Brooklyn
by AlwaysKL17
Summary: Tris lives in Brooklyn with her bestfriend Christina. She has the looks and everything, she is working as a bartender and goes to college. She is from Queens and hopes to have a better life than those who came out there before her. Follow her with the gang as she goes through many trial and error moments while maintaining a good life. Warning: OOC, SLIGHT 'M' RATED.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Brooklyn_

* * *

I fan myself with my test guide, feeling the sweat on my cleavage cool. I fix my now messy bun and glance at the clock on my phone, with a sigh, I pack up all of my things and leave the library, nodding my head at the janitor who I know all too well from staying here too late at night. My name, is Beatrice Prior, but all of my friends call me Tris for short. I am from Queens and I am 99% Puerto Rican. So, that means my hair is constantly curly and a puffy messy when I try to brush it and blow dry it. My boobs are a decent size, and my butt is bigger than most girls. That might seem like the cliche, stereotypical, thing to say but I can't blame my roots. I live in Flatbush, Brooklyn with my bestfriend, Christina. She and I are bestfriends and practically inseparable. . . we're like sisters. We are both from queens, she's half Puerto Rican while the other half is black, and a half of that half white. We're all mixed up!

We decided to move away when we saw things getting worse. . . more shootings, more killings, more raping. Brooklyn was the next best thing. We were both getting tired getting called, 'mámi' so moving away was the best thing ever! We are both 23 and living quite well if you ask me. We both have jobs working as bartenders at a club called, 'The Pit' and it's amazing there. It's a place crossed between a strip-club, and bar. But, without the naked hoes and raunchy girls just wear tighter, revealing, clothing. . .well except me. We usually do that, and the other times we are busy with our heads in the books trying to finish up our, 'extra college'. We both went to college already, I went for Literature and Photography while she went in for (PT) Physical Therapy, basically Biology. We spend the nights after work studying while smelling like beer.

Our parents live in Hoboken, New Jersey. Both of our families are close, all the way to the grandparents and cousins, so they all live there. . . all of them except us. During the days, we usually do our part time jobs, she works at a boutique on 5th street, and I do photography and volunteer to get information for bloggers. . . I have nothing else to do with my life. . . I also have a YouTube channel that is pretty popular so I spend some of my time doing that also working hard on my classes.

My heels click against the pavement as people of all sizes, race, and religion walk up and down the street. That is one thing about NY. . . we are all different. I finally make it to my apartment and I run up the steps quickly, pushing my key through the door. I go up the steps, ignoring our annoying, old lady, neighbor's dog barking at me. I open our door and smile when the aroma of enchiladas hit my nose, "Honey I'm home!" I shout jokingly walking into the kitchen to see Christina string over a pot while looking at 'our' grandmothers recipe.

"Just in time for dinner dear." Christina beams, jokingly. I laugh, "How did the interview go?" She asks sucking sauce off of her fingers and then goes to wash her hands. I am totally jealous of Christina, she has creamy, light brown skin with _faint. . . faint. . . faint. . ._ freckles dotting her nose. Her hair is usually around her shoulders in a brown color, but for the occasion she puts her hair in braids that look stunning on her. Then, when she takes the hair out, her hair is really long but she gets it cut. Her butt is like mine, but her boobs are bigger. She's a total package, and to top it off, she is tall while I am stuck at 4''10

I sigh and shake my head, "I don't think it went well, they said that they are looking for more experienced people." I roll my eyes as she puts the sauce over the enchiladas with cheese and places it in the hot oven. She starts washing her hands again and cleaning the kitchen.

"Screw them." she roll her eyes and gives me a smile, pulling out a bottle of whisky. "What they are trying to say is, _they want somebody dumber than you and not as talented to write a book while keeping the whole place managed and organized and they want there business to fail_. I swear, you are the only person who has tackled two different majors and are doing a well job with them." She leans against our wooden counter.

"It's whatever, they're right."

"No, Beatrice Elizabeth Prior, I am not going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Tonight, we are going to eat our enchiladas, drink some whisky and have a long night's sleep until the morning calls." Christina was always the dominating one out of us both, she was more of the one people wanted to hang out with. That's until we got older though, I started feeling myself and now people can tolerate us both. But, she is still more outgoing than I am. "Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I salute her. "I'm just going to take a quick shower before I eat, that damned library AC went out." I unbutton my shirt in front of her, leaving my bra revealed and my skirt still zipped up. I am totally cool with Christina seeing me undressed. . . just not naked.

"I still don't know why you go to Park Slope, it's one of the oldest libraries. You need to go to BPL where it's poppin'."

"I'm not going to a library where its, 'poppin' because I want to get my work done." I roll my eyes at her walking into my bedroom.

* * *

I get out of the shower, drying my feet on the fluffy, purple rug. I stare at myself in the mirror, where the fog stays on the side and see the smudge prints of my hands from wiping them away. I take a good look at myself, I have the pro's and the con's. I have my belly button pierced, my nose pierced, and more than two piercings in my ear. Black ink is drawn on my collard bone, showing three ravens. . . each one for my family. My parents, and my brother who lives in Maine. Then, I look to my other shoulder to see, Inhale el futuro, espire el pasado' written there which says, 'Inhale the future, exhale the past'. Then, on my left arm is a sleeve going up from my elbow to my wrist and on my right wrist is an infinity ring that matches Christina's. Mines has a 'C' in it while her's has a 'T'. I have another small saying by my breast, under my arm and a matching one on my hip bone. Finally, a small heart on the side of my right hand.

On my calf are faint hearts, and that's about it. Here in NY I've seen people with way more than me with high quality business jobs. Then, I look to my hair, it's a very light lavender color. . . almost blonde. You would have to get close to me to see it. I dyed it back about a year ago, and my hair is a bit past my shoulders. The con's are, I'm very short, skinny, and my eyes are almost like a dull grey-blue color. If it weren't for my hair color, I would have dull blonde hair. I give myself a fake smile, and see my perfect teeth and deep dimples. I shake my head at myself and dress for nighttime.

"Are you excited for tomorrow night?" Christina says after get our plates and sit on the couch, looking out our window where the faint skyline is. I furrow my eyebrows at her, "Summer fling?"

"Oh yeah." I nod my head laughing. The owner's of the place, Tori and Lauren run a tight place there and we usually have theme days live if a big game is coming up or Christmas. It's July and that means everyone that's out of school and of age comes to the Pit to get drinks and watch television while eating some food. It's a big day and we usually have a few rowdy people, so we are high alert.

"I can't wait." She gleams, biting into the delicious food.

"I don't know why?"

"What do you mean?" She sings like Justin Bieber making me roll my eyes at her, a small laugh passing through my pink lips.

"It's just a bunch of rowdy college guys who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. We usually have to let security handle that, and by the night, I've seen tons of people makeout and I reek of alcohol. Not to mention, watching our 'janitor' 'clean' up the puke." I shiver and she laughs, her light brown eyes twinkling from the lights.

"It's just fun you know? Seeing all of those people having a good time, it's lively. You just don't feel restricted." She smiles and bites into her fork.

"I understand." I place my head on her shoulder, listening to the commotion of the Brooklyn people in the street walk and talk. . . leaving our television off. Enjoying the silence together, eating food, thinking about life, all while in Brooklyn.

* * *

I roughly swipe across my phone screen to stop the annoying alarm, even though I have nowhere particular to be, I don't like over sleeping. I throw my covers off of me, wishing that I could sleep until 12, but 11 is enough. I rub my face roughly to wake myself up, I sit up and walk to my bathroom and brush my teeth and hair. I leave my bedroom and go to the kitchen to see a note taped to a plate, "Went out for a run, Chris." I read aloud, looking at the plate to see two plain boiled eggs with salt and pepper on them, and slices of turkey bacon beside it _. This is a no pork zone!_

I quickly eat the boring breakfast and I clean my dishes, _what to do what to do?_ I wonder as I walk around the apartment, realizing that I could have slept longer if I knew there was going to be nothing to do. I could get lost in one of my books. . . or, meet Christina down the block. . . _nah_. I clear my head and go to our patio with my laptop, I place it in my lap and open it up going to my word document.

 _Gunshots. That is the sound I hear while I lay in my bed, I lower my head under my pillow hoping to block out the nauseating noises. I've always wondered what would the world be without weapons? One half of me wants to get out of my bed and go into my parent's arms, while the other half wants to stick her head out of the window and see what all of the commotion is about. That's life in the Queens._

"Tris." I feel someone shaking my shoulder and I open my eyes to see Christina's hair all wet and curly while she has on a pair of really short shirts and a cropped tank-top. I hum to myself and look around to see that it's around mid-day and the people outside is more rowdy than it is in the morning. "I'm about to start studying, are you joining me?"

"At the library?" I yawn, stretching my sore muscles out, I look to see that I was in the middle of writing my introduction for my new book, _'Life in the Queens'_ or _'LITQ'_

"Dressed like this?" She questions and I shake my head at her, I shut my screen and get up, feeling the impression of the patio chair on the back of my legs and butt. "How long have you been out here?" She asks as I go into my room and grab my books, headphones, and pencil case. I set it down in the dining room/living room and I go to the kitchen, stretching my arms and legs out again.

"I don't even know," I glance at the clock and sigh, in a few hours we will be leaving and going to the Pit. Sometimes when I am writing my books, or just short stories to get away from life, I end up loosing myself in it feeling like I am the character and I can do anything. I some times tend to fall asleep which makes me have to delete the massive amount of lowercase 'j's that were never ending due to my fingers pressing down on it. Without any further words, I take a glass of water with me and Christina and I go finish our homework and study.

I usually have extra classes on the side like, English and Math, those are the only two classes I take. Christina takes Math and Science, we usually do those classes so it's almost like a, 'refresher' for our jobs. I need English for writing and I need Math for calculating for Business and Management, "Not to ruin this swell time," Christina takes out her headphones, "But, we must leave now if we want to make it to the Pit on time." Christina stands up, slinging her long braids over her shoulder. I let out a sigh and finish my last math equation and slam my book shut with my pencil in the middle of the marker.

We both part our ways, the loud music blaring from the speakers that's hooked up to my phone going through the house. I get dressed in a pair of tight, jeans with large rips in them. It shows more leg than anything, so I know I will be cool. I put on some heels, and I put on a red t-shirt and I tie it in the front. I put on my VS bra and underwear set because it makes my boobs look bigger, Lauren likes us to look presentable and wear heels. I don't really don't really like that, but I need the job. I go to the bathroom and let my hair loose, it falls into a large heap of lavender and I sigh and start straightening it. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and I line my lips with dark red and fill it in. I put in some gold, small, hoops and gold nose ring with matching belly ring.

I let out a sigh and put on some deodorant, I give myself one last look and I place my phone in my front pocket, "Ready Christina?" I shout, my heels clicking against the scuffed, wooden floor of our apartment. I hear her grunt in acknowledgement and she leaves her room in short, shorts. She has a crop top on, and matching heels. I fill my cheeks with air and blow it out, realizing what night it is. We make sure we lock up and leave the apartment, going into the crazy place we know as the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**_For those of you who didn't like Tris' height, I changed it to 5"0, I hope that's better. Also, thanks for reading!_**

 _Chapter 2: Pit_

* * *

Walking in Brooklyn isn't as much as an issue as walking in Queens, there are men calling after you and it's not that different in Brooklyn but it's not as bad. Christina and I take a cab down to 33rd street. It's still in Brooklyn but further from our apartment in Flatbush. "Hey sweetie, anything planned on this fine Friday night?" A man slides up next to me, I look to him and pull the same stunt which makes some guys leave me and Christina alone.

"Qué" I ask furrowing my eyebrows and go full frontal Spanish. He furrow his eyebrows at me and walks away.

"Those insults though." Christina elbows me with a laugh. I laugh at her and we continue our destination down the street, the cab was running slow so we just got out after paying and walked on foot. And now, we are here which didn't take long at all. I pull open the door of the Pit and the sound of loud laughter fills my ears. The pit is exactly what it sounds like. . . a pit. When you first walk in, there is a lady to the left, Myra, who sits you. Then to the right are scattered table with a few booths, there is a stage to the back and on the left, further up is the bar with bar stools up under them which are all occupied. All genders of all colors are here tonight, talking and eating the small appetizers. I look at the large clock by the door to see that it is, '8:30" Right on the dot, we check in only one minute late and I go to the back to pin my name tag to my chest. I see the familiar grey, rock, walls up ahead and I take a deep breath before I get behind the bar. I nod at one of the workers, Maya and she leaves with a huge sigh of relief.

I wipe the bar clean quickly and make sure that I am all set up and clean, I hate working in a messy area. I place the beer opener in my back pocket and walk to the man who just had his hand up, "Jack." _Dickhead_. I roll my eyes mentally, already starting off badly. I fill is cup up and he tells me that he has a tab open already, I put it on his tab and see Christina working on a fruity drink for a few blondes.

"Yo! Hottie!" I hear someone call me as I check the stock of the alcohol, I don't look up or acknowledge them because, 'hottie' isn't my name. "Rips!" Not that either, "Excuse me, ma'am!" I turn around to see a group of boys smiling, I walk over there to them raising my eyebrows.

"Playing hard to get, eh?" One smirks at me, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"No, my name isn't _hottie_ , or _rips_." I raise my eyebrows and his friends, 'ooh' him while I roll my eyes. "What can I get you?" I push on.

"Your number." He smirks and bites his lips, glancing down at my chest and I sigh.

"Drink wise. I have other people that need their orders taken." I get impatient.

"Blue moon." He says and I reach into the cooler, grabbing the bottle and I reach into my pocket it open it in a swift movement. I place the bottle down on the dark, wooden countertop.

"5.84"

He nearly chokes on the beer, he mumbles to himself and hands me the cash. I go to the cash register and place in the 10 dollar bill and I get his change, I return it to him. Actually, the beer is way cheaper than usual cost, Tori brings down the prices on the Summer Fling because more people are here and we aren't going to make a lot of money. I do a round of drinks as more people start filling in, and the girls start filing in as their jobs as waitresses in their Summer outfits with shorts and flip flops, they are prone to get their toes stepped on tonight.

"Group of hotties down the bar." Christina nudges me with her hip, doing a spin to be on the other side of me. I can just sense her mentally dancing to the rap song, 'Cut it'. "Go get their order Tris." Christina shoves me and I glare at her.

"I'm wearing heels!" I pout at her and she widens her eyes at me. I glare at her and place my hands on my hips, refusing to move.

"Tris, you blow me." She says brushing past me and I laugh, feeling accomplished. The night goes by quick, and before I know it Christina's head is laid down on my shoulder asleep as we drive through Brooklyn going back to our apartment.

* * *

"Gross, Tris." Christina points out to me as I chew on the top of my highlighter, I flick her off and continue to highlight the key important facts about angles in photography. I'm really thinking about doing a photo shoot tonight on top of our building, taking a few good shots of the sun setting and posting them on my Instagram and Snapchat. Christina is a social media hoe, I will tell her that to her face and behind her back. She has over 8K subscribers to her YouTube video where she does Storytimes, DIY's, test, and other things that I sometimes are involved in. She also has a vine with a lot of followers and views on there even though she rarely posts anything on there.

"Leave me alone." I roll my eyes, feeling the humid air sticking to my body coming from the windows. Usually, we get a good breeze to cool the baking apartment, instead it's a small breeze and leaves me disgusting and sweaty. I continue to work on my photography, knowing that this will help me when I complete my book. I can do the own cover for free! When I grew up in Queens, no one really had any good jobs or came out with great substances. Most women would usually end up staying home, raising a whole bunch of kids and let her man/husband run around and deal drugs and gamble. I used to hear couples argue late at night about the financial intake. . . I refuse to be there. That's why my family got the hell out of there. So, I guess I am learning all of these skills because I want to be able to have many jobs and prove to people that you can do great things coming out of Queens.

Photography, Business, Writing. . . all of the things that I never saw anyone do back at home.

* * *

[Four]

Droplets fall from my shoulders down to the rug, I open the door for the cold air to reach my heated skin making me shiver. The only sound in my Penthouse apartment is the creaking of the wooden floor as I walk to my room, I glance at the large window of the living room seeing the skyline of New York. I shake my head, feeling dizzy from the view. For someone who hates heights, this is a horrible place to choose to live. . . well, it isn't all my fault. It's close to my job as an accountant, and this was the only place I could fine. I don't have a lot of furniture here, just the things that I need.

I quickly dry off and put on some lotion, I put on a pair of over-the-knee length shorts on and a t-shirt. This would probably be the first time anyone would see me in this, It's smoking outside and I refuse to wear pants. I can't wait for the winter to come. I slip on my socks and shoes just as there is a knock at the door, I groan and open it to see my bestfriend on the other side of the door, Zeke Pedrad. I practically grew up with this dude. He is from Bronx and I am from Staten Island. We both met at a bar one day, and kept running into each other. We soon became bestfriends and now we live on the outskirts of Manhattan. Of course not together though, he leave a few blocks down.

"I've been texting you, care to pick up your phone?" Zeke lets himself inside. I sigh and shut the door behind him, Zeke works as a Financial Representative a few floors down from me. That's how we got even closer.

"No, I just got out of the shower." I gesture to my now damp hair. He sighs and a huge smile forms on his face.

"Are you trying to go out tonight. Let's go to the Pit!" He exclaims and goes into my kitchen and I follow behind him, he opens the fridge and sighs, shaking his head. "You really need to go shopping, you aren't going to survive off of Gatorade and eggs." He's totally lying. I look inside of the fridge and sigh, I can totally live off of that.

"Why the Pit?" I ask.

"Because, it's ran by two hotties. Like, where in the hell do you find that? A bar! Ran by women! My hat goes off to them." I can't help but to agree, "And what better way to show them how grateful we are for their great booze and sexy faces than spend money there and watch their hot bartenders make us drinks while the sound of the football game plays in the background and testosterone fills the air." He smiles and grabs my shoulder, making us both stare ahead.

"Zeke, I don't want to go to the Pit tonight. I want to get a good night's sleep and go to work tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up at 9." With that my idiotic, bestfriend, walks out of the kitchen. He bids his goodbyes and leaves the apartment, leaving me standing in place. . . confused. I go to my laptop and pull up the last review I had on trying to get more people to join us, we have the CEO people from all across the U.S coming to NY, to Matthew's Forensic Accounting headquarters. We need to get more companies here so we will have more work, I Forensic accounting is where we help the law with injury money and with deaths in the family how we distribute the money. I've been working there since I was 22, I am 25 years old now and things are looking great.

Staten Island was too much, my father, Marcus, was the big shot there and I needed to get away from him. He is a well known business man around SI, I grew up with all of the money and riches a person would want. But, I never got any of it. I had a rough past. My mother was an addict after she had me, once Marcus started abusing her for thinking that she was cheating. When I came home, she was in the bed. Lifeless, cold, dead. Her hands was clutches tightly, we soon found out that she had a heart attack from taking too many pills. Marcus tried to play the innocent person at her funeral, shedding a few tears. But, I knew deep down inside that he was the reason of it. I could tell by the piercing screams of pain at night.

Later that night, after the funeral, Marcus got drunk and walked into my room. He accused me of letting my mother die because I was always at school and I would never try to make her happy, he blamed me and hit me for the first time. After that, it started to get worse. When I finally turned 18 I left and left to find a job. I got a job at a hardware shop and I finished school and went to college, all while living with my grandma. I refused to go back to that place, I finally got a job at MFA and fell in love. Once I got enough money to get my own place, I moved here. I haven't been back to SI since 7 years ago.

And, I don't plan on it.

* * *

"We're going to be lit tonight!" Uriah, Zeke's younger brother, walks into my apartment. Followed by Zeke's girlfriend Shauna and Zeke.

"Who said I was going?" I push my glasses up to my face, tilting my head to the side.

"We are! Go get dressed!" Shauna pushes, grabbing the laptop off of my lap and places it on the glass coffee table. I groan and stand up, feeling my calf muscles tight, I wince and grumble to myself while I go change into something. Usually, I am hell bent into telling people, No. But, it's a Friday night and it's only 9:23. . . the night is still young. I change into a pair of jeans, another black t-shirt and I sling on my leather jacket. I put on my black Timberlands and fix my hair, I spray some cologne on me and I go to my bedroom to see my phone charging on my bed. I put it in my pocket and leave the bedroom.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Zeke exclaims and smiles, his deep dimples showing. I playfully glare at him and follow them out, we take the steps down. I live on the tenth floor, it goes all the way up to the 20th floor here, but this is high enough. We finally reach the bottom and open the door to the exit, we go to the garage where Zeke parked his Jeep and we get inside.

"Are we going to pick up Will?" Uriah asks beside me as the summer breeze whips past us, the music coming from the radio.

"Yeah, he said that he's outside waiting." Zeke glances down at his phone and Shauna snatches it out of his hand, glaring at him. We get Will, another one of our co-workers and head to the Pit. Zeke, Will, and I work together. Will works further up though, he is a Financial Accountant. Uriah is the only one who doesn't work with us, he works as a Physical trainer. We all thought that was a great job for him because he can't sit down for nothing, he needs to get his energy out and what's not more than to help people who are hurt and exercise them.

We arrive at the Pit in a timely manner, it was a lot of traffic. We find a parking spot way down the street, but it's worth the walk. We get inside and get seated at the table, we order a round and watch the game. Uriah orders nachos and I clear my throat standing up, I want to go to the bar. "Hey man, where ya' goin'?" Zeke shouts.

"The bar,"

"I'm coming." Shauna found some of her co-workers here so she is 'reuniting' leaving Uriah and Will alone with our stuff and a mountain of nachos. Zeke and I go to the bar and find two stools, we walk quickly and sit in them. Perfect. "Ooh, who is that hottie?" Zeke says squinting his eyes at one particular girl who stands out among them all. She turns around and I am speechless, she's beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is Chapter 3, I hope that you are enjoying this story!_**

 _Chapter 3: New Friendships_

* * *

[Tris]

I reach into the freezing cooler, grabbing an ice cold beer, the cold substance freezing the tips of my fingers. I reach into my pocket for the bottle opener and I give it to the business man who looks like he is in need of one. I run my hands down my shirt that matches my shorts and I wipe off the back table. Lauren is the one who wants us in cute, little, outfits to go with the whole crowd. Our main colors are light colors this month with a touch of black, she usually changes the for every month and season. I get knocked out of my thoughts as Christina bumps me with her hip thrusting her head secretly into the end of the bar where a group of men sit looking ahead at the football game. I suck in a deep breath as I am met with a pair of royal blue eyes and I can't help but to hope I don't faint. . .he's perfect. He gives me a small smirk and I quickly turn around, a deep, red color dashing across my face.

"Why so flustered?" One of our other workers, Rita, asks me with a smile. Her dimple piercings caving into her cheeks and the nose ring in the middle of her nose, stretching. I wince mentally. . . that's too much. I am content with my belly button piercing, nose piercing, and ear piercings. I couldn't get anything like that.

"Nothing." I squeak. I take several more orders from men and women, wishing that blue eyes down there would call me over for a round. But, he continues to stare ahead at the top of the bar, staring intently at the football game that is currently going on. He shoots me looks here and there, but never says anything. I try to act cuter than I normally would, instead of having a scowl on my face, I relax my muscles and go with the flow.

"Tris, there is this cute guy down there with celery green eyes. He's at that booth over there, for once I wish I was a waiter." Christina whispers in my ear as she walks past me, holding to glasses that has sugar around the rim. She places them on a tray and hands them to the waiter.

"Well, did you get close to him to see if they were _celery_ green?" I ask with a small laugh, blue-eyes glancing down here once again.

"Sí, Tris! Oh Dios mío, èl aquí viene!" She mentally goes crazy as he makes his way down to the bar, he places his hands on the light-skinned boy and blue-eyes shoulders and says something to him making them glance to a booth. I look as well. There is another light-skinned boy like the one at the bar and they look identical, all the way to the dimples, instead the one in the booth has slightly deeper dimples. He is eating the nachos while looking at the game, he takes a sip of beer and finally looks our way. . . well, to the boys. He shoots them a look as to say, ' _what_?' and sticks his middle finger up. I laugh sightly and tune back to my job. "You know, that hottie with the blue-eyes keeps looking at your, I've seen him glance to your _amazing_ butt a few times. . . but who doesn't."

"Turn up." I mutter to myself with a smile. I lift my head up and turn to him to see him already staring at me. . . _I can see how this night is going to be._

* * *

My feet carry me down to the other end of the bar, my heart hammering me in the chest painfully. My palms sweaty. His friend called me over to him I guess to get the some drinks, by now, celery-green-eyes has taken a seat, as well as deeper-dimples. "Yes?" I'm surprised my voice is working, I'm so close to them and I just want to fall out so I can get the hell out of here.

"You speak English?" Deeper-dimples speaks up. All three guys turn to him and glare, including me.

"Yeah." I nod my head, furrowing my eyebrows, "What is that supposed to mean?" I tilt my head to the side.

"I mean, sometimes you can look at a person and just tell by their looks that they aren't from america and. . . I should shut up."

All of us nod our heads and I turn towards the other guys, "Jack and coke please, three." Celery-green-eyes says and I nod my head.

"Four." Deeper-dimples adds, muttering under his breath. _Why isn't blue-eyes talking?!_ I turn around and go to the back table and start working on their drinks.

Christina strolls up beside me and looks at me with hopeful eyes, "Did he say anything?" She asks as I put some Jack in the soda.

"He didn't say anything, but the one you like talked and the one with the really deep dimples said something." I grab the three rock glasses and steady them over to the other side of the bar, Christina carries the other one so she can have a reason to get closer to them.

"Here you go boys, do you have a tab open?" I question.

"I do." Less-deep-dimples says and hands me his card. Before Christina and I could turn away, celery-green-eyes stops us mid-way.

"You guys look familiar." He ponders, "Hey! You guys are from YouTube, you guys are hilarious." He smiles, mostly to Christina instead of me.

"Just hit 9K yesterday!" She cheers, I roll my eyes at her and walk to the register to go charge them. I return and give it to the less-deep-dimples guy.

I return and I see Shauna standing there, Shauna is one of my closest friends, we went to college together and now we usually go out to the gym together or get lunch. Sometimes we go to the library to work on some things, Shauna works as a clerk at WellsFargo, the bank here in New York, "Hey Tris," she waves at me and less-deep-dimples looks from me to Shauna.

"Shauna? Tris?" He questions. "You know her?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I nod my head slowly. Then it hits me, " _This is Zeke?!_ "

"You so it like it's a bad thing." 'Zeke' pouts and I laugh.

"No, not like that, this is my first time formally meeting my friend's boyfriend. She talks about you all the time, I'm Tris." I extend my hand and he shakes it.

"Your name is Tris?" Blue-eyes asks and my throat hitches as I nod my head at him.

"Trish?" Deep-dimples asks.

"Tris."

"Trish?"

"Tris."

"Tres?"

"My name is not three." I tell him.

He thinks for a moment, "Trish?"

"I'm pretty sure I said Tris like five times already." I nod my head at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just the lingering accent." He holds up his hands. "Tr-is"

"Yes." I nod my head and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Uriah." He nods his head.

"Will." Celery-eyes says.

"Four." Blue-eyes says, giving me a glimpse of his pearly white teeth.

"Nice to meet you all."

* * *

 _ **How was that chapter? That was the introductions and there are more to come of the divergent gang with many more characters, I'm just trying to get the introductions out of the way. I hope that you are enjoying this story so far.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Hesitation_

* * *

[Four]

She's perfect, from the vibrant color of her hair all the way down to her feet, that I have yet to see. I love the way she smiles, the way her dimples show up even with the slightest movement of her face. The faces she makes at men in here who are really loud, I just sit here and watch her maneuver her way around the bar swiftly, I look up to find her again but she isn't there, nor is that Christina girl, Will keeps talking about. I take this opportunity to glare at Shauna and Zeke, "Thanks idiots for introducing me ages ago." I roll my eyes.

"I know right," Zeke glances at Shauna, "She's a babe." He whispers to me.

"I heard that asshole." Shauna rolls her eyes. "Tris actually gets off now, so I am going to ask her if she wants to come with us to another bar."

"Another bar?" Will asks.

"Christina's coming too." Shauna laughs.

"That's not far, all of you have significant others, maybe I want Tris, Four. Did you see that as-" Uriah gets cut off by Tris and Christina walking out from the back, Tris has on a lightweight jacket to go with her shorts and shirt, "as soon as possible, I would like to meet someone." Uriah changes what he was saying. Zeke and Will both laugh as I shake my head.

"Bye guys, we are about to head out!" Tris waves and Christina turns to her and gives her a look.

"No we aren't."

"Yes we are."

"Tris," Christina whines.

"Christina." Tris whines back.

"We'll walk you guys out." Shauna says and we gather our stuff, we leave the bar. We all exit the bar, going into the long, busy, sidewalk. "We were thinking about going to another bar, do you guys want to go with us?" Shauna asks the girls to join us, I hold in a deep breath, hoping that Tris decides to come with us.

"I would love to, but I have class tomorrow. It's bad enough that I had to work." Tris shakes her head. _Class_? _How old is this girl_? She couldn't be that young if she works at the bar.

I muster enough strength to actually use my voice to talk to her for once, "What class?" I mentally shoot myself in the foot for opening my mouth, to me, I sound so unstable.

"I take extra classes, I finished College a while back. I just want to go back for Masters and do extra things so I can qualify for higher jobs than most majors require." Tris says and in my mind, I get down on my knees, wrap myself around her body and ask her to marry me. _You can't get any better than this, she's smart, funny, and is beautiful! She's everything I hoped for._

"Nerd." Christina elbows Tris who rolls her eyes.

"Maybe some next time," Tris gives us a pout and grabs Christina's hand and drags her down the street, towards a cab. I just stand there in shock, I am so glad that I chose to come out tonight.

* * *

I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, a deep wave of insomnia hitting me full frontal. I listen to the roar of the cars pass by, glancing at the skyline every one in a while. I am trying to sleep because I have to work tomorrow, but, every time I close my eyes, I see a beautiful pair of grey-blue eyes and lavender hair that looks almost blonde. I don't even know her, but the name Tris, keeps ringing in my ears leaving me in a peaceful stage.

Before I can process what I am doing, I have my phone in my hand I call Will, "What?" He groggily asks.

"You said that you saw Tris and that girl, Christina, on YouTube, what is their names?" I want to hang myself, I can't believe that I am asking him this. But, I can talk to Will like this, if it were Zeke or Uriah they would be laughing and teasing me by now. Plus, I guess I can ask Will that because he likes Christina.

"Oh yeah, her name is like _._ or something like that."

"Thanks, man."

"Sure."

Should I be concerned that Will was watching a girl's YouTube channel? Maybe later.

I go to YouTube on my phone and type in exactly what Will told me and up comes a picture of Christina, her hair is in these two buns and she is posing and Tris is beside her with the exact same hair style and she is posing too, but with a happier smile on her face, like she was laughing. I click the first video I see which is labeled, _WHISPER CHALLENGE_. I click it and in the beginning is Tris and Christina dancing, then it goes into the video. I can't help but to smile at it, more to Tris. She looks so happy and carefree. I'm so glad that I met her, even if I don't know one thing about her, she completes me. . . I'm whipped and I don't even know her.

* * *

[Tris]

I groan when I hear my alarm blaring in my ear, I swipe across my screen and throw my legs over the side of my bed. I go to the bathroom to relieve my screaming bladder and I wash my face and brush my hair. I leave my hair a semi-puffy mess and I pull it into a ponytail, smoothing down the front of my hair. I hear the sound of a blender in the front and I know Christina is making a smoothie. I freshen up and then I put on a pair of grey shorts with pink faint flowers on them, I put on a grey shirt that meets the top part of my pants. I put on some socks and gray and pink retro 13 Jordan's.

I put in some earrings and I line my eyes with eyeliner and I put on some mascara, I put on some pink tint lip gloss. I place my phone in my pocket and put on some deodorant. I leave my bedroom and go to the kitchen where Christina stands, drinking a smoothie while flipping through some textbooks. I grab a cup from behind her and she jumps, "Mornin'." I greet her, taking the blender cup off of the blender and pouring me the rest of the smoothie, I place it in the sink and take a sip of the smoothie, pulling a face with the crunchy seeds hit my taste bud, "More flax seed?" I question and she nods her head.

"We have to go to Trader Joes, we need more food." She says, highlighting something on a piece of paper and turns to me, "If you ever break something, will you let me help you?" she asks and takes a sip of her own smoothie.

"Are you certified?" I question, raising my eyebrows.

"No."

"Alright then." I nod and laugh. "But, when you are fully certified and working at a place, yes. But, let's hope I don't get hurt." I bite my lip. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I look down to see a text from Shauna.

Hey, did you guys leave your place yet?- Shauna

No, not yet. Why?- Tris

I'm in the neighborhood, can I stop by?- Shauna

Sure- Tris

"Shauna's coming over, she's in the neighborhood and wants to drop by."

"Fine by me." Christina mutters. "Have you heard from Marlene or Tyla?"

Marlene works at a daycare not too far from us or Shauna's job at Wells Fargo, so we all know each other pretty well. Tyla singer/songwriter/viner. She and Christina met about two years ago when Christina went to a Vine/YouTube convention here in NY. I soon met her and we all became friends instantly, sometimes we go out with her and her boyfriend, Christian― or 'Wavy' for close friends, like us.― but since she does a lot, we don't see her as much. She's still a close friend, "Not from Mar, I've heard from Ty, though, she was doing good." I say as the bell to our apartment rings. I walk to the front and click the open button, I hear the door open from downstairs and shut, feet patter up the steps and a knock on the door is heard. I look in the peep-hole, still, if it weren't Shauna and I see it's her, I open the door and there she stands.

"Hola!" She says laughing, Shauna is from Queens and she grew up in Harlem. When she got older, she moved to Brooklyn and that is how we met. So, I would say that's about the only kind of Spanish Shauna knows, she probably knows a little bit more from Christina and I talking in front of her constantly with it.

"Hey Shaun!" Christina shouts from the kitchen and we go in there and join her. "What brings you to Flatbush my darling?"

"I live on East Flatbush, I think it's not that formal." Shauna jokes and laughs, "I was actually about to go to the store, I just got back from the gym with Zeke and we went home to take a shower."

"You drove?" I ask and she nods her head. "What store are you going to?" She asks.

"Walmart. Trader Joe's maybe, why?"

"Can we get a ride?"

* * *

Christina and I both a car of our own, it is in our garage, basically, this whole building is our's. That old hag downstairs needs to move out, when we were in a jiffy and couldn't really pay rent well enough, we let her move in to help with the rent. But now that we have good jobs and getting the rest of our job requirements, we can afford rent on our own. I just hope she moves out soon, but, back to the situation at hand. Christina has a Jeep and I have a Challenger, we drive both so it's almost like saying, Christina has two cars and I have two cars. We share them. But, since we live so close to our jobs and stores, we really don't look into driving a lot unless we are visiting our parents in Jersey.

We get out of Shauna's Maximum and start walking towards Trader Joes, "I'm so glad that you guys were able to meet my friends last night." Shauna says grabbing a basket of her own while Christina and I share one.

"Yeah, I really like Will. But, with the sound of men whistling to me, kind of took away the time for us to talk. Then, Tris didn't want to go to a bar with us which made is worse." Christina punches me in the arm, "Screw you by the way, I could have had his number by now." She rolls her eyes and places a couple loafs of bread in the basket, one is gluten-free because she is on this 'healthy spree'. I grab a tray of ground meat, a tray of chicken wings, and a pack of smoked salmon.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes at her as Shauna hands us a tray of eggs.

"Oh don't try to play all, 'I don't care' roll. You and that Four guy were sharing glances all night, you two were eye screwing each other. I could tell by the way your face was red." Christina laughs, "Like now." I place my cold hands on my cheeks and roll my eyes at her.

"Leave me alone, we just simply talked for a little bit. We didn't even get to sit down and have a full conversation, so how am I supposed to like him if I don't know him?" I question, blurting out my words quickly so she doesn't know I'm lying. I look away and place apples, onions, peppers, strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, bananas, and milk in the cart. The rest of the time goes by quickly, we get a few things and pay for them, Shauna takes us back home and we thank her, giving her some gas money. We go inside of our apartment, and unpack the groceries together.

I let out a groan when I glance at the clock, "I got to get ready to go to class." I grab my jacket, and shrug my backpack over my shoulders.

"Alright, I'm thinking about making burgers for dinner."

"Or, we can save that for later and get them for a couple of dollars at Burger King." I tell her and she nods her head in agreement. "Bye."

"Bye." I plug my headphones in, going to Pandora to go to Travis Scott's playlist. I absolutely _love_ him, he makes great songs. I also _love_ The Weeknd. Life, if they were both to have an album together and it were for a million dollars, I would pay for it. . . maybe not that much. . . but I will find a way. 90210 comes on by him and I turn it up all the way, _making my downtown._ I mentally high-five myself for that comment and continue my journey to class.

* * *

"So, your homework assignment will be due three weeks from now. I want at _least_ ten pages, but if you go over, then I won't mind. I want to see all of my lessons incorporated in the book. That's all I have for today." Professor Green tells us, brushing his white hair back. I put my computer in my bag and collect my things, I walk out of the building and dread the walk back home. I place my headphones in my ear, turning down the volume a little bit because I know that it can get _crazier_ in the afternoon.

I sing quietly to myself with The Weeknd as I cross 10th street, _10 more blocks to go, Tris._ I tell myself that as I stick my hands in my pockets of my shorts, I continue to walk and sing, being in my own world. I hear my name being called as I cross 11th street, I take my headphone out of my ear and look around, seeing a hand waving at me. I squint my eyes to see Four in a large, red, Hummer. _A Hummer?_ That does seem like his type though, I wave back and continue walking, mentally drilling myself in the foot with an old screwdriver, why didn't I walk towards him? _Why didn't I ask how he was doing or could I get a ride? Great, now I sound stupid because 1. I sound desperate. 2. He's driving, I can't hold a happy conversation with him. . . stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Honey, I'm home!" I greet my bestfriend as she lays on the couch, flipping through a book while still looking at the television where the dance show, _Bring It_ , plays. We both love that show and act together as if we were dancing.

"Hello darling, dinner awaits you in the kitchen." She says in a snobby voice and I chuckle. I go to the kitchen to see a folded bag with grease stains in the bottom of it, Burger King, _today must totally be her cheat day,_ I tell myself as I take out the burger and fries, throwing away the bag. I pour myself a cup of juice and accompany her in the living room. "Yo-yo!" She greets me again, holding up the peace sign.

"Yo-yo!" I greet her back, sinking my teeth into the delicious meat, "I saw Four." Before I can process it, I am spilling out to her how he waved at me and that I didn't take a ride. I don't want to admit it but, I've only known him for a day, and it feels like I want to spill out my whole pass to him and drink hot chocolate with him.

"Great, the more you talk the more hesitation it's going to be." She rolls her eyes stealing a fry from me and I glare at her.

"What do you mean?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Hesitation." She nods her head, "I can tell by just looking at him, look at you, that he wants to tell you many things but both of you look mean and evil. Neither of you want to come off too strong, so you are being hesitant without talking to each other because you don't want to seem desperate or crazy. So, unlike how I am going to be with Will the next time I see him, you guys are going to make small talk and try to get to know each other without you playing the innocent girl."

"Wow, all of that from one day?" I ask and she nods her head.

"I get it from mi madre." She gleams, smiling at me. I chuckle and roll my eyes, _what would I do without my bestfriend?_

* * *

 _ **Don't worry, chapters will be longer, I am working on it. Hopefully they will be over 3K words, like this one was. Usually my goal is 1K+ but with this story I want them to be really long chapters. So, if you don't get an update for like two days or so, it's because I have a life and I am living it. . . but, I am also working on these updates. I love this story so far and I hope you do, I like this better that Not so Innocent, my other story. I recommend that you don't check that out, hahaha.**_

 _ **Now, I must go finish beating this hard level of Candy Crush. Tell me how you feel in the reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Further_

* * *

I shiver as the cold air of the ice cream shop encases me, I bring my spoon up to my mouth, putting the red velvet flavor ice cream in my warm mouth. I see Christina take yet another picture of her ice cream cone and I roll my eyes at her, "Please hurry up and eat your ice cream." I tell her, bringing another spoonful of heaven to my mouth, chewing on the cake bits. Ample Hill's Creamery is the best ice cream shop here in Brooklyn and all of their ice cream is homemade, usually the girls and I would come here to have a girl's day and chill. . . literally. I didn't have class today, and I don't have to work tonight, nor does Christina, so we took advantage of that time.

"Okay, okay." She rolls her eyes and places her phone down on the table and licks the semi-melting cone. She and I talk about work when I hear the door opening behind me, she sucks in a deep breath and covers her face, looking towards the window, her light brown cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"What? What am I missing?" I swallow the bits of cake, furrowing my eyebrows. I look around the shop, not seeing anyone but a suit with blonde hair, but he is facing away from us. He nods his head at the worker and she starts scooping the contents into the cup and places it in the brown paper bag. "I don't see anyone. . ."

Before Christina could respond, the mysterious guy turns around and it's Will from the bar. . . _celery eyes!_ "That's Will!" She whisper-shouts to me.

He and I make direct eye contact and he gives me a large grin and wave, walking towards us. "Well, you better get your stuff together, because he is walking over here right now." I kick her under the table and she gasps. "Hey. . . Will right?" I question, acting dumb as if I didn't know his name. . . I didn't at first.

"Hey guys, yeah. Tris and Christina!" Christina head perches up and she gives him a grin, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same." Christina perches up, the pink tent on her cheeks, lightening up.

"Well, I came here from the outskirts of Manhattan to come here, this is the best ever. I got some for the boys too." he says and I nod my head.

"We're here because we finally have a day off and we wanted to 'celebrate'." I place air quotations around, celebrate.

"Cool, do you work tonight?" he shifts the weight to his other foot, making direct eye contact with Christina, excluding me from the conversation. . . _well damn._

"Nope." Christina says.

"Well, we were trying to go out tonight. If I tell the other's that such beautiful girls are going out too, than maybe that will agree." He winks at Christina, she bites her lip and giggles. I clear my throat loudly and they turn to me, obviously breaking out of their lovesick trance. . .they don't even know each other!

"Cool, let me give you my number." Christina says and my mouth drops to the floor.

* * *

[Will]

I hum to myself to one of the songs that plays on the radio, Roses, or whatever it's called. All I know it says is 'Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-' so forth and so on. I swing the paper bag. I take the elevator to the 20th floor, shooting a text to Zeke to meet us up in Four's office, I knock on the door and let myself in to see the douche bag sitting in _my_ favorite chair, while eating some Chinese food. "What's up?" I glare purposely at Zeke, he holds his hands up and gets out of the chair, spilling rice everywhere.

"What the actual f*ck man!" Four throws a napkin at Zeke which doesn't travel far.

"Smart." I say with a laugh, stealing some chicken from Zeke while he is currently cleaning up the rice.

"Chill the hell out man," Zeke says, sitting up when he see's me chewing, "Why are you here?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I say.

"It's not, I just wanted to know." I watch as Four clenches his jaw while chewing, who ever punches him in the jaw while defiantly break their knuckles.

"I brought ice cream." Four raises his eyebrows and Zeke gasps like the child he is, "I also invited Tris and Christina to the club with us tonight."

"Who?" Four asks like the douche bag he is. I saw the way he was giving stares to Tris, I have to say, she is rather good looking, I would even go to a f*ckboy status and say that she is hot, but I have eyes for Christina and I barely even know her. I just hope that I am able to grow some balls and actually talk to her without wanting to vomit all over her shoes.

"The girls that work at The Pit, in Brooklyn." I say giving Zeke his cup of ice cream and Four, I start to eat mine, glancing at the clock thanking myself that we still have an hour lunch break. I get off of lunch earlier than the two and go back sooner, but our break is exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes, more than enough. "I saw them at Ample's Hill and invited them to come to the club tonight with us. It's been three days since we went to the bar and met them, and they have nothing to do today, so, I invited them." I place a spoonful into my mouth.

"Cool, I'm going to text Shauna." Zeke whips out his phone.

"Okay, let's think this through." Zeke and I groan at Four's dismay as he clasps his hands together, on his desk, pushing the half tray of Chinese food away from him and sticks his spoon his semi-melting cup of heaven, "You invited two girls who we rarely know, to the club with us tonight. Do you have their numbers to tell them where we are going? Do they even like clubs? We are going to a club _on a Tuesday_. . ." Four trails off, shivering.

"I know it's a Tuesday, but that is when the club goes up." I say and Zeke burst into laughter and Four shakes his head, "I have Christina's number, so when we actually figure out which club we are going to, then I will text her with the details."

"Shauna said that's cool with her, but don't text her because she is at work." Zeke reads from his phone. "So, we are taking three hot girls to the club tonight with us, poor Uriah." Zeke laughs to himself, downing the rest of his ice cream. I stand, stretching my legs out.

"Well, I have to go. Thanks for the Chinese food." I glare at them as Four smiles, evilly.

* * *

I click the button on my camera, seeing the picture come on the digital screen. Sometimes I like to come on our rooftop and take pictures of cliche things like the skyline or sunsets others, I take pictures of the road below me, alley ways or Battery park. Sometimes, I go home and take pictures in Queens of the most fascinating things. I see the picture of the sunset in front of me, I smile and change filters, "Tris!" I hear Christina's voice before I see her, the patio door opens and she slides through, her face pink. "Will just texted me, we are going to Manhattan to club Lounge 247," I've been there a couple of times, I'm not really a party person so the images are faint.

"Gee, it seems like all they do is party. I wonder if they have jobs." I roll my eyes, sarcasm flowing off of my tongue.

"Well duh, didn't you see Will in the suit. Obviously he has a job, anyways. Hurry, because I told them to come meet us here and I laid out your clothes." She smirks and wiggles her eyebrows, slipping through the patio door again. I let out a sigh and small groan when she is gone, I do like to party but with me having classes and working for my book, business, _and_ photography, I don't have time for this kind of stuff. But, Christina is my bestfriend and if she needs something or wants to do something, I'm her partner in crime.

I pack up my camera, and take my laptop off of the table, going inside. I place my things neatly in my room and glance at the outfit laid out on my bed. I go into my bathroom and get into the shower, my hair getting curlier by the second, after showering and shaving, I get out and dry off. I put on some lotion and wrap a towel around my head. I go out and put on some Calvin K. I slip on the outfit Christina chose for me and put on some gold earrings to match, a gold belly ring, and a gold nose ring. I put on some rings and I slip on the shoes she got me, a pair of close-toed heels, they aren't high but they aren't low either.

I take a step back and look at my outfit. A olive green pair of jeans that have many rips in them, a black crop top, and beside it is a olive green bomber jacket. I go to the bathroom, my heels clicking against the tile of my bathroom and I leave my hair curly. I spray some moisturizer on it and I start on my make-up. I put some black eyeliner, dark red lipstick, and mascara. I check myself and leave the bathroom, placing my phone in my front pocket. "Tri-" Christina starts to yell as I walk out of the bathroom, tripping over my heels. "You look hot!" She smooths down her black dress.

"Thanks! You look amazing, Will isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you." We go through the cliche girl moment until there is a buzzing from someone downstairs. I peek my head out of the window, seeing Will, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and _Four!_ Standing at the bottom staring at the door, "We're coming down now!" I shout and the look up.

"Alright, see you down!" Zeke waves. I turn back around and see Christina fixing her lipstick in the mirror.

"Ready?" I question, looking towards her. She nods her head at me and we both leave our apartment, shutting and locking the door behind us. We climb down the steps and walk out of the apartment, greeting everyone who stands at our steps. "Hola!"

"Hola!" Uriah greets, slinging his arm around my neck. "You remember my name right?" He asks.

"Uriah." I say and he lets me go and jumps down the rest of the steps and whips, nearly punching someone in the stomach.

"Excuse him, he has issues." Four smiles at me, I scream internally but give him a big smile on the outside. "Let's go!"

"We'll follow behind." Christina says, and I take the keys from her hands and I open the garage. Luckily, when the old hag moved in downstairs, she didn't have a car which left enough room for the both of our cars. But, if she does get one, one of us will have to park on the street. I hear a loud shrill when I pull open the top of the garage and Zeke is laying on top of the Challenger.

"Just a few more seconds." He whispers to himself as I shake my head, getting into the red Jeep. After Zeke comes down from his happiness, he gets in his Jeep and we pull out. It seems as if we live in California or Florida with these Jeeps. But, when it gets cold here and the black ice is on the ground, it's really hard to navigate. We follow behind the boys, and Shauna sits in the back while Christina drives. We take the Brooklyn bridge to Manhattan and when we get off we take the Turnpike to get on 9th avenue so we can be in Manhattan. We get there in less than an hour which is good considering it's a a weekday and night.

When we make it to Lounge 247, we notice that more people are out than usual. I expected less, but it's lit here. We find a parking spot, but it's about a block away, we get out and walk together to the club. We finally get there and get in, right on time.

* * *

"I'm going to get a drink." I whisper in Christina's ear as she and Will talk at the booth, while drinking. She nods to me and I stand, making my way through the busy crowd. I feel someone slap my butt and I turn around, ready to fight, but no one is there. . . this is why I hate partying. I roll my eyes and shake my head, pulling up to the bar where the men and women take the orders.

"What can I get you?" A female tender asks me as she pulls up in front of me.

"One Hollywood, please." I give her a smile, knowing that some females even males can be a*sholes when it comes do their drinks, I don't want her having a terrible-r night. . . I know, terribler, isn't a word. . . it is now. She nods and starts making the drink, I tell her I don't have a tab and she swipes my card and checks my ID. I place it back in my bra and just as I turn around, I am hit with the sweet smell of cologne. I look up to see Four standing behind me, awfully close to me.

I give him a smile and move my curls out of my face, "Hello, do you want to take my spot?" I ask, moving out of the way.

"Yeah, I was just about to get a beer. Zeke and Shauna are getting really comfy in the booth if you know what I mean, Christina and Will are hitting it off and Uriah is acting a fool on the dance floor." He gives me that sexy half smirk while biting his lip. If only there wasn't people crowding the bar, I would make him take me right there. I'm sure he must notice me about to drool over myself when he gives a silent chuckle to himself.

"I can wait for you." I shake my head when he turns to the bar to get a Blue Moon, I hear the song change to Plug by Rich the Kid. I know this song because Tyla and I were dancing to this in her vine, but it sounds really good and it has a special twist to it. . . I turn around to see Wavy mixing at the booth. . . I knew it. I smile and he looks up and waves at me, whispering something to Tyla who turns and waves at me, her face lit brightly.

She makes her way to me and gives me a huge hug, "I was just about to text you to see what you were doing, I expected not a lot of people to come out on a weekday to the club. But, of course with _my_ boyfriend DJing, they _had_ to come." She laughs to herself, slinging her tattooed arm around me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with some friends, Christina is over there." I point to the corner where the booth is, "now, beat it, kid." I gesture my head over to Four who is waiting for his beer. She makes an approving face at me and smiles, winking at me. She playfully air grabs Four's butts and turns and leaves before he turns around.

"What did you get?" Four asks, taking a sip from his beer.

"Hollywood. It's just Vodka, raspberry liqueur, pineapple juice." I say as we veer off towards a secluded corner where people aren't making out or dancing.

My heart is hammering in my chest, I want to vomit, pass out, and pee on myself all at the same time. I'm talking to one of the hottest people in history, he should be on the sexiest man alive magazine, the way his royal blue eyes change with the lighting, his half smirks, his height, his hands, everything. He seems perfect. . . too perfect, like I am going to wake up in less than five minutes and I'm not going to remember any of this.

"Do you like working as a bartender?" He glances at the bar.

"It's whatever, as soon as I finish my extra classes and actually sit down and apply to jobs that I want, that is what I am going to get. What do you work as?" I tilt my head to the side, ready to receive his information. I've never seen him in a suit before, and just because he doesn't wear a suit doesn't mean he doesn't have a job. . . just like he's never seen me without heels, he might be devastated when I take off my heels and he see's how short I am.

"I work as an Forensic accounting person in Manhattan, I've been working there for a while." He nods his head as if he is agreeing with himself, "What do you mean by, 'classes?'" He asks.

A small smile forms on my lips, "Are you like a stalker or something?"

"No," He smiles, "I just thought we were playing twenty questions or something." His thick, New York, accent meeting my ears. . . I wonder if he can understand me over my Puerto Rican accent.

I giggle which is totally out of character for me, "Fine. I already went to college, but I am just doing extra classes on the side for Photography, Business and Management, and Writing."

"Ah, I see, a multipurpose girl." He leans against the wall.

"Yeah, not a lot of people are successful from the part of Queens where I come from." I bite my lip briefly, "Are you from Brooklyn?"

"No, I'm from Staten Island. I'm part Italian, not much, but I am from my mother's side." His face falls into a frown briefly, but it goes as quickly as it came, "But, I live on the outskirts of Manhattan."

"Good to know." I joke.

"Now, I would like to know if _you_ are the true stalker." He presses and I laugh.

It's really nice talking to him, he's not like most guys, but I don't know yet. This is the first real conversation we have had, for all I know, he can be crazy and have anger issues. Well, at least we are one step further.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_** ** _¿cómo estás? I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. Let me know in the reviews below, sorry for the errors if there are any. Also, sorry for the long wait._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is chapter 6, I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _Chapter 6: Assumptions_

* * *

My hand blindly searches for my phone to find my phone to cut off the annoying noise, I let out a groan when I sit up and search for my phone. I find it on the ground and I swipe across the screen, muttering a curse when I realize that the charger fell out. . . I am going to be late if I try to charge it. I stand up, the darkness still seeping through my mesh blinds, I go to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth and hair. I've never been a morning person, and waking up at 6 in the morning isn't helping.

When I am finished with my morning routine, I go back to my bedroom and put on a pair of tight, knee length, yoga pants. I put that with a t-shirt and matching jacket, I slip on my running, Nike, shoes and I pull my hair into a bun, placing my phone in my pocket. I write Christina a note and send her a text just in case she doesn't see the note. I sling my camera around my body and I go to the garage to get my bike, I come out and ride it to Battery Park.

When I get there I go to the edge where the water is, I set up my camera quickly while my bike leans against the railing. I take pictures of the scenery and as the sun comes up, I get lost in photography, thinking about the different angles and lenses. I get so lost in it that I don't feel someones hand on my shoulder, I whip around quickly, my heart beating fast. I turn and see a man, he has on running clothes and a blue tooth in his ear, he gives me a smile. He continues talking to the person on the phone while I take my pictures, but his voice keeps distracting me. I turn to him to tell him to shut the hell up but he hangs up his phone, "Excuse me, miss?" I raise my eyebrows, annoyed at him. "What kind of camera is that?"

"Sony A500." I grit my teeth, turning back to my camera.

"So, that means you are a 'real' photographer. May I see some of your work please?" He asks. I turn to him with my eyebrows furrowed. I take my camera off of the stand and hand it to him, I expect him to break out into a sprint, stealing my camera, but he scrolls through the pictures with awe on his face, "You are really good, how long have you been doing photography?"

"About a year."

"Really?" He mumbles something to himself and reaches into his pocket and hands me a card, seriously, who walks around with these things? "I am looking for a photographer. I am hosting a large fashion show in Lower Manhattan, and you seem really good. Are you interested in being the photographer along with a few others?"

My heart sinks in my chest and I nearly faint at his words, "Um." I start, running my hand through my hair.

"I'll pay, and if you have some friends that want to come, just tell me and I will provide the passes. What do you say?" he questions.

"Let me get back to you." I smile widely.

"Have a nice day." He winks and continues his jog.

* * *

I fumble the card in my hand, glancing at the number, waiting for Christina to return home from hanging out with Will. _Robert Black._ I let out a sigh, placing the white card on the table and I go to the kitchen, making myself a bowl of cereal. Just as I have a seat, Christina walks in, laughing a bit to herself, "Hola, mi amiga!" She air blows me a kiss and I chuckle.

"Hey, how was hanging out with Will?" I swallow the Lucky Charms.

"Coney Island seemed funner with him. Even though _'funner_ ' isn't a real word. That is the best adjective to describe it." She squeals and jumps up and down, "We got on the Ferris wheel and then ate some food and walked along the beach. It was amazing for it to not be a date. How did the pictures turn out?"

A wide grin spreads across my face and the butterflies in my stomach starts to swarm, "It turned out great. As I was taking pictures. Guess what?"

"What?"

"A guy came up to me and he was on the phone, I was about to choke him for being so loud. But, when he got off the phone he wanted to see my pictures. I showed him and he said that he wants me to take some pictures for this upcoming event that he is hosting for fashion." Christina screams loudly and Mrs. Greenback, the old lady downstairs, banging her broom against the ceiling which is also our floor. Christina stomps back and rolls her eyes. "I told him that I would get back to him, he said that he would pay me and he would also give me passes for my friends."

"Turn-up!" She starts dancing. I chuckle and show her the card. She grabs her phone and throws it at me. "Call him! You are so taking that!"

I chuckle and place my bowl on the table dialing the number in, "Hello?" His voice rumbles through the line.

"Hi, this is Tris. I never told you my name, but you saw me at Battery Park and you wanted to know if I could take you up on your offer-" I bite my lip, closing my eyes while Christina sits there with a pillow over the lower half of her face, both of us trembling while we hear the pause since he is on speaker.

"Tris!" He says in an animatedly voice and Christina and I let out a sigh of relief, "Such a beautiful name. Yes, and I am assuming you are calling to take me up on my offer?"

"Sí. I-I mean yes." I face palm myself while Christina laughs in the pillow. "Sorry, I say sheepishly."

"It's okay." I hear him laugh, "If you can give me your email, I can send you the information."

"Okay." I tell him my email and my real number he can reach me at.

"Thanks Tris, I will see you soon."

"See you soon."

I click the end button and Christina goes crazy, "Christina and Tris, watching a famous fashion show. So many famous people. Eep!" She squeals and gets off of the couch running to her room. I laugh and shake my head at my crazy friend. I call Shauna and she answers, sounding out of breath.

"Mmh, having some fun." I laugh.

"Shut up, I just left the gym."

"Okay, well, I was at the park and to make the long story short, this man wants me to take pictures at this large Fashion show in Manhattan. I was wondering would you and Zeke like to join Christina and I?"

"Yes! That sounds great, let me call Zeke." She puts me on hold and I quickly call Tyla, adding her in the call while we wait for Shauna. I tell Tyla quickly about it and she said she and Wavy would love to join us. "Tris?"

"Yeah? I got Tyla here too."

"Hey Ty!"

"Hey Shaun!"

"Hi people." Zeke says out of nowhere.

"Hey Zeke."

Within a few minutes, all of our friends are on the phone, different people adding in each other. They all agree to be there, and I hang up. This is amazing.

* * *

"Tris! I am so excited for you!" Christina shimmies as she fixes my hair for me. "Hopefully you will meet someone hot there and finally get laid." She elbows me in the side as she walks away from me and starts to complete her own hair. Christina wants me to get a boyfriend really bad. . . and loose my virginity. Yes, I am still a virgin and I'd like to keep it that way until I meet the one that is right, because, as of right now, the world is filled with f*ckboys and I don't want them to get what they want and then leave.

"You know what I say all the time, so lets not even get into that." I murmur, looking at my reflection. I have on a nice pair of form fitting, black, slacks with a cute long sleeve, black shirt. The shirt has a dipping v-neck that shows some cleavage, but not a lot. My hair is straightened and I tucked the sides behind my ear and I pinned it down with a colored bobby pin. I have mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick on. Christina let me borrow some silver earrings and a silver necklace. I put my silver nose ring in and I put a silver bar in my ear. I put some silver rings on and Christina did my nails in a cotton candy pink color and they look fantastic.

"Oh yeah, maybe I should talk to Four to speed things up." She giggles spraying some perfume on her body. I roll my eyes and I feel heat on my face.

"Maybe you should shut the hell up before I show Will some embarrassing pictures of you." Her face falls and she glares at me.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Is that blackmail?"

"You know it."

"You look really nice, but, you better get going." She hands me my camera and bomber jacket. I slip on a pair of black, suede, heels. I check myself in the mirror and I spray some perfume on me. Christina and the rest of our friends are coming at the time I am supposed to, but, I have to be there early to set up. Tyla, Shauna, Christian, and Christina are riding together. Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Four are riding together. I even asked Shauna's sister, Lynn, if she wanted to come but she told me that isn't her style.

"Yeah, I look okay right?" I question, smoothing down my top.

"You look hot." She smiles and hands me my phone and thrusts me out the door, I grab my keys to the Challenger and I leave our apartment.

* * *

"Ma'am, the fashion show doesn't start for another hour. Access inside should be denied to all people other than personnel." The stuck-up lady, dreary says to me as she looks bored.

"I'm supposed to be here-"

"Please walk away before I call security." She glares at me.

"Look, it's not my fault that you hate your job. Stop taking it out on me," I shove my pass in her face. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at me, just as I loose my temper, Robert Black walks in and smiles, embracing me in a hug.

"Tris! Welcome! I'm glad you could make it." He places his arm around my shoulder and starts to guide me to the back, I stick my middle finger up at the clerk and follow Mr. Black to the back. "Now, you would be up closer to the stage, more of an angle like so you can get pictures of each outfit. Now, on the other side will be other photographers getting other angles. Some time this week you will get together and put them together so you can see how they came out. But, you will need to get the printed out and laminated by that time. I will email you the meeting time." He says as I look around.

There are rows of black chairs on the left side and in front of them is the large stage that is glass. There is a podium on the other side and I am assuming the speaker, Mr. Black, would there. I give him a warm smile, "Thanks Mr. Black. This means a lot to me."

He smiles and steps closer to me, "No problem, Tris, did I mention how great you look." He smiles and I take a step back.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he winks at me and leaves while I set up my camera.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I turn around, and it's the same b*tch that was rude to me at the front desk, "Photographer, eh? What are you, Black's whore." Just like in Kill Bill vol.1, when the siren sounds and she pauses, I do the same thing. I take a calming, clean, breath and close my eyes.

"Excuse me, who are you exactly?"

"Nita Lopez, in the flesh of course." She looks at her manicured hands, I knew she had to be something other than American by the way her faint accent lingers and how she looks. . . great. "Mexican?"

"Puerto Rican. Why are you talking to me, I have to set up my camera." I turn away from her, placing my camera on the stand.

"Oh, I just wanted to see why Robert thought you were so amazing." She widens her eyes and shakes her hands, "I'm surprised he could understand you." She walks way.

"Okay." I draw out the last two letters, furrowing my eyebrows. _That was weird. . . I don't even know her_. "What ever makes you happy!" I shout after her. Turning back to my camera. Within an hour of me reading over the pamphlet and seeing the models practice, and setting up my camera, everyone starts filing in.

"Tris!" I turn my head to see Christina, Tyla, and Christian. I wave at them and Christian air thrusts for no apparent reason, Tyla slaps his arm and he glares at her. Shauna waves at me and they take their seats which is in the second row but still a bit far from me. Soon, the place is packed and jumping. Uriah is eating the candy that he brought with him and they are dancing to the faint music in the back while I sit in my chair, checking stuff on my camera and phone.

I look on my friend's row until I find a pair of beautiful, royal, blue eyes. I smile at him and he gives me that half smirk, but it all stops when the annoying girl shows up, "Four!" She screeches and holds her arms open to him. . . Nita. . . and Four. . . great. Christina widens her eyes at me and I shrug my shoulders and roll my eyes. Of course that b*ch knows him. I turn back to the stage, extremely pissed. . . maybe they are _really_ good friends or they go out. _No, just don't think about it Tris._

Lost by Frank Ocean comes on and I give Shauna a glance, we freaking always sing this song, "Welcome everyone! Welcome!" Robert smiles, talking over the faint music, "Thank you so much for coming out! Tonight we are taking a glance at Kerby Jean-Raymond's new line Pyer Moss', for NYFW. This is his first Summer line for girls. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy tonight's show!" Everyone applauds for him, he turns to me and gives me a smile before he walks off the stage. I look at Christina and she has a large smile on her face and clapping excessively while Will laughs at her.

American Boy by Estelle comes on, this is a really old song. I get my camera ready while the first girl comes out, I ready my camera and take pictures of the beautiful dress she's in. I get close up pictures of her jewelry and shoes, along with her outfit. Girls come flowing out and I find it hard to take pictures of them quickly, but they came out great in the end. The songs had me mentally dancing and the vibe of the outfits were amazing. The girls walk out and take one last strut, followed by Kerby J.R comes out in a nice suit and everyone jumps up and applauds him. He takes a bow and smiles, waving his hands towards the crowd.

Soon, everyone are drinking drinks while talking about the outfits, I finish packing up my camera and Robert comes up behind me, startling me. He wraps his arm around my waist and gives me a tight hug, "Good job! I can't wait to see those pictures. Your friends seemed to love it," He hands me a drink while I sling my back over my shoulder, I take a sip of the alcoholic beverage.

"Thanks so much Mr. Black-"

"-please, call me Robert."

"-okay, _Robert_ , thanks so much for the opportunity, I have a feeling that these pictures will come out great." I smile.

"Tris! My favorite person!" Tyla swings her arm around my shoulder, "We are going to get some drinks at the bar and you are coming with us. Thanks so much man, this Fashion show was great." She smiles at Robert.

"Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it, have a nice day Tris." He gives me a smile and walks away.

"Ooh." Tyla bumps her hip with mine as we walk towards the others.

"This was amazing, I am expecting to see some pictures to look at this week." Christina smiles. "Let's go to the bar guys!"

"Yeah, I want to end this amazing Friday night good." Christian says with Uriah beside him.

"Okay, but Nita wants to come with us." Four says and my heart sinks. . . _what?_

"Yeah guys, let's go!" She smiles, wrapping her arm around Four's waist. He looks down at her and scoots over until her arm falls.

"Who's Nita?" Shauna asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh me!" Nita shouts.

Shauna holds her hands up, "Well, excuse me, Four never talked about having a girlfriend."

"-she isn't my girlfriend." Four interjects while Nita looks hurt. I laugh and cover it up with coughing. "Something funny Tris?" Four smiles at me.

Before I could say anything Nita grabs his hands and starts tugging on his arm, "Let's go guys."

They walk away with us trailing behind, "I can see me going to jail tonight." I say and Tyla laughs beside me.

"Me too!" She giggles and we go to our cars, heading towards a bar, together. . . with Nita accompanying us.

* * *

 _ **I hope you are enjoying this book! As you can see more things are happening and more characters are filing in, see you at Chapter 8! How did you like Robert Black? Let me know in the reviews below, and once again, forgive me for the bad chapter and delays in between chapters!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Memories_

* * *

We arrive at Charlie's, the bar in Manhattan in less than an hour. I still look amazing, and slaying these hoes as I walk past them, and Nita is still with us. Instead of us standing around we get a booth closer to the back, I sit in the middle sadly and Christina sits beside me and Tyla sits on the other side of me. Christian sits beside Tyla and Will sits beside Christina with Zeke and Shauna across from the two and Nita sitting beside Christian and Four sitting beside Zeke. That was really complicated to say, and I guess what I am saying is that it's a pretty large booth for all of us, surprisingly.

"Hi, welcome to Charlies, a round of shots perhaps?" Our waiter says walking to our table. Charlies is more of a chilled bar/restaurant instead of a wild night club.

"Yeah, but I want a Beer." Uriah says.

"Jack."

"Scotch."

"Straight vodka."

"We have a daredevil here!" I sarcastically say and Shauna flicks me off, making me laugh.

"Tropical Daiquiri."

"Whisky sour." I tell him and Christina cringes beside me. Well forgive me for liking sour stuff.

"Cosmopolitan."

"Beer."

"Tom Collins."

"Jack and Coke."

The waiter nods his head and writes it down as we say, Zeke gets a large plate of Nachos and Will and Uriah are going to share fries. We sit there, in awkward silence for a moment and Tyla face turns into a large grin as she places her two elbows on the table roughly, "So, Four, that is your name right?" Four nods his head, "Great. How do you and Natalie know each other?" She questions and I laugh and almost die of choking in the moment.

"It's _Nita_." Nita says raising her eyebrows at Tyla and Tyla holds her hands up.

"Well, she used to work at my building before she transferred to another job. We used to see each other a lot." Four dryly says and we go back to the silent treatment and our waiter returns holding two trays of drinks and he gives it to each one of us. _He totally deserves a tip._

"This silence is kind of choking me, so," Uriah takes a deep breath, "Tomato." We all nearly laugh at his stupidity.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." Nita stands up and shuffles herself through Zeke and Shauna like the whore she is, like, that's a tight space how could she do that!

"Ella le resulta familiar." Christina taps my arm, everyone looks at her with their eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I take a sip of my drink.

Christina face palms herself on the forehead, leaving a red mark. I shake my head at her, and then it seems to hit her, and she gasps, "Tù metió en una pelea con su espalda en la Escuela Secundaria!" I think back to High school and I gasp shaking my head at her.

"There is something I am missing, what happened?" Zeke asks, sipping his beer.

"Tris," Christina sucks in a deep breath and lets out a little chuckle, "Ella se metió en una pelea con Nita-"

"-Christina-" Four raises his hand like he's in school and I smile, "I-I don't speak Spanish."

"Oh, silly me!" She says laughing to herself, "Tris got into a fight with Nita back in high school." The gasps heard at the table fills my ears as everyone turns to me with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Don't look at me, I don't even remember why. Ask Christina."

"How could you not remember it? That was the greatest fight ever seen, well, I am going to tell you guys what exactly happened in a quick short version before Nita comes back." Christina says as everyone leans on the edge of their seats, ready to listen to the story _I_ am even intrigued in. "So, what happened was, Nita was a transfer student from Michigan, I think. But, somewhere here in the U.S. So, when she tells you that she is Mexican, she is just somewhere down the line because she is more American than hot dogs on the Forth of July. That was really stereotypical-"

"Cut to the chase Christina!" Four yells at her and she holds her hands up at him, widening her eyes at him.

"-anyways, before I was _rudely_ interrupted-" Christina glares at Four, "So, it was hell the first week she was there because she thought she was better than everyone. She had just moved _where ever the hell she came from_ and she tried to act like she was the it girl, she barely knew any Spanish so we used to talk about her like that. Long story short, she came in one day and taunted Tris that whole day and just her luck Tris was pissed because of a _certain boy._ " She winks at me and I roll my eyes, "Kept messing with her, and Nita threw paper at her, and when Tris gets mad her leg shakes rapidly up and down and Tris was trying to fight it. But, that last spit ball hit Tris' back and she got up in a blink of an eye and sucker punched the hell out of Nita. _I_ was looking for her teeth."

Everyone starts laughing at the story but I do not find it funny, the memories hit me and I remember sitting in class and just hearing her laugh to her friends as they threw paper at me. "I do remember that now." I shrug my shoulders, "Oops."

"Quick, before she comes back. What happened to you Tris was Nita hurt?" Will asks me as his eyebrows knit tightly.

"Well, I got suspended because she was bleeding. If she wasn't hurt as bad, then I would have probably just got detention." I finish my last word just as she returns, smoothing her skirt down on her body that clings to it tightly.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Tragic stuff." Christina narrows her eyes, nodding her head, "Really, really, really, tragic stuff."

* * *

"That was a really nice night." Christina shouts from her room as I wipe my face free of makeup. "Will and I actually sat beside each other, things are moving really quick but I enjoy spending time with him. We are in the we like each other but we are not going to admit it stage." She laughs walking into my bathroom.

"That's splendid. Honestly, I am happy for you two." I giggle at their high school like love.

"How is it that you look flawless without and with makeup?"

"What are you talking about? You do too! Thanks by the way." I smile and start brushing my teeth. I spit out the paste and rinse my mouth out with water, I wash my face and pull my hair up into a bun, "Thank you for coming out with me tonight. It was great to have supporters there for me."

"No problem, Four nearly burst his top when he got here. The first thing was, where were you. I had to calm him down and tell him that you were already there." I give her a fake laugh and shake my head as she tells me goodnight and goes to her room, I bite my lip as I get into my bed, turning off the nightstand light. Four is so confusing! _We talk and have a good time, yet, he lets that girl Nita push me out of the way?_

Wait, what am I talking about? We don't go out, we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, and I shouldn't care if Four and Nita go out. . . because we are just friends.

* * *

I sit with my legs crossed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, my hair in a messy bun as I look at the pictures that are laminated in front of me. They look amazing! I sort them out with each section and by angles and- my thoughts get cut off by my phone buzzing. Christina is at class as of right now and most of my friends are at work, I look down to see a text from Four, "Four?" I murmur to myself, biting my lip with happiness.

 _Hey Tris- Four_

 _Hey Four- Tris_

I reply back, looking at the dots appear at the bottom of my screen. Waiting in anticipation until his text goes across my screen, I go to reply but I decide to wait a minute, I don't want to seem desperate. I reply back two minutes later.

 _What are you doing? - Four_

 _Looking at the pictures from last night, I came back from the store less than an hour ago and they look amazing!- Tris_

 _How are they looking?- Four_

 _Amazing- Tris_

I look over the pictures, letting myself get easily distracted when I hear my phone ding from his text.

 _That's good, so, I see you are really close with Robert, did you know him before?- Four_

 _No, I didn't know him before- Tris_

He never replied, so I put my phone away and got off of the floor and started working on my book for an hour,, then I did dinner which was some frozen taquitos that I put in the oven. Christina and I are so busy that we don't always get to make a fresh dinner with all of the fixings, we are really fortunate to be able to do that. Like, a couple of weeks ago when I came home to Enchiladas, I was surprised. When dinner is ready and I have eaten already, I clean the kitchen up and I go to the living room to watch a movie.

* * *

[Four]

 _Damn, I was really stupid!_ Why would I text that to her, I was already a nervous wreck when I texted her the first time. I saw how upset she looked when she saw Nita tagging along with us. Trust and believe, I was too. I never cared for Nita, I always acted like it so I wouldn't hurt her feelings, and I did that by ignoring her most of the time. Then, she finally left and never returned apart from last night. I don't want Tris to think we are going out and probably ruin everything that I wish we would have.

So, I sat in my suit and tie, looking over my balance book and texted Tris. Then, I f*cking slipped up asked her if she and Robert were like a thing! Lowkey! I couldn't bring myself to text her anymore because I was so embarrassed! But, anyone could see that he likes her. Tris looked so hot last night and he was all up in her breathing area, talking to her. It was really insane to watch.

"You okay man? You've been staring at your balance book for about ten minutes without breaking eye-contact." Zeke walks in with a burger in his hand and a slightly fainted ketchup stain on his white shirt. I shake my head to clear my head and at Zeke for being so irresponsible. "I know you are mentally judging my stain, but it was an accident. Will scared the hell out of me." He defends himself.

"Nothing's wrong." I tell him as he shuts the door and takes a seat in my office chair.

"I know you dude. Tell me." He takes a large bite of his burger making me wish he would have gotten me one. It's lunch, but I am too far behind on my customers to take a break.

"Well, I texted Tris!" He looks up to the ceiling, his mouth agape with a smile on his face his face, "Anyways, I kind of texted her about Robert and asked if he knew her before. I mean, he was all up on her and she really didn't move him back. I was so embarrassed, that I didn't even text her back."

Zeke shakes his head at me, "Already having problems and you two aren't even going out. Let alone mutual friends."

"We are mutual friends-"

"-yeah." He says slowly and I flick him off, grabbing my calculator out of my side drawer, "Anyways, maybe you should just continue regular conversation and wait until you see them two again to see if they get closer. You know, she might think the same with what's her face-"

"-Nita."

"-yeah, her. But give it some time, you two just met. Anyways, I can't blame you. Tris is pretty hot." He nods his head and I can't help but to agree with him.

* * *

 ** _Shorter chapters, I have my next chapter planned out. But, do you guys have any particular request for the next chapter? Who likes the Bad Girls Club? I am thinking about doing a crossover with this series!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: My Boo_

* * *

Tyla, Christina, and I dance to Work by Rihanna which is like our theme song, in the car as we take the Brooklyn bridge to Harlem. Tyla is well known for her funny personality and looks on Vine, Twitter, Snapchat and most of the social network base. She is really funny and Christina, Tyla, and I have been together for more than two years. We met at a Vine convention that Christina had to go to. Christina is well known for her vlogs, tips, vines, and YT videos. I am featured in most of her videos and I guess I would say most of my followers comes from her and a few others.

But, back to the reason Christina is recording Tyla and I dancing to Work is because we are going to Harlem to get her hair done. One of Christina and Tyla's hairstylist are there and from what I hear, he does a hell of a job and we are getting our hair done tonight. I have to work, but since it's Friday, right after we are going to the club just for girls. I am really pumped for tonight because it has been a busy week with me trying to get ready for my next section in my classes.

"H-H-Harlem!" Christina shouts as we seek the welcome sign when we get there. "I don't know about ju guys, but màmi needs her hair done!" Christina smoothens down her edges as we park the car and get out. We walk quickly together while acting a fool at the same time to get to the salon, we enter and there isn't a lot of people there luckily. I am grateful for the girls to book an early appointment. We greet the stylist and his name is, Darwin.

"Who wants to go first?" Darwin asks when our hair is washed, curls hanging from all of our heads. I raise my hand and he laughs at me while he goes to blow dry me. Darwin blow dries my hair and moisturizes it and then straightens it out and cuts it so that it is even. I sit in the chair on my phone while Tyla gets her hair done.

"Just got my hair done!" I smirk at my phone, flipping my hair over my shoulder and start dancing to the music in the back. I publish it on Snap. I lean back in the chair and watch Tyla get her hair done while Christina talks to Darwin about her hair. Before I know it, I am out like a light on the chair, hoping to get some energy for tonight.

* * *

[Four]

"Just got my hair done!" I watch as she flips her beautiful hair over her shoulder and she starts goofily dancing to the music in the back making me give a chuckle.

"Never thought you would have a Snapchat man, welcome to the 21 century!" Zeke claps his hand on my shoulder, startling me. Today is the day where we cherish our lives, because today we don't have to work! Zeke is supposed to be there but he faked being sick, so he is out. I roll my eyes at him and relax more into my sofa. "Oh, I see, you got a snap because Tris is on there and you want to keep your eye on her so Robert won't get in them Calvin Klein panties before you do." He nudges me in the shoulder and my face falls.

"What makes you think she wears C.K?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. Mentally imagining what exactly would she wear. She looks like she does where that, maybe with a little bit of the PINK stuff girls obsess over now.

"Looks I guess, she doesn't seem like the type to pay for a thong-"

"-Why do you have so much time on your hands to think about this stuff?" I question, standing to my feet to go to the kitchen to get a Pepsi, "Don't let Shauna hear you talking about this stuff, she might shoot you with a BB gun."

He bursts out laughing at me, "Shauna has been with me long enough to know that I will talk about other girls but keep my eyes on her only. Now, Christina looks like the one who will spend money for a wedgie all day, Will's luck. Hey, where is he?" Zeke asks as he pulls bread from my fridge and starts to make a sandwich.

"I don't know! Zeke, stop coming over here and eating my food!" I shout at him.

"Well forgive me for being a brother and eating his brother's food!" He rolls his eyes at me. "But, honestly, since you have a Snap, you need to add me. Oh! Let me show you the filters!"

* * *

[Tris]

I look at myself in the mirror at my outfit, I have on a pair of high waist jeans and a white tank top over a white bra. My hair is pulled into a messy bun and I have on very minimal make-up and I have on heels once again. Christina and I have our change of clothes in our bag so all we have to do is change and leave, I am so glad my shift is shorter than usual. Hopefully, just when we get there it will hopefully be happy hour.

"Look at the bubble butt!" Christina slaps my butt as she walks by.

"Christina! What the hell! I told you to stop doing that!" I groan as I sling my bag over my arm and follow Christina out of the apartment. She gets into the Jeep and drives us to the pit.

"Hey Tori!" I shout once we place our things in the break room.

She gives me a smile, "Hey Tris, it's not as busy as usual. But, it's still pretty busy."

"Okay, where's Lauren?" I question as I slip behind the bar.

"Sick."

"Okay."

I get behind the bar and start taking orders, the night goes by quickly with Christina and I glance at the clock every ten minutes. Zeke, Four, and Will even joined us tonight, "You guys keep looking at the clock, are like some strippers gonna pop out or something?" Uriah asks, leaning against the bar.

I furrow my eyebrows at him and tilt my head, giving him a strange look, "Nope. We are looking because we need to change soon, because right after, we are going to the club. And no, you guys can't come with." Christina says walking past me to add a cherry to a drink.

Will holds his hands up and smirks at her, "Excuse me."

"We're here bishes!" Tyla announces, leaning over the bar and gives me a hug. "And we as in me myself and I!"

"What club are you going to?" Four asks, leaning more forward to me.

"Well, we are going to stay here in Brooklyn and see what's lit and go there." I tell him.

"Oh," He smiles at me, "Only the lit ones?"

"Only the lit ones." I confirm and I smile at him.

* * *

"Hit them folks! Dab!" Christina says when we reach the lounge/break-room. Our shift is finally over and Tori was able to provide us with our checks that we are going to cash once we leave. This night couldn't get better! Uriah, Four, Will, and Zeke are still there though and they have really been a nuisance during our shift, including Tyla because they kept making me laugh and get distracted. She and I strip of our clothes after we shut the door and I look through my bag for my outfit. I find it and slip it on.

My outfit is white and black, majority white, body suit type of thing. It connects at the top of my back but the rest on down is showing, it has long sleeves and it's not tight but not too flowy either. It's perfect. I found this when Christina and I went to many of our Cherry Hill shopping sprees in N.J when we went to visit our parents. "I wish I would be able to wet my hair." I look at my hair as I bring it down from my bun. "I want my curls." I tell Christina as she slips on her dress.

"No, leave your hair straight. It still looks flawless from this morning." She tells me and I look at myself in the mirror, I look in the mirror and I take a part it in the middle and then pull it into a semi-low ponytail. I go grab my make-up and quickly apply some fresh eyeliner, mascara, and a little bit of light grey eye shadow in the inside part of my eyes and then I put on some red lipstick. I put in some gold earrings and I put in my gold nose ring and a matching necklace. I put on some pointed toe, black, heels and I spray a bit of perfume on me.

"I look fine." I dance in the mirror and Christina strolls up beside me and takes quite a few pictures and videos of us. We clean up the room and unlock the door and walk out. "I woke up like this." I pose for Tyla and she fake passes out at me and laughs while Four stares at me with a smirk on his face. Tyla dances her way to me from the music playing and throws herself in my arms.

"Four has been staring at you all night, and you look amazing." She screeches in my ear and I laugh. She and I are both short, so even though we both have on heels, we aren't that tall. "Now, we must leave so we can get some money and go throw it back in some clubs."

"Not me of course, I like to drink and enjoy the music." Christina and Tyla both give me a look.

"Yeah! Okay!" They both walk out and I furrow my eyebrows at them.

"Don't mind them, I don't do that. Bye guys!"

"Bye Tris! You look h-amazing!" I hear Uriah yell to me and Four glares at him, muttering something under his breath.

I chuckle to myself, "h-thanks!" I turn around and walk out, hearing a few whistles directed towards me. I roll my eyes and walk out of the bar, catching up with my friends.

* * *

The club is lit, the people are lit, the music is lit. Everything is lit. If you couldn't tell, my new favorite 2016 slang word is Lit. That's because one of the greatest rappers of all time, Travis Scott, uses it. He and The Weeknd are two of my favorite rappers/singers who have ever joined the music industry. I know all of their songs and I know where they are from. Christina and I dance to 'Cut It' while Tyla records us with the flash on.

I chuckle and part from my bestfriend, "I am going to the bar for a drink." She and Tyla start to twerk, blantly ignoring me. I roll my eyes and go to the bar, I slide in between two girls and lean against the kind of sticky bar, instantly regretting it.

The bartender smiles at me, "How can I help you?"

"Hawaiian Stone Sour." I tell him and he furrow his eyebrows at me as I hand him my ID and credit card. "What?" I ask him.

"You look like the type of girl who loves her drinks extra fruit with sugar around the rim and a cherry dangling out of it." He smirks. "Not whiskey, simple syrup, lemon, and pineapple juice."

I playfully shrug my shoulders at him, getting a little offended at his sh*tty, sexist comments, "Well, you can't judge the book by the cover, it might be a totally different story." He gives me a wide smile and leans forward, completely stopping on my drink, his pearly white shining through the dim light of the nightclub. Usually, I would get pissed at this type of attention and because he is taking forever, but it's so cheesy I can't help but to smile and giggle at him.

"What?" I question and he shakes his head and hands me my drink.

"Are you from America?" He questions as I take a sip of my drink, nodding my head approvingly at him.

"What makes you think I'm not?" I ask.

"The lingering accent." He says, crossing his arms, "I can't really hear you from the loud music, but from what I can hear. You sound like you are. . . Spanish?"

"Since you can't technically be, _Spanish_. I will tell you that I am Puerto Rican." I nod my head at him, taking another drink of this delicious mixture.

"Cool, before you leave. What's your name? I don't want to just remember you as the beautiful girl I met at my job that really held my attention. New York is a big place, but when I see you, I would like to address you by your name."

I smile, "What are you a stalker?" He holds both of his hands up, biting his lip, "Tris."

"Gabe."

"Nice to meet you Gabe."

"You too, Tris. Hopefully I will see you again tonight."

"Yeah."

I turn around and make my way through the crowd. I think about all of the men in my life that makes my head spin a thousand miles per hour because they are bombarding me. Four, Robert, sometimes Uriah, and now Gabe. _Great_.

* * *

[Four]

I'm so pissed that I didn't go to the club with them. Now, guys will flirt with her and slap her butt without feeling any shame. She isn't claimed, nor am I. But, of course she thinks that because of Nita. Because of her. She looked so beautiful when she walked out of that room, she was right, she did wake up like that, flawless. . . _I can't believe I just said that._ But, I saw how many guys were giving her stares and I chuckled to myself as she shook her head as some a*sholes whistled at her like she was some type of dog!

Yes, her butt is big, her boobs are perfect. Her face is perfect, everything about her is perfect. But, we don't have to treat women like that. They are the carrier of our children! We don't treat them like that. So, I lay here on my bed checking that bloody app, Snapchat, to see all of the girls have fun. Tomorrow I have to go back to checking accounts and taking money out of them so I can make money for my own self.

I've never been more distracted with I saw Tris that night at the bar. Usually girls would try to talk to me, but due to my hard face structure they would leave me alone after I glare at them. I try not to be rude but all of the girls look the same this generation. Nothing stands out with them, big hips and big boobs are something they all crave so they get injections everywhere just to get attention they are never going to seek. But, Tris, there is something different with her. It's like she doesn't have a care in the world about what people think of her and she has a fun time and live in the now, not wanting to be like other girls.

 _That is what I like._

* * *

 ** _Hola mi amigos and amigas! I hope that you guys are enjoying this story and sorry for the shorter chapter than usual. Today is my birthday *cue screams and applauds* and I want to have fun today. So, I didn't want to burden you with another long day without an update. Even though I have an exam today for one of my hardest subjects and craziest teachers, I still want today to be a fun day._**

 ** _Bye everyone!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday, you put a smile on my face!_**

 _Chapter 9: One Step Closer_

* * *

[Tris]

 _Living in Queens wasn't everything they told you in the stories and movies. No, instead, it was a nice neighborhood and we had our rough times but someday's were the best. I remember sitting on the hot, cement, steps that would bake all day in the summer sun, eating a Popsicle. My bestfriend and neighbor, Christina, would be right beside me. We would sit there and wave at the people as they walked to the stores or hung around our block, others would crack open the fire hydrant and run around in the water. I was only a little girl when I saw my first real fight break out-_

"Tris, you've been typing on that computer for about an hour now. Don't you want to give your fingers a break?" Christina leans on the door frame of my bedroom, in a pair of running shorts and a tight shirt. "I was thinking about going down to the gym, do you want to join?" She questions and I look from my laptop to my waiting friend.

"Yeah, give me five minutes." I save my work on my laptop and I shut it down, going to the bathroom briefly. I clean off my face and freshen up my body and teeth and hair even though I am going to get sweaty and I put on a pair of black, mesh, shorts and a matching crop top that goes along with it. It's tight and perfect for working out because of the thin fabric. I pull my thick hair into a bun and I put on some Vaseline on my lips, I slip on my Nike running shoes and I go to the front, adjusting my belly and nose ring.

"Two minutes late, Beatrice."

"Ugh, please don't call me that." I shiver in disgust as we walk out of our apartment, "I still can't believe my mom named me that, like, we are Hispanics. Why the hell would she name me Beatrice? But then again, I don't have to be called something stereotypical." I cross my arms as we start to walk down the street.

"Have you noticed that you always answer your own questions?" She says with a chuckle of her own and we wait to cross the street, "

"Tus locuras." She shakes her head, speaking in our native tongue as I plug in my headphones, I shake my head at her and go to my Reggaeton playlist in Pandora. These songs on here remind me of the block parties Christina and I used to sneak to back in Queens and The Bronx when we were around 17 and 18. We just used to hide in corners and twerk to the beat even though you could hear the music miles away.

Before I know it, we are outside of Dauntless, one of the best gyms in the big apple. Sometimes it's packed and other's not so much, they have classes and you can only come here to attend the classes and work out only if you have a pass. Our friend, Marlene, works here so she gives us discounts sometimes. "Hey Marlene!" I wave at the petite blond who is behind the counter, typing away at her computer. Her head lifts up and I am met with a pair of brown-green eyes, she smiles and waves at me, her pale skin peaking out through her mesh top with a sports bra.

"Hey Tris, what's up? Hey Christina." We both show her our passes.

"Hey Marey-Marey-"

"Never call me that again."

"You know you love it,"

"I don't, I'll see you guys in there!" She ushers us inside and I shake my head at her. Christina and I decide to get on the treadmil to warm up and we then we make our way to the cycles. I love this gym because there is everything here. From large pools to sauna rooms. There is a dance studio next door and it's pretty big. Dancers would come here and Christina and I would go in there and jam to music while we watch them dance and practice, by the pool is the basketball room and I spend some time there occasionally.

Alcohol puts a big amount of weight on you sometimes and with me being a bartender, I do drink. So, Christina and I try to exercise often and do yoga to keep our weight down and it pays off big time. My stomach is forming abs! Plus, I like exercising, it takes a lot off of my mind. Marlene is such a good friend because she really helps us out there, plus, she hangs out with us time to time. But, she spends more time with Lynn, Shauna's sister, than us. But, I need her to get to the bar soon because I want her to meet Uriah, she and him would look adorable together.

When we finish, we head to the basketball room and shoot a few hoops and before I know it, she and I are walking out of the gym, but as we are walking out, we run into Zeke and Four, but no Uriah. . . aw man, "Hola ellos!" Christina waves her hand at them, I know that deep down inside she is upset that Will isn't with them.

"Hi back to you, I'm assuming that you said hello boys?" Zeke tilts his head.

"Yep, I didn't know you guys went to Dauntless." I tell them, looking from both of the two handsome boys standing in front of me. Four looks hot with his basket ball shorts and compression shirt that shoes off his delicious muscles. _Heel Tris, these choice of adjectives are really taking me back._

"Yeah, we do all the time. We didn't know that you guys came here." Four shoots me a smile. "Do you guys have to work tonight?" He asks, looking straight into my eyes, his eyes are so beautiful!

"Nope. Luckily, we don't work until Friday night." I shoot him a smirk, seeing Zeke and Christina look at each other then to us. "Nice talking to you guys, but I need to get back to my book."

* * *

I bring the spicy wings up to my mouth, taking a bite, feeling the hot sauce touch my taste-buds sending them alert as my eyes water up from the spiciness. We are currently at buffalo wild wings, tearing up this big basket of wings. It is Tyla, Christina, Christian, and Destiny, Christian's twin sister. I'm not that close to Destiny but we are still good friends. It's Thursday night and it's pretty jammed packed here, "So, how does it feel to drink beer and eat hot wings?" I ask, looking at Christian with my eyes furrowed at him.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Destiny agrees with me with a nod of her head.

"The same way you eat hot fries and drink soda."

"I don't." Christina says.

"Shut up, Christina." Christian jokes and my phone buzzes in my pocket. I wipe my hands on my napkin.

 _Hey Tris- Four_

 _Hey Four, what's up?- Tris_

 _Nothing, just got off of work- Four_

 _This late?- Tris_

 _yep, Will and I stayed back while Zeke took Shauna out for 'an amazing date'- Four_

 _haha, I'm currently at Buffalo W.W with Tyla, Christian, and his sister Destiny of course Christina too- Tris_

He doesn't reply yet so I look up to see Christian and Christina 'arguing', "It's crazy how you tried to jock my name." Christian says to Christina as I sip my water.

"Boy, I'm older than you. So, you took my name." Christina laughs and turns to me, "Four again?" She darts out her tongue and moves her fingers in an inappropriate way.

I give a fake laugh, "Chill, but yes." I nod my head.

"Four?" Destiny questions.

"This hot boy she met. He looks like he's Italian and Greek mixed together. But they met at the bar and they can't seem to stop having wet dreams about each other." Christina says and Destiny and I choke on our drinks while Tyla and Christian both burst into laughter.

"You guys are wildin' like, what the hell." I shake my head at them as my phone rings and I look down at my phone, seeing Four replied and my heart does a leap. Christina laughs at us, "My point exactly." She points her fork at us.

I just shake my head and text Four back.

* * *

"Twerk, twerk, twerk dat a*ss!" Christina and I vigorously shake our butts in our pajamas in our room, laughing in between. These are the moments I love to share with Christina, the moments were we act like complete idiots and dance until we are drenched in sweat or watching movies until our eyes are as dry as the Sahara desert. She's my bestfriend and I wouldn't, couldn't, change her for someone else. "I can't believe Will is taking me out on a date!" She squeals and falls back on her bed.

I smile and sit on the floor in front of her, spreading my fingertips through her pink, plush, rug, relishing the feeling of the cotton breezing through the cracks of my fingers, "That's nice." I tell her, feeling kind of sour that Four never asked me out on an outing where it was just us. _Oh, that's right, he's with Nita Lopez._

Without noticing, my face turns into a frown, "Tris," Christina gives me a pitiful smile that makes me want to slap it off of her face, "Four will ask you out soon, I promise."

"I don't think so, he's with Nita Lopez. The girl who I fractured her nose." I pout, laying on my back. Looking at the lights of that hang from her pink ceiling, I can't help but to frown again.

"Well, if it doesn't work out with him. Then, you always have Mr. Black, or that Gabe guy you met at the bar." Christina face turns into a smirk, "Ooh, Mr. Black sounds so sexy. You could walk around calling him that and I bet he would have a huge bo-"

"Good night Christina." I cut her off, shaking my head going to take a shower before I get into bed.

While I am in the shower, I think about what Christina said. _What if Four never asks me out? What if Four is actually going out with Nita lowkey? What if I do end up with Robert or Gabe? What if I end up with no one?_ I shake my head with a sigh, I'm still young. But, it seems as if things are different. I never thought about being in a committed relationship until I met Four. It feels like something went off in my head and I craved to have someone to call mine. Someone I can get jealous over when someone stares at him too long, someone I can have forever and act a fool around and twerk on them. I just one someone, at least be one step closer.

* * *

 _ **Stupid long chapter! Am I right? NOT! Well, I just had to dish this out because I had a major writer's block. So, I wanna start fresh on another chapter hopefully that will be long. I don't like to stall. Also, thanks for the birthday wishes! Right now I have on Sea of Love by Cat Power on repeat. I just watched Juno and fell in love with that song again. I am near to tears for some reason.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Truth

**_Kind of Rated M~ Mostly just a few words, just a fair warning to some 'young' readers. Sorry for any errors!_**

 _Chapter 10: Speculations_

* * *

[Four]

"Well, my husband said that he saw something strange going on our account. First, he saw that the amount of money was decreasing and then when we went to Wells Fargo to actually get a deposit, we were locked out because there was a detected fraud. A nice lady there told me that it would be safe to put the account on hold before entering and I have to wait at least a day more until it will be opened. I really need it to be open because I still have bills to pay. If it weren't for my husband and I, stocking up our savings I don't know where we would be standing as of right now." The lady, Carey Mackinac, tells me as she knots and unravels her thumbs together.

"Well, all I can tell you know Carey is to start a new account at another bank. Tell them that Matthew's Forensic Accounting sent you there to speed up the process." I write down our name and number on a card, "I will contact our department to get on the case as of right now. It doesn't sound too bad, but we will get this person before he or she makes more mistakes. We will get back with you as soon as possible." I give her a warm smile and she stands to her feet, giving me a thanks she leaves my office.

I sit there, writing my report on Carey and sending an email to our other services side with the information for them to take care. There are two sides to Forensic Accounting here. One side is the information side while the other side is the side that actually handles tracking down the fraud. I like my side better because tracking down the fraud, on side B, is harder. . . you have to stay up all night and get about two hours of sleep. I am on side A and we just hold appointments and get the information and then send it to side B.

While I write my report, I start to think about Tris. It's been two days since Zeke and I saw them at the gym and we haven't seen each other since, we talked from time to time but it wasn't really the same before Tris met Nita. With us having busy schedules and friends who invade, we don't really have a real time to talk to each other. I want to be able to tell her that Nita isn't my girlfriend, but a good time hasn't shown up yet. I really want to just have her drink a cup of coffee with me as we just relax and talk to each other without hearing the sound of men calling after her or blasting music.

She seems like a really down to earth person, she is very lively and happy all the time. She dances to music and sometimes in her own world that makes me just want to invade and invite myself there so it can be just us two. She doesn't care what anyone else thinks and that is what I love about her. Nita was my assistant before here at the company, she was really nice and we went out for a few drinks and she kissed me but it was never anything too deep. I would always put my guard up and leave her the hell alone.

A knock on the door startles me and Will's head peaks through my door, "What's up man?" He asks with a smile, letting himself inside and settling for one of my office chairs, "This chair is pretty warm, was someone just here?" He shifts his butt and unbuttons his suit jacket until it is open and leans back with a sigh of relief, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, one of my clients came in telling me that her account seems to be hacked into." I rub my temples with a sigh, I could really use a drink and some medicine to take a long nap until _I_ am ready to awake from my slumber. "What's going on, lunch isn't for another two hours." I tell him, my eyes still glued to my screen as my mind wanders to many things about Tris.

"Well, I just got finished with a client myself. He just got through a bad accident and needed some help with his hospital bills and for the towed car and to see if his insurance can cover it." Will let's out a sigh, "His car was horrible man, I don't even know how he was sitting all in one piece. Have you heard from Zeke?"

I shake my head at him, "Last time I saw him, he was walking in with McDonald's eating a McGriddle, he tossed me one and that was the last time I saw him. But, he had a huge grin on his face. Shauna must have woken up." I widen my eyes at him and he nods his head in agreement but his face turns upset.

"That bastard, he could have got me one too!" He shakes his head while a chuckle escapes my lips, "You know, I'm going on a date with Christina right?" I tried to hide the envy on my face as I hear him tell me, _why can't I have enough balls like Will to ask Tris out on a date?_

"Really?" I ask enthusiastic as possible as I hear him tell me all the details about how he is going to take Christina to Upper Manhattan for a hibachi styled dinner and then they are going to cross the Brooklyn Bridge together for a nice night walk. Him telling me all about the plans makes me want to almost let out an uncontrollable spur of laughter. He has to do all of this because Christina is a high maintenance type of girl, don't get me wrong, Tris is too! But she is way less difficult. Tris would probably want to stay in Brooklyn and I would take her to a nice restaurant and we would probably hang around the Statue of Liberty while we looked out on the Atlantic Sea, talking about many things. "When is this profligate date of your's happening?"

Will lets out a gasp, "This date isn't profligate. It is totally necessary." He takes a deep breath and relaxes further into his seat, "It's happening Saturday. She doesn't have to work, but she has to work Sunday through Wednesday with Tris. They had an easy week and I want to take advantage of that."

"Cool," I tell him, saving that needed information into my brain. _Tris will be working until Wednesday,_ so I can see her and hopefully get closer to her so I can make all of my dreams come true.

Before Will could give me any more information, my buzzer goes off on my desk and I hear my assistant come through on the monitor, "Four? I have a Mr. Wardlow out here waiting for you. Shall I send him in?" Gianna tells me. I let out a sigh and widen my eyes at Will who instantly stands and buttons up his suit jacket, stretching out his long limbs.

"Give me 5, Gianna."

"Yes sir." She says and I hear the monitor click off.

"Sir?" Will questions with a laugh, "Either she has a kink streak running through her or she is terrified of you." I glare at my friend as he opens my door, "Duty calls. Bye Four."

"Bye Will."

* * *

[Tris]

"Yes Mom, my classes are going well and I will text you copies of my pictures I took at the fashion show." I hear my mom on the other line tell me how she is so proud of me and I roll my eyes in my head. "Mom, you are less than thirty minutes away in Jersey. I can visit you all the time if I wanted."

"Which reminds me, when are you coming down again?" I hear her subtle voice on the other line, followed by the clanking of pots and pans in the background. My mother is always cooking or cleaning, she doesn't have a job since my dad works and a large paycheck isn't needed since it's just the two of them, so she stopped working and started volunteering a lot around Jersey. "Your dad and I have started remodeling some of the house and we would love for you and Christina to come visit us. Since Stephanie lives next door to us, we often share thoughts about our daughter together on how we miss them." _Oh, she is slathering it on thick._ She wants Christina and I to visit a lot more than we usually do, but it's just a lot to find free time.

Our parents live in houses that are beautiful, they aren't extremely big but they are a nice size for the two couples. They live right on the beach giving them a private beach to their selves almost. Once you go down some steps, you are right there and it is beautiful. "Mom, you know I will come and visit you to see the new tile you set down on the bathroom floor," I joke, "Do you ever contact your other son who lives in Maine with his wife and kids and tell them this information?"

I can just imagine her rolling her eyes as her thick Puerto Rican accent comes through the phone, "Yes, I do everyday. I want to see my grandchildren! From what I've heard. He and Susan are doing well along with the twins." I hear her suck her teeth, "Why won't you give me that?"

"Mom, I wanna talk to dad."

"Beatrice, answer me." She pushes and I let out a little chuckle. Usually our calls would end with her expressing with how she wants me to get pregnant _after_ I get married. "How old are you now, 24?"

"23." I grit my teeth, "Mom! That is young! I want to finish my classes and get my job so I can publish my first book. I am trying to concentrate on myself before I have kids and not have any money to keep them happy!" I go to the bathroom and start to pull out my hair necessities. Tonight, Christina and I have to work, and for some reason, knowing that Four will be there makes me want to look as hot as I possibly as I can.

"Well, at least you are talking about them like that-"

"-look mom," I rub my phone on my shoulder to make it sound like it's noise, "I gotta go! I love you, tell dad I said hey!"

"Alright, I love you too sweetheart. See you soon!"

I hang up the phone with sigh and I turn on my Pandora and the first song to come on is, Treat me like Somebody by Tink, "How relevant." I shake my head as I think about Four. . . it seems as if all of the boys are giving me attention except for him.

* * *

I dry off my body and slip on my undergarments which today is Calvin K. I slip on a pair of black, ripped, high waist, jeans. I search for a white top to go with it and I find a cropped, white, halter top, that has slits on the bottom of the side, my fair skin showing. I put on an arm bracelet that comes above my elbow and I put in some silver earrings and I put in my silver nose ring and matching belly ring. I rub some lotion on my arms and feet, looking at the tattoos that are on my arm, neck, and collard bone.

"Trissy! I'm home!" I hear Christina enter and her throwing her school bag to the other side of the living room, she walks to the sound of the music and starts dancing to Future. If it weren't for me charging my phone the whole time, I'm sure it would be dead by now, "Girl! You look cute with Bantu knots!" She gleams, taking her shirt off.

"Thanks, my mom called and she wants us to come down soon." I tell Christina as I start unraveling the knots that are in my head.

She gives me a look and I nod my head, "That's fine with me," She shrugs her shoulders taking off her pants, she's most likely going to take a quick shower. "As long as my mom and Aunt Natalie make it quick, I don't mind because we are gonna go to Cherry Hill!" She smirks and runs out of my bathroom, "I'll be out in ten!"

I shake my head at my crazy friend and I after looking at the one knot I took out in the back of my head, I smile at the large curls, I leave it and start my makeup. I grab my eyeliner and I rub it under my eyes, I put some mascara on my eyelashes. I line my lips with burgundy lipstick and I fill it in with matte lipstick that is the same color so that the lipstick looks flat and not shiny. I finish taking out my hair and I slip on a pair of white heels, I grab my phone and go to my Snapchat, Dab on Em just came on and I set my camera up and when I wait for the part after he say's pause, and I start recording and I dance, of course doing the dab and things in between.

I smile and caption it as, ' _When your hair/makeup/outfit on point._ ' and after that I take it that was saved from my camera roll and I upload it on Vine, Twitter, and most importantly Instagram. I continue to let my phone charge as I clean up the room, I put some clear deodorant on my cleanly shaven underarms and take a few pictures of myself and I spray myself with a small hint of perfume. When Christina is done, we leave and go downstairs to catch a cab.

* * *

[Four]

"What the f*ck are you next us? Btch you come test us, I seen what you rocking with and btch you can't dress with me-" Uriah and Shauna point at me as they sing the song that is playing loudly throughout the bar. It's U Guessed It. Tori and Lauren do a fine job of selecting music, they do a combination of older rap music and newer rap music, I'm not complaining. I like most of them. They both laugh and sit back in their chairs as the bartender, _that is not Tris_ , refills their drinks. I shake my head at them and sit more into the high chair.

When we used to come here, we never sat at the bar until we found out Tris and Christina works here. Now, it's like our assigned seats. Will looks at his wrist watch as I almost did, where in the hell are the girls? Most importantly, Tris. All of a sudden the doors open and Tris walks in followed behind Christina and they look beautiful, "It's about time!" Lauren yells walking up to the girls as my mouth starts salivating at Tris. She looks so hot! Most heads turned to their direction when they walked in.

Tris makes the cutest face ever with her eyebrows furrowed and looks at her watch as the next song comes on, El Chapo Jr., "Lauren, we are five minutes early."

"Really?" Lauren looks at her watch and chuckles at herself and hugs both of the girls, "Well, get to work." Tris milly rocks to the back room with Christina in tow and I can't help but to laugh at them.

Just as Tris walks out, Antidote comes on by Travis Scott comes on and she throws her head back, "Yess!" I hear her say it and the idiot beside me, Uriah, say the same thing. Her head shoots up and Uriah widens his eyes at her, "Don't you open up that window? Don't you let out that Antidote? Poppin' pills is all we know!" They both rap together, almost like a question to each other.

"Party on a Sunday!" They both sing together as she walks closer to us and breaks a breath of fresh air along with her, "That was fun!" Most of the bar laughs at Tris and Uriah as they sing that backup. They laugh and she comes in to the bar fully, placing a bottle opener in her back pocket.

"Who that at the front door?" Tris points at me with a smile on her face, and just for her sake I do that backup. A wide grin spreads on her face and she gives me the most genuine smile anyone could give me. "At the night show!" Everyone sings together and Tris fake wipes at tear from her eye.

"I take it I should start playing more Travis Scott?" I hear a voice say behind me, as a hand lands on my shoulder. I look up to see Tori standing in between Zeke and I.

"Hell yes," Uriah and Tris tell her as Tris grabs someone a beer. "Tris, I didn't know you liked Travis Scott?" Uriah asks her as she leans forward on the counter, her curls hanging down on her shoulder, a few covering her eyes. A few guys send me gestures since Tris is like leaning right in front of me, completely oblivious that her boobs are pushed together. One guy makes an inappropriate gesture which tells me he watches way too much porn.

"More like _love_ , I swear I hear him and the Weeknd all day." Christina shakes her head as she opens a can of Red Bull.

"We have so much to talk about." Uriah gleams, his brown eyes showing with so much excitement. If I didn't know better, I would think that Uriah would be hitting on her. But, I know he isn't because I would kill him if he would. It's taking me a while to get to her, and I don't need people stopping me.

Tris stands up fully and I take in her whole body experience and if I were standing my knees would give out, "Tris," I clear my throat and smile at her as all of our friends start to get into their own conversation, "You good." A blush forms across her face and she looks down briefly at her hands and I wish I could just lean over this bar and tilt her face up so I can see her beautiful eyes without it being weird.

"Thanks Four." She smiles at me as a man whistles at her to come down there, she furrows her eyebrows and places her hands on her hips, "Excuse me?"

"Excuse me miss," The man sarcastically sits up, folding his hands, "Would you please tend to my raging boner?" Tris looks like she is actually about to burst out laughing, instead she turns back to me with a face that makes me want to laugh. She has a 'really?' face on. "Nah, I'm playing. Can you actually just give me a beer, quick."

"Does he think he's still talking to me?" Tris asks me and I shake my head.

"I don't know who the hell he's talking to, obviously not you."

"Right." She nods her head, "Can you ask me again please?" Tris asks.

The man sighs and glares at me. _What the hell did I do?_

* * *

[Tris]

For some reason, this night seems different. Four and I are interacting more and the atmosphere is lighter and happier. I feel more confident, and I am having my self focused on Four. We are laughing a lot and even all of our friends are joining in, it is a good night. "Tris, we are planning a small get together at my place. Do you think you guys can come?" Zeke asks with his arm placed around Shauna's.

Shauna pouts slightly, "Let's have it at Tris and Christina's it's really nice."

A smirk forms on my face, "Do you really want that Shaun? Or do you not want to clean up the mess?" I rest my hip against the bar as more people start to file out of the bar. She shakes her head at me as a smile widens on her face, "That's fine, when do you guys want it?"

"We were thinking next Saturday. After these two have their date." Shauna gushes and Christina's face turns a deep red as I coo.

"That sounds fine. I'll text you guys next week," I say as they stand up since we are closing, "Thanks for coming," I give them a smile, more particularly, Four. He winks at me and leaves. My body melts, right there, on the floor and I will need to bake to come back together.

"Mmh, I saw that." Christina says as Four and everyone leaves the bar leaving the staff here. "You guys are so cute!"

"Chill out," I roll my eyes at her as the door opens, "We're closed!"

"Really? I just wanted a beer." I turn my head to see Robert Black standing there.

* * *

 _ **This chapter is a bit longer, I am working harder for them to be longer. But, I couldn't do anymore because I wanted a cliffhanger. Peace!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Coherence

_Chapter 11: Coherence_

* * *

"Mr. Black," I furrow my eyebrows in incertitude, "What are you doing here?" I question.

"Tris, I told you to call me Robert," He lets out a chuckle, "If that's the case, I might have to call you Beatrice." My cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" I ask again, wiping off the alcohol that are on the counter, looking around the bar to see Christina sweeping the floor and Tori and Lauren talking about finances I guess. Robert gives me a smirk and leans against the counter.

"I was just walking around, trying to find a bar. But, I saw you in here and I thought, _what are the odds_?" He smiles, standing up fully. He adjusts his suit jacket. "But, I see you are closing, so I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." I give him a fake smile and he leaves, "He gives me the creeps." I tell the girls as he leaves. I continue to clean off the bar and pack away the alcohol.

"I mean, you have to give it to him though, he's pretty hot." Lauren says and I shake my head at her. We continue to straighten up the bar, all of the other bartenders and waitresses pitching in to clean up. Tori gives us our paychecks and we pack up and leave.

* * *

Christina gives me one last hug before she leaves the apartment, going downstairs to Will who waits for her. She looks stunning and so vibrant. Yet, I stay home on a Saturday night, in the city that never sleeps in a long sweatshirt and my hair in a messy bun, eating ice cream. I plop down on the couch and cut on the television, I really wish that I could have someone to watch Netflix with, and chill with them. I watch reruns of BGC and text Shauna while I am watching it.

 _Zeke is so sweet! I came home and he had dinner already made- Shauna_

 _Then why in the hell are you talking to me! Go tend to your man!- Tris_

 _Well, I know that you are home alone so I wanted to make sure you are okay- Shauna_

 _I can just sense the pity coming through this phone- Tris_

 _I'm fine, I'll find someone to watch Netflix and chill with- Tris_

 _Okay sugar! Have fun with yourself- Shauna_

 _Not like that!- Shauna_

 _Hahah, very funny, bye- Tris_

 _Bye- Shauna_

I let out sigh and relax more into the couch, looking out of the window here and there, looking at all of the cars drive past and people walking along the sidewalks. I place my bowl on the table and close my eyes for a brief second. My phone buzzes and my eyes shoot open, I sit up to see that the TV is off, but Christina's door is still open. She still isn't home yet, I look at my phone to see a text from Four. I glance at the time and see that it is midnight and people are still out, we re the city that never sleeps.

 _Hey Tris! Hope I didn't wake you- Four_

I bite my lip, texting him back.

 _I was up- Tris_

I don't want him thinking I'm no fun and I go to sleep at 7 p.m. when I don't have anything to do. That is quite embarrassing. He looks like the type to wander around at night with a group of friends, a beer in hand, and several girls calling after him. Me on the other hand, I like to relax in the comfort of my own home and eat food until I pass out. I probably look like the type of girl who would be partying as of right now, and talking to boys who called after me. My phone buzzes again, which reminds me to take it off of vibrate.

 _Okay, what do u have planned for this fine Saturday night?- Four_

Of course he would ask me that.

 _Nothing, Christina's out with Will and I don't have anything to do- Tris_

 _It's not like I depend on her to have fun though- Tris_

 _I just want to relax- Tris_

 _DOWN GIRL! I really need t_ o stop sending separate paragraphs like my mom does when she texts me. Anyone could tell by my texting how much of a wreck I was. My phone makes the noise again and I look at my unlocked phone to see that I have a laughing emoji placed on there. I can't help but to give a laugh with him, my phone dings again and it's his actual text.

 _Well, that's good you want to relax. I'm doing the same thing, minus the relaxing because I have tons of paperwork for my job- Four_

I bite my lip, he never told me where he works.

 _Where exactly do you work?- Tris_

 _I work at Matthew's Forensic Accounting. That is like the whole idea of the building, but there are other types of accounting done in that building. Will and Zeke work in that building with me surprisingly- Four_

 _So, you mean to tell me that you work in that huge building!- Tris_

I lean back further into the couch, my sleepiness turning into full blown out insomnia. It's just so good talking to him, that he puts me in such a good mood, I don't have to think about Robert, or Gabe. Anyone, just he and I. He makes me feel brand new, like I never grew up in Queens and things are different.

 _Yep- Four_

 _That's so cool! Uriah doesn't work with you guys?- Tris_

 _Nope, he works as a PT somewhere in Brooklyn.- Four_

 _Cool- Tris_

 _yeah- Four_

* * *

Four and I texted back and forth for about an hour, it was like 20 questions without saying we are playing 20 questions. We talked about my job and just small things, not getting any deeper into personal information. As I am about to reply to Four, at 1 in the morning, I hear a giggle and a car door shut. Normally, I would think that it's just any New Yorker being loud, but I know that giggle. I sit up quickly and look out the window to see Christina and Will making their way up to their steps.

I gasp and sit up quickly, I rush my bowl to the kitchen and I grab all of my things and throw myself in the room, shutting the door and jumping on my bed. I throw myself under the covers and sit there as I listen to the front door opening, followed by laughs. I'm sure Christina doesn't want to walk into our apartment to see her bestfriend relaxing on the couch in clothes with ice cream stains on them. She would want some private time with him.

"Wow, your apartment is really nice. It smells good too!" Will exclaims as I hear them walking around the living room where I once was.

"Thanks," I hear Christina say, "Thanks for bringing me home, I had a really nice time."

"No problem, Christina. It was nice for it to be just us." _Lucky bastards._ "Oh, and thank Tris for letting me borrow you. I know how close you guys are." _Damn skippy!_

Christina does her infamous, I'm sexy and I know it, giggle, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind," I hear the front door open, "Thanks again, I'll text you."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Christina lets out a loud squeal and I hear her kick off her heels, "TRIS! I KNOW YOU AREN'T SLEEP!" She opens my door and gives me a bright smile before she is on top of me, dancing like a complete lunatic with a huge smile plastered on her face. Words can't even form on how happy I am for Christina, she deserves a guy like him. All of the other ones just wanted to toot-it-and-boot-it, yes I did use a song reference, but Christina usually ends up with her heart broken and I usually end up with bloody hands. Will doesn't seem like the type to break her heart, he looks like he wants to get down on one knee and propose to the girl!

"Oh, my, goodness! That was so cute! How was the date?" I throw the covers off of me as my phone bings again, I ignore it and move over so my bestfriend who can sit beside me in her beautiful dress.

"It was so good, he took me out for a nice dinner and we crossed the Brooklyn bridge! It was so magical Tris, I wish you were up to snooping up behind us so you can see how beautiful it was. We went to the park and talked for a bit about expectations in life and things like that. I can tell he wants to take me on another date, I wish he would just ask me out already so we can kiss!" She smirks to herself, pulling her legs up into a pretzel, giving me an unwanted flash of her pink thong. . . gross.

"Speaking of kissing, did you guys kiss?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

Her lightly tanned face turns into a soft pink and she bites her lip, "Maybe, but it wasn't full out. I just gave him a peak in thanks. I wouldn't really categorize that as kissing. I want us to make out already!" She gleams, her eyes a shimmering brown, "I can just see our kids already. A big head full of curls that are a dark blond, almost brown like mine. Her eyes mixing with brown and green making them look beautiful-"

"-geez, Christina. Speaking of kids already? You aren't even dating yet." I chuckle.

"Well, a girl can dream. I really see a difference in this one." She bites her lip and stands to her feet, pulling down her dress, "Well, goodnight sweetcheeks, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

"Bloody hell it's hot out here!" I yell when my head peaks out of our window, checking the temperature. Today is Sunday and I am thinking about taking a few pictures, and then take my laptop to Starbucks and I will work on my book. My teacher wants at least five to six pages of a new book that we come to mind with and I only have 1. . . and a half. So, that means I have to place my original book on the back burner until I finish this assignment.

"I know right!" Christina shouts from her room. "You should wear something cute!"

"Christina, I'm going to _Starbucks_." I tell her and she walks into the room with a pair of shorts on, "I really don't think I need to look cute to just work on a book."

"Yes! Tris! There are so many people out there that are hot wanting to talk to you. You are Tris for cry it out loud, we have tons of followers on Social Media's and YouTube and Vine. People love us! So, you need to look good at all times. Most importantly if Four see's you then that would be great!" She digs through my closet and throws me a pair of shorts. I roll my eyes at her, "I mean, it could be Four, Robert, even Gabe!" She wiggles her eyebrows at me and a blush forms across my face.

I take the outfit she threw at me and I go to the bathroom to freshen up, I slip on the shorts and cropped, white and black, striped, shirt. I put on my converse and I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and I put on some lip balm. I pull my mess of hair into a high ponytail, this morning I got up extra early and I took a shower, but I didn't blow dry it and now it's a large, untamed, mess with curls and frizz going everywhere. I look in my jewelry box and put in some black studs in both of my holes and my 2nd hole along with my rod and my nose and belly ring.

"See, wasn't that hard!" Christina places her hands on her hips as I roll my eyes at her. "Now, get the hell out of her and make sure you have a smile on your face."

"Una vez más Christina, Yo estoy voy a Starbucks!"

"You don't have to talk in Spanish." Christina playfully pouts as I grab my laptop. I give her a chuckle and home before I grab my phone and keys. I leave our apartment and I catch a cab after walking a few blocks in this heat. I take it to the nearest Starbucks and I go inside, I get myself a tea and I sit down in a booth and use up all of their wifi. I place my headphones in my ear and start on my work. Tonight I have to work, so I don't want to spend all day doing nothing and then have to rush at the last minute.

I hear the chair move in front of me and I look up, my mouth nearly falls to the floor when I see him sitting in front of me, ole' Uriah, "Hey buddy!" I smile at him, taking out my headphones, "What brings you to Starbucks?" I take a notice of his appearance. He has on a grey t-shirt with a band around his arm and he is slightly sweaty, I'm assuming he has on basketball shorts and running shoes.

"Nothing _Buddy_ ," He smirks at me, "I'm on my break and this was the closet place to my job so I can just get a sandwich and a cookie." He takes the sandwich out of his bag that I just noticed he had. My stomach growls at the sight but I push my hunger down. I want at least two pages done before I leave here.

"That's nice," I take a sip of my drink, tucking a loose strand of my ponytail behind my ear, "Where exactly do you work?"

"I work as a PT, Physical Trainer a few blocks from here. I like it, it's nice to move around." He takes a bite of his sandwich, "You working tonight?" He asks with his mouth full.

"Yup." I nod my head at him, "Sadly. It's just something about serving drinks to douche bags who are highly inappropriate."

A wide grin spreads across his face, "I mean at least our group isn't douche bags. We just sit at the bar all night talking and drinking while people shout at us to get out of the way because we were there too long," he takes another bite and glances at his watch, "But, you can't blame them. You are all pretty hot, so it's not all our fault. I gotta get going Tris, I spent most of my time in the line than eating." He crumbles up his wrapper.

"Okay," A blush forms across my face and I give him a smile, "See you around!"

"See you around!" He gives me a brief side hug and leaves the shop. Well, that wasn't something I wasn't expecting. _I'm glad it wasn't another person who tries to get with me, instead, it was my buddy._

I get back to my work, doing it diligently and when I am on my second large cup of tea my phone buzzes and I look down to see a text from Christina.

 _are you done yet? You've been there for a few hours, when are you coming?- Christina_

 _now, I'm on my way. time flew away from me- Tris_

If I get home with this lunch traffic, I will have enough time to take a long nap, eat some food, and take a shower. I pack up my things and I plug in my headphones, I walk down the street with my backpack on my back, headphones in my ear, sun beating down on me, and my cup in hand. I catch a cab and I arrive home in thirty minutes with traffic, I climb the step and I open the door with my back. One of Mrs. Greenback cats meows at me and I smile and go upstairs, the little fur ball following me. I open my door and stop the cat from following me, "Go back downstairs with Mrs. Greenback you know she's looking for you." He meows again and lets himself in.

He walks to the sofa and Christina screams, startling the cat, "WHAT THE FUC-" I lift the cat and shake my head at her letting out a loud chuckle. I place the cat outside the door and shut it. He will go back downstairs in no time, she usually has her dogs inside and cats outside, but she only has two dogs and about two cats. They all know us and meows when they see us but go downstairs where they belong.

"Christina, calm down." I laugh and she lets out a sigh.

"That scared me half to death, I was wondering how did he get in here." She laughs at herself, I set my cup and bag down while I go to the kitchen and she follows me. I make myself a sandwich while Christina goes on and on about her day that started about an hour ago.

"I saw Uriah." I cut her off as I bite into the toasty sandwich, feeling the air conditioning come on. I'm sure tonight the bar will be packed because more people are going out with friends during the day, which leaves them with a busy night with drinking. Her face gives me the okay to continue, "He was on his lunch break, and we just talked for a bit before he had to go back to work."

"What does he work as?" Christina asks.

"Physical Trainer?"

"Ooh, a PT?" She says and I chuckle and nod my head, "That's nice, I'm sure you got a lot done on your book."

"Yup." I nod at her, throwing away my napkin, "I am going to take a nap before we go out."

"Okay sweetie! See you when you arise from your slumber!" She says in a loud, playful voice. I chuckle and go to my bedroom.

* * *

"Y'all don't know how bad I just want to binge watch movies and eat ice cream until I turn blue." I tell my phone as Christina and I walk to the Pit. I upload it to Snapchat and I pull out my phone, glancing at my reflection. My hair is pressed straight and I tucked both sides down behind my ear and I used two light pins to hold it down. I have on eyeliner, mascara, and dark burgundy lipstick. I have gold dangle earrings, gold bracelets, belly ring, and nose ring.

For my outfit, I have on a long sleeve, dark olive colored, crop top that has a scoop neck to see the tattoos on my shoulders with matching leggings and I have on black pumps. I did this all by myself and I look amazing. I was gonna wear a short sleeved shirt, but it's usually cool in the bar and I work with the freezer to get beers so most of the time, I am not hot. Plus, the heat went down since it's night and the breeze is coming in colder.

I have many videos uploaded to various social media's of Christina and I dancing and making fools of ourselves. We make it to the Pit in ten minutes and when I get in there, I look around to find those piercing blue eyes, but I don't find them. I only find celery green, light brown, and dark grey. Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Shauna. Jumpman is playing when we walk in and I fight the urge to start dancing. I switch places with one of our other workers and I get behind the bar. "Hello good people." I wave at them. _Where is Four? Does he not want to be here anymore? Does he even live in New York? Maybe if he's from Jersey and just works here._

Calm down Tris, it's not like your life depends on him. . . well, my happiness does. "Hello good people!" They say and wave back at me with a laugh.

We go through twenty minutes of the night tending to bastards who want to drink their lives away. Sunday's are usually the days where businessmen who want to start their week out good, most come from their households of their wife and kids wanting to get away from the married life and usually ends up walking out of the bar with some young girl, it's quite sad if you ask me. Sometimes, I would spend all night adding drinks to their tabs and leaning across the bar, listening to their sad stories about how they want a change in their lives and they would soon ask me when does my shift end in hopes to get a afternoon delight.

"Four said he would be here." I hear Shauna say as I pour a good amount of whisky over ice for the man who just walked in here. My hopes go up to the sky and I can't help but to start to twerk in my mind from happiness. Christina gives me a wink who notices that I am the only one listening. I roll my eyes at her.

[Four]

I swear, the only thing that actually got me through the day was knowing that I was going to be able to see that lavender haired beauty by the end of the night. I was _supposed_ to be off today and have a nice, relaxing, Sunday when my boss called and said that he needs me in to go over a few things. We ended up being there in his office for more than three hours talking about the amount of frauds happening and I almost stabbed myself in the wrist with my pen.

So, I decided to go home and have a nice, nap before I had to leave but I ended up sleeping over my nap time. I ran in and out of the shower and threw on a pair of jeans with a nice white t-shirt and I put on some converse before I headed out the door with my leather jacket in my hand. I didn't have time to pull out my truck so I hauled a cab and what do you know, it's like we were in f*cking Times Square due to the traffic. Now, I am speed walking down the street to go to the Pit and as I am walking there all of a sudden I hear a sickening voice call after me, I turn around and guess who I see of all people! NITA!

So, she tries to keep up with my purposely large strides and talk to me at the same time. I told her I was going to the Pit and she wanted to come along and I didn't want to be a jerk and just tell her, no. Even though I wanted to. "So, Four, what makes you go to the Pit?" Her voice vibrates as I jump over a pothole.

"Just to hang out with some people." I pull open the door and her smile falters when she see's Tris leaning against the bar talking to this man who is nursing a drink. Tris' beautiful head turns to our direction and I am met with the most beautiful pair of eyes, she gives me smile and I return it. Her head turns to the brunette beside me and she turns her head back to me and glares at me. I raise my eyebrows at her and she narrows her eyes at me.

Can we like, stop talking with our eyes?

"Let's go to another bar." Nita grabs ahold of my arm.

I pull it out of her grasp, "No, I always go here. You can go to another bar." I tell her.

She raises her eyebrows at me, but sadly, follows me to the countertop.

* * *

 ** _4,000+ words! Wow! I told you that the next chapter would be longer, that's why it took longer. Please forgive me for any errors, my head is banging._**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Covetousness_

* * *

[Tris]

 _Slut._

He brings the slut! _Of all people!_ That's why he was late, he was probably getting some before he left to got here and that is why he is late. I try to hide the anger on my face as he walks over to his usual section, but I turn to the man who I was recently talking to, ignoring Four. "So, she throws the wine bottle across the room, nearly hitting me in the head and wakes up the kids." He is pretty young, I would say early thirties and he is married and have kids. . . he isn't bad looking, I take notice of the lighter spot on his left ring finger where his band would be, I'm assuming it's in his pocket, he rubs his face and takes a sip of his fifth drink, "I just want to forget her, will you help me forget her?" He gives me a smirk, moving his hair out of his face, "When do you get off?"

"Sir, I wouldn't take you up on that offer. You should try to talk it out with her, but if that doesn't work then I don't know what to say. I'm no marriage counselor." I give him a smile, patting his hand as I take his glass away from her and place it in the cleaner, "Have a nice night." He gives me a smile and stands up, stretching his arms out before he leaves the bar.

I walk to the other end of the bar, leaning against the counter as I take off one of my heels and I drop my height drastically, "I think the only thing that's getting me through the night is that I am going to Panera Bread on our way home." I shake my head, placing my heel back on my foot, glancing at Four.

Real Sisters come on and Zeke's face lightens up, "This reminds me of you guys!" He points at Christina and I and I think most people in our section mouth falls to the ground.

"I don't know how to take that." Christina laughs as I place my head in my hands and shake my head.

[Four]

I see her lean across the counter talking to the tipsy man, I take notice of how her back curves wondering how it would be when it is in the palm of my hand. I see her tattoos peaking out of her clothes proudly and the way her hair casts over her shoulder, dangling. I see how her butt is perched in the air and how she isn't doing it on purpose. She's wearing leggings for Christ sake! I've even caught Uriah and a few others staring too long at it, including myself and many other men and females in the bar.

He gets up from the stool and gives her an award winning smile, he leaves the bar and she walks down to our section. Nita grabs ahold of my head making me break my gaze away from the goddesses body and stare into the annoying girls eyes that is covered with fake lashes and mascara, "We should go out to lunch soon," Nita says loudly and I nod my head at her.

"Yeah." I ignore her turning my attention to Tris who is dabbing away to Nightcrawler by Travis Scott and laughing with Uriah. She and Uriah dance like idiots on that app Musically and I can't help but to smile at her. Obviously Tori took her advice and plays TS more. Not that I'm complaining.

"Freaks come out at night." Christina points at Tris while wiggling her tongue and Tris crosses her arms and rolls her eyes at her friend while several men take notice and start making crude gestures to Tris which actually makes her. . . _laugh?_ Okay. All of a sudden Nita whistles at Tris and she turns her head and makes eye contact with Nita and turns to look behind her. I swear the music cuts off and everyone pauses, Tris looks around as if she is trying to find out who Nita is talking to. Tris turns to Christina and points at Christina who looks scared and then points to herself. Christina shrugs her shoulders as Tris walks out from behind the counter and goes to look around to see who she is talking too, she even looks under a table.

Uriah face is red from holding in laughter while Shauna sits with her hands folded looking nervous. Will is staring at Tris while I sit there in hopes that Tris doesn't come swinging and knocks Nita the hell out, that was totally disrespectful. Tris returns to the bar and leans against the counter, "Tris! I know you see me." Tris places her hand in a ball and places it over her mouth as she blantly ignores Nita.

"I'll take it before we are witnesses." Christina mutters and goes to Nita, "What?"

Nita tells her, her order while Zeke gives me a look, "You're gonna have a tough one on your hands."

* * *

Tonight has been nothing but Tris ignoring me, I don't know if it is because Nita is here or I didn't text her today. But, I don't like it. I like when she talks to me mostly and ignores everyone, but I have to see her interact with everyone while she looks flawless and every time she bends down I get _really_ excited and thoughts start appearing but then I hear Nita's voice and _everything_ dies down.

Soon, the bar starts shutting down and slower music plays which means get the hell out. Shauna and Zeke left earlier so they could get dinner, and they both have to work tomorrow. Uriah left less than ten minutes ago so that leaves Will huddled up in a corner with Christina and Tris and I awkwardly ignoring each other, well she is ignoring me. Nita left two minutes ago because I wasn't talking to her, "So, you aren't going to leave?" Tris asks as she turns her back away from me and starts taking down the alcohols off of the stools. She grabs the step stool and I watch as she walks up the steps, a few men in here who are still drinking peaking at her butt including me.

"Why would I?" I question.

"I don't know," She murmurs as she turns around, her eyes meeting mine, "Most people left and I thought you would trail behind Nita-"

"-Tris, let's cut the bullsh*t. I am not going to sit here and toy with your emotions." She looks stunned as I put her in place and it feels nice for once to tell her to listen for once instead of making assumptions. "Nita and I _aren't_ going out. I don't want _anyone_ thinking that because we aren't. Actually far from it." I can't help but to smirk inwardly at how cute she looks when she is jealous.

"Well, I know what your thinking." She crosses her arms as she tilts her head up confidently and I chuckle at her, "I wasn't jealous." She flips her hair and I watch her saunter to the back room and I sit there stunned at the beauty that is changing everything in my life. She yells something in Spanish and I hear Christina let out a chuckle.

* * *

[Tris]

I eat my Greek salad as I look over my text book that holds many different definitions and explanations on photography and Christina sits beside me eating hers while she types away on her phone, we just got back from Panera bread and didn't change yet. "It's nice that Four told you about them not going out. At least it clears all the confusion and you don't have to fight Nita again." Christina says biting into her bread.

"It's not about fighting her even though I pray to sometimes. I would love nothing more than to just punch her and drag her down the streets of Brooklyn. But, I am glad he told me, I feel better." Christina starts laughing and I stare at her with pure confusion.

"I would love to see us on Bad Girls Club. That would be hilarious. You and I would probably be the chill ones and watch all the fights happen." I nod my head in agreement as I continue to eat my delicious salad, "I'm thinking that you text Four more often. He wouldn't have told you that if he didn't want you two going out or at least liked you."

"True." I nod my head in agreement then scoff, "Gosh, we sound like teenagers talking about their crushes."

* * *

I slip on a pair of shorts that goes with my crop top and I put on my Jordan 6 retros that are red and white to match my outfit, I pull my mess of hair into a messy bun and I put on some eyeliner and mascara that goes with my red lipstick. I put on some circle shades and I grab my phone and keys before my feet are thundering down the steps like a elephant and I am in the Jeep driving towards Manhattan. I have to go there because I am working with Mr. Bl- Robert on some photography things that pertain to fashion shows and he wants to talk to me about a few things.

I didn't dress nice because it's hot and he said it's more formal than casual, Christina is in Harlem with Tyla while they get their hair done again but I don't have time for that, that isn't why I went. The traffic to get to Manhattan on at 11 on Monday goes quicker than usual and when I get to the tall building I park on the street and put my money in the meter. I walk along the streets hearing some of the men holler at me, but I ignore them. I reach the tall building with glass double doors and the doorman smiles at me, I nod at him and walk inside, taking the shades off of my face.

I look on the wall for his floor and I take it up to him, when the doors open I am met with a receptionist at the desk who gives me a cold glare, "How can I help you?" She bitterly asks me, what in the hell does his helpers have against me?

"I'm here to see Robert-"

"-down the hall on the left,last door, knock before you enter."

I roll my eyes at her, "Perra" I mutter under my breath as I walk along the long hall until I reach the door. I knock and I hear music playing and then Robert's voice calling me in. He smiles at me and 'sneakily' looks me up and down before he extends his arms and I give him a awkward hug. His hands go to my waist and he gives it a squeeze, I pull away from him quickly feeling uncomfortable.

"Nice to see you again Tris. Don't mind my suit, I just came down here to see how things are running from my job." He gives me a smile as I take notice of the studio. The walls are white and there are two or three tables in the middle of the room where there are printed pictures, near the large window is a rack of clothing and there is a large white back drop and a girl posing while several people take pictures at different angles.

"No problem, Mr. Black." He playfully glares at me, "Sorry."

"So, I called you to my studio to talk to you about your photography skills. My crew and I analyzed the pictures you took a while back again and they were perfect. So, I was wondering would you like to take pictures for me? I usually work with magazines and fashion shows and I would love for you to be with my crew." He grabs my hands with a smile and my whole body stands at attention as all sense come forward. I don't know what I want to do! I am beyond excited!

"Yes!" I squeal and everyone turns to me and gives me a chuckle before turning back to their tasks, "Mr- Robert! I would love that!" I bite my lip.

He grabs my hands once more and gives me a smile, "Under one condition." My smile falters, "You have to go to dinner with me."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks for reading! Not edited, any request for the next chapter? Enjoy!_**

 _Chapter 13: Last Moment_

* * *

 _Dinner?_ There are so many pros and cons when it comes to that. The pro's are obvious; I will get a free meal out of it and a good job. The con's not so much; he will think that we are going out and I don't want that. If I possibly tell him no he will cancel the deal with the job, I take a deep breath and nod my head at him, "Fine."

"Okay," He gives me a smile, letting go of my hands and I feel my palms begin to grow sweaty as he opens his mouth again, "How about Wednesday night? Text me your address, and I will pick you up around 7 or 8?"

"Sounds good, Robert." I stand up straighter shoulder. He walks me to the elevator and I hear him talking but I don't register anything. All I think about is going out to dinner with Robert. Nothing is wrong with him, he's far from ugly. But, nothing doesn't feel right with him. I feel like he just wants me for something else. He's way older than me and I want to be with Four! There, I said it. Robert wouldn't offer me anything, all he wants to do is get in between my legs. . . that's obvious. I'm still a virgin and I don't want him to take it away from me.

Before I know it I am down in the lobby and people are ushering me out. I didn't even realize that I got in, I hope I waved at Robert so I don't leave a sour taste in his mouth. I walk out of the building and I start walking towards my car. _I hope I had money left in the meter_ , even though it didn't take long I only put 45 minutes on there. My phone dings and I reach into my back pocket, and I pull it out to see a text from Christina. Before I could look at her text, my body collides with another one. I nearly fall to the ground but the person grabs my arm, "Sorry about that." I hear that deep, soft Italian accent come through the voice and I look up to see Four standing there. "Hey Tris!" He beams.

"Hey Four." He embraces me in a quick hug and I take that chance to breathe in his intoxicating scent. "What are you doing down here?" He releases me and pulls me to the edge of the sidewalk to get out of the way of the people. I take notice of his clothing. He has on a suit and his hair is perfect, he looks different in his formal attire. . . more sexy. CUE THE LEG CROSSING!

"I work down here, Matthew's Forensic Accounting." He points down the street, "I am on my lunch break and wanted to get something quick before I have to be back. What brings you to my side of town?" I chuckle at him as I lean against my Jeep.

"Well, remember that fashion show?" My palms begin to sweat as he nods his head, how do I tell him that I am having lunch with Robert without him thinking that we go out?, "Yeah, Mr. Black wants me to work with him from now on. I agreed and he wants to take me to dinner Wednesday."

His eyes flash with anger and I want to cower back under the hood of my car until I can't breathe, "Why would dinner correspond with your new side job?"

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders, "Don't be mad Four, I mean we aren't going out and you aren't my Daddy." He mutters something under his breath and I place my hands on my hips and we both burst into laughter. "Not like that." I reassure him.

"Well just know this, Beatrice. After you have your little date with him and he continues to have wet dreams about you-" My mouth nearly drops to the floor, "-I will take you on a real date. Will you accept me up on that offer? I will get you around 8 or 9, Friday night." He tells me.

"Excuse me, Four?" I ask with a silly tone to my voice, "Are you demanding me to go on a date with you?"

"Yes. Beatrice. You will be there. So, see you there."

 _Well excuse me!_

* * *

"So, he was all like, ' _After he has wet dreams about me, he will take me on a real date._ '" Tyla, Shauna, and Christina chuckle as I lay on our rug in the living room. After Tyla and Christina got their hair done they came back and just as I was getting back they were already here I ran into Shauna as I was going inside and she decided to come in too. I never would have guessed that I would come home and be the girl who talks about her crush to her girlfriends. "And he told me that he was taking me out to dinner on Friday. I don't have to work that day which I am grateful for. Myra needs to cover my shift for once, but back to topic, he was basically _telling_ me."

"Sounds like he was trying to say that he wants to take you out on a date to be with a _real man_." Tyla wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"I've known Four for a while now. I always knew there was something Christian Grey about him, but not being that dominate." Shauna says with her own laugh as I bring my hand of chips up to my mouth. I wouldn't mind being his submissive, I mean. . . only if he wants me to.

"So, what I am hearing is my bestfriend is going out with Robert Wednesday and a two days later she is going out with Four?" Christina says, "Wow, kudos to you girl. It would be crazy if that Gabe guy asks you to go out Thursday. I would be weak!" Christina laughs.

"No," Tyla shakes her head with a chuckle of her own, "I would he really jealous."

I laugh and shake my head relaxing, "I'm excited, to go to dinner with Four. I get two free meals!" I laugh and the girls shake their heads. We finish the day off with ordering some pizza and eating that while we watch movies and before I know it, I am in my bed about to fall asleep when my phone dings. I sigh and pick the phone to see a text from Four, a wide grin forms on my face while I look at the text.

 _I'm assuming you're an early bird?- Four_

 _You assumed wrong- Tris_

I can't help but to sit up on my side in bed while my tiredness goes away completely, excitement growing in the pit of my stomach.

 _Well excuse me- Four_

 _I guess I should leave you alone since you go to sleep early- Four_

 _says who?- Tris_

 _Says me- Four_

 _But, if you're not going to sleep we can talk or whatever- Four_

 _I choose whatever- Tris_

 _hahaha, very funny. I can't wait until our 'outing' this Friday- Four_

I bite my lip, should I tell him the same. I don't want to sound like those perky girls who were probably a cheerleader.

 _the feeling is mutual- Tris_

 _I'm just kidding, I am excited too- Tris_

 _You should just cancel with Black and tell him you have better plans- Four_

 _No, that's mean. He asked me before you and calm down, hombre. It's not like I'm your girlfriend and you own me- Tris_

He doesn't respond and I don't text him back either, it takes me about an hour to fall back asleep with me helplessly glancing at my phone every now and then to see if he texted me back. When he doesn't I just fall to sleep in hopes that he will text back. That was kind of a low blow, now that I think about it, I should have attached an emoji.

* * *

It's obvious Four likes me, and I like him too. A lot. There is just a lot of flirting going on between he and I, but I don't want him to get jealous of other men. I'm not ugly, nor am I conceited but there will be more men in the future who wants to talk to me. If we ever date, I don't want him punching people because they gave me a second glance. But, it seems as if we almost fit. We're like those couples that show up on Tumblr or WeHeartIt. The ones who wear matching clothes and their friends take sneak pictures of them while they are kiss or we both fall asleep in our underwear. It's just something about him that keeps me coming back.

So, as I slip on my coral, tribal print joggers to go with the creme colored crop top, I glance at my phone here and there to see if Four ever texted me back. He did text me back yesterday morning and we talked throughout times but I could tell something was off like he was pissed off or something and I felt like I was the one to make him angry, I don't want to look stupid when he picks me up and he is uptight from our constant texting. I backed up too from him because I don't want to be pushy and make him even madder. I was the one to send him the last text.

 _Are we still on for Friday?- Tris_

He never text backed, he didn't even open it. So, I pray that he is busy so he didn't see my text. I sigh and turn back to my appearance in the mirror, my hair is pulled into a tight bun and I have on minimal make up and I have on coral lipstick and my gold nose ring and gold belly ring. My hair is straight and I have on coral colored heels with a long necklace and a cardigan.

"Tris! Mr. Black is waiting for you." She sings as she walks into my room with a large t-shirt on and her curly hair pulled back. "You look cute." She wiggles her eyebrows as I leave my bathroom, glancing at my phone once more. "Don't worry, he'll text back." She ushers me out of the door, "Love ya!"

"Love you too, I'll text you when we get on the move." I bid my goodbyes and I leave, cascading down the steps. I open the door to see him standing there in a nice tan suit. He gives me a smile and runs his hand through his hair and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek, I mentally kick him in the balls but I grimace physically, "Hi, you look nice."

"Thanks," he smiles at me as his hand retreats to the small of my back, basically on my butt. I hear light snickering and I know Christina is looking out of our window while she laughs but he doesn't seem to notice. I look up and glare at her and he opens the door to his all white BMW. I get inside the car with the tan leather and I relax in the chair, I buckle my seat belt and wait for him to get inside the car. I take a deep breath and his car smells new, I peak at my phone and he still didn't text me.

The door opens and he gets inside, giving me a smile before he places the key in his ignition, "You look beautiful as always." My stomach churns at his words, "We are going to Manhattan for something good to eat!" He smirks.

"What is this place that sells something good to eat?" I ask.

"You'll see."

* * *

"See, this place has everything good to eat! Good food, good atmosphere, good view." Robert beams as he takes a sip of his whisky. I nod my head drinking my sprite while my eyes skim over the menu once more before I make my decision. "So, here's the thing, Tris. I want you to be one of my photographers, that is the whole reason while I called you. Your pictures are great and I would love for you to be a part time photographer, of course. You would usually take pictures for fashion lines, magazines, and many more things. Of course money is involved."

I look up to be met with a pair of blue eyes that look lustful and happy at the same time, "Really?" I question, "I got the job?"

"Yes, of course. We will talk more about your schedule via email. But, I just want to have dinner with one of the beautiful girl I've ever seen." He gives me a smile that most girls would refer to as pantie dropping, instead, I think it is sickening.

"Thanks." I murmur as the waitress comes back with the bread and a notepad ready to take our orders.

"I'll have the beef wellington." Robert hands her the menu and glances at me, "Salad I'm assuming?" My eyebrows furrow and I want to throw my drink on him that quick, why must boys be sexist thinking that we always want to eat salad. Well, they wouldn't like it if we told them that they are all lazy men who just want to eat food and get blowjobs. No, we don't say that because it's not true, for some of them.

"Uh, no." I shake my head at him, furrowing my eyebrows, "I want the lasagna." She smiles at me and takes the menu away from me and we tell her our sides. She leaves to go place in our orders and Robert and I give small talk and I keep glancing at my phone.

 _How is the date going Missy?- Christina_

 _Blah. He keeps talking on and on about himself and it's really awkward- Tris_

 _How in the hell are you texting me if he's talking to you?- Christina_

 _Under the table idiot- Tris_

 _Well, get back to your wonderful date!- Christina_

 _Nooooo!- Tris_

When I look up again so he think's I'm listening, but the food is being delivered. At least the night is moving by quick.

* * *

"Thanks so much for dinner, Robert." I give him a smile as he pulls up in front of my apartment. I smile and unbuckle my seat belt, turning towards him. Dinner went by slowly, after eating he droned on and on about life and he told me that he has a sister called, Susan. I told him a bit about me but I was mostly uncomfortable especially when his leg kept 'accidentally' brushing against mines.

"No problem, Tris." he grabs my hand and turns towards me more with a grin on his face. "I'm glad you had a good time." Assumptions. Wrong assumptions.

I give him one last smile before I stand up and get out of his car, but he grabs my hand and I turn towards him and he presses his lips against mine. I gasp and he holds me there tightly as his lips move against mine but I pull away from him, I glare at him, "Robert. You can't just kiss me like that!"

"Tris," He sighs, "Your single, I'm single. Why don't we mingle?"

"I'm not looking for a partner right now." I give him one more glance before I get out of his car and stand up. I hear him speed away and I shake my head and sigh. "I wish something good would happen for once tonight." I mutter.

My phone dings and I look down to see a text from Four.

 _We're still on- Four_

Attached to that is a smiling emoji. I smile and screech loudly.

"YES!" I throw my hands in the air and I chuckle and open the door. A few people giving me weird glance.

 _My prayers have been answered!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Better_

* * *

I link my arm over Christina's shoulder and she does the same to me, we wait for the beat to come and we do it then publish it to our Musically, Vine, and Twitter. She and I thought it would be fun to do the 'this beat hit' challenge and we were laughing throughout the whole thing. Today is Friday and the night of my date, Four texted me to tell me that it is going to be a dressy/casual event. I already took my shower and did my makeup and hair, I'm just wait for Four.

Wednesday, my outing with Robert was very awkward and when I arrived home and I got that text from Four, the whole night was better and I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Even though something was still off and I could tell he was pissed, it was something about it that just made me feel better for the rest of the night. It felt good to be wanted and not only for sex, I'm hoping. So, the following Thursday morning I spent the day pampering myself for this date. I even went to a nail salon to get professionally waxed. I didn't do my eyebrows because they are naturally arched and perfect due to me putting Aloe Vera on them before I go to sleep. I got my nails done with a coat of nude polish and my toes.

Christina nearly crapped her pants when I told her that Robert forced a kiss on my lips and sped away in anger when I declined his affection. Neither of us had to work yesterday nor did we have to go to our classes so we spent the day in eating food and acting fools on social media. We even made a YouTube video for Q&A's for people.

 **Flashback:**

I look in the mirror at my attire, I have on ripped shorts with a yellow Polo shirt and my hair is pulled into a bun. I have a yellow bandana tied on my head and I have on cute socks. Christina and I look flawless for our YouTube video. We are going to do a question and answer video for our fans. I have my camera set up in Christina's room and Christina lets me know when she's ready.

We both dance to Law and we laugh when we finish the ten second dance, "Hello everyone! Welcome to our YouTube channel! Sorry for not posting in like a good month, we died." Christina laughs and I shake my head, placing my hands on my hips. "This particular YouTube video is for questions that people asks us on Tumblr, Vine, Instagram. . . all of those. I even posted that we are going to be doing this. So, I have my phone with questions from each social media-" Christina gets cut off when I sneeze.

"Excuse me." I smile.

" _Anyways_ ," Christina playfully rolls her eyes at me, "-If we didn't answer your question on this video we will hopefully have another one."

"Let's get started!" I snatch the phone out of Christina's hand and squint my eyes at the bright screen. "Tris, you are so pretty." I smirk at the camera, "Are there any beauty hacks you do in the morning or night to look flawless."

"She woke up like that! She woke up like that!" Christina sings and I run my hand over my face, winking at the camera, "Flawless." We say in unison and laugh.

"But, I don't really wear makeup. If I do then it has to be something serious, but like a normal day I would put on mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick or whatever." I furrow my eyebrows, "I put on face masks from time to time but due to my amazing roots, I don't need to put on blush."

I hand the phone to Christina who skims her hazel brown eyes over the phone before a grin breaks out across her face, "What is your favorite dance when you go to clubs?"

"I more of a twerk/dab/wine/wild dancer mixed together. Ole' Tris here sticks to the basics and dabs and goes with the flow. But, most of the time she doesn't go out to clubs. When we are home we are lit. Our Vine and Musically can testify." Christina laughs and hands me the phone. I find a question for me that makes me almost burst into laughter.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you before?" I read aloud, "Well, with us being from New York, we tend to be in the streets, walking a whole bunch. So, it was Winter and up here everything basically freezes over-" I get cut off by Christina laughing and she walks away and tries to regain her breathing. She must know what story I am talking about, "So, I'm not the best with heels on. Most people know that. So, I don't know why we were so dressed up. I can't seem to remember where we were going but I know we were in Times Square and out of nowhere, I slip and fall right on my as*." I shake my head while Christina bursts into another spur of laughter.

"Next question." Christina wipes the tears from her eyes, "We can obviously sense the accents between you two. I can tell you are both Hispanics by the accent, but what exactly are you two?"

"Puerto Rican, squad!" We both put up the rock sign that we use as our squad symbol.

After answering a few questions I answer my next one, "Have you ever gotten into a fight before?" I roll my eyes and Christina chuckles, "Yes, and I beat that btch a*s!" I purse my lips, "You know who you are!"

"Yeah." Christina laughs and throws her phone on her bed, "Thanks for watching. We totally appreciate it! If you haven't already, please subscribe and follow us on social media. Links will be down below and. . . .yeah, hit them folks and never stop." I laugh at her.

 **End of Flashback**

"Aí mámi. Cuatro va a estar en un centenar de esta noche" I roll my eyes as I glance at myself in the mirror. I have on a pair of white jeans with a few rips in them, a white crop top, and a denim, loose, jacket. My hair is somewhat damp but still curly and down, I have on light makeup and dark fuschia coats my lips. My belly button and nose ring is vibrant with the gold color and my tattoos are on display. I take many pictures and just as I pose in my goofy pose the doorbell buzzes. I squeal and throw my phone in my pocket as I shrug on a gold choker.

"It's so funny seeing you like this because you weren't like this with that Robert dude." She throws me a pair of nude flats to put on. They make my feet look freaking tiny, and I come to my natural height. Four said that it is a dressy/casual event and I was nervous that I would walk around a lot so I decided to just put on some flats instead of heels. "Have a great date girlie. I might call Will." She winks at me. Their relationship is so complicated to me, they talk and hang out almost everyday but they haven't came forward and just said they go out.

"Bye." I wave at her, the gold rings flashing in the light and I open the door and run down the steps quickly opening the door. I smile when I see him standing on the other side of the door. He has on a pair of black dress pants with a plaid shirt that is tucked into his pants and nice dress shoes. He looks perfect, "Hi!" I smile at him, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Hello, you look beautiful." He grabs my hand and we walk down the steps together, "But, I've never noticed how short you are." He looks down at me and I chuckle, swatting his chest. That would make any girl cry to have Four tell you that you are short, but to me that's funny and I like this side of him.

"Culo." I mutter under my breath as he opens the door for me to his black Hummer. Even though it takes me a while to get into the large truck, I manage without his help. He gets inside and cuts on the car, putting on his blinker on before turning, "What I want to know is, how do you manage to have this huge truck in the state of New York City and still have a happy life with that large amount of money for car insurance. If you hit someone with this baby, you are going to kill them!" I chuckle seeing as how the conversation just flows out of me instead of the awkward silence.

"Well, Tris, I drive careful if you couldn't tell." I glance at the mileage and nearly choke, he's almost doing 55 on a 40 area. I scoff at him and he glances at me, "But, I am very aware and attentive. Now, you're Jeep on the other hand is way more dangerous than this baby. I have a chance of surviving. Let's just hope neither one of us gets into an accident." He pulls to a halt at the red light.

"Lo que ayuda a dormir por la noche" I shake my head at him, smiling at bit.

"Are you insulting me in Spanish my dear Tris!" He exclaims as his foot slams on the gas and we launch forward, "That's not fair! I don't even speak Spanish."

"Learn."

"Hah, non sapevi ho potuto parlare italiano vero?" I hear him say and I gasp in my mind and undress myself for him, but instead, I cross my legs to stop the growing fire that is starting in the pit of my belly. _Who would know that someone like him could get me all hot and flushed?_ "Yes, I can speak Italian. Don't rip your panties off."

I look at him as a surprised expression crosses my face, "You can read minds?' I ask.

"Huh?" He asks with a slightly chuckle.

"What?" I tilt my head to the side, a deep shade of red forming across my face.

* * *

Our plates of hot food arrive at our table twenty minutes after we get our glasses of wine. We decided to go to the Cheesecake Factory in Lower Manhattan and I like this one so far. I've been the restaurant before, just not this one. The rest of the ride to get across the Brooklyn bridge consisted of us singing to songs, telling jokes, and playfully insulting each other in our native tongues. Our baby would so beautiful, he or she skin color would be a perfect mix of my slightly tan and his light olive color. He or she hair would be a curly mess and her eye color and accent would be mixed. Why am I talking about kids already?

"So, Tris, tell me about your date with what's-his-face." I can't help but to nearly choke on my wine and I glare at him and chuckle. Four got the Hibachi steak and I got the spicy cashew chicken, it's steaming hot when I take my first bite with Four and we both breathe like dragons trying to shuffle the food in out mouth, "What kind of heat did they cook this on? Hell?" I burst into laughter, a few people glancing at our table but I don't care.

"You sir, are hilarious." I throw my head back once more before I am laughing again. "But, back to your question. The date went by slow, we talked about work a little but he just droned on and on about himself. Not that I didn't mind-"

"-you did." He nods his head, taking a sip of his glass of water, bypassing the wine, "He looks like the douche bag type of guy who talks about himself, but that's fine. It's not like I care, did anything interesting happen?" He questions, cutting into the delicious looking steak.

I bite my lip, _should I tell him?_ I obviously keep talking about my future with him and if we do ever go out, I want us to have an open relationship with each other. I slowly chew the chicken, taking more time than I should, "We kissed." I pick over the roasted vegetables that came on the side. I don't hear anything come from his mouth and it actually stills me for a second. "More like he kissed me as was getting out of the car and I told him that I was single and not ready to mingle." I look up to see him let out a deep sigh.

"Well, as long as that doesn't obtain to me. Then, I guess I should feel relieved." We both smile at each other and get back to the delicious food that awaits to go to our bellies. The rest of the night we dine over the food and wine, we talked about our jobs and many things about life in general. "So, Tris, did you always like in the United States?" He questions as we pick over our dessert, our bellies full of wine and delicious food.

"I was born in the United States, but my mom and dad weren't. They came to the U.S together and got their citizenship too, they 'migrated' I guess the term would be, to New York and about 8 or 9 years later she fell pregnant with my older brother and then a year later she got pregnant with me." I tell him, placing my fork down as I sip my wine. "I never would have guessed that you are Italian, I mean you have the look but I assumed that it was down the line. Who was Italian in your family?"

I see his grip tighten on the fork and he lets out a short sigh before answer, "My dad is full Italian and my mother is half Greek and Italian, crazy, I know. The Italian part of me weighs out more but I get most of my looks from the Greek side of the family. I grew up in Staten Island and left when I got older and moved with my grandma."

I bite my lip before giving my input, "May I ask why you moved with her?"

"It's a long story for another time," He calls over a waiter and gives me a smile, "But, for now, I have to get you home before 2 in the morning"

* * *

After packing up our leftover dessert and drowning the rest of the wine, we left the restaurant and walked back to the truck, both of us dodging the rush of the people, "So, so far how would you rate the date?" He questions as we get into the truck, I wait for him to get inside the truck before I give him an answer.

"You want me to break it down?" I ask and he nods his head with an excited gleam in his eyes, "Okay. So, as for the ride to the restaurant I would give you a 10 out of 10 compared to the ride with him which would probably be a 4 out of 10. Dinner would be a 9.5 out of 10 dinner with him was 2 out of 10, ride home so far is about a 10 out of 10 and ride home with him would be a 8 out of 10."

He takes his hands off of the wheel and claps his hands together making me give a chuckle. "Well, I am glad to say that I beat him fair and square."

I cross my arms over my chest and roll my eyes at him, "So, you only took me out on a date to prove that you could be better boy who could get the girl out on a date?" I scoff and lean against his door, I thought he would be different. I thought that he could've actually been the one!

"Not like that Tris, I just wanted-"

"-to show that you couldn't actually be like a different guy that I would finally like." I sigh when we pull up to the curb of my apartment, "Thanks Four, I had a great time." I give him a smile before I get out of the car and head up to my room.

[Four]

"Dammit!" I shout, placing my hand in the palms of my hands to calm down before I drive. _I just f*cking blew it with Tris!_ I had to be the idiotic person I am and tell her that, it did sound like I wanted to compete with Robert. But, I didn't. I wanted to actually take her out on a date for the first time and get everything off of her mind, even Robert, but the jealous side of me had to keep bringing him up. I sigh and pull into the traffic.

I will text her tomorrow. She didn't seem as pissed as I thought, more dissapointed and it just makes my heart shatter into a million pieces. Tonight was magical and all she wanted was a different guy who would treat her different, yet I couldn't give that to her. She still gave me a smile but I could tell by her demeanor that she was upset. I can't leave her angry! I see my future with her, I see me coming home from work and her feet are elevated with a large belly carrying my child. I want her barefoot and pregnant! I want to marry her! I don't want to get stuck with someone who I don't even know!

I pull into my apartment complex and I park in the underground garage and I hurry up to my apartment, my sadness masking my fear of claustrophobia. I hurry to my room and I take a shower before I collapse into bed. I pull my phone from the charger and do the only thing that is right.

 _I hope you aren't mad at me- Four_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Feelings_

* * *

I tune out my professor who drones on and on about our book progress. Yesterday was the day that we turned it in and I should be nervous but Four keeps jumping to the forefront of my mind. He's like the 2016 James Dean and every girl wants a piece of him, including me. Four, I haven't really seen him physically but we still talk. I reach into my shorts pocket and I grab my phone, going straight to my messages to see our text from that night.

 _I hope you aren't mad at me- Four_

 _I'm not mad, i just hope that next time the date will be focused on us- Tris_

 _So, you're implying there will be a next time?- Four_

 _Only if you're paying again, lol- Tris_

 _Trust me, I will pay a billion dollars if I could have another date with you Tris- Four_

 _So, thanks again for the date. it was great. I can't wait for the next one- Tris_

 _Me too- Four_

"Tris?" I hear my professor say, "Class was dismissed an hour ago. I will email you with the critique for your book along with the grade." He smiles at me, I nod my head and swing my bag over my shoulder. I put my headphones in and I walk to the corner and wait for the light to turn white so we can walk, I place my phone in my pocket and I look up, squinting my eyes as the sun nearly burns them. People start to walk but as I do, a black Hummer pulls up and Four rolls down his window.

A few people curse at him and he sticks his middle finger up, I chuckle as I walk towards him, pulling my headphones out, "Hello." I tell him as my heart leaps. He gestures for me to get in the truck. I bite my lip and get inside, I look at him as he drives off. I see he has on basketball shorts and a muscle tank top. I see something that I never noticed. There are flames spreading out on his rib cage and matching black flames reaching the top pat of his shoulders, from here it looks like something cursive on his chest, it's small but not microscopic. Then on his right arm is what looks like a detailed sleeve that goes down to his forearm. I've always started into his eyes and he wore long sleeves, this is my first time seeing this, "I never knew you had tattoos."

He makes a left, "Yeah, I just recently got this when I went with Uriah. We went in like late May." He smiles, "Where are you heading? I didn't just want to hijack you and you might be in a rush." He bites his lip as I fold my hands over my lap.

"Home." I tell him, "I just had class and I don't have anything else do to tonight. What are you doing in Brooklyn? Don't you live in like mid-Manhattan?" I question as he makes a sharp right.

"I was at the gym with Zeke and Will, we all have the day off and we ran into Uriah there. He was drooling over this girl whose name started with an M." He chuckles and I smile knowing that Uriah finally met Marlene and she can hang out with us now. Not like she couldn't ever, but now she has someone to talk to. I knew he would fall for her. Four glances the time and looks at me, "I don't ave anything to do the rest of the day, would you like to join me for lunch?"

A wide grin spreads across my face and I nod my head, "I don't have anything else to do, I don't even have to work." I tell him and he nods his head while I look at his appearance, "Your going like that?" I question.

"Well, I was going home to change if you don't mind." He says and I nod my head. We ride together, talking a bit about life and things while the music plays in the background. I decide to text Christina to tell her where I am going. I saw on her Snapchat earlier that she was with Shauna but I don't know where she was going. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look for her picture.

 _Hey Chris, I am with Four just to let you know. I ran into him after class and we are going to get lunch together- Tris_

 _Mmh- Christina_

Attached to that is the purple devil emoji and the tongue sticking out.

 _Okay, have fun. Shauna and I are going shopping!- Christina_

 _Try and sneak pictures of his place!- Christina_

 _No- Tris_

"We're here!" Four tells me as he pulls into an underground garage. I get out of the truck and the smell of sawdust hits my nose, he grabs my hand and I almost scream in happiness. His hand is so large wrapped around my tiny one, I feel like one of those teenage girls who just got a hug from the football jock. We take the elevator up for a while and he lets out a long sigh when we exit. The hallway is bright, but cold. The carpet is light grey with black and is low cut, the walls are a silver grey and boring pictures hang up on the wall. We walk down the hall until we get to the last door that is near a large window. Four releases my hand as the door diagonal from us opens and out steps a tall figure with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He blows out the intoxicating smoke before giving me a smile, "Ah, look what Four brought home!" He winks at me, his white teeth shining. He's tall but Four is taller by a few inches. He has tattoos covering his body from his neck and arms, on his leg there a scattered tattoos and he has on a t-shirt with cargo pants and boots. His hair is cut on the sides lowly and the top part is gelled and looks like he ran his hands through them.

He has a lip ring, a ear ring, and an eyebrow ring with a nose ring too, I'm sure without those piercings, girls would find him irresistible, "I'm Eric, Four's best neighbor." He taunts as Four rolls his eyes, opening the door and lets me inside first. I look around and I am taken back, his living room is large with a large window with very tall blinds that go to the ceiling that covers it. There is a light grey leather couch and he has dark wooden floors with a large television mounted on the wall and a long glass table.

"I have food in the fridge if you get hungry with drinks, you can sit here and watch television." He hands me the remote and smiles at me, "I'll be upstairs if you need me." I nod my head and take the remote and have a seat, I take a deep breath and smell his house. It smells just like him, cologne and something that reminds me of safety. While I watch a rerun of Chopped, I walk to the kitchen where everything looks great. He has a large dark grey fridge and grey and white tilted floor with glossy red appliances and a large island with white marble.

I get a bottle of water and go back to the living room, I sit there until I hear the water cut off from upstairs and within ten minutes I hear his feet thundering down the steps and I look up to see him in a pair of shorts that come over knee length and they are a grey and he has on a sea-foam green top with a grey jean jacket over it and he has on matching Jordan's. I smile at him and stand to my feet, "I got a bottle of water." I wave the bottle of water.

"That's fine." He gives me smile and I cut off of the T.V I follow him out of the door and when we go into the hallway Eric isn't there which is a relief. We go back down to the car and we drive to the restaurant that he chooses, "Do you like Japanese food?" I nod my head at him as he makes a left. We continue to have small conversations in hopes to have something to talk about when we get lunch.

We finally get to the restaurant that I am quite familiar with, Zenkichi. Four got the chicken miso soup and I got the Hōtō which has lots of vegetables and chicken in a soup of course after we ate spring rolls, "So, I wanna get to know you Tris." Four places his spoon in his hot soup, "How old are you? What's your full name? What's your favorite color? Favorite artist? Are you in college? Are you single?" A blush forms on both of our faces and I smile at him.

"Well I'm 23, about to be 24 in late August. My full name is Beatrice Alina Adrienne Esmeralda Mercedes Prior― long story behind that." He widens his eyes at my name and I nod my head, "My favorite colors are red, black, and periwinkle. Not together though. I _love_ The Weeknd and Travis Scott, along with The 1975. I'm not in college, I finished a while back. I just take extra classes on the side that helps me qualify for a higher job that my college provided. Yes, I am single. Now for you because you are so mysterious and confusing." I lift the spoon up to my mouth.

"Well, I'm 25, I'm going to turn 26 in December. Well, for my name, that's for another time when we're alone." I bite my lip and he glances at it, "My favorite color is blue or black, and I can listen to any person in music except for metal, rock, and country. I like old music, and rap music. I have no problem with it but you would never catch me repeating the songs because I'm going to sound idiotic. I'm not in college, I finished a while back but I do work at an Accounting building downtown. You know that. I am single myself." He gives me a smile.

"So, tell me the story behind your _ridiculously_ long name." I place my cup down on the table and playfully roll my eyes slowly.

"Well, I don't know where in the hell Beatrice came from. Or my brother, Caleb. But, I guess when my mother came to the U.S. she fell in love with that old name and decided to name me it. My dad's sister, wanted to name me Alina so they chose that as my middle name. Adrienne, was close to Andrew, my father's name. Esmeralda was my mother's mom name, and Mercedes because my parent's were stupid." I roll my eyes and chuckle. "To this day, my mother says that our records got mixed up somehow and we ended up with the last name, Prior." I chuckle.

"A mouthful." Four widens his eyes and my cheeks flush with embarrassment, "A very beautiful mouthful." I give him a large smile.

* * *

"Thanks again for lunch Four, it was really need." I give him a quick hug and breathe in the scent of chocolate pudding I threw on him earlier on mistake. We both laughed in tears until he got it off with only a small stain, "Bye." We both bid our goodbyes until I leave his large truck and head inside to my apartment. When I get the doors open there is Christina and Shauna acting like idiots in front of Christina's phone, twerking and all. "What in the hell..."

"Trissy baby!" Christina shouts and we hear the old hag thumping her broom on the ceiling. Christina stomps back before throwing herself into my arms and squeezes me tightly, "How was the date?"

"It wasn't really a date, it was lunch-"

"-wait, I'm confused. Who did you go out with? Gabe or that Robert guy?" She questions and I feel my stomach clench and twist.

Christina gives Shauna a funny side smirk and wiggles her eyebrows, "Four."

Shauna gasps while I groan loudly and throw my things in my bedroom and collapse on the couch, "Four! Really! Oh my goodness! For a second time? He really likes you because this is my first time witnessing this happening." I roll my eyes at the two girls and Christina grabs her phone. "But, there is only one way to figure out if he _really_ likes that infamous Beatrice. Did he pay?" She places her hands on her hips and gives me a smirk.

"Yes. He paid both times." I close my eyes, and remember each moment that he shared together.

They both squeal and I roll my eyes for the third time since I've been here in this apartment, "I've known Four for a while and when he takes a girl out, she gets the vibe from him that she needs to pay for her own meal or he wouldn't offer or decline for the girl to pay. It sounds kind of douche baggy, but that is just how he rolls. It's almost a type of way to get the girl the hell out of his sight because he didn't have a good time. He would pay for side of the meal and then she would pay for hers. I can't believe he paid! He loves you!"

"He's gonna pop your cherry!" Christina shouts and my jaw falls open and I groan at her. All Christina focuses on is getting my cherry popped from some hot boy so I can be not-a-virgin like her. I remember the day she told me when she lost it, she lost it to this boy who just came to the U.S when we were seventeen. He was a pretty boy and could barley speak English, he was Italian and she would go to his house in Long Island. She would get yelled at during dinner when we ate together as a family with her parents sitting by our parents and I would try to defend her making me get into trouble, that night we would rage about our parents before she went across the fire escape to her room. I remember his name to this day, Fernando.

"I don't want it to be popped right now. I want it to stay plumped and on top of the ice cream." They both burst into laughter at my stupid thoughts.

"Well, from the looks of him. Physically. He looks huge, so you know it has to hurt." Christina bites her lip while Shauna nods in agreement. I sigh.

"Can you two stop worrying about my vagina and worry about your's!"

"Oh I do, child. Mines got tore up-" I ignore Shauna's rant on Zeke last night. Instead, I play Candy Crush on my phone.

"Well, at least I didn't get mines taken away from some Italian guy who could barely speak English."

"Trust me, it may have hurt for at least two days. But it was worth it, he wasn't small so it just made my first time even more magical." Christina smiles, "But, now that you have an admirer, I want to make sure you look hotter than usual. I know you don't like a lot of those revealing outfits. So, I won't push that on you. Just something more sexier than laid back." She winks at me and I sigh.

 _She's already like this and it's only our second outing?_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the shorter chapter, around the time when I was introducing Eric, my computer shut down and erased that part along with the description of Four's apartment. But luckily I always save after a paragraph or two because Fanfiction sucks sometimes. Anyways, better late than never. R &R! Ps: Not edited**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Attention_

* * *

[Tris]

 _Hello, Tris. I need you to come down to my office at noon today so we can talk about your next shoot. Same building, just say that you are here to see me. Thanks a ton. Sincerely, Robert M. Black._

That email plays in my mind over as I make my way up to Robert's office. I was pretty surprised when I saw his email in my inbox this morning while I was working on my book, it's been a while since Robert and I talked. Ever since I formally placed my application in, he hasn't called me for a while. Then, out of the blue, he wants to meet up. Last week was quite a fun week, Christina and I went to Jersey to visit my mom and dad along with her parents. Then, Tyla, Christina, and I went shopping at the mall. Then, I had lunch with Four again which was great. He and I have been getting a bit closer, but when I am working at the Pit, Nita always finds her way beside Four.

I hope that I am able to see Four on my way home, I tell myself as I give a nod to one of the workers who sits behind the desk she glares at me but I continue to walk, nonsense Tris he's busy working and he doesn't' have time to talk to you. But it is noon so he might be getting lunch and we can eat together―"Tris!" My thoughts get cut off by Robert walking towards me, he gives me a smile and grabs me by shoulders and pulls me into a hug, his hands on my waist. "It's good to see you!

"Good to see you, too!" I fake my enthusiasm, releasing him from the hug and he grabs my hand and leads me towards a large window, my shoes squeaking against the floor. Tonight I have to work and all I want is to wear flat shoes before I have to wear those empire state buildings. Tori sent us an email early this morning telling us that we are having Jersey Night. Which means Tori and Lauren will play all of the Jersey mixes and everyone will drink like idiots while twerking on the stage that Tori opens for the night. At least that means I get more tips.

"Well, I have this big shoot coming up for People's magazine and I have to take a few pictures for the newest line of fashion to put in there and your assignment is to come here every morning around eight and take pictures. By the end of the week, we should have a large collection for me and my co-workers to look upon. You will help the girls get ready and assist where needed, but most importantly take pictures. You along with another photographer will be taking the pictures. So, today is August 2nd, Tuesday." He stops and looks at the calendar and nods his head, "Come in on August 5, Friday morning here at 8."

We continue to talk about the plans for my new job and he even briefly makes me a card with me smiling so I can show it when I get here instead of checking in, before I know it I am making it back to my place where I go inside to take a nap. When I wake up, I get hit with the smell of chicken and my stomach lets out a low growl. I brush my hand through my mess of hair and I stretch out my limbs, "Morning!" I smile when I walk into the kitchen to see Christina spreading mayo on bread.

" _Morning_? It's definitely 7 p.m!" She shouts with a chuckle, "We have to be at work in an hour, it's far from morning." She laughs and presses bread together.

"I must have been sleeping for a while. I finished up with Robert and came home to take a nap." I yawn as she places a chicken sandwich in front of me, I make a mental note to make dinner for tomorrow. Christina has been making dinner more than usual, and I don't want to rely on her. We both talk over dinner before I go take a quick shower and I get dressed, I decide to wear a pair of white jeans that have rips in them with a white crop top, it wraps in the front and has long sleeves. I pull my hair into a bun and I put on a gold necklace that falls straight in between the valley of my breast. I put some gold earrings and a gold bar in my ears, then I put them matching with my nose ring and belly ring.

I do my usual makeup routine and I line my lips with nude liner and I fill it in, within 10 minutes we are in the back of a taxi heading towards the Pit. Tori and Lauren wanted us to get there before opening because we have a lot to do. Due to it being Jersey night, more people are coming which means the security needs to be on red alert and us girls have to set out more alcohol and get the bar straight. When we reach the Pit, there is a line outside of the door and Christina and I slide through, my white heels clicking against the concrete.

"Ladies! Tonight will be close to one of our biggest nights, so that means more people are coming to dance to the music and see what's so new about this night at the Pit! Make sure that you know that men and women are going to drink and get handsy, so just let our bouncer know and it will be handled. Carry on!" Lauren shouts as I place the crate of alcohol down on the floor and Christina helps me stack them on the shelves.

"I didn't tell you earlier, but you look hot!" Christina bumps my shoulder with a smile, "Every time I catch Four staring at you tonight, I'm gonna hum." She laughs and I roll my eyes, she slaps my butt before going to the other end of the bar. I laugh at her and continue to stack the shelves.

[Four]

"Uriah should already be there, he and that girl Marlene," Zeke tells me as we both walk into the bar and the whole atmosphere is lively, more than usual. People are dancing with cups in the hand and one the stage is Uriah, shirtless, dancing wildly. One dance, the Jersey mix, is on and everyone is laughing. Will instantly bursts into laughter as Zeke stares at the stage in horror. I glance to the bar to see Tris leaning against the back bar and stares at the stage with her eyebrows furrowed almost like she wants to laugh. She looks beautiful in all white, almost like an innocent child. She looks over at me and gives me a smile, her white teeth that match her clothes showing. The next song comes on and blends in right with the previous song, and just as Tris goes to take the bun out of her hair, Christina turns to Tris and raises her eyebrows. I tune into the song and hear that one of Drake songs that are trending like most, Controlla, is on. I can only imagine what she does with her body to those beats.

We go to the bar while Zeke goes to get his brother off of the stage and more people join them, "Hi Christina! Hi, Tris!" Will beams as he takes a seat on the stool, "2 Jack and coke's please!" Will reaches into his pocket and grabs his wallet, nodding at me before giving the card to Tris who gives me a smile and nod at me, which I return. I watch her movements as she walks behind the bar, grabbing the rock glasses and the way her foot taps to the beat like she studies the songs, the way my eyes travel down her fit, perfect, body.

She turns around abruptly and places the glasses and card down on the table, and I nearly fall out of the seat at her movements. She moves down the bar and tends to that end before people start jumping over the bar, "Where is Zeke?" I mutter under my breath and I look towards the stage to see him actually dancing with Uriah, his hands behind his head and pelvis thrusting to every beat, Shauna, and that Marlene girl is trying to get both of the boys off of the stage. When did Shauna get here? "Oh my goodness." I shake my head with a low chuckle. I turn back to the bar to see where Tris is, but I find her right in front of me, wiping the bar down roughly her boobs practically in my face and I breathe in a whiff and almost moan.

"Trissy!" Her head snaps up and looks behind me to see one of her friends and her boyfriend, I think her name is Tyla. She waves and reaches over the bar and gives her a hug, a few men taking that advantage to look at her butt. I roll my eyes and drone out for a moment until everyone calms down, Will, and Tris' friends are talking to Christina and now Marlene and Shauna are on the stage, joining in. I am left alone with Tris, not that I don't mind.

"Tris?" She looks up and looks through her long lashes and raises her perfect eyebrows, "Are you―" I instantly get cut off by a pair of slender arms being thrown across my shoulders and I get punched in the face with strong fumes of perfume, I groan when I know that Nita is on me right now and she slightly smells of alcohol.

"Hi, Four!" She grabs my cheek in between her hands and presses a kiss to my cheek and I roll my eyes, I hear Tris let out a sigh and she walks away down the bar. Dammit, Nita! I just want to give Tris attention, but you keep showing up with your plastic-unattractive-hoe-body. "Did you miss me?"

"Why would I?" I question, looking at Tris who is now laughing at a group of girls as they talk to her animatedly.

"Because you love me very much and you want to take me home tonight so we can screw all around my house!" She smiles at me, her eyes getting droopier by the minute. She grabs my glass off of the bar and drinks some of it, but before I could take the glass cup out of her hand. She leans over and vomits, I nearly screech and slap the guy next to me, it gets on the floor and the hem of my shirt. I groan loudly while a few people help her to the girl's bathroom.

"Great!" I hear Tori shout.

"Not it!" Tris shouts before anyone else, the bar still quiet with the music now low.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Damnit!" A girl shouts with a roll of her eyes and the bar fills with laughter. Tris smiles and walks down towards me.

"Come on," she gestures towards me and walks out from the bar. She leads me towards a hallway and she grabs my hand, leading me to the bathroom. We walk in and she flicks on the light and I see a bathroom that is clean with a white sink and white toilet. It's really small in here and before I could jump in front of the door to shut it, she pushes me down on the closed toilet seat, "Since you can't go into the girls' bathroom, and I can't go to the men's, you can use our staff bathroom." She turns around and opens a closet, her butt in my face and I just take a moment to thank the heavens for this happening to me. I just want to hold it in my hands but she would probably turn around and slap me across the face then leave me with Nita's vomit on my shirt.

"Thanks," I tell her as she turns around and motions for me to take my shirt off which I do. I look up to see her eyes darker than usual and she gives me a smile.

"I'll be back," She gives me a laugh and returns with a black shirt in her hands, that'll go well with my dark blue slacks. "This is an extra from one of our bouncers, he said that you can keep it. They get vomited on sometimes, so they always keep an extra pair." She shuts the door again, leaving us in a tiny space.

"I appreciate it," She starts to rinse my shirt out in the sink, her back towards me once more. "So, you seemed mad earlier, you alright?" I question, clenching my toes hoping she doesn't ask why I'm all up in her business. I'm trying to build a relationship with this girl! Not ruin it.

"I'm fine." She turns around and gives me a smile. She opens the closet again and looks up until she see's a bottle on the top shelf. She reaches up, but even in her heels, she can't reach it.

I take the opportunity to stand up and I lean against her and grab the bottle of cleaning liquid and I hand it to her, she gives me a smile and I remain standing.

She turns around and looks up at me, her eyes with many mixed emotions, we stare at each other until I pull her close to me, I lean down until we're almost nose to nose, "Are you sure?" I question and she squeaks out an answer before my lips are pressed against hers.

* * *

 _ **Shorter chapter only because I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger, let me know in the comments how you feel about this story. Sorry for the delay once again. I'm not gonna leave this story.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: Reality_

* * *

[Four]

She gasps but kisses back, my hands run up and down her back until the rest in her pockets of her jeans. I relish the feeling of her beautiful plump lips on mines, I've always craved this to happen and now it's happening. On the inside I am going crazy but physically I am handling it like a G, _great now I sound like I don't know what I'm doing_. Tris tastes like sugar-covered strawberries and it makes me wonder what her body tastes like, I pull away from our kisses and place faint kisses on the side of her jaw down to her neck where I kiss on her pulse point and my mouth attaches to it, she lets out a breathy moan before she pulls are lips back together.

Tris bites down on my lip when there is a frantic knocking at the door, "I'm not paying you to get it on Tris, hurry back." Tori shouts and Tris lets out a chuckle and places her head down on my chest. Tris looks up at me with her vibrant eyes and gives me a smile before she slips right out of my grasp. I instantly fall against the toilet seat and just try and regain my composure before I walk out of the bathroom.

[Tris]

"What's got you all bubbly?" Christina asks as we sit in the back of the cab that drives us home. Shared glances and giggles were on display tonight, I panicked after kissing Four so I just left without a word. _Do I really want to have a relationship right now_? All I did was smile and leave and had to act like everything was perfect on the outside, but horrible on the inside, my mind is going a mile a minute. "Huh? It took you a while to get back from that bathroom."

"Nothing." I let out a little sigh, leaning against the door. Christina gives me a look and I roll my eyes at her, "I may or may have not kissed Four." I whisper and she gasps loudly making the driver looking back at us. Christina claps her hands together rapidly and reaches across and gives me a big hug.

"So you two are like a thing now?" She questions bouncing in her seat.

"No? I don't know! I don't even know if I want to be in a relationship right now."

"Let's just look at your previous relationship," We both pause and she taps my cheek, "Exactly you don't have one."

"Whatever Christina, I'll let you know when I come up with a damn decision."

* * *

"WAKE UP PRIOR, TIME TO GO TO THE GYM SO I CAN BE WORKING ON MY FITNESS!" I hear Christina shout and I groan and roll my head under my pillow with a whimper. Christina was always the early bird, especially when we were little during nap time. Sometimes I will hear her rustling in the kitchen before the sun comes up, me on the other hand, I like to stay up all night and sleep all day. "Wake up you cute, little, conejito!" I roll my eyes at her when she calls me her favorite nickname, conejito in Spanish means Bunny. She's been calling me that since I can remember, she occasionally especially when I wiggle my nose.

"Alright, give me a few minutes to take a quick shower."

"Shower!? We're going to the damn gym. Who showers before the gym?"

"This girl! I need to tame this mess of hair and I just like feeling clean, unlike some people." I shoot her a playful glance and she rolls her eyes at me with a chuckle.

"Well hurry up because Tyla and Shauna are meeting us here in 10."

I take a quick shower, wetting my hair so it cascades in long, wavy curls. I run my hand through them and then ring it out before I put some conditioner in there. I'm really thinking about dying it brunette or another color. Within 2 minutes, I am out the shower, drying down and lotioning. When I am finished, I decide on my PINK exercise outfit which is black leggings with a black sports bra with both a white band on my pants and bra that says PINK in black. I pull the middle part of my hair in a bun and leave the rest down. It'll dry mostly before I get to the gym, I put on a bit eyeliner to hide the tiredness on my face and some lip balm.

"It's about time! Who takes a shower before going to the gym?" Tyla shouts, looking great in her shorts and crop top for the gym. Tyla is a great friend to have, we have been friends for a while and we've been through a lot together along with Shauna and Christina. Tyla smacks her lips and gives me a look, "But you look cute." I hold the piece sign up and put on my black and white Nike Roche's over my socks. I glance down at my belly ring and grab my phone and bottled water before we descend down the steps.

"The truth or dare party is coming up!" Christina claps her hands and stops for a minute to do a happy dance, a few people glancing at her and we laugh. "I'm so lit!"

"You?! I'm getting butterflies just thinking about it. But, we still have to turn up. We aren't just going to get drunk off of truth or dare." Shauna points at us and we nod at her as we get into Tyla's car and she pulls out.

"Would it be wrong if I just stayed in my PJ's? We are going to be at our house." I tell them and they all gasp at me.

"Hell no, we are going to look cute. Especially for-" I give Christina a look and she clamps her hand over her mouth. I don't want her telling them about my feelings for Four, even giving them hints! They would not let me live that down, and it's not even about them dolling me up. It's about them purposely telling embarrassing stories and sharing pictures, they do the opposite on what girls do in books. "Por qué no puedo decirles-"

"Nope! No Spanish talking! You know I don't understand that, what can't you tell us." Shauna crosses her arms and I sigh.

"Tris kissed Four!" Christina blurts out and I slap her hard on her bare arm, all of the girls start going crazy and Tyla nearly slams on the breaks. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in! It's just some good information you have to share!"

"Mmh! Was it hot and steamy?" Tyla gasps and hits her steering wheel as we turn into the Gym, "That's what took you so long when that girl puked on him! Congrats Tris!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

We get out of her car and we start walking towards Dauntless, we get inside and wave at Marlene and show her our badges. We decide to go to the basketball court first. Tyla played basketball in high school so she is a good challenge to go against so I can burn more fat, sometimes when we come here we do this for about ten minutes and then act fools in the gym area, then go into the dance studio and hang out with everyone. I've known the choreographer ever since I've been coming here, her name is Alina and I like to hang around her. She normally doesn't let people inside, only if you are apart of her dance class. But, Christina and I along with a few more of our friends sneak in there and just dance to the music while we watch them dance or the Zumba class.

"Time for me to show you all how it's done!" Tyla claps her hands together and we walk further to the end of the gym since it's a really intense game going on, on the other side. Music is playing throughout the gym from someones phone that was in here, and while I wait for the ball to come down here, I catch myself dancing. One thing about me is that I _always_ dance. I don't care who's around me nor do I care where I am. If I like the song, I will dance. "Work it, Tris!" I flip my hair in a playful way and laugh.

Shauna, Christina, Tyla and I play together―mostly fooling around more than anything and just as expected we go to the Gym and start working on weights, "Okay, don't get your panties all twisted, but Four, Uriah, Will, and Zeke just walked in." Shauna says waving at her boyfriend before she runs over there and tackles him in a hug. I didn't really say anything after I kissed Four. There wasn't really anything to say, I was nervous and I didn't want him to drop down on his knees and beg me to be his forever. I'm not ready for that yet. Yes, he's hot and sweet but every time I think about commitment for a relationship, I die. That kiss was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing, he was shirtless and the bathroom was tiny. . . I had two drinks earlier and I wasn't tipsy but I was more relaxed.

"What a _coincidence_!" Christina and Tyla shout at the same time, purposely to get the boys to look over here, they place the tip of their finger on their lip and pout at me while I roll my eyes, "We should go say Hi Ty!" Christina says and I drop the weights on the floor and glare at them. The last thing I want is to make eye contact with Four, I don't know what's running through is mind. . . but I sure as hell know what's running through mine.

* * *

Avoiding Four was harder than I thought, we both ended up at the water station and had an awkward talk. So, in order to get my mind off of a few things, the girls and I went to the dance side. It's across from the gym, the only thing separating it is a glass panel, so while people work out you can look at the dancers dance. Spending time in there really takes a lot of stress off of my body because I laugh and mentally and physically dance to the music and have fun.

"Tyla! You _don't_ milly rock on any block, and you _can't_ milly rock on any block. So, _stop_ milly rocking on everyone's block." She flicks me off and throws her jacket at me while we both laugh. I sit down on the bench as Tyla gets out of the middle of the floor and sits beside me. The dancers get in the middle of the floor and start to stretch before they start dancing.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Shauna slides up in front of me and I shake my head.

"No, thank the heavens!" I throw my hands up in the air, "I'm gonna order us some pizza, eat that until I can't eat anymore and then fall asleep while watching a movie. No studying! No men! Nothing!"

"So, if Four calls you then what are you going to do?" Tyla questions as a blush forms across my face, "Yeah! We got you now!" All of the girls burst into laughter as we stand to our feet, stretching before we grab our things together.

"I'm going to politely decline."

"Tris! We aren't eating pizza, why in the hell do you think we came here?" Christina crosses her arms over her chest, giving me a look that looks exactly like her mother.

"Say's who?"

"Say's me." She sticks her tongue out at me, and snatches my phone out of my hand, "You can't eat it if you don't have a phone." She breaks out into a sprint and I chase after her, out of the dance room her laughing and everyone behind us cheering her on. The door opens in front of me and I collide with a body, Four's body. Heat floods my cheeks and I excuse myself before I chase after Christina, mostly getting away from Four. _What in the hell am I doing?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Honesty_

* * *

The aroma of spices fill the kitchen and makes my stomach let out a low grumble. I always followed Abuela's recipes and my food came out great. She always tells me that one day I will need them to get a man, the way to his heart is through his stomach. So, she passed a lot of recipes to Christina and I in hopes that she will be a great grandmother soon. But, I don't see that happening judging what I saw last week.

 **Flashback** :

 _The warm, late, August wind brushes past me as I walk through Manhattan. Robert called me down to his office because I need to get ready for a photo shoot that is coming up, so I need to be fully prepared for when the models arrive. Those b*tchy, horrible, models. It's been a month since I've been working with Robert and he has kind of laid off of being a creep. But, he has been busy more than usual. So, that leaves no room for him to flirt with me. Christina is taking her final today, so when I get home she is not going to be there. I have my Final next week before our classes are over. I've been more focused, but I just can't stop to draw my attention to Four. He's so captivating and an a-_

 _My body nearly crumbles to the pavement and someone curses behind me, there sits in the window booth almost twenty feet away; Four and Nita. Eating ice cream, like there is no care in the world. Four goes and kisses me back in the freaking small bathroom! Places his hands on my butt! No one does that, but I allow him to do it. I know I was acting kind of distant, but I am so confused with myself. I don't know what my heart wants and my mind is telling me different._

 _Four gives her a smile I've never seen and my legs grow weak, I walk across the street to get on the other sidewalk to avoid looking at the two love birds. I thought Four liked me, he wouldn't have kissed me back or groped me like no other, I guessed wrong because he wouldn't be sitting in the cafe with her. I get in my car and place my seat belt on, heading to, Brooklyn._

 **End of Flashback:**

Ever since then, I haven't even come into contact with Four and he hasn't come to the Pit as much so I don't see him like I normally would. I guess he got bored with me and decided that Nita was the type of lifestyle he was looking for. If that's what he wants, then I'm going to let him have it. I can't force him into something he doesn't want.

"Mmh!" Christina comes barreling into the kitchen, hopping on the island. She gives me a smile as I start to plate our plates of food. With both of us finishing our classes until January, we have more time to ourselves and eat more fresh cooked food instead of eating out, which I don't mind, "What's the amazing food?"

"Fricase de Pollo, Abuela's recipe. Of course without the olives." I shiver and Christina gawks at me as she reaches into the cabinets and places the olives over her chicken and rice, "How was the test?" I question as I bite into my food, closing my eyes at the taste. I miss living with my family in Queens, I miss having the restriction of only going down the block. Listening to Elvis Crespo while eating empanadas. Being an adult is _so_ overrated.

"Quick, I'm proud of myself because I knew most of the stuff. I'm very confident. Will called me afterwards to see how he did, and he told me he wants to take me out this Friday. He sounded pretty serious." Christina chuckles to herself, she is really whipped about Will and that isn't too normal for Christina, "I hope he asks me to be his girlfriend because kissing without having connections is starting to make me sad, I want to spend the night over his house and eat food with him." She sighs.

"I saw Four with Nita today, their going out." I blurt out and Christina drops her fork.

"What in the hell?" Christina furrows her eyebrows.

"That's what I'm saying! Christina, you know I'm not one to rant on about a boy. Let alone even start a conversation about it. But, I was leaving Robert and walking in Manhattan. When, I looked up I saw Nita and Four sitting in one of the ice cream shops. They looked like they were the perfect couple ever." I roll my eyes while shoveling rice into my mouth.

"Okay, maybe they aren't going out. They might just be friends, give it some time to see if things mellow out. We have to work tomorrow night, so see if her brings her." Christina points her fork at me, "I'm telling you know, you can make him jealous with not only your butt, but bringing Gabe _or_ Robert into this." She smirks and I roll my eyes while a light goes off into my head, _should I follow Christina's orders?_

* * *

A knock on the door awakes me from my slumber, I swing my legs over the couch and stretching my legs out. I throw a pillow at Christina's figure before I go to the door, "Who is it?" My voice is raspy as I lean against the door.

"Tyla, hoe!" I roll my eyes and open the door seeing Tyla happier than ever, "Ya' girl just got laid!" She sings and I roll my eyes at her while laughing.

"Must you be so loud?" Christina groans, thrusting her head into the pillow. I swear, meeting Tyla and Christian was the best thing that has ever happened to us. Tyla brings such a happy spirit with her, along with Christian. He is such a good boyfriend and me and him are goofballs around each other. Tyla sits on top of Christina and lets out a sigh, I shut the door behind them and lock the door, laying back on the couch.

"Christina, it's only 9 at night. Why are you two asleep?" She questions, furrowing her eyebrows. "You guys aren't sick are you?" She laughs.

"No, we had some delicious food! We watched a movie together and fell asleep," I yawn loudly, "What's up?"

"Well, after leaving Christian in a complete frenzy type spirit, I decided to come pay a visit to my two bestfriends. I'm heading to run a few errands tonight, and then I wanted to see you two before I go get ready for one of Christian's gigs. I am hosting a party in honor of my me working with Christian and him helping me with my singing, so I came here to personally invite you two of course. I'll give you more information." Tyla nods her head at me, "Shauna is coming, Marlene, and Lynn. If you want to invite the guys then you can."

"That sounds great," Christina says, all three of us talk together sharing conversation and I tell her about the Four situation last week.

"Well, I better get going. You know how long I take to get ready." She widens her eyes at me before she walks out of the apartment. I collapse back on the couch and find the remote to find another movie.

* * *

 _Let's just get out there how awkward this chapter was, I'm working hard on getting these updates out. So, bear with me please. I just had to get an update going to apologize for me taking so long. Gonna start working on the next chapter! Sorry for any errors._


	19. Chapter 19

**_Thanks for reading, here is Chapter 19. hope you enjoy, don't forget to review―it keeps me going! Ps: Not edited! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT AT THE END! ;)_**

 _Chapter 19: Mask_

* * *

I've never felt so dissapointed by a boy, of course I got attention from the male species―some better than others. But, it's something about Four that draws me to him and want to cling to him like a magnet. It seems as every time I get closer to him, Nita flips him and then we retract like two north poles. . . further and further. So, what I'm doing to keep me completely sane and try and not be a heartbroken young adult, I ignore all of his taunting smirks and stares, his tall figure, and his bulky, tattooed, arms. If I'm going to end up sad in the end, I can't get attached to him.

Today we are going to New Jersey to visit my parent's and then go to Newport Plaza while we're there, Tyla is coming with us along with Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. We're shopping for the party Tyla is hosting next week. It's a big party and when next week rolls around, there isn't going to be a lot of time to shop. I'm helping host the party with Tyla along with some friends of Tyla―who are also my friends.

I'm dressed in a pair of high waist jeans that have deep rips in them, paired with a regular red t-shirt and my all red Nike Air Force shoes, I left my hair down curly and mostly wet from me washing it, I put my favorite conditioner in my hair because it leaves my hair moisturized and while it looks wet, it's dry and leaves it still long, it only shrinks a little bit. I have my gold nose ring in and my lips are painted with nude lipstick, my eyes are lined with black and my long lashes have more black on them.

I'm excited to see my mom, and dad along with Christina's parents―my 'aunt' and 'uncle', it's been a while since I've seen them, even my brother. He's married and got two kids, but he lives in Maine. He tries to visit frequently, but he has a lot going on with a new baby on the way and managing his job, he's a doctor. My parent's are so proud of him, and they should be when they have a daughter like me who parties and work as a bartender. They still love me, but I feel bad for not meeting their expectations. I have tattoo's and piercings! Caleb doesn't have that! I failed them when I first got my tattoo, of course I would never admit it though.

"Hi! Snapchat people, really quick. I need you to spam us with questions for our next video that we're going to go with WolfTyla, we're going to do a video depending on what you choose for us" Tyla jumps off of my bed, sticking her tongue out at the camera, "So, give us an idea!" We both do the peace sign and the video goes off. I love making videos for YouTube and Vine, it's a great relaxer and it makes me proud when I wake up that we have thousands of new subscribers each morning. It's mostly Chis and I's channel, but Tyla and some of our other friends would collab with us.

"I'm so excited for the party, Christian is working hard on the mix and it sounds fire. He said he really wants you two to listen to it, because he know's you listen to a lot of music and be lit." Tyla falls back on the bed while Christina applies lip-gloss on her lips, "What time is Shauna and the girls coming? Destiny and Elisa are going to meet us there, Elisa and Destiny are excited to see you all." Elisa is one of Tyla's friends, I met her and we're friends. Elisa is a bit taller than me, she has beautiful olive skin and long dark brown hair that almost looks black. She has a septum nose ring like Christina, and not to mention she's Cuban so we feel totally comfortable around each other. Destiny is Christian's sister, and from the time we went to Buffalo Wild Wings.

"I'm excited too," I tell Tyla, placing a red baseball cap on my head, I tie the front of my shirt in a knot and place my phone in my back pocket. It doesn't take long before we are in the Jeep with the top off, I'm driving, Christina is in the passenger seat, Shauna is in the back with Tyla and Marlene and Lynn are following behind. I Christina places her phone in the aux cord and the first song to come on is Broccoli by D.R.A.M. I take the Lincoln Tunnel to New Jersey.

We get through the tunnel and resume the music due to no connection going through there, during the time while the music was off, Zeke and the boys said they are on the way to the mall. . . sadly. They obviously have nothing better to do on this Friday at 3 in the afternoon, so they're going to meet us there. Part of me wishes that I see that blue-eyed boy who has an Italian flare and have tattoo's that I just want to kiss all over. We go to my parent's house and promise to visit back when we're done shopping. We don't spend much time there, but we make it to Newport Plaza.

I walk into the mall and the first store we go to is Forever 21, I find this cute gray tank top that has a knot in the front so it is cropped―it can go well with a cute skirt. I can't help but to find a pair of jeans that have rips in the knees and in the back under my butt. They are so cute, and I can't help but to try it on with a cute pink laced up crop top. I stand in front of the mirror and dance to the music, Love Club by Lorde that plays in here, "Move your hips, mámi!" Christina shouts, peaking her head out of the dressing room and I laugh and move my hips and playfully twerk, not caring who the hell is watching.

[Four]

"Christina texted me and told me that they are at Forever 21." Will tells us as we walk around the mall, searching for the bloody store where the girls accompany.

Uriah furrows his eyebrows, "You mean to tell me that we drove all the way to New Jersey just to hang out in girl stores?" Uriah asks and Will shrugs his shoulders, "Well, I don't mind. It's better than doing nothing, I'm sure they don't mind us going to a few stores and accompanying us, yes, Zeke, I said a big word and I am proud of it! But, Tris is hot, and single so let me work my magic." I glare at him.

"Don't you like Marlene?" Zeke chuckles at my comment.

"Don't you like Nita?" Silence falls in between us, and my mind flashes red alert. Now, I have to try and win Tris over before Uriah does. They both have so much in common, it will be so hard to break them apart. Nita, something that I don't want to bring up. I've actually tried to push away the past with her―not like she's done anything bad to me, except puke on my shirt which resulted into me making out with my Puerto Rican princess. Tris, it feels like she rejected me and I've never felt so hurt, but have so much motivation to have her, to make her mines. Nita is me just trying to make her jealous, and actually try something to get Nita the hell off my back. So, hopefully once we go through whatever we're going through, she'll leave me alone―since she got what she want.

We find the store, that really isn't that packed. We all almost walk back out when we here the annoying song, Love Club, Shauna played _the hell_ out of this song. Every time I went to visit the couple, that song would be blasting throughout the apartment and Zeke was near killing himself, but the only that makes this song great is the beautiful, lavender-haired, tattooed, beauty that is _f*cking_ belly dancing to it in some jeans that make me instantly get dirty thoughts. She turns to her side and moves her butt and I nearly pass out, Uriah mouth opens wide along with every other guy that's in there with their girlfriend. She rolls her eyes before flicking someone off that is apparently in the dressing room, "Screw you, you make me do the darnest things." She rolls her eyes and shouts something in Spanish before she goes back in the dressing room, making me instantly dissapointed.

"How long have you and Nita been going out?" I fight every urge in my body to not uppercut the idiot who stands before me.

* * *

"Oh! You made it!" Shauna jumps in her boyfriend's arm, since she is the first person to emerge from the back. She kisses Zeke on the lips before giving Uriah, myself, and Will a hug, "The other girls are just finishing up, we didn't find anything here so we are going to go walk around, then eat some food." Shauna drags Zeke's hand to the cashier, most likely forcing him to pay for her expenses.

Tyla, Christina, and two girls soon come from the back and there is no, Tris. I try to lean against the clothing rack and act cool and natural in my t-shirt and jeans, I try many poses when she emerges in some jeans, a t-shirt, and a hat all matching―casually beautiful. She has on a pair of circle shades that has a tag hanging from them, "H-Town, know we gon' stunt. I'm for real and your Rollie tick―" Uriah joins in on the Travis Scott song, and I see her eyebrows raise up in the air, she smiles widely and keeps on, "Look b*tch, this the Rodeo. But I ain't goin' out for your bullsh*t. _I don't want your apple pie, mama!_ " Uriah throws himself in Tris' arms and I just want to pull him back from the collar and throw him into a room and lock it.

"Oh, Tris, my fellow Travis Scott fan!" Uriah smiles, "I love you!" Tris laughs and pats his back, Marlene comes from the back and glares at Uriah.

"Marlene! Don't hate, your my favorite!" He throws her over his shoulder and she shrieks, we might be the loudest people in this store.

Tris and I raise our eyebrows, so now they go out? Free-range! Tris walks over to me and takes off her shades, giving me a small smile, "Hi." I wish I could just grab her by her shoulders and press my lips against hers, calming her to be mine and telling her bluntly that she's mines.

"Hi," I tell her back, "You look nice." The tension between us is so tight and thick that I'm surprised everyone else isn't coughing.

She looks down at her outfit and playfully glares at me, "Really? Thanks for being sweet, but, this is my just-shopping-not-really-going-to-put-a-lot-of-thought-on-this-outfit." She laughs, before either one of us could say anything, she's whisked away from one of the girls I don't know, she has a nose ring like Christina. Who in the hell is she?

* * *

Shopping with the girls was better than expected, they are really goofy―the goofiest being Tris. I would love to have a girlfriend like her, I just can't seem to get her off my mind. The next store we go to is a dress store and I nearly ask for a gun to shoot myself in the foot. We sit in there for a long time, watching them choose dresses, "Let's go over there! Those look cute, Tris are you coming!" Christina asks, holding Will's hand.

"No!" Tris shouts from the dressing room, "I got one more dress to try on, I'll meet you there!" I sit there as everyone gets whisked away to the farther side of the store. I sit close to the door, hearing Tris curse to herself in Spanish and hum to herself. She peaks her head out the door and I look up from my phone, seeing her curly hair cascading down her shoulder, "Great, can you help me unzip this?" So many emotions are on her face and the biggest one is sadness, right behind that is embarrassment. I don't know why.

I stand up and almost fall to my knees, realizing that this is happening, I brush her hand off her neck and bring my hands up to the zipper, I pull it but it seems to be stuck on the fabric of the dress, "The cheap zipper is stuck, ¿Por qué diablos hacer yo merezco esto." I chuckle and I feel her shiver as my hands graze against her neck, "Just step inside, if this dress falls apart, I don't want people seeing my underwear."

"So, you trust me?" I question, stepping inside the dressing room, I shut the door beside me. Tris shrugs her shoulders and I let out a low chuckle, I pull the zipper as tight as I can and it breaks, falling to the floor making Tris stumble forward, I catch her and she turns her body towards me. I try to avoid looking at her perfect, toned, body that is fit and hidden under VS undergarments, her belly ring shines and I look up to her eyes, realizing how close we are. I shake my head, not wanting to end up like last time, with my heart broken, "S-" Before I could finish my own sentence, I forgo everything and slam my mouth against her's. She lets out a breathy sigh before throwing her arms around my neck, I hands go to the small of her back, wrapping itself around her small waist.

Our mouths work something magical as our hands roam each other's body, her perfect mouth deepens the kiss and I respond back by licking her bottom lip, she moans and the only thing that breaks us apart is the knock at the door, "This one is occupied." The unrecognizable voice fades away and I knock my head against Tris' forehead.

"Sorry." I mutter and that's when I meet her eyes. . .


	20. Chapter 20

**_Not edited! But, happy ending!_**

 _Chapter 20: Finally_

* * *

Her eyes hold amazement, excitement, and adoration. Then out of nowhere she pushes me away with anger filling her blue-grey eyes that are beautifully mixed together, "You're dating Nita! We can't kiss," Disappointment cascades over my face as realization hits me like a ton of bricks, crushing my bones and suffocating me completely, Tris turns away from me to put on her jeans and my eyes wander to her beautiful butt, "Stop looking at my butt, don't cheat on your girlfriend." She opens the door for me and I cross my arms looking at her.

"I don't know if you're expecting me to leave, but, I'm not." Tris looks taken back but haves a seat and crosses her arms over her chest to listen to me, "I don't like Nita, honestly I don't even know what we have between us two. Nothing is really wrong with her, it's not like she obsessed with me so I can break up with her."

There is a silence in between us until Tris looks up at me with a wide grin spreading across her face, "You would break up with her for me? You really like me?" She stands to her feet, her red shirt on her body. She stands under me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, I liked you when I first saw your back to me at the bar," I laugh as she leans closer to me, "I would break up with Nita thousands of times if it only meant you would be my girlfriend."

Tris gets closer to me as if she's about to kiss me and she smells of mint, vanilla, and something distinctly sweet. . . . amazing, "Well, I like you two and I would love to go out with you." We are about to kiss when she abruptly pulls away from me, "But, I'm not your girlfriend until you break up with Nita and properly ask me out and take me on a date." She turns and leaves the dressing room leaving me completely stunned. Now, I know that I have a firecracker with me, a girl with flare. . . and sometimes she can barely speak English.

* * *

[Tris]

"Excuse my mother, she was about to start cleaning up while we were on our way out. So, don't be stunned if she isn't around a lot," I tell everyone, Destiny and Elisa left earlier because they both have to work. So, that left Tyla and everyone else. Christina glances over at her parent's house and I knock on the door. Everyone insisted on coming inside and meeting our parent's, especially Four. Since he might be my future boyfriend, I guess he wants to see what he's working with. I knock on the door and once my mother opens the door in her jogging suit, La Makina hits me in the face as No Me Digas Que No blasts loudly in the background.

"Company!" My mother's thick accent says as she smiles brightly at everyone and turns down the music, "Welcome to my home, sorry I'm cleaning."

"I don't know why, it's just you and papá." I furrow my eyebrows at her as she glares at me and swats my arm, she moves out the way and we sit down in the living room. I sit in the club chair and everyone finds somewhere comfortably to sit, "We aren't going to say long, just wanted to visit fully." Mom completely ignores me and walks out making me purse my lips and everyone to laugh.

Mom returns with a plate of mantecaditos, shortbread cookies with sprinkles on them. My face falls instantly as everyone moans at the sight, "You never offer me cookies! Nor do you make them." I roll my eyes as everyone dives into the cookies.

"I made some for the neighbors and your aunt, it's not for you," Mom smiles at me as everyone bites into the cookies and moan loudly, "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Well, you know Shauna and Tyla. This is Four, Will, Zeke, and Uriah. Then, Marlene and Lynn. Destiny and Elisa had to leave early, they said hello," Christina tells my mom as I lean against the recliner.

* * *

We eventually left after showing them different music from the Hispanic perspective, we finally went back to New York. We all parted ways, not without Four giving me a hug that didn't seem long, but felt like I got hugged by the president, I pulled my hair into a loose bun that falls on down on my shoulder, and I have on a cropped tank top with a pair of shorts. It's hot here back Brooklyn and with the AC on with the windows open. . . even though that's wasting money, it's still hot. I'm also sleeping in Christina's bed because I want to tell her about Four, and I know I'm not going to feel like going back to my bedroom, "So, sista! Tell me what's wrong." She smiles at me as the gush of wind comes through the room.

I bite my lip, glancing at my bestfriend, "I-uh kissed Four again?"Her face falls but a wide grin soon takes over. The first time I told Christina, she screamed like a banshee and every since then, she's done very crude and inappropriate gestures when Four wasn't looking, "It was when you bastards left to go look at dresses, the zipper got stuck on the fabric and I couldn't get it off. So, I asked Four who so kindly stayed back with me, and the zipper was so jammed that I almost fell and I allowed him to come inside the room. Christina, let me tell you, whoever fights him. . . I give their family condolences because he nearly ripped the dress in half, he broke the zipper but if it weren't for the zipper being short then he wold have split it in two. He's _so_ strong."

"Ooh, juicy."

"I know right, but, we kissed and I was so mad because I realized that Hispanic-wanna-be was going out with him," I roll my eyes, feeling anger bubble up inside me, "But, he told me that he doesn't even know why he so called 'goes out with her', in his eyes she's nice and not that rude. But, he said that he will be willing to break up with her for me. But, I told him that once he asks me properly and take me on a date we aren't going out." I cross my arms as Christina chuckles.

"You two are so cute. But, Tris, I think we've found someone to pop your cherry."

* * *

Excitement swarms my chest as I shave my body in the shower, tonight I have to work and I want to be the hottest thing there. It's just something about knowing that you're being watched by someone you like, makes it totally worth it. I feel like I have to look sexy and keep him on his toes. My skin has never felt smoother, I don't really grow hair quicker, so it's about 2-3 week interval until I have to shave my lady parts and legs. . . which is amazing. I've never been more excited to walk in those double doors and see my future man sitting there. . . waiting for me.

Tonight, I decide on a pair of baby blue jeans, a baby pink top that is long-sleeved and have cutouts in the front that gives it a plunging neckline, baby pink heels cover my small feet. My hair is straightened and I tucked the sides behind my ear. I went through my usual makeup routine and put nude/baby pink, matte, lipstick on my lips and placed a gold nose ring in my nose. My eyebrows never needed waxing, and they look like I wax them or use makeup, but I can't blame them. . .they look good. From my family descendants. I feel so great, and happy, I even changed my belly ring to a gold stud.

"Someone's looking a little extra hot." Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me with a knowing smirk on her face, "Tris, you already have Four. You don't gotta dress up for him." I see her adjust her black shorts on her body before putting her pink top over it, we have to wear pink tops today, or at least incorporating pink in there somewhere.

"Shut the hell up Christina," I roll my eyes at her as I shrug on my khaki, Polo, bomber jacket. I touch up my hair and place my phone in my pocket before we are both out the door. We decided to drive today, since we didn't get paid yet we aren't going to pay money for a high-priced cab. We reach the pit and I slide through the doors, I look to the normal seat that is down the bar and I'm met with a smug smile and a pair of gleaming blue eyes. I give him a smile before I go to the back. Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me as I take off my jacket and place my phone in my back pocket.

Tori walks into the room and gives us a smile, "Things are running pretty smooth tonight, Rita, Joy, Tasha, and Gwen are relieved and tonight will be you two with the usual workers down the other bar. For it being a Sunday, people are flowing in but not as rowdy." She updates us and turns to me, "So, get out there because your men are out there asking for you two. I swear if those two were asking if you were working tonight, Lauren and I would have picked you up ourselves." She shakes her head as we walk out into the open.

"That's not my man." I grumble by rolling my eyes, Christina mocks me and Tori laughs while playfully pinching my cheek. I swat my hand away from her and walk behind the bar.

* * *

[Four]

She walked through the doors and my whole mood suddenly lifted from the pissy encounter that happened today. . . I told Nita about me wanting to 'break-up' with her and it didn't go well.

 **Flashback:**

 _I sit patiently in the outside seat on the roof of one of the coffee shops in Manhattan, I texted her twenty minutes ago to meet me here for a 'lunch date'. The way Nita and I actually began this process was when she came to my job one day and sat down in my chair that was in my office. And she told me if I liked her and I told her I didn't have any problems with her, she asked if we could go out sometime so I took her to Subway. She looked so disgusted, but the sandwich was amazing. After that, I asked myself while I was in the shower, what exactly did I have against Nita and there was nothing, nothing at all. So, instead of being a cruel man like my father, I actually tried to be her boyfriend but it's not working. . . I would drown myself in paperwork so I wouldn't have to see her or answer her calls._

 _But, Tris is different, I've actually taken days off for her and she doesn't even know it. It's something that keeps me on my toes with her, watching her every move and I know just by one look that I want to be her protector, her lover, her light. That's why I have to drop the shenanigans with Nita right now. As if on cue, Nita walks up the stairs in a tight skirt with a top on, shades cover her eyes and her hair is pulled into a bun. She sits across from me and flashes me a smile while taking her shades off._

 _"Hi!" She leans over the table and places her lips on mines leaving me completely stunned, I don't kiss her back and she sits down and glances around the vacant roof top. I'm glad I have a late lunch because if it were regular time, it would be packed up here, "Why is this formal?"_

 _"Nita, I have to tell you something," Worry washes over her face as I fold my arms over my chest, "I'm breaking up with you, nothing about this relationship feels right and artificial. . . I have someone who I want to be with and I'm working on my bluntness. . . but it's not you."_

 _She squeaks and places her hand over her chest making me kick myself mentally for my bluntness, "It's because of that Spanish-speaking-hardly-know-English girl isn't it?" I stay silent while I see anger radiating her whole body, "Of course it is! Four, we got nowhere in our relationship. . . what can she give you what I can't? It hasn't even been three weeks!" She shouts._

 _"Nita, nothing works with us. I can't live this type of lifestyle with something I don't want. I'm sorry." I stand to my feet, brushing off my suit before taking my bag of scones and coffee and walking down the steps to get into my Hummer. That was easier than I thought._

 **End of Flashback:**

"Dude! Come back to us!" Zeke hand slams down on my shoulder and I turn my head to him, glaring deeply at him, "What do you want?" He nods his head forward and I see Tris with a smirk on her face as if she's holding back laughter. Tris looks stunning tonight, I love when she wears those jeans because they fit perfectly over her a*s, and how small her waist looks. She looks beautiful, it's like she doesn't even have to try. Her face is flawless and when she smiles, dimples stretch against her face giving her the most innocent look I've ever seen.

"The usual." I tell Tris, she turns around and starts working on my drink, "How are you?" I ask when she turns around, sliding the rocks glass towards me. I catch it and hand her my credit card. She slides it under the table and starts typing in a few things.

"I'm great actually, how are you?" She gives me my card back and starts wiping down the bar in front of her.

"Better, now." I flash her a smile and pink coats her cheeks before she turns around. We spend the night sharing short conversation together, laughing and dancing to music until everything practically comes to a halt when Nita walks in, she has her arms crossed over her chest. She sits beside me and I place my head in my hands, why can't I seem to get away from her?

"So, I take it you really don't want anything to do with me?" Tris gives me a 'good-luck' kind of look before she walks down the other end of the bar. Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene give me a look of hope before they retreat to a large table about ten feet away from us.

"Nita, this is why I don't want to date you. 1. Sorry if this sounds mean, but my friends don't like you. 2. You don't make me happy and 3. You aren't for me." I hear a snicker down the bar and we turn our head to Tris who coughs and covers it up. Nita rolls her eyes at her and Tris laughs into her hand making me smile.

"So, you're leaving me for that?" Nita points her hand to Tris rather loudly.

"Perra, no me hagas bajar de allí!" Christina laughs and leans against Will, the only one who know's what she's saying and I'm sure it's not nice. Nita stands to her feet and huffs.

"Don't insult me in Spanish." Nita crosses her arms. I just sigh and tune Nita out, there is nothing else I can do to make her leave me alone other than placing a restraining order against her and it's not that deep so it doesn't have to go that far. Unless she really starts harassing me. . . or vomiting on me again.

* * *

"This is my song!" Uriah gleams from the table away, he holds his hands up and sings along to the, The Weeknd, song. Tris walks out with wide eyes, a jacket over her clothes. She gasps and smiles brightly.

"This is my song, too!"

"It is," Christina nods her head down the bar as she places away the liquor. The Pit closes in twenty minutes and people are taking advantage of the last call, Tris and Christina get off now and I want to pull Tris to the side and ask her on a date. Nita left after I neglected her and refused to talk to her, I don't like being the bad guy because I don't want to end up like my father. But, if I need to put a little bass in my voice and tell her how it is, then I will. Whatever lets her know that I really want to give Tris my undivided attention.

King of the Fall is the song, and I like it too. I can tell that Tris and Uriah love it too, judging by their hand motions and good singing. It hurts me knowing that she bonds so closely with Uriah, they both like the same artist and laugh at just about anything, it brings my confidence level down completely and it's crazy to know that _Uriah_ of all people. . . the man-whore, makes me feel like I need to do better around him, "When I touch down I'mma shake sh*t up. F*ck your new man, I'mma break it up― _yes_!" I turn in my chair, smiling at Tris as I get the innuendo." I gesture for Tris to follow me and she meets me in the hallway I'm pretty sure where I'm not supposed to be.

"So, thanks for the hints." I cross my arms over my chest, looking down at the beauty, "Beatrice, will you please take my offer up on letting me take you on a date that will blow your mind? This time, I will not compare my skills to another man, and I will make you feel like you are the most precious jewel on this earth and get treated like the queen you are."

"Hell yes!"


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: Finally_

* * *

I slide on my high waist jeans that pairs with my short sleeved, white t-shirt. I put on my white heels and leave my hair down, I put some moisture, more than usual, so it take much longer to dry into a shorter stage. Today, I have to go to Manhattan and go take some pictures for Robert. Last week, I went out on date with Tobias and it was great, he took me to this restaurant that is on the water, near the Statue of Liberty and ate dinner with me. There, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I couldn't help but to tell him yes. Now, it's official that we are going out and I can call him my boyfriend, and he can call me his girlfriend. . . it took forever for t to happen.

My tattoo's on my arm and collard bone stand out on my body as I sling my bag over my shoulder and put a white baseball cap over my head, "Bye Christina! I'm heading out and won't be home until late lunch!"

"Bye Tris! See you later!" I walk out the door and head down the steps to our apartment. I get into the Jeep and I drive to Manhattan, listening to music while I drive, feeling the sun on my head. Tyla had to postpone her party for two more weeks because their is a lot of people coming, so we need a bigger venue. This weekend though is the small get together where our friends meet together at our place to have the party and play games. I'm excited.

My phone rings as I walk down the street and I answer it, it's my mother, "Oye, yo llamaba sólo para comprobar en usted." I smile, and hold my phone on my shoulder as I search in my bag for my pass so I can be ready to walk in. I continue to walk down the street, my soles rubbing against my feet painfully.

"Estoy bien, en mi camino a mi trabajo de fotografía. ¿Qué hace usted?" I hear some shuffling in the back.

My mom clears her throat, "Me preparo a salir con Stephanie, sólo quise llamar y comprobar en usted. Era dulce para usted para visitarnos y encontrar a sus amigos, aquel Cuatro tipo realmente le contempla como su padre me contempla." She tells me about going out with Stephanie, I blush as I hear her tell me how Four looks at me like dad looks at Mom. I take the elevator up to the floor and walk out.

"Realmente tengo que hablarle de esto, pero sólo conseguí trabajar. ¿De este modo, le llamaré más tarde?" The same worker who doesn't like me, glares at me. I smile and hold my head higher, placing my badge over the scanner and walking in there, flicking her off at the same time.

"Está bien, cariño. No se olvide de todo, tiene un buen día. Adiós."

"Luego te llamo. Bien, Adiós." I hang up the phone just as Robert gives me a smile and holds his hands out to me. I give him a small smile and give him a quick hug.

"Hola, bebé" I raise my eyebrows at him, since when does he call me baby? I mentally shudder and I shift my weight to my other foot.

"You know Spanish?"

"No, I took it in high-school, I know only a little bit." He places his arm around my shoulder, "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"All you need to do is make sure that you get those pictures laminated, and we will be on our way to our next project," Robert smiles at me, his arm wrapped around my waist as we leave the studio room. Just as I am about to pull away from him, the same idiot girl walks in front of us and glares at me. I take in a deep breath and cross my arms, what in the hell does she have against me? I don't even know her!

"What in the hell is your problem? I don't know you, and you keep staring at me like I took your man." I cross my arms over my chest, she leans on her foot and I take in her appearance. She has slightly tanned skin, long brown hair that stops in the middle of her back and is always straight. Today she has on a knee length dress that is flowy, she's pretty tall and red coats her lips that brings out the green in her eyes. If she weren't so mean, I would call her pretty. But, with an ugly spirit, it gives her an ugly outside.

She sighs and fights the urge to roll her eyes, "Mr. Black , we just got the email back from Florida."

"Duty calls, bye Tris." I walk quickly out of the building, going down the elevator and when I get into the Jeep. I make it home in no time, today Christina wants to make another video. We've hit 900,00 subscribers on YT, and like we promise to everyone, every time we get 100,000 more people, we make a Q&A video again so our new people can know stuff about us and more people ask questions. I open the door and Christina is doing her hair, I smile at her and collapse on the couch.

"Man, Robert is a true creep." I tell her as I kick off my heels, relaxing against the couch, "He keeps trying to cradle me in his arms, and one of the workers there practically hates me. Why? I don't know. He called me baby in Spanish. . . I'm going to tell him next time that I have a boyfriend, if he keeps getting out of hand I'm going to tell Four." When Christina found out about Four, she hugged me and cried actual tears. I wonder what she's going to do when I tell her when I loose my virginity. Now, it's kind of already out there because people can't keep their mouths shut.

"He's cute, though. It would be a shame to see him get beat to a pulp," She laughs, pulling her hair into a curly bun, "Let's go do the video!"

* * *

"Hi hoes and woes! Tis' I, Tris and Christina. We want to thank you for 900,000 subscribers, honestly we haven't been paying attention. So, when Christina and I saw it, we've panicked. Also sorry for not posting. . . life is hectic." I tell the camera, running my hand carefully over my curls.

Christina picks up her phone and thrusts it into the camera's lens, "We asked people on all social media's to ask us questions and we will form them and answer them for you all." Christina gives a very fake smile, "Let's do it." We answer a series of questions, some answered before. I love making video's because it's not about the followers or looking cute, I love interacting with people and acting a fool for no reason.

I sigh when I see the question, "I _know_ this video is for people who don't know us, or want to ask questions that's never been answered." I sigh again, regaining my composure, "I AM PUERTO RICAN! Christina is too! Guys, when you ask me questions like how do I get my hair like that. I use, water and conditioner for moisture. Argan oil of morocco to be specific, you can find it at any store at least. So, I wet my hair or wash it and use that. I'm not going to make a video because there is nothing to it, if I want my hair to have a certain look like a bit more bigger and a 'dry' look, then I don't use that much. If I want to have a wet look and leave my hair down but with it still dry. . . I use more. So, please, stop asking me to make a f*cking video, because you're wasting your time." Christina widens her eyes at me as I adjust my shirt, "Sorry." We bot laugh.

Christina chuckles, "She's not saying all Boricua's hair is going to look like that, but her's do because she's weird." I flick her off as she looks on her phone, "Someone asked me how did we meet?" Christina coo's.

She gives me a smile and leans back into her chair, "Well, I just remember always seeing her. But, our parent's said that when they met, they clang together and had the both of us around the same time. We're two month's apart, and we've been together since birth. Two curly haired babies." We smile at the memory.

"Answering some quick questions here," I mutter, "We live in New York, we're both from Queens but don't live there anymore. Sorry if you can't understand me sometimes, it's not my fault. We work as bartenders, I have a boyfriend. No, you don't need to know his name because he doesn't like you. . . he likes me."

Christina squeals and I roll my eyes, "She finally has a boyfriend! If you're watching this, I'm proud of you." She smiles at the camera, "Two questions left and they asked us, 'I see in your Snapchat that you two tell us how you hate class. But, you also told us that you aren't in college, what is it? We take extra night classes, just to get a higher position on our diploma and knowing more. So, this means we won't have graduation, but means we can qualify for more jobs in higher positions."

"Last question!" We announce together and do a little dance, "How did you meet Wolftyla? Are you two good friends? Did you meet any famous people? Are you friends with her family and friends too?"

Christina looks at me, "Sounds like more than one question to me," I nod my head in agreement, "But, we met Tyla around the time she first started making vines. We went to school with her and then college together, we say two years but more than two. Throughout those times, we've all been through a lot. We were there when she first started dating Christian. It was magical." Christina smiles, she's a sucker for happy-endings.

I nod my head, "Yeah, we're just great friends. So, that answers both questions. We have met 'famous people' with Tyla. Since she sings, we sometimes go on tour with her and people like us so we both host our meet-and-greet's together in various places. While Tyla sings we'll be backstage, so when she preforms again just imagine us twerking in the back." we burst into laughter, "Since we've been together for a while, we are close to her family and she's close to our families. I love her sisters and mom, But, we met her producers which are quite a lot of people, and Kehlani. My main-squeeze! I love you Ke-Ke! Tyla friends are our friends and our friends are her friends." I say, nodding my head.

"Thanks for watching! More video's to come!"

* * *

[Tobias]

I see her body walking towards me. Blue, ripped, jeans on her body. A camo-green top that stops a bit above her belly, matching green Timberlands on her small feet. The tattoo's on her body standing out against her slightly tanned skin, her piercings almost blinding in the sun that everyone is desperately trying to soak up. She gives me a smile and launches herself into my arms, pressing a kiss to my lips, "Hey!" She smiles brightly, almost blinding everyone with her pearly whites.

"Hello, beautiful." I take her hand and walk inside the Pit. Tris doesn't have to work, but Christina does. So, like usual, we are going to accompany Christina and Will. It's going to be better because Tris gets to sit beside me and guys can't stare at her. . . great, I sound like a boy in school. The Pit is booming with people who are drinking and laughing, I see Will and Christina laughing together. Zeke and Shauna are drinking a seat down from them and Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah are at a booth, eating nachos. We figured out earlier that we have to get here earlier to get our usual seat at the bar, now people practically know that it's our seats.

Christina turns to us with a wide smile on her face, "Hola!" Christina waves at us and grabs two rock glasses, giving Tris a knowing smile, "Welcome to the-"

"-Shut-up." Tris rolls her eyes while Christina laughs, "Nice to see you're working."

Will swallows hard from his drink and clasps his hand on my shoulder while the two bestfriends talk to each other, "Hey, man. I'm so happy for you, you have a nice girl who doesn't vomit on people." I choke on my drink as Will laughs and pop some peanuts into his mouth, "Things are going great for the lady and I." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I shoot him a look. Will has never been happier, he's perfect for Christina. She's loud and giddy, she needs someone who can calm her down and be paired with her. I couldn't do it because I would tell her to sit the hell down in one second.

"We have a new worker." I hear Christina say to Tris who takes a sip from her glass, Christina glances down the bar not so subtly and before I could tell everyone to not look down there at the same time to make it obvious, but we turn our heads. The girl is fairly tall, average for girls. She has long black hair that is in waves, her nervous emerald eyes are wide, and she has red coated on her lips. Her fingers work hurriedly on the drinks.

Tris shakes her head, "Wow, she looks pretty nervous. How old is she?" She asks, sitting up straight and leaning on the bar.

"20, she just moved to New York and lives with her aunt. I was pretty damn surprised when I walked in the back and I saw her pacing in there. I had to calm the poor girl down," She shakes her head as Tori walks up from behind Tris, telling everyone to not acknowledge her. Tris jumps as Tori's hands come clasping down on her sides.

We all laugh and Tris glares at us as her limbs relax, "Did you meet the new girl? Megan?"

"Megan?" Tris mutters to her self, "No, I didn't meet her. Is that why I'm out?"

Tori gives us all a look, "Tris, the reason you aren't working is because we need someone bubbly like Christina to train her. She would piss her pants if you walked in and told her you were training her." We all nod our heads in agreement as Tris mouths falls, "Even Lauren said it, she will work in your shifts. But, I needed someone that doesn't look intimidating. I- look at your face now!" She relaxes her muscles in her face and gives a fake smile.

"It's okay, I struggle with the same problem."

"Yes! People are so scared at him at work!" Will joins in.

"Okay, but, you're still mean." Tris laughs, "I only look like that but at least I'm nice."

"Sure." I give her a look and we both laugh.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the shorter chapter, I've been busy and I'm gonna work hard for the next chapter.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22: Humor_

* * *

There is a slight October chill in the air, it's not as hot but just right. It's been two months and some change since Tobias and I started going out and things couldn't have been better. Life itself is better. I'm more happier and love being around him, he brings me so much life that I don't know what to do at times. He treats me like a queen and makes sure no one touches me, Robert has laid off and now I have reasons to go to work happy. I enjoy being at his apartment and falling asleep in his arms, it feels like we've known each other for years instead of two months of actually being together for once.

My parent's really enjoyed meeting him along with my family, Aunt Stephanie pinched his cheeks so hard and welcomed him to the family, telling him that it's ironic how Will dates her daughter and Tobias dates me, and they're both friends. Dad was kind of skeptical, when we were little, he would always tell Caleb and I that he wants us to marry boricuas. I guess he still has to warm up to the fact that I'm dating an Italian.

Tyla's party was great, blunts and alcohol was being passed around and we had so much fun. Tobias was there and said he really enjoyed himself, even hanging out with Christian in the booth. Tyla got really drunk and it was hilarious to see her like that, she made a Story-time, video on her YouTube and featured us in it to tell our parts. Just these past two months have been fun now that we have more people in our life.

"Tobias! Put me down." I giggle as I am being jostled on his shoulder, him running down the hall and opens his door. He goes inside and runs up his step making me scream as we go up the incline, "Don't drop me!" Just as those three words slip out of my mouth, he fake drops me but catches me making me scream and cling on his back. He throws me on his bed and gets on top of me, kissing me on my mouth. His amazing lips working wonders against mines and I can't help but to sigh as his large hands travel up my legs, I flip us over so I am on top and his hands travel leisurely up my legs on to my butt, squeezing and rubbing.

I pull away from his warm inviting mouth only to give him a smile, "I think you only went out with me to touch my butt." I giggle as his hands squeeze the flesh on my butt and I smile, resting my head against his chest while he laughs. Tobias I haven't got any further than just kissing and my body yearns for him, but whenever we get further I stop myself. We've only been going out for a little bit, and I know that he's large. . . that's too much pain. Whenever I sleep over and he's in his briefs, I can't help but to look at him and every time I do, I feel myself back paddling.

Tobias and I sit there for a moment, his hands on my butt and my arms wrapped around him. Just as we both tumble into a light sleep, my phone goes off and I groan, reaching into my pocket.

 _Don't forget we have work, sweetie- Christina_

I groan and start to climb off of Tobias, but he pulls me back making me straddle his waist. I feel myself relax when his hands travel up my back and he gives me a tired smile, "Don't leave me!"

"I have to go because I need money to pay bills." I kiss his lips once more before I get off of the bed. I slip on my Adidas shoes and make my way to the front door, running my hand through my waves, "I'll see you later?" I question as I turn around, facing my boyfriend.

He nods and kisses my lips, lingering a little bit longer and I pull away and open the door, Zeke's fist almost hitting me in the face and I catch his hand, "I see you, Tris! With those fast reflexes." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes at him with a chuckle, moving out of the way.

"Gotta go, bye!"

* * *

"What's got you so giggly?" I question as exit off of the Brooklyn bridge. Tonight was the night of black and camouflage, so I decided to wear a black crop top with matching pants and a camouflage jacket that covers me and goes down to my knees, my hair is pulled into a bun with some black heeled boots. I miss Tobias already and while I was in the midst of getting ready, he texted me and told me that he can't make it out tonight which made me sad and almost want to call out. Apparently, when Zeke visited him, they had to go over some work for their building, so their backed-up and Will is going over there. Which means, Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, and maybe Tyla and Christian will be out because Shauna said she wasn't feeling good.

"Will told me that he loves me." Christina smiles at me and I raise my eyebrows as we stop at a light, "We were just about to have sex and before he went in, he stopped and gave me a long kiss, telling me that he loves me."

I roll my eyes at her as I press the pedal to the Charger, since it's cooling down but still warm out, I want to drive the charger instead of the Jeep, "Magical." I deadpan.

"Seriously, Tris. It was so great and that was the best sex I ever had. I understand that this will mark our three month time of going out, but I love him. He makes me happy and I'm not afraid to admit that." A blush forms across Christina's face and she smiles, this is my first time seeing her so love struck like this. Not even when Fernando took her virginity, "I'm so glad that I met him, he brings me so much joy and happiness. I can see myself with him for years, and my family loves him. I feel like I've known him for years."

"I'm happy for you, Chris. Honestly." I grin at her as we wait for people to cross the street before we find a parking spot.

"How are things going for you and the hunk of man, Tris. He's reminds me of Christian Grey; wealthy, smart, handsome, and treats you like a queen. Has he popped your cherry yet?" My mouth drops to the ground at the words of Christina, "What? You spend time there a lot so I can't help but to think that you're getting some."

"No, Christina." I spit playfully, "He has not popped my cherry yet. I don't plan on it because I keep chickening out. Plus, it's too soon for us. No offense, and I just know it's gonna hurt by just looking at him."

"That big?" Christina questions and I nod my head as we get out of the slick, black, fast, car, "Well, when it happens just focus on him and take deep breaths. I mean, when Will and I first did it. It hurt like hell, in my head before I was like, _'Yes, I got this. I've been here before and I'm brave, valiente'._ Then when he went in, I cried actual tears. It felt like he ripped me in half―" Christina gasps when she see's my fist wrapped around the steering wheel, practically shivering.

"F8ck, I'm not that good at advice. I practically scared you, I'm sorry."

"It's cool." I takek a deep breath and open the door, glad that the cool wind breezes past my clammy skin. _If it hurt for Christina and she's had sex before, how would it feel with me?_

* * *

Music plays loudly in the pit as I balance three glasses of alcohol in my hand, I smile at the three women and place their fruity drinks on the counter. I wipe down the wet bar down, and I see someone sit in front of me in the bar stool. I look up to see a boy that looks oddly familiar, he has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes with dimples, "Excuse me, is your name, Tris?"

"Yeah, why?" I look down to see me not wearing my name tag.

"Gabe? From the bar, you got the Hawaiian Stone Sour." He tells me and my eyes widen, it's been really long since I saw him.

"Hey! It's good to see you, it's crazy how you remember my drink." I chuckle, feeling kind of weirded out since he remembers everything, "It's good to see you, what brings you down to my bar?"

"Well, I'm out with some friends to get away from the club." He gestures behind him to the group of men who are loudly laughing and eating peanuts, leaving the shells on the table, "I just wanted a drink, can I get some beer. . . Blue Moon." I swipe his card and give him his beer.

"See you around." I wave at him as he leaves, he waves back and returns to his seat. The night moves by slow, until Christina and I are in the back dancing to the music while we pack up. We return home and I collapse in bed.

* * *

 _It feels like they are getting shorter and shorter. Sorry for that, If I take longer for the next update it's because the chapter will be longer. . .hopefully. I'm really thinking about doing a separate book for the lemons since this is a 'T' rated book. . . I think it is. But, I'm not gonna put it in because that isn't fair for the people that don't want to read it. So, let me know what you think! Not edited. . .sorry._


	23. Chapter 23

**_Beware, kind of pg13 chapter kind of in the middle. Just fair warning._**

 _Chapter 23: High_

* * *

I'm beyond excited to go out with Tobias tonight. Five months, we have been going out and it's been wonderful. It's like we've been friends for years instead of only dating for five months. My family loves him, and even though I don't want to voice this verbally. . . _I love him_. It's too soon in the relationship for me to tell him that, I want to make sure he stay's with me and not just get what he wants out of it. But, at the same time he broke a girl's heart for me and still break's many to this day. . . just for me and that makes me feel special and only his.

"Uh-oh!" Christina smiles as she walks into my room, smiling brightly, "She pulled out the C.K. thong. You mean business." Christina is right, I never wear a thong but something about tonight just has me on my toes and ready to start something new. Even if it's slightly uncomfortable. I know we aren't going to have sex because I'm not ready for that yet, but I do know that I'm going to sleepover his house and when I take off my clothes, I don't want to see him in my boy shorts. For some reason, I love teasing him and putting him on edge then snatching it away like candy from a child.

I shake my head at her as I continue to straighten my large mess of hair, "I do mean business, but I still don't want to loose it. I just feel like I want to look extra good tonight, from the top to the bottom." We talk for a little bit and when I glance at the time, my stomach does a somersault. Tobias will be here in twenty minutes and knowing him, he will be knocking at exactly twenty minutes. _He doesn't keep me waiting._ After my hair is bone straight and tucked behind my ears, I decide to put on a beige tank top with a matching skirt that goes down to my knees and I shrug on my black trench coat. It is early January and it's pretty cold here in the big apple because of the buildings blocking the sunlight.

I pair that with beige heels that make me feel taller, and even though they make me feel taller, I will probably come to Tobias' chin, _barely_ reaching . Tobias tells me everyday that he loves my height because when I'm at his house, it gives him a reason to press his body onto mine's if I can't reach the coffee. . . everything at that place is placed high up. . . _it seems like it_. I do my makeup which is simple; mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. I thank my roots and my parent's for giving me beautiful skin and eyebrows where it looks like I line them and get them waxed, they look like every other girl in the U.S. who fantasize over theirs.

"Beatrice, you're man is here." Christina sings and I laugh quietly to myself, I spray myself with perfume and smile in the mirror making sure I don't have lipstick on my teeth. I leave the bedroom with my clutch and phone in my hand, Tobias gives me a smile and holds his hand out to me. He gives me a kiss and we bid our goodbyes to Christina and go downstairs. I gasp when I see the sleek, white, panamera, 2016, Porsche.

"What is this doing here?" I question, as he opens the door for me and I look at him skeptically as I tuck my hair behind my ear, feeling the cold wind gush past us and I fight the urge to shiver when the chilly air hits my exposed calf's, "You got a new car?"

Tobias gestures to the car and I glare at him before getting inside, the inside is a beige, khaki color with black details. I feel like I am in heaven and this is unreal. When I was little, I never got into cars like this, the only car I really have that is 'pricey' is the Challenger and that car was _used_ and Christina and I both pay for it. The only reason we got it was because we needed a second car and we both like Challengers. Being in Queens, our neighborhood was filled with Latina's and Hispanics, along with many other ethnics. It was kind of rough and we never really had anything nice, so now as I sit in this highly expensive car, I feel like a queen and those girls on Tumblr, Instagram, and Snapchat, "So, tell me where you got this really expensive car from?"

"I got this car because I want this car to stay in the garage for you when you spend time with me and I pick you up." He grabs my hand as he pulls out of the parking lot and starts to drive on the road, "I want my girl driving in something better than the best and looking stylish so girls can be jealous of you. I bet you're wondering where all this money is coming from, but, I have money in my bank account that I've had in there for years and never used from my mother's death and titles left in my names from extended family. Now, I have you to spend it on and make happy. So, I'm gonna give you the best of the best." He kisses my knuckles, "It's mostly you're car more than me, so if you want to leave when you're with me, you have the car and it will always be there waiting for you. It even has a house key on it, just for you"

I hold back my 'I love you' and I smile at him, thanking him. _What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

We pull up on 234 West 56th street in Manhattan, I don't know where we are going because he parked in an underground garage. He helps me out of the car and we walk together out of the garage and start to make our way up the street, people hustling and bustling around us, "Can you tell me where we're going?" I ask as I feel his hand squeeze mines and we slide through everyone, before Tobias could say anything he pulls open the door for me and I look up to see that we are at one of the best Italian restaurants I've ever heard of. It's called Basso56, because it's on 56th street. Shauna told me that Zeke took her here once and Christian took Tyla because she loves pasta, "I've always wanted to go here." I say in amazement as my heels click against the white marble tiled floor.

Everyone looks so rich and elegant here, I feel kind of out of place―even though I'm in a formal outfit. But, these people look like they live in expensive apartments in Manhattan or large houses in upper-New York. It looks like they come from wealthy families and have dinner parties every weekend. Yet, I came from a rough background and grew up in Queens, barely having parties or money for food. Christina's family and my family grew together and worked hard together so they can both provide for us, I guess that's why we're so close. . . I guess that's why I have two jobs and back taking classes. . . if I have kids I want them to be better than me and not worry about every meal like I did at such a young age.

"Eaton." Tobias mutters to the receptionist and she gives him a flirtatious smile and gestures him to the table, not knowing I'm behind him. He grabs my hand and pulls me in front of him, I smile at her and her face falls. She leads us to a table for two that's near the windows that lets us look at the Manhattan skyline, and takes away the 'Reserved' tags. Tobias sits me down and pushes my chair in, I smile and relax into the comfy chair. . . _I could get used to this,_ "I think you are going to love this place, babygirl. I know I do." When the waiter comes he gets us champagne instead of regular wine, Pinot Noir―to be exact.

For the appetizer we decide to share the caprese salad and it was great, it was my first time having it and Tobias doesn't lie. It was good, "So, Tobias, you're Italian." I fold my arms over my chest, "So, was it like the movies when you were growing up?" He laughs at me lightly and sips his drink.

"Kind of," He shrugs his shoulder, "I always had that 'uncle' who would come over the house to talk to my father about 'business' which meant money. It was no doubt about it that my father was in the M.O.B, everyone was back then in Staten Island. I'm Italian-American, so I had a taste of both lives. Mostly Italian, then when I moved in with my grandmother, she was a die-hard Italian, I guess that's where my faint accent comes from. Then, I witnessed some bad stuff like fights and killings, I guess that's what made me so hard and not likely to get along with because I have so many walls built up from many other problems that went on with my life." I nod my head, listening to him. I'm thankful for him, I'm thankful for him not getting hurt when he was in Staten Island, now he's here with me and working at a place that pays him tons of money.

We eat dinner and I'm sad when we are leaving with the bill on the table, the Bucatini and chicken was to die for. Now, we are in his place, in our pajamas relaxing in each other's arms.

* * *

"One place in the whole world where you would want to go?" Tobias questions, his hands squeezing my butt as I lay in his arms, my head on his chest looking at the soundbar that softly plays Zapp and Roger, I want to be your Man. . . super cheesy. But, still soothing and my favorite song that has come on shuffle yet. I have on my underwear from last night and a one of Tobias' shirts that fit loosely on my small body. It is currently 6 in the morning and we are up having pointless conversations.

I ponder for a second, getting lost in the warmth of his arms for a split second, "Australia." I tell him, "It's so pretty there and I wouldn't mind living there or even having a small home there to spend time in the summer and winters to get away from the city life. Preferably Queensland or Melbourne. Those are pretty but if I had a real choice, Queensland. That place has me in the days." He laughs at me and kisses my forehead, I swing my leg over his waist and kiss his lips, pulling away, "What about you?"

"Anywhere you go." He tells me and my face flushes and I smile, looking down at my conjoined hands. What did I do to deserve him? That question always goes through my head, everything escalated so quickly. One point I was acting a fool on the weekends with Christina and now I spend them with Tobias, eating food and playing around. I'm glad he caught my eye at the bar, let alone happy that he even chose the pit. I'm so ecstatic that we fought for each other, he's mine and I'm his.

He tilts my head up and kisses my lips just as, Exchange by Bryson Tiller, comes on he smiles against my lips and flips me over so I am under his beautiful, sculpted body. The kiss deepens and his tongue brushes against my cheek and mouth as we kiss intensely. I run my hands up and down his tattooed, fit arms and almost moan as his warm skin ripples under my cold hands. He pulls away from me and I'm about to protest but his skillful mouth attaches to my neck and I sigh in content, feeling his suck on the sensitive skin―most likely leaving a hickey. His hands move up under my shirt and just as they are about to go where I want them the most, his alarm clock goes off and he sighs against my neck.

He looks up at me and I give him a sheepish smile, "Too bad you have to go to work." I pout playfully and he laughs, attaching his mouth to mines and I melt into his touch one more, feeling his aroused he is on my thigh, and that makes me pull away instantly, "You should go before we stay in bed all day." He gives me one more kiss before getting out of his bed, I smile at him and hide under the covers, knowing if I get one more glance at him I would betray my 'waiting' for him.

I hear the shower cut on and I sigh, hearing Latch by Sam Smith come on and I lay back hearing the music softly play. I calm my nerves as I still feel my body still hot and bothered, and just as my hand travels down my body the door swings open and I freeze, fortunate that I'm under the covers. I peak over the blankets, seeing his back to me, his tattooed back and the water droplets falling down it. I quickly put the covers back over me and instantly find interest in one of my wild curls that appeared when I took my shower last night.

The covers rip off of the top of my body and stops at my belly button, I see that Tobias is dressed. He grabs my face and kiss my lips hard, knocking the wind out of me. The smell is intoxicating of his cologne and he abruptly pulls away, making me fall flat against his mattress and out of breath, "Have a good day."

"You too." I see him walk out and I sit up slightly, once the door shuts, and I wait a couple of minutes. I find myself doing something I have never done before, the stuff he has me doing. . .

* * *

The girls want to meet at Purbird, a place in Brooklyn for lunch. So, around eleven I get out of bed and start to get ready. I put on a pair of black leggings and a pair of ripped jeans over them, I pair that with my black t-shirt and Adidas jacket. I slip on my white Adidas shoes and I moisturize my hair that it's still curly and kind of wild but tamed. I line my eyes with mascara, eyeliner, and put on some nude lipstick. I leave some of my stuff here and I place my phone in my pocket and go downstairs, I look at the key in my hand and decide if I should take it or get a cab. I decide to get a cab , my mother would instantly tell me to get out and return the key to Tobias. _Be selfless Beatrice_ , she would tell me. I get in the car and tell him the directions, and pull my wallet out for the expensive ride, but about 5 blocks away, I get out and pay him.

Tobias gave me a key to his house, _a key_. That's serious to do, I don't want to overdo everything and start driving the car. I want to give him something that makes him happy and grateful like I am for him. We've been only going out for 5 months and he's showered me with plenty gifts from the small to the large. He's gonna be pissed that I didn't take the car today, but oh well, I can't do anything about that.

I pull open the door and the smell of chicken instantly hits my nose and my stomach growls. I like the fancy Manhattan food, but I miss the delicious, comfy, food here in Brooklyn. The girls wave me over and the waitress takes me over there, I smile and have a seat on the outside, "What's up? You look extra happy." Tyla nudges me as Marlene slides me a cup that has pink lemonade on in it. I thank her and take a sip.

"She spent the night with her man." Christina wiggles her eyebrows and the girls coo and make a scene, making my cheeks turn bright red.

"What went down?" Shauna asks with a chuckle.

"Four." I nearly spit my drink out across the table and I glare at Lynn who laughs. Before I could say anything the waitress comes and I want to get on the ground and kneel for him. We all decide to get the chicken sandwich with fries, mac and cheese, with a fresh salad. This place is so brilliant but basic at the same time, perfect for lunch. We talk and laugh the whole time, all of us posting on social media's except for Lynn and when the food arrives, none of us say anything but eat our sandwich and moan.

"You aren't out of this Tris," Christina points her fry at me as I take a refreshing sip of my second drink, "How did the night go with Four? And not to mention the car, what in the hell was that all about?" Everyone directs their attention to me and I sigh and relax against my chair.

It was fine while it lasted, "Well, nothing happened if that's what you all want me to confess. Everything is still intact. We just fell asleep after dinner in Manhattan and then he left this morning for work," I shrug my shoulders, feeling satisfied that they didn't get what they wanted, "He semi brought me a car." All of the girls gasp and they stare at me as if I have three heads, "What?" I spit.

Marlene leans forward, "' _Semi_ ' got you a car? Tris! What the hell does that mean?"

"It's a panamera Porsche, and I was wondering what it was doing there. He said that it's for when I stay over his place and need a car, he told me last night that he doesn't want me in cabs or walking the streets. So, he got me the car."

Lynn lets out a laugh, "Five months in and you're spoiled already." She bites into her half-eaten sandwich and all of the girls agree with her. I shrug my shoulders and look down at my plate. Tobias does spoil me, a little too much. Girls envy me at work when they see my handbags that he got for me, and then even more when he picks me up from Robert's office. He had to get Robert straight in December and he hasn't messed with me since.

 **Flashback:**

"Perfect." Robert smiles at me as he looks at the photo's, he pulls me close to him and places his hand on my shoulder and I walk out of his grip, going to retrieve my items, "Tris, what are you doing Monday on New Years? I am going to this dinner party and I need a date." My heart starts hammering in my chest and I look down at my phone and I see a text from Tobias telling me that he's coming in to get me.

He would never get this far in the room because I would wait in the lobby for him and just as the elevator doors open, I am stepping inside. I sling my Saint Laurent bag―I nearly choked Tobias when he gave me this and matching sunglasses. I didn't talk to him for 7 hours― over my shoulder and start to make my way to the door but Robert grabs my by my arm and I turn around staring at him like he lost his mind and he did, "Robert, you know I have a boyfriend. I think that answer's your question perfectly." I shake his hand off of me, "No, I can't make it to the dinner party because I am going to spend that night with my friends. Why don't you ask the receptionist who hates me, Maggie?"

"Do you think I care about him?" Robert asks, "I'm simply-"

"-problem?" A deep voice echo's off of the walls and I wrap my arms around my sweater-dress, instantly walking back to my boyfriend who looks at Robert with furrowed eyebrows, waiting for his answer. Robert looks challenged and upset, he sighs and shakes his head, "That's what I thought, she doesn't want to go out with you because she's with me. Stop asking. I don't want to come up here again, understood?" The way Tobias talks sends shivers down our spines, Robert and I's both being different. Robert gives a faint nod and turns around, walking towards the computers that's lined on the white wall. Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me out of the studio.

"Have a nice-" Maggie stops talking and gasps when she see's our hands intertwined. Idiot. When Tobias isn't looking I stick my tongue out at her and get into the elevator.

Tobias runs his hands through his hair and lets out a sigh, "I don't want you working there Tris, he sends off bad vibes to me." I glance up at Tobias, and he's already staring down at me with such an intense stare that makes me turn back to the shiny, silver, walls that reflects my short body beside my boyfriend.

"I've been working there for a while now, he should stop bothering me now that you got with him. I'll be fine." We walk out of the elevator and I grab his hand, stopping him in the lobby and he smiles at me, "I promise. If anything happens then I will call you first thing as it does and you can come up here and beat the sh*t out him." He chuckles and pulls me to his warm chest, kissing my head.

* * *

"See she's thinking about him!" A fry hits my nose and I come back to earth and narrow my eyes at Tyla who giggles, "It's so cute, and all of our men have moolah, so they will keep us in check. We all gonna be walking in Times Square, shining brighter than itself and in expensive clothes." Tyla sighs and looks into the air, smiling as she obviously daydreams. I just realized that all of our boyfriends have great jobs that provide us with a large about of money, and before I know it we're all going to be wearing Gucci down to the socks. . . no pun intended.

Shauna chuckles, "Gucci down to the socks?" She smiles at me as I realize that I was talking out loud, "Clever."

"Oh cut her some slack, she's still on the car high."

Tyla looks over her shoulder, "Speaking of high. . . the weed man just hit me up." Tyla smokes pot and I'm not going to lie when I say I have too. Mostly got contact high because of all of my friends doing it around me, but I never actually put my money towards the death drug and smoked some for myself. I've done it twice and my first time was with the girls, and the second time was when I actually stepped inside the rotation and I didn't want to look like a wuss, so I did it. All of the other times is when I'm around someone who smokes and I find myself high too. . . sadly, it feels great. Man, I think everyone is doing it in 2016, girls and guys.

"He need to hit me up!" Shauna says and all the girls start laughing except me, I just fill my face up with salad. . . wishing today was Saturday so I can have my cheat day of endless junk food worse than the stuff I am eating now. We have a great lunch, Shauna, Marlene, and Christina paying Tyla for their drugs and I decide to hold out for the minute. I only smoke on special occasions or when I'm stressed and I would rad Christina's stash that she also keeps for emergencies.

Christina gives me a ride back to our apartment where I pack a bag and she drives me back to Tobias' place, "I miss you and all, but I'm so glad that you have a boyfriend and you are out of the house. Because, Will and I had the time of our lives last night." She gives me a knowing look and I shake my head at her, "But, tell me when you want the house to yourself because I can go to Will's apartment. Sometimes I just think, like, 'Damn, we have rich boyfriends.'" I burst out laughing at her and relax into the seat, "Honestly, Tris, when we were little we never had Saint Laurent bags or literally Gucci socks or brand new cars! We're truly blessed." We are blessed, I never thought I would ever have a semi-mines Porsche. . . never!

"But, does Four treat you right? Not just shower you with gifts and money, but actually spend time with you beyond dates?" I furrow my eyebrows and nod my head.

"Yes, Four and I have a close relationship, he likes taking me out to dinner because when we get home we just want to spend time together. It's beyond the gifts, thanks for caring. How about Will? I see you walking around with more heels. . . way more than usual, and they are expensive brands." I wiggle my eyebrows at her as she exits the Brooklyn Bridge and I start to navigate her to Tobias' apartment.

A blush spreads across her light tan face and she giggles, "Yes, he treats me fine. At first he gave me nothing but gifts, but I had to tell him that even though I'm a name brand-hoe, I still like and need affection. So, he kind of laid off of the gifts and spends more time with me," She giggles again, "I remember the days we were jealous of Tyla, when Christian started dating her and giving her gifts. Now, look at us."

"I know right."

She pulls up in front of the large building and I give her a hug and kiss on the cheek, I bid my goodbyes and promise to call her later and I get my bag and start to make my way upstairs, nodding at the desk-man. I take the elevator up to his room and just as I am walking to his door, Eric walks out nearly making me fall, "Damn, watch where you're going." He says angrily shoving me up since he caught me from falling.

"You watch where the hell you're going."

"That's not my problem, you're the short one." He makes his way down the hall.

"You're the giant!"

"Shut up, Stiff. Before I get Four to bend you over his knee." He turns and glares at me, he smirks at my flushed expression and gets in the elevator. I sigh and go inside the large apartment. I drop my bag down on the floor and look at the vacant place, sighing when I realize that I don't have anything to do until Tobias gets home. Due to having two new workers, Megan, of course, and now Judy. Which means that Christina and I get more breaks. Judy is taller me and has many tattoos and her hair is cut short around her shoulders, she has a fiery temper but we get along. . . she gets under Christina's skin which is hilarious.

I have nothing to do in this large building, and I wish I would have told Christina come in with me. But, knowing her she's going to probably smoke and fall asleep until Will tells her to come over. I pick up my bag and drag my limbs up the steps, I toss my bag by the dresser and I undress into my undergarments and get dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top that stops above my belly button. I lay down on the bed and I look down at my left arm, seeing the Puerto Rican flag sitting there proudly on my forearm and that brings me back to my book that I am nearly finished. Summer 16' is the summer where I will hopefully join the literature field because my classes are over and I can change my title and resume'.

I work on my book and then check up on my parent's, aunt, and brother. Before I know it, I'm falling asleep.

* * *

In my head by Amindi K. Frost starts to play as I stir the pot of sauce for the lasagna that I am making for dinner tonight. I woke up with hopes of finding Tobias behind me or in the shower, but he wasn't home and that left me with an open kitchen and wild imagination. He must be working overtime, I tell myself as I start to layer the dish together, singing one of my favorite songs that just started.

I bend down to place the dish in the oven just as The Zone by the Weeknd comes on and I gasp and start to wash the dishes, "This is my song." I mutter to myself and I jump when I feel cold hands rub up my arms, I tilt my head to see Tobias standing there with a smile on his face.

"Mines too." He grins at me and I turn around, pouting.

"You scared me." I dry my hands off with the cloth and I kiss his lips that I've missed all day, "I was waiting for you to get back, and I let myself in if you didn't mind. I started dinner and-" Tobias kisses me again to cut off my rambling.

He pulls away abruptly, "You're perfect." A blush forms across my face and I continue to wash the dishes, "How was your day?" He asks as he undoes his tie and has a seat at the island.

"Fine, I went out for lunch with the girls in Brooklyn. They talked about how they're going to get high this afternoon with their significant others," I chuckle quietly to myself as I place the last dish on the drying rack, "I would love to see Will high because I know that Christina is going to pressure him in doing it, but I just went to sleep and waited for you. I missed you," I turn around abruptly and glare at him making his eyes widen and his eyebrows furrow, "I'm going out to shop for food tomorrow after work because I'm not going to eat protein bars and drink bottles of water."

He lets out a sigh of relief and laughs at me, "I'll leave some money-" I hold up my hand but he cuts me off, "That's final." He narrows his eyes at me and I back down, "Did you drive the car today?" I turn around to check on the pasta that is cooking up brilliantly.

"Um." I hum, my voice at least thirty octaves higher, he sighs at me and I groan, "Tobias, It's such an expensive car and I only grew up knowing to be selfless, I don't want to drive the car and expect you to put gas in it. I don't want you to waste money on me, I can get around fine myself and my legs are perfectly capable of walking. I took a cab and I didn't get abducted or raped, I'm fine. . . just, please don't waste money on me. I don't want to become those couples on social media where they spend money for happiness, I want our happiness to come first. . . please."

Tobias lets out a small sigh, "I understand, but that car down there is for you to use. It's for you're safety and while I'm at work it lets me know that you are fine and not letting your small feet hurt." I smile and lean across the island, looking at his beautiful features. His plump and perfect lips, a small scar on his chin that I kiss every time, his royal blue eyes that I find myself getting lost in, his chocolate brown hair that reminds me of Hershey kisses. Faint freckles that you can barely see that dot his nose and dimples that cave in his cheek with every word and smile he gives. . . he's perfect and there is no doubt about it.

"You spoil me." I tell him with a chuckle, pushing one of my curly tresses out of my hair.

"I try." He sighs and I laugh, he stands to his feet and stretches his long arms out, "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back." He leans over and kisses my forehead before he runs up the steps. I keep the music playing as I get the rest of dinner done, I toss the salad and while the lasagna cools, I make a list of the things I need to get tomorrow.

 _Milk_

 _Eggs_

 _Bread_

 _Cheese_

 _Chicken_

 _Salmon_

 _Seasonings (pepper, salt, garlic powder, seasoning salt)_

 _Chips_

 _Drinks_

 _Turkey Bacon_

 _Vegetables (peppers, onions, broccoli, cauliflower, garlic, string-beans)_

I feel Tobias warm hands on my butt and for the second time of him being here, I jump. He chuckles and takes two plates down for the cabinets for us, "You seem in deep thought." He kisses my cheek and I look in the drawers and I give him the spatula to cut the dish, and I serve us some salad.

"I was writing the grocery list, do you need anything?" I question, watching the gooey cheese and ricotta form on my plate. I was so surprised when I saw the ricotta, I forgot that I made lasagna for him and had leftovers of the cheese and sauce.

"Yes, I need soap, and shampoo." I make the list and when I am finished I sit with my boyfriend and have dinner with him. We laugh and talk, and I listen intently to him telling me all about his day. I look at him with amazement. It still seems like yesterday when I saw him at the Pit and I couldn't help but to act girly around him, and then he kissed me in the dressing room and now look where we are. What did I do to deserve this? I will ask this until the day that I die.

* * *

 _LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I hope you enjoyed, I'm trying to incorporate so much of 2016 and how people act because I don't want them to act old and holy. There are going to be mishaps and happiness, so hope you are still sticking around. Let me know how you feel in the comments below! Love you all, and next chapter will be around the same length._


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24: Group_

* * *

"Fair warning to my followers, tonight Christina and I are hosting a small get together with some of our close friends," I stop talking and glare at Christina as she comes in, imitating the gun sound from Panda. She smiles and I upload the video on Snapchat and save it to my phone, "As I was saying, we might get a little wild and tipsy tonight. So, if you see something or hear something you don't want to see, then stop watching until tomorrow morning and I'm talking about when the sun's up. Bye!"

We're having a party with all of our friends tonight at our apartment, and things couldn't go better because Mrs. Greenback is going to be gone for tonight and tomorrow because she is going to be with her family. She told me to watch out for her cats. So, tonight will be fun and filled with alcohol and laughter along with Truth or Dare. I'm excited to play that game with all of them and act like a teenager and not care about violence or bills.

Tobias told me that they often tend to make people undress if they don't want to do anything, so I decided to dress in layers. I have on a pair of black jeans with rips in them and pair of _PINK_ leggings underneath them. I have a sports bra that matches my leggings and undergarments, a tank top over that, a red _Supreme_ sweatshirt, and my black and red Jordan. I straightened my hair and tucked it behind my ears with bobby pins and did my make up lightly with nude lipstick that looks pink.

We have chips and drinks set out on the tables, along with other little snacks and music playing. As of right now, Drinks on Us, is playing and I am dancing around the apartment while I wait for our guest to arrive. Even Christian is coming with Tyla, they were actually the ones to suggest it again and really wanted to do it with us. So, they will most likely be the first people to get here. Just as my body collapses on the couch, there is a knock at the door, I stand up and open it.

"We're here hoes!" Tyla slings her arms around me, waving two liquor bottles in her hand, "Shauna and mostly everyone was behind us so they should be coming up." I nod my head and hug Christian briefly and he goes to sit down on his favorite chair. I leave the door open and greet our guest and before I know it they are all relaxing on the couch and floor. I am sitting beside Tobias on the couch, practically on his lap since everyone is trying to mush themselves on the couch.

Uriah smells the air and lets out a content sigh, "It smells so good in here. Like, cinnamon and something warm. I can really live here."

We all make small talk and warm up with shots and then Tyla starts to get impatient and starts the game, "I've been waiting for this all damn week, I'll go first." She smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I'm gonna start off easy, Mar, truth or dare?"

* * *

3 Red Bull's later, I'm laughing at everything that has happened. It started off easy, doing stupid things like yelling out the window or dropping eggs. . . even sitting on each other's lap. But, as the night gets older and we get more pumped, the questions and dare's are off of the wall. Uriah, Will, Zeke, Christian, Tyla, and Christina have their tops off. We made an exception earlier that socks, and shoes were allowed to be taken off, but if one sock came off then they both had to be taken off.

"Tris," My heart starts beating in my chest as Uriah gives me a smile, I try my best to give 'daunting' looks as I tell him that I want the dare. But, as I am sitting on Tobias lap―Zeke's dare― I feel like I am going to collapse when he opens his mouth, "I dare you to not laugh throughout the rest of the game until I tell you or your _daddy_ tells you to." He wiggles his eyebrows at Tobias who throws his can at his head, making it hit him in the chest and he playfully falls back and starts coughing, "I take it back! Only I can tell you when you can start laughing, and if you laugh the penalty will be. . . Christina has to take off an article of clothing." He examines the red spot forming on his light-tan chest.

Christina face falls as Drake comes on, "Wait, why do I have to get the penalty." Uriah just gives her a grin and she rolls her eyes and glares at me, "You better not laugh!"

"Okay, truth or dare. . . Tyla." Tobias says underneath me as his hands fan against my stomach.

"Truth."

"What was one of the most embarrassing things that have ever happened to you." He sounds bored, he told me earlier that he would just want to lock us in my room and spend the rest of the night with me. I wanted that too, but I was also excited to hang out with my friends and act fools. I already have a video of Christian taking shots of hot sauce on my phone and I posted it on Snapchat.

Tyla shivers and looks at Tobias with playful hate and takes off both of her shoes making everyone cheer and congratulate Tobias making him smile, "Christina, truth or dare?" Tyla questions as she tucks her feet under her and swings her hair off of her shoulder, she looks so excited in Christian arms who is downing his fifth bottle of cold water.

"Truth, I really don't want to take any chances."

"Okay, tell us a funny high school story about Tris."

I throw my hands in the air, my eyebrows furrowing, "Why in the hell do my life impress everyone?"

"It's too perfect, we need to hear some imperfections." Lynn tilts her bottle of beer at me making me shake my head at her and Christina, who is very excited, leans forward and clasps her hands and smiles at me before opening her dreaded mouth.

"Okay, well you all know about the fight that happened between Tris and Nita. Well, there was another one." Everyone perks up at Christina while I roll my eyes and cuddle into Tobias' chest, hearing his deep laugh rumble against my head, "So, there was this girl that was like the 'Beyonce' of school. Everyone was jealous of Tris because she was pretty, funny, had a temper, tattoos, and had me as a friend of course." I roll my eyes at her as she bats her eyelashes at me, "The girls name was. . . I think, 'Juliana' and she was from the U.K, why was she in Queens? I have no f8cking clue, but she was there and everyone loved her because she was something new to our lives and everyone followed her around. Time skip! We were in the commons of our school which is where everyone would come to just hang out, so Tris was studying for her test and had one of her headphones in, I was being Christina, drinking a smoothie and on my phone.

So, she starts walking over to us. Tris was already pissed because she had a test and I was scared for anyone to talk to her, hell, I was scared. So, this hoe walks over to us and just stares, waiting for Tris to acknowledge her and for a second I was about to ask her what but Tris said―" Christina gets cut off by Uriah groaning.

"Please! Take your time, this is a great story. You're talking too fast. We want all the details dammit." Everyone agrees and Christina goes back to the story, being more detailed, "Okay, well, Tris was just sitting there and while still looking over her notes, she tells her, 'Is there something I can help you with or all you going to stand there all day like you're waiting for something?' by now very few people started to look to our direction. I mean, the girl was tall and always wore flashy outfits, so it wasn't hard to miss her. I heard someone gasp because Tris was talking to her like that. Well, she said, 'yeah, I'm waiting for you to stand the hell up because word around the school is that you want to fight me.' by now I am utterly confused and Tris is too, yet she still didn't look up, 'and why would you think that?' monotone Tris says." Everyone laughs and starts to tune more into the story. "Long story short, Tris takes her time and tells her to hold on all while Juliana really thinks she is about to win this fight."

Will laughs, "What were you doing, Christina?"

"STARING IN HORROR!" We all burst out in laughter, "I knew she was about to get her a*s kicked and I couldn't do anything about that. Anyways, Tris closes her books and takes off her rings and earrings, by now mostly everyone is paying attention. Tris takes off her shoes and headphones and just stands in front of her like, 'I'm ready, you got what you wanted'. They looked scary and for someone who doesn't know Tris, would think that she would get knocked down instantly. But, when that girl swung her fist and Tris instantly like threw her across the room with a punch."

"I remember Christina screaming as her drink was dropped to the floor and something along the lines of, 'Get her Tris! You owe me a smoothie! Don't kill her!"

We laugh and continue to listen to Christina's vivid stories that we are all now hooked on. _I love them_.

* * *

 _Filler chapter because the next chapter I will post the 'M' rated book because the next chapter will kind of be the moment we've all been waiting for._


	25. Chapter 25

_*HELLA SHORT CHAPTER* SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES I'M TIRED!_

 _Chapter 25: New_

* * *

"Food, we have many bags of chips, the pizza is on the way and candy is laid out." I said walking into the living room and Tobias looked up at me, loose curls hung on my shoulders in a lavender heap and I had on a pair of shorts with a tank-top that fit really well on me body. I sat beside him and gave him a look, "What?"Tobias kissed my cheek making me blush and he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

He smiled, "You're beautiful. That's what." She giggled and there was a knock at the door, I stood up but Tobias threw me back down, "You're not answering the door in that." He gave me a playful glare and went to retrieve the half cheese and half meat lovers pizza. Tobias paid and I flipped through the movie section on the television while I waited for him to return with plates and drinks.

We're celebrating our 6 month anniversary for being together for almost a year, and we just wanted to relax together and not get all dressed up and go out. At the moment, Christina and Will are around our area, having the time of their lives on their date. . . most of our friends are. When we told them that it was our 6 month anniversary, they all seemed to get in the mood and just go out to a place with each other. I saw on all their social media's that they were having fun and I posted a few pictures.

Tobias placed the box that held the medium pizza on the coffee table along with two cups of ice and went to the kitchen once more then came back with paper plates, napkins, and a liter of soda and water tucked under his arms, "Time for us to get crazy." He popped a mini snickers in his mouth before stacking two pieces of pizza on his plate and I followed behind him, "What movie did you choose?"

"Insidious! I feel like being scared."

"Fool, you just want to lay in my arms."

"You know it."

We spent time, watching the horror movie and I jumped at certain parts, "How am I going to sleep tonight?" I said as the credits rolled around and I had a piece of peppermint in my mouth. The pizza is demolished and I know that today is our cheat day because we went all out and even finished a bag of popcorn and a liter of soda, we cleaned up and made the way to his room, "I'm so ready to cuddle." She winked at him as they got into the bed together.

"It's such a relief knowing that I don't have to go to work tomorrow." Saturday was our day to have our cheat day and relax with each other, we did have plans for next Saturday to go out with our friends to the club and I really needed to blow off some steam from taking all these pictures and looking for new jobs.

"I know, I get to sleep in with you." I snuggled in his arms and looked up at him, "Thanks for an amazing 6 months, I look forward to being with you." Tobias smiled at me and slammed his mouth on mines. Instead of words, he kissed me with so much emotion and I couldn't help but to kiss him back, giving back the intensity. He pulled away and gave me a smile, opening his mouth to tell me something but I kissed him again, pulling him on top of me, and I knew that tonight was the night.

* * *

 _I have the new story out for the M rated scenes, you can go on my page and go there if you can't find it it's called, Brooklyn 'M' Rated Scenes. I hope you enjoy that and then we can return back to the longer chapters with this story instead of cutting it off but I'm tired and ready to stop writing._


	26. Chapter 26

**_Here is chapter 26, I hope you enjoy and tell me in the reviews below._**

 _Chapter 26: Run-In's_

* * *

[Zeke]

I fix my hair as I look at the shiny, elevator doors. It opens and I step outside, making my way down to Tobias' apartment. I've always loved going here because I get to act filthy rich and drink up his liquor. I knock on his door and I hear a groan then a painful grunt before the door swings open and he glares at me, "What are you doing here?" He spits, I clutch my heart and widen my eyes at him. Being friends with Tobias means that I've gotten used to him snapping at me and having an attitude. I'm glad he met Tris who is mean and blunt, but still makes him happy and know's how to have fun.

"I'm great, bestfriend. Thanks for asking, I don't have to work this Sunday as you don't and I wanted to check up on you." I brush past him and plop down on his couch, looking out the window that shows me the semi-skyline of Manhattan―pro's of living on the outskirts instead of the inside, "Where's your girl?" I ask, noticing that it's extremely quiet in here, but still smells like her vanilla smell, especially on this couch I'm sitting on.

Tobias rolls his eyes at me and shuts the door quietly. _Ah, so Tris is here_. I give him a smirk and he sits across from me, "Why are you here? Don't you have to go out with Shauna or something?" He asks, glancing out the window then back to me quickly. I don't know why the idiot doesn't close his blinds if he's so scared of heights, or ask to move down a floor. He's been here long enough, I'm sure they would let him move down a couple of floors.

"I asked you first!" I point my hand at him and he rolls his eyes, telling me that's she's sleeping. My face breaks out into a wide grin, and I widen my eyes. If Tris is here and sleeping, Tobias is trying his best to be quiet and when I'm not looking, he would grin like an idiot and glance at the hallway that leads to his bedroom. It's almost noon and she's still sleeping must of meant that they were up all night and he's in his pajamas, "Mmh. . . did something steamy happen last night?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

He chuckles and runs his hands through his hair, this is very rare for when Tobias actually laughs instead of answering me. When he does that, that means I'm right, "Yes." It makes me so happy when Tobias actually acts like a guy for once, opening up and tell me all about his thoughts on Tris and things instead of being closed-off. I smile big and congratulate him, "I-uh, took her virginity." He says a little bit below a mutter and I jump to my feet, whisper-screaming so I don't wake up Tris.

For a second I couldn't believe that Tris was a virgin. I mean, she's hot and I'm sure any guy would want to tap that. But, no, my bestfriend had the honors of knocking her out, "Was it good? Great even? Was she tigh-"

"It was great, but I felt kind of bad after because she was in so much pain and she told me to keep going." Sadness washes over his face and he drags his hands down his face and then rests them in his head. I've never seen him like this, upset because he caused someone pain. But, then again, he doesn't like hurting the people he loves, that goes all the way down to Uriah. Yeah, he can pick on him all day and mess up his hair but if he found out that someone hit him or messed with him, he would beat me to the punch. . . literally, "She's just so little, I didn't mean to hurt her."

I furrow my eyebrows as he goes into a little moment with himself, "Well, it would have hurt anyways. Now that it's done, then there is nothing else to worry about. Now, you can be like Shauna and I." I wiggle my eyebrows at him as I think about my girlfriend who is shopping for groceries. She didn't want me to tag along because I would have grabbed so many things that we didn't need. He rolls his eyes at me and relaxes into the couch.

We talk for a little bit, but soon we hear shuffling in the bedroom and he ushers me the hell out there.

[Tobias]

I walk into our bedroom, seeing Tris peaking at me from under the covers. She slips the covers down a little more and gives me a tired grin. Last night was one of the best nights of my life and totally unplanned, we both lived in the moment and I was glad we did. Now, I have Tris to claim and to be mines fully. I smile at her and she throws the covers off of her, I've never seen someone who wear's my shirts better than she does, "Good morning." I tell her with a smile.

"Good morning." I sit on the edge of the bed and she crawls into my lap and rests her head against my shoulder. I look down at her and take in her beauty, curls frame her beautiful face and her eyes pop with excitement. They are so bright and vibrant and he lips are perfectly pink making me lean down and kiss her lips, tasting mint from her mouth making me indulge in her more. She sighs into my mouth and I wrap my arms around her. I would never get tired of her lips, they are mines to have and no one else's. She's perfect, and I pout when she pulls away from me, "Great morning." She changes with a smile.

"I want to take you to lunch." I tell her with a smile and she furrows her eyebrows, glancing at the time, 11:50. She nods her head and climbs out of my lip going to her bag that sits by the dresser in the corner and I stand to my feet, "I cleared a dresser for you." I tell her, pulling out the top dresser that is empty. It used to hold my work shirts but now it will hold her clothes, "I even made space for you in the closet, so we can go shopping for some things that you like."

She turns around at me and gives me a smile, the shoulder of my t-shirt slipping down her shoulder, "Thanks Tobias, I'll have my stuff here as soon as possible." She jumps in my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and kisses my lips again. If only she weren't sore. . .

We get dressed for a great lunch that is in store for us. I decide to put on a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, with my white _Adidas_ and _Adidas_ jacket. Tris comes from the bathroom with something similar to mines and a baseball cap over her, now tamed, curly hair, "I'm starving." She says as she slings a, _The North Face_ , jacket on to pair with her _Timberlands_. She kisses my lips once more and we make our way downstairs to the Hummer.

"Mmh, pizza!" Tris moans as we pull up to, Joe's, the best pizza in Manhattan. They are so delicious and inexpensive. We go inside and order two slices with many toppings and 2 drinks, I lead her to the booth and we have a seat and start to devour the food. I haven't noticed how hungry I was until I had my first bite, "I love Joe's, I've become hooked since I first started dating you." Tris giggles, taking a sip of her drink.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" I ask, I really hate having Tris work there along with that Robert guy. But, she doesn't want to quit. I tell her everyday that I have enough money and money coming in that I can care for her. I'm not filthy rich, and the only reason I have all this money is because I know how to manage my money. If I weren't like how my grandmother raised me, then I would really have to depend on my paychecks, but I always put money away in the bank after I pay for my bills and doing that leaves me a nice piece of change. She shakes her head and a ton of relief is taken off my body.

She wipes her hands on her napkin, "No, I work Tuesday though. I have a shift with Judy, Christina, and myself. Megan still needs time to get adjusted to people being mean and grow a backbone. I'm glad we're not working with her." She mutters and I chuckle slightly, "I don't want you to leave me tomorrow." She pouts.

"I won't be gone long." I reassure her, nudging her leg with my foot under the table and she gives me a smile. We wrap up lunch together and grab our drinks and head out the door. We take our time walking down the street of Manhattan, and as we near the garage where we parked the car, I hear my name being called.

I turn around and see Nita walking towards me. She has her hair pulled into a ponytail with a dress on and heels, along with her phone in her hand. . . she looks over the top for it to be a Sunday and not working. Tris glances at me and crosses her arms at Nita, "He chose _you_?" Nita gasps as she gets closer, she lets out an upset laugh and takes off her shades, glaring at me.

"And why is that a damn problem?" Tris snaps before I could interject. I grab Tris' shoulder and pull her closer to the behind of me, as people walk around us. Giving us space and hopefully they close in so there wouldn't be enough room for Tris to choke Nita, "Don't you have something else better to do than leaving us the hell alo―"

"Tris." I narrow my eyes at her and she sighs and sinks back behind me, "What Nita? If you wanted a hello, then hello. But, I have a life now. . . a better life. So, there is no need for hostility because there isn't any room for that. Yes, I chose Tris, because she's better and treats me better than you. Goodbye." I grab Tris, hand and drag her back to the car, leaving her stunned.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Important A/N in the end._**

 _Chapter 27: Big Events_

* * *

March is always the month where it's freezing but starts to warm up. It's like me on my period, changing all the time. March is the month where people who celebrate St. Patrick's day come to the Pit and get drunk leaving us to clean up vomit and being on our toes. Those are just the bad things about this dreaded month, but there are some good things like Tobias' birthday. This is my first time spending his birthday with him and from hearing Zeke and the boys telling me that he doesn't do _anything_. The boys including Shauna would just meet up at his place and drink alcohol. But, not with me being his girlfriend. . . _he's going to have a party whether he likes it or not_.

His birthday isn't until this Thursday and Christina and I were able to get time off and we've spent most of the week buying gifts and stocking them up at the apartment in Brooklyn. Neither of us really spend time there anymore, but we still keep it there just in case. I'm sure if we officially move in with our men then we are going to give that old place up but there are so many memories there. The wind brushes past me quickly making my eyes water and I pull open the door to Tobias' apartment. The doorman gives me a smile, I do believe that his name is David, he's the one that helped me get a key card for the building.

I tuck my hair behind my ear and when I get into the elevator, I pull my hair into a bun and look at the text Christian sent me. Tobias' party is going to be held at a Brooklyn party space on Grand Avenue. We decided to host his large party―that he doesn't know about― in Brooklyn instead of Manhattan because more people can make it and park in the underground garage. I hope Tobias doesn't get upset or catch on when we get there because he told me already that he doesn't like big parties because the attention is on him and he doesn't want it. But, I'm not going to listen to him and have the biggest party ever for him and I know that he's going to do the same for me.

I use my key and I open the door to find him typing away on his laptop while sitting on the couch. I give him a smile and hold up the bag of Chinese food from the take-out place down the street, "Hey!" I smile at him, placing the bag on the coffee table and I kiss his lips and he kisses me back.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiles at me, "How was you're day?" He questions as I take off my hat and jacket, placing it on the rack that sits right at the front door and I place my shoes under there too. I sit beside him in my sweater-dress and cuddle up to his side as he digs through the bags and brings out the chopsticks.

"It was long, I had two studio sessions and now I have to laminate them by Wednesday morning." I roll my eyes as we indulge in the delicious food, "That's at least twenty pictures that needs to be devolved in the dark room."

I look at Tobias who suddenly looks pissed, "He's not giving you extra work because I came up there?" The last thing I need is Tobias coming up to my job again and throwing Robert out the window. He doesn't talk to me as much anymore but he does still give off a, I-still-like-you, aura. I don't want to tell Tobias that because he would really make me quit, but I don't want to because I really enjoy my job.

I shake my head at him, "No." I tell him, "It's just work, but enough of me. What about you."

We talk on the couch about work and I try to hide my excitement for the party with Tobias. I plan on giving him the best birthday ever. I went shopping at the mall in Jersey with the girls yesterday while Tobias went to the office for a late night work session even though it was Sunday so I told him that the girls wanted to go shopping with me. I got him two gifts along with another gift for when we get home from the party. I know that I will tell him that he needs to take me to Brooklyn to get something from the apartment and give him detour to take which will lead us to the venue and I will reveal the party for him.

There is going to be a lot of people there, some where we don't even know. But, I do know that they have to pay to get inside and a ton of people already said that they can make it. I can't even conceal my excitement.

* * *

"Time for an extreme makeover." Christina winks at me as we walk into the nail salon/spa in Brooklyn. While Tobias has a guy's brunch day with the boys, I am going to get sexy for him. We're supposed to get facials, waxing, and our nails done along with our toes and get lunch together. Lastly we are going to go chill and then get ready because Sunday we went shopping for our clothes already.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm so ready for this party. I want to see the look on Four's face." Marlene giggles as we sit in the chairs. The facials go by quickly and I finally decided to get those dreaded fake nails. She told me that I need to look great from my nails to my toes, even Tyla told me that I should get them. Tobias never told me that he doesn't like them or if he doesn't, we'll see tonight. They're semi-long with pointed tips and black with white marble, they're nice but I don't want them on here. I can't believe they pressured me into getting them.

Then we got our hair done, I simply got a deep condition and straightened. I'm ready for this party tonight, and after lunch we go home. Everyone gets ready for the party and the venue ready while I wait for Tobias, I tried to look as natural as possible. I pulled my hair into bun while I have on one of my hoodies that comes down to my knees. I got waxed and took my shower when I came in, so all I have to do is wait for my boyfriend to return.

My phone rings and I pick it up, "Girl! This venue is perfect for the party, is Four there yet?" She questions as I stop looking at the television and I hear the front door open with a groan and a shout of my name.

"That's him," I whisper as she giggles, "Gotta go, text me when it's all finished." I hang up the phone just as Tobias comes into the room with a smile on his face, "Hey." I smile as he takes off his tie. I've never been more aroused than seeing Tobias in a suit, even more in casual clothing. . . I've never felt this way before about a man. He makes me so happy and proud to be his. This morning we had a breakfast just for him, I made all his favorites and then his office called telling him that he needed to come in for a quick meeting. He's off for the day which made it even perfect, but then he had to go in, but that gave me time to get ready for the party.

"You're hair looks great." He comments as he takes off his shirt and my mouth starts to water. Being intimate with Tobias was one of the best choices that I could have ever done. We've only done it once more since he took my virginity, it hurt like the first time but was much better. He tries to do it with me but I stop him because we have to much to do, but now it's his birthday and he gets what he wants, "So, when do I get my first present."

A smug smile forms across my face as he slides off his pants leaving him in his boxers, his tattoos curving around on his rib-cage and the ones on his arm and under his chest. He's so handsome and sexy, yet he's all mines, "It depends what you want."

"You know what I want and I want it now." he smiles and pulls me down the bed and I let out a playful shriek.

* * *

 **Brooklyn 'M' Rated Scenes**

* * *

Tobias sits in his room getting dressed while in the bathroom. All he wants to do is lay in bed naked together and not do anything, but I forced him in the shower with me which wasn't such a good idea because it took an hour to get out. I left my silky, straight, hair untouched in it's state but I pulled it into a high ponytail and I start on my make up. I have on eyeliner, mascara, and nude lipstick on my lips. I look amazing! I have on a black and white stripped, halter, crop top and a pair of ripped, black, high waist black jeans with black booties. I have my black nose ring in, earrings, and belly ring with my black diamond watch Tobias got me.

"You ready?" I step outside the bathroom and Tobias looks up at me. I set his clothes out for him because I want him to look great, he looks hot when he does his own clothes. But, he think's that I'm just treating him to a dinner and some ice cream in Brooklyn. But, it's much more than that. He's wearing a red, polo, crew-neck t-shirt with black jeans and red Nike shoes, "You look great." We say at the same time and he chuckles.

He nods his head and stands up, "I don't know why we're getting so dressed up for some pizza in Brooklyn." _Yes_ , that's what my boyfriend wanted for his birthday. . . pizza in Brooklyn.

"Because, I want us to remember this night." I lie and lead him out of the apartment. We go down to the garage and we decide to take the Porsche. It doesn't take long for us to get to Brooklyn and I start to direct him to the venue, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

I roll my eyes at him playfully, "Tobias, I think I know how to get to my home." I chuckle and tell him to go right.

"What in the hell. . ." Tobias trails off seeing tons of people standing outside of the venue. I smile and he looks at me.

"Surprise!" I shout and he turns to me with his eyebrows furrowed, "You thought that you were just going to eat pizza. We've all been pitching in for you to have a nice party. Everyone is here for you and you get to celebrate." I kiss his cheek and he parks the car in the underground garage.

"Tris." Tobias smiles at me, "Thank you so much, how much did this cost you?" He grabs my hand after he cuts the car off.

"Nothing for you to worry about, now let's go in and party!"

* * *

This party is so lively and fun, Christian is playing great music and I'm glad that I paid for him to DJ instead of other's plus he would have gotten pissed because he would do anything for me and feel some type of way if I didn't choose him. While Tobias drinks his beer on one of the tall chairs that sit along the wall, I nearly have a mental break down. Tonight I want be intimate with Tobias again, even though we did it three times already, there is always that ping of anticipation and fear that blooms in my chest. I want to please him and be like those girls on Tumblr and social media. When I was growing up I knew that I had a shapely body and I was fit, many men told me, so much to the point where my dad and brother would beat them to a pulp for staring to long and saying inappropriate things to me. That's when dad started making me where less tight clothing until I moved out.

Now, I have my boyfriend who took my virginity and it seems like I'm disappointing my family. All those bloody knuckles and times in the court house for assault, it seems like I threw it away in the trash and let have Tobias have all of me. But, at the same time I love him and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. Sometimes it's not all about the games and dates, it's about knowing that we love each other and I guess I have to realize that.

I feel Tobias' cold hand on my bare stomach and I turn around and give him a smile, "Are you okay?" He questions, a playful glint in his eyes that I'm more than happy to see. He works so much and barely has time to just act like a young adult and be happy. I love when he dances with me to music and rap with me, when he finally falls into my nagging and plays with snap chat filters and lets me post them, it makes me proud. I nod my head and kiss his lips, calming my nerves that have been skyrocketed all night.

"No! Stop kissing and dance with us, there will be time for that tonight." Christina claps her hands and walks up to us with Will's hand on her waist, "Come on, dance! Baile!" Tobias and I both go to the dance floor and dance around the people who we don't even know. This night couldn't get better for him. We dance for a while and then, we celebrate with a very large cake and leave the venue and we head towards the underground garage where there are more gifts.

"One more surprise." I pull him towards the Christina's car and I pull open the trunk, showing him all of the gifts that our friends including myself, got him, "You thought the night was over, we got gifts." He smiles and pulls me to his side.

Uriah slides in front of us and pulls out his bag first, "Open this! It's from me and Marlene." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Marlene and I." Lynn corrects and he glares at her making us laugh.

Tobias open his bag and finds some cologne and a pair of handcuffs with pink fur on them making me glare at him playfully. Tobias ended up getting a lot of things ranging from clothes, shoes, cologne, and money, "My gift." I hand him the black bag and he opens it seeing a black box. He flips the top to find a Michael Kors black watch and a gift certificate to SurpemeNYC. He smiles and kisses my lips.

"This is great, I can't wait for my birthday." Zeke nudges Shauna hard in the arm and she punches him in the chest making him clutch his chest and falls to the floor. "First Four then you? What the hell." We chuckle.

"Well, I think it's time for us to hit the hay because you to are going home to fu-" Tyla slurs and Christian slaps his hand over her mouth making her let out a weak chuckle and I place my hands on her cheeks, making her look me in the eyes.

"Go home and drink some water," I narrow my eyes at Christian, "Get her home safely."

He nods his head and Tyla hiccups, "I-I gotta go home and send the packages." She cries, actual tears falling out of her eyes, I open the door to the car and I hear her let out another cry making Shauna chuckle, "You can't drive! Don't let her drive! You're drunk!" She shakes Christian and grabs Tobias' arms pointing at me, "She's faded! She's high and drunk, don't let her drive! If she dies then I won't have as many friends. Christina! Tell her." I cover my mouth with my hand and let out a laugh while Tobias looks the other way and tries his best not to laugh.

"I'm not gonna drive, Four's taking me home. You need to have a seat in your car with Christian and let him take you home, okay?"

"Okay." She hiccups, "Christina! Marlene! Shauna! Lynn, help me get to the car." She leans over and they start helping her to the car.

"Nice to know she had fun." Tobias grabs my hand as he pulls out of the venue, "I love you, thank you for giving me such a great birthday. I've never had one like this before and I am glad that I did. I really had fun tonight." He kisses my hand and I smile at him, leaning over and kissing his lips. He's the best thing that could have ever happened to me and I'm happy that I was able to make him smile.

* * *

 **Brooklyn 'M' Rated Scenes**

* * *

 _Thanks so much for reading this, just as a little side note. If there is more than one lemon in a chapter, then in the 'M' Rated book, it will be on the same chapter just letting you know when the next one starts so there wouldn't be a lot of confusion with different chapters._


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28: Hints_

* * *

I've never felt so lonely. I absolutely miss Tobias, and now that he's back at work and I have absolutely nothing to do all day has me in the blues. Things are moving so quick! I can barely process it all. One moment I'm studying in a hot library and now I am with my boyfriend who has money and gives me anything I ask for. I have many friends that I can barely keep up in the group text and I have two interviews in one day Tuesday for Managing Editors for two companies and I have absolute butterflies in my stomach. I don't find myself working on my book, or taking pictures like I used to. It seems like once I started dating Tobias, I had to put that on hold and be around him because it's what my body craves.

Christina wanted me to come home for once and spend the day with her and Tyla. Marlene has two gigs of babysitting and then she is working some time at the gym, Shauna is at the bank and all of our other friends are busy except Tyla and she wants to make a YouTube video and I don't mind. I need something to get my mind off of the nerves I have for my interview and sadness that I don't have my boyfriend leaving me.

"Hello guys! Tis' I and Chrissy." I wave at the camera and tuck my hair behind my ear. My hair is straightened once again because Tobias keeps pulling my hair and making me sweat so I needed a touch-up. I have on a light gray t-shirt with a pair of jeans and socks with my hair in a baseball cap, "We also have. . ." I trail off.

"WOLFTYLA!" Tyla jumps out and we chuckle, "Hello people, thanks for joining us." She smiles at the camera and tucks her hair behind her hair and sits in the middle of Christina and I.

Christina smiles and waves her hands at the camera, "You guys keep asking for Tris and myself to do a freaking story time. Why? I don't know. I guess you want to take a peak inside our crazy but lit lives. We have a total of 2 vlogs and those views are in the millions! You guys are the real MVP." She wipes a fake tear from her eye, "Anyways, this particular story is going to be about my bestfriend here, Tris, boyfriend party that we had in Brooklyn and hopefully we will leave you in tears." She smirks a the camera.

"So, it starts out as a long week of planning it. You know. Tris hit me up and was like, you know that my boyfriend birthday is coming up and he showers me with gits. Let's throw him a party." Christina tells the camera, "I was down for a party and to plan it. It was fun to plan it and I'm glad we did. It turned out great in the end. But, all the hell we went through. Damn." She shakes her head and I chuckle.

"It was kind of difficult because he doesn't like parties that much or really being around people. . . that much. So, throwing this big party for him was a risk. We found a great venue and went shopping, yada yada yada. So, the day before was really tough because all week we had people coming to his party. We had to use social media's that he hates like Twitter and Tumblr." I laugh, "Anyways, we all went to shop and get ready for the party and when he came home I was surprised that he didn't ask me why I had my nails done and hair slayed. That was the day that it was his birthday. I dressed him up and lied to him telling him that it was a road block which led him to the party."

Tyla claps her hands together, "Now, this is where the juicy part starts to happen. We're at the party and waiting for the couple. And all of a sudden, as I am dancing, we hear shouting and we knew that the birthday boy has just arrived. The night went by great, these two cuddled up in the corner making out," She points to me, "So, the night goes by amazing. We're lit! You know, dancing, dabbing, drinking, smoking, grinding. All that. Then, it all gets fuzzy for me."

"Yeah, I was pretty tipsy and after pulling those two apart for dancing and eating cake. We left, we're all in the parking lot and we give him the gifts." Christina lets out a laugh.

"Mind you, my friends are like drunk or tipsy except for my boyfriend and I."

"That's because she wanted to get laid." I roll my eyes at Christina who pokes my cheek.

" _Anyways_ ," I exaggerate, "So, we're all you know crowding out of the party because the security guy came to us and he was all like. 'We gotta go! We've been here all night and you people are crazy, I want to go home!' So, I was kind of tipsy and I was like, 'Okay, alright.'" I say in a joking voice, "We're all about to get in our car and we've had one person that didn't drink. I think we had like three cars there, anyways, Tyla goes off."

Tyla laughs loudly and I continue to laugh, "I do remember bits and pieces of this part. I saw you go to the car and I lose it. Like, I was screaming and telling everyone to not let her drive. I grab my man and was like, 'you can't let her drive! She's drunk and high, you can't let her drive because if she dies then I won't have as many friends!"

"We're all trying not to laugh at this point and she runs up to Four, Tris' boyfriend, and was like, 'Don't let her drive! She's drunk." Christina clutches her stomach, "We all saw Tris get into the passenger seat and Four was just staring at her with confusion and then told Christian to get her home safely."

"It was a crazy night, but I had fun." I blush, remembering every detail that night.

"SHE'S BLUSHING! WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU WENT HOME!" Christina shouts.

I roll my eyes, "Nothing happened." Tobias and I had sex and it was great, when I woke up the next morning, I was very sore. But, lingering memories of Nita in the hallway still is a true reminder in my head.

 **Flashback:**

We hear the elevator ding and I furrow my eyebrows about to open the door when I see her tan body with a tight dress covering her body, nauseating me. Her dark brown hair flows down her back and she glares at Tris, "Happy birthday, birthday boy. I heard that you had a party and I wasn't invited. I have to say that I am really dissapointed." She gives me a smile and her eyes slide to my girlfriend who challenges her back.

"You weren't invited, you can go now. We were in the middle of something." Tris says, crossing her arms over her chest. She's so hot when she's mad.

"Fine, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." I've never seen Nita give up so easily. She gives me one last smile and Tris a glance before turning back to the elevator, swaying her hips. Something seems fishy about this, she would still be standing here and arguing with me if it were the real Nita. But, she left.

 **End of Flashback:**

"Alright! Thanks for listening to our rant. Goodbye!"

* * *

[Tobias]

I throw my bag over my shoulder and leave the office, "Have a nice night, Four." Gianna smiles at me and I return it, all I want right now is to go home to my girlfriend. Last night she stayed with the girls and all I want is kiss her lips that I missed all day. I walk down to the main entrance and to the underground garage. It doesn't take me long to get home because I live like almost 26 blocks away and I know shortcuts.

I park the car and as soon as I start to walk out, my body collides with a slightly tall figure. My hands grab their arm to stop them from falling and when I look down I see _her_ , of all people, Nita, "Thanks." She says in a low, ' _seductive_ ', voice. I let go of her instantly and she stumbles out of my arms, "Gee, thanks. How was your day?" She questions as she follows me to the elevator but I stop and turn around, she almost hits me again but halts, the sound of her heels sounding throughout the garage.

"Nita, stop trying to make small talk. I have a girlfriend who is upstairs wanting to see me," Her face falls and hurt flies through her eyes but is replaced with her usual taunting and lustful look, "So, instead of you trying to pry into my life, I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't want you, the only woman I want is that beautiful lady upstairs waiting for me. Good day." I step inside the elevator and it closes, leaving her standing there looking extremely pissed. . . just the way I want her.

I step inside the apartment and the first thing I hear is music. I've gotten used to walking in on her dancing and singing music. It's a slow song and I notice Lana Del Rey's instantly. I slowly walk to the kitchen, following the aromatics of spices, my stomach growling instantly. I worked all day and didn't eat lunch because I had to help two females out that had someone break into their accounts. When I enter the kitchen I see my girlfriend in a pair of shorts that hug her butt tightly and a t-shirt that is also tight on her. Her beautiful hair is pulled into her bun and I lean against the wall with my hands in my pocket and watch as she sways her hips as she sings, "Well my boyfriend's in a band, he plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed. I've got feathers in my hair, I get down to beat poetry, and my jazz collections rare," She sings, her voice is music to anyone's ear, but to mines it's something totally different. I watch her swing her hips as she stirs something in a pot, "I can play most anything, I'm a Brooklyn baby, I'm a Brooklyn baby."

I walk up to her and place my hands on her hips and kiss her delightful neck, "I thought you were a Queens baby." She jumps and turns around to me, "Hello, babygirl." I kiss her lips, without waiting for her response. I missed her lips all day and I craved them. I caught myself thinking about them while I was looking for research, while I talked to Zeke and Will. I missed her and I never felt this way about a person, not until my mother left me when she died. She kisses me back and her hands fly to my hair while I slip my tongue past her lips and my hands travel down to her back―

"Mmh." She shakes her head, some spit trailing on her lips and she wipes it away, "Time for dinner, you must be exhausted." I frown as she turns away from me. I sigh and take off my tie. I haven't seen her for a day and some time, all I want to do is lock her up in the bedroom and have Harrison knocking on the wall again.

"I am exhausted but not too much for-" She cuts me off again with her turning around and kissing my lips. She shoo's me to the bedroom and I quickly undress into my pajamas. I just want to be around her because she brings me happiness. It's such a treat to see her in my kitchen and comfortable. I return to the kitchen and I see her spooning some food onto the plates and it looks great.

"I made some Puerto Rican cuisine." She smiles at me as she looks in the cabinets and finds two wine glasses, she places them on the island and grabs some wine I got for her in the alcohol cabinet, "Arroz con pollo. Translation, chicken and rice. My màma would probably kill me since I actually cut the chicken in cubes instead of leaving it whole. Stop looking at my butt." She says when she turns back around to the stove.

I throw my head back and chuckle, I put my hands on her waist and she cuts off the music, "I can't help it, it's just there and wants me to look at it. Everyone does." I mumble. Guys obviously can't get the hint to stop staring at her butt when she isn't looking, especially at the gym. I have to nearly shove my tongue down her throat to get my point across, "I love it." I slap her butt and she lets out playful shriek while going on the other side of the table and I sit beside her.

I take my first spoonful and moan. This is better than any Hispanic restaurant I've ever been to. She's perfect. She's smart, kind, beautiful, and can cook. This couldn't get any better, "It's delicious." I moan again and a blush forms across her face and I pull her lips to mine. She pulls away quickly and continues to eat, she's right, this food is too good to stop eating, "Thank you. This is such a treat to come home to."

She smiles again and thanks me. We sit there together, indulging in our food and I decide to break the comfortable silence, "I can't wait for dessert." Her eyebrows shoot up and she takes a small sip of her drink, "I had it before and it's the best that I could have ever tasted. Sweet, flavorful, delicious, and-"

"Okay, Tobias." She lets out a small chuckle, her cheeks inflamed with pink and she takes a long sip of her drink making me laugh, "This is going to be a long night I see."

"You have no idea."


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29: Adding_

* * *

[Tobias]

My hand blindly reaches out to find the love of my life but all I find is semi-warm sheets making me shoot up instantly. I hate when she wakes up before me because every morning I would jump up looking for her, I fear that she would leave me like most of the people in my life and I don't know what I would do without her. I stand up and my feet hit the cold wood, but that doesn't faze me. For a second I don't hear anything but then I hear her lovely voice that is laced with worry and anticipation. I go to walk in the bathroom but I decide to stand behind the door and listen to her, "Get your head in the game, Tris. You are a strong, independent, Hispanic, woman who always lived in the city that never sleeps," I see her talking to herself in the mirror, "Just walk in there and go through that interview with pride and confidence in your voice. Oh what the hell, I'm so nervous! ¿Dios me ayuda, qué voy a hacer?" She groans and throws her head back.

I take in her appearance. She looks lovely in a gray dress that comes down to her knees and fits perfectly on every curve and bump of her body. There is a little bump on her stomach from her piercing and her curly hair is tamed and flowing down her back. Her shoes make her taller than her usual height but still short enough for me to bend down and press my lips against her's, "What if I forget everything I rehearsed this morning?" She questions as she lets out a sigh and runs her hand through her hair.

Then it dawns on me, my babygirl has an interview with Bowling&Co publishing department here in Manhattan. She was so nervous last night that I had to rock her on my chest like a child just for her to go to sleep. I push open the door, "You'll do great, baby." Her head whips around and I take in her flawless face. Makeup barely coats her face and her lips are a deep burgundy. Gold earrings dangle from her ears, she looks so innocent and she's all mines, "I know you will." She bites her lip and I groan lightly and pull it out of her mouth with my thumb, it's too early in the morning for me to get so excited already.

"I know, I'm just so nervous." She throws her hands in the air and brushes past me in the living room, "This is my first real interview and I don't know how to take it. What if the boss is mean and like the books that Christina reads and is into the kinky mess and expect something from me!"

I chuckle and sit down on the bed with her on my lap, "That isn't going to happen because I'm your only boyfriend that can spank you-" She groans and stands up. A blush now coats her cheeks as she frowns and I watch her pace a hole in the floor.

"I don't want to do anything stupid, like if I walk in there and fall. Damn, I'm not ready for this baby." She runs her hands through her hair and continues to pace until I'm too dizzy of watching her, "No me gusta la materia rizada y usted es el único hombre con que quiero ser íntimo. ¿Y si él sea medio? Y si él sea demasiado agradable e inclino el mango ello-" She goes full frontal Spanish and I don't understand one thing she's saying.

"TRIS!" I shout and she looks at me with confusion filling her eyes, "You're gonna do amazing, I know you will and if he doesn't accept you then I'm going to kill him. Just for you." She giggles but still steps out of my arms and at that moment I realize that _nothing_ can calm her down.

"Oh, Tobias. I need a drink, something heavy." She goes to walk away but I grab her arm and pull her back to me. I slam mouth against her's and she melts into the kiss. I squeeze her face in my hand and continue to kiss her until our lungs are burning with passion, "Thanks. I feel better." I chuckle and press our lips together again. I walk us back until her back hits the dresser, she sighs into my mouth and her hands come to my hair, her nails skimming over my scalp.

My hand travels down her back and I rest it on her butt, I lift her up and she lets out a squeal and pulls away from my mouth, "I would love to stay here and spend the day with you but if I don't leave now I feel like I would be late. I'm gonna need time to rehearse my professional, fully English voice so he understands me." I laugh into her neck and set her down.

"I know you'll do great." I follow her to the living room and I see that she has one of the many handbags I go her, one her shoulder. She slips on a jacket and blows me a kiss while opening the door to the hallway, "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." She clears her throat, "How do I sound?" She tries to talk like the girls here that are fully american and I shake my head. She nods and gives me one last goodbye before she leaves the place. I have an hour before I need to go to work, guess I can start working out. I get dressed and head downstairs towards the gym in our building, all while thinking about Tris.

[Tris]

"Beatrice. Mr. Bowling is ready to see you." The sweet front desk receptionist for this floor gives me a smile, I do recall that her name is Margret and his an British accent. I nod my head and follow her down the large hall to the big double doors that intimidate me. She gives a knock and I hear a gruff voice telling her to come inside. I follow her in and I smooth my dress down while behind her, I step out from behind her and I am met with a pair of brown eyes that stare into mines. He has dark brown hair and an expensive looking suit on. He gives me a smile and Margret leaves the room and I almost pull her back and tie her leg to mines.

He gestures to the chair in front of his desk and I sit down, looking out the large window that show's another building ahead of us and the busy below of Manhattan, "So, you're Beatrice?" He questions and my heart continues to pound in my chest that I'm sure that he could see the imprint on my dress.

"Yes ma'am- I-I mean sir! Yes sir. I'm Beatrice." I don't even have enough courage to tell him that my name is Tris, well, like to be referred to that. I'm normally not this nervous around people but this job means so much to me. I don't want to depend on Tobias to give me money and gifts, like I said earlier, I'm independent and I can do things for myself and not wait for my knight in shining armor to give me bundles of dollars and rings. I want to be able to tell my kids that I had this job since I was little and I can't always be a bartender. I'm gonna have to eventually leave there, but it's still a nice job to have, "Sorry." I take a deep breath and he laughs.

He gives me a warm smile, "Just take a deep breath, I already looked over your resume and I'm really impressed. I just need to ask you a few questions that are mandatory." My heart starts to slow down after I take my breath of air and I feel so much better, "What makes you want to work for Bowling&Co company?" He questions.

"Well, other than the fact that I need a job for money. I really love working with literature. I took the major and side classes along with that, I love it and I always have since I was little," I grin, "I enjoy seeing what other's get from their mind and place it into words."

He nods his head, "I understand, that's beautiful. But, what does that have to do with a publishing company?" My heart starts to get up there again and I start to think that this isn't healthy, "I'm looking for an assistant to help me with more things other than booking my appointments." He folds his arms across his chest.

"I want to work here because it gets me closer to writing. It doesn't matter if I'm working for you just to be an assistant. I actually get to look further into things," I copy his body language and cross my arms, now I am going to give him the truth and stop being so worried. I'm gonna give him the real Tris, "Just being this close to literature makes me content whether it's booking your appointments or talking to the author of the Maze Runner. This is honestly the type of field I'm looking for."

A grin breaks out across his face and we sit there for about a minute of him staring intently and my picking imaginary strings off of my skirt, sometimes I don't know when to stop talking and put a filter on my damn mouth, "You got the job." I nearly bite my lip in half as I suddenly shift in the chair, staring at him with wide eyes, "I don't want to wait for that two day sh*t, I know that you have what I want and there is no doubt about it. You have such a strong flair to you that I know you can handle the strong talk around here. But, if I may ask are you fully American?" He asks as we both stand and for a second I almost fall to the floor out of excitement.

I shake my head at him, just about everyone asks Christina and I this. Especially when we're together, "No, I'm fully Puerto Rican." He nods his head and extends his hand for me to shake it.

"Well, congratulations. You have the job, come in this Thursday at exactly 8 and Margret will fill you in all the information," He opens the door and I nod my head, "And please, don't hesitate to call me Max."

* * *

My ear drums nearly burst as Christina screams loudly and throws her arms around my neck. She jumps up and down and I laugh loudly at her, while I hear the girls congratulate me behind her. She continues to scream and wraps her legs around my waist, "We're going out tonight to celebrate!" She jumps out of my arms and claps her hands rapidly while running to her closet and throwing out many items.

Once all of the girls were finished with what they needed to get done, we decided to meet up at our old apartment so I can break the news. Shauna and everyone came over and when I told them that I got the job, this is the reaction I got from them. It's nearing 6 in the afternoon and I have yet to tell Tobias when he gets home. But, now the girls want to go out, "It's not necessary. It's just another job for me to have."

"Three jobs? Damn, that's a lot." Lynn shakes her head. Then it dawns on me, I love working at the Pit, I love working at the studio with Robert, and now I'm excited to start this job with Max. I bite my lip and just nod, I guess I'm gonna have to ask Tobias what should I do. I might have to stop working with Robert because its no way in hell that I'm going to leave Tori and Lauren. . . I do answer my own questions.

My thoughts come to a halt when a dress lands on my head and I hear Marlene chuckle, " _Space Ibiza_ is open today, surprisingly. They're never open." Christina walks out of the closet with at least tons of clothing on both of her arms. She looks at all of us as we lounge around in her room, watching her as she goes crazy.

"Why in the hell are we going to celebrate a job that I needed." I shake my head, sitting up from Marlene's arms, "Honestly, if we're going to celebrate let's call the damn pizza man and get tons of food while watching movies with our men. So, I don't want to get all dressed up on a _Tuesday_ to go to a club."

Christina lets out a scream of frustration and throws the clothes on the ground before she stalks to the living room and returns with a bottle of water and a menu to Domino's, "Fine, only because it's your day and you got the job. I'm not gonna be a bad friend and drag you somewhere you don't want to go." All of the girls applaud her and she rolls her eyes, "But, we're going to invite the boys over and tell them to bring alcohol. No excuses." She throws the pamphlet at me and sits on top of Lynn who instantly throws her to the bed.

"I'll call Four, Christina you call the boys and Shauna, Marlene, order the pizza. Lynn and Tyla, start bringing movies, pillows, and blankets to the front." I clap my hands together while I stand up, "I want a lot of pizza, I'm starving." I reach into my drawer where my old clothes sit and I undress into something more comfortable. I decide on a pair of sweatpants and a short sleeve t-shirt with socks. I pull my hair into a bun and start to take off my barely there make up while I call Tobias on the phone.

"Hello?" His deep voice booms against the phone, sounding a little bit upset.

I furrow my eyebrows and shift on the sofa, "Hey babe, where are you?"

"Finishing up at the office."

"Great, stop by your apartment and get some comfy clothes then meet us back here at my apartment."

"Okay. . . but, us?"

"Yes, us. I have some great news to tell them and you. So, we are going to hang out. No further questions, bye!"

* * *

[Tobias]

I drive with confusion and frustration. All I want to do is hear if Tris got the job and then celebrate with her all night long regardless if she got it or not. But from the sound of her happiness, it sounded like she got the job―but of course knowing Tris, she probably didn't get it. You would never know with her. I arrive to their apartment in less than 30 minutes and when I get there I see the cars of the guys and I'm assuming that they're there along with the girls which is a total disappointment. If Christina wasn't going to be there, and Tris was there by herself, we could have definitely had a great time.

I buzz the knob on their door and I hear it unlock, and when I open the door I nearly kick the poor cat who meow's at me across the hall. I just let out a sigh and walk up the steps. I stopped by the apartment and got dressed in something more comfortable which was some jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket. The door swings open and Marlene gives me a big smile and wave of her hand, welcoming me in like it's her damn apartment, "Hello, buddy!" She has the audacity to jump on my back and I almost swing her on the floor, but then I remember that I could break her back and then Uriah wouldn't talk to me.

"Marlene, get the hell off of me." I feel her shake her head as she loosely hangs on my back, I spot Uriah on the couch, eating some pizza and my stomach instantly growls at the sight of it. I haven't realized how hungry I am. I have been working so hard lately that I haven't had time to go to lunch with the guys, let alone eat it when they bring it to me, "Uriah, tell your girlfriend to get off of me."

"I see you're _hanging_ out." He says, slapping his knee making me groan and walk to the kitchen where I see Christina, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, Tyla, Christian, and my babygirl who is sitting on the counter with a plate of pizza on her lap.

Lynn is the first one who recognizes us and for once I see a smile on her face, "What in the hell, Mar." Tris head looks up and she instantly throws it back with laughter, followed by everyone in here.

"How is that possible?" Tyla questions as a silence washes over all of us, "Me next!" Everyone starts screaming at once at who wants to get on my back, and my lifesaver, Zeke steps in and pulls her off of my back and I turn around and glare at her as she laughs. I walk over to Tris and kiss her cheek while Christian frisbee tosses me a paper plate and I scan the food out in front of us on the island.

"Okay, time for the good news. IDIOTS COME HERE!" Once everyone is here and Will appears from the back, "Okay, no time to have an heartfelt opening. Odio cuando la gente hace esto, esto toma para joder alguna vez-"

"What in the hell?" Tyla stutters out as I look at my girlfriend who got extremely pissed for a second.

I slowly take a bite of my pizza and she laughs, "Okay, well, I got the job! I work the big publishing company Bowling&Co, I walked in there and basically got the job." I pull Tris in to my arms as everyone congratulates her. I hate having her work but I am trying hard to let her stay home and just let her do everything other than having the stress of two jobs, she still hasn't made her decisions about that, "Now, only because Christina wanted us to celebrate and go to the club. We can drink some alcohol." She reaches into the cabinet behind her head and holds out some whisky and bourbon that looks new and ready to use, I could really use a drink now.

Before I started dating Tris, this would be the night I would go to the bar and get slightly tipsy so that I would have a good night sleep and be ready for work tomorrow with a slight headache, nothing I would drown in with Advil. We make our way to the living room with our food and drinks and I pull Tris to my chest while our friends choose a movie.

* * *

"I never got to personally tell you congratulations." I pull Tris to my chest as we stand in the middle of her bedroom. We ended up drinking all of the liquor, well most of it since it was a lot of us. Half way through the bourbon, we realized that we were mostly tipsy, well they were so they all decided to crash here seeing as most of their jobs are located in Brooklyn and their homes.

Except for mine, but I refuse to leave Tris and she doesn't want me to go which leaves me sleeping here and waking up early in the damn morning to make sure that I get ready in time for work. Zeke _and_ Will is here, so we will most likely be late together. I'm sleeping in Tris' room, and I had to fight off Zeke and Shauna who wanted to sleep on the floor in here. Christina, and Will are in Christina's room. Christian, and Tyla are on the couch, Marlene and Uriah are sharing the comfy recliner and Lynn, Zeke, and Shauna are going to sleep on the floor, which is on the comfy rug so everyone has a place to sleep and comfortable.

After watching two horror movies, and eating all of the pizza and drinking alcohol, we retreated to bed. It's early for us, close to midnight. Tris and Christina passed out toothbrushes they had and we all got ready for bed. I look down at the beauty in my arms and push her curly hair out of her face, looking into her mixture of grey-blue eyes. Yeah, she's beautiful, hot even. But, guys would just want her for looks and showcasing her, I know they would. But, past the exterior she's so much more than a pretty face, she's down the earth and funny. I love her and I've never felt this way about a girl, "Thank you." She giggles at me and puckers her lips to me, and without warning I press my lips to her's more-than-softly and she gasps with a surprised expression.

I pull away from her to see that she has a lustful and happy glint in her eyes and I can't help but to smile and feel excitement swarm through my body, "This shall be fun." And that's all it takes.

* * *

 **Brooklyn 'M' Rated Scenes**

* * *

 _I hope that you are enjoying this, here is Chapter 29. There is a lot more drama coming up so just don't think it's going to be cliche and fun for them._


	30. Chapter 31

_**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and also thanks for all the feedback on the 'M' rated scenes. Let me know if you want more!**_

 _Chapter 31: New Beginnings_

* * *

[Tobias]

When my alarm goes off the next morning I almost throw the damned thing across the room in hopes of smashing it into a million tiny pieces, but then that would wake Tris up and then she would be pissed at me for breaking the clock. . . that was really deep for no reason. I have to wake up two hours before Tris does and I wish that I could cradle her warm, naked body to mines but I can't because I need money to make sure I can provide for Tris. Last night we took our showers and I just wanted her naked against me so I made her take off her clothes and cuddle up to me.

I get out of the bed and stretch my sore legs out, I crack my neck and slip on my pair of shorts that I left by the bed. I stand up and look down at my sleeping beauty, she is cradling her pillow by her head, her wild curls framing her face with her bare back showing, the sheets end just at her lower back, leaving much to my imagination. She has a small smile on her face and I'm assuming she's having a good dream. With her still on my mind, I go to the closet to find a suit to wear to work today.

Tris amazes me. She's so incredible strong and I would never want to hurt her or for her to leave me. She means way to much to me and I've never felt this way about someone that I don't want them to leave me side. After my mother left me I didn't want to let people inside, but when I saw Tris I really knew what the meaning of, ' _love at first sight_ ' meant and I hope she thinks the same. Asking her to move in with me last night was such a big risk but she looked more than happy. It makes me content to know that she will be safe and when I come in from work she'll be working on some files from her job or in the shower. My dreams are finally coming true.

People at the gym always praise me because I have a 'cool, and hot foreign girl'. But, past her ethnicity, she's much more than that.

I chose a midnight blue suit with a black tie and my black shoes. I get dressed quickly and I brush my teeth, and as I leave the bedroom to check on Tris she's still sleeping like a baby but her eyebrows are furrowed and she's slightly moaning. I walk to her and place my hand on her back, rubbing my hand on her smooth skin. I brush her curls off of her face and her eyes instantly open, a blush forming across her cheeks, "You okay there?" I taunt, loving the surprised look on her face, "Any interesting dreams?" I swallow thickly as my toes curl at the lustful look she has.

She gives me a smile and flips over, pulling the covers over her body making me pout, "None." She lies making me laugh and I crouch down and place my lips on her, amazed at how she always tastes like mint, almost like she chews gum for a living, "You're about to go to work?" She juts out her bottom lip, batting her eyelashes at me. I lick the bottom of my lip and she smirks at me.

I nod my head, "Yes." I tell her and a sad look washes over her face, "Have a great day at work, babygirl. Call me when you get there." I grab her face in my hands once more before slamming my mouth against hers and she takes my by surprise by sticking her tongue in my mouth. I pull away, groaning when I see our combined spit on her lips which she licks away, "I gotta go before I'll be late." She winks at me before turning on her back, throwing the covers over her head.

"I love you." She quickly grins at me before she hides under the covers. I shake my head at her before I walk out of the bedroom.

[Tris]

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked pretty great for the first day of my job. I sent a text to Christina and she quickly sent back a thumb's up emoji and that just gave me another boost of confidence. I have on a nude knee length dress with matching heels. I spent thirty minutes of straightening my hair and putting on eyeliner, mascara, and some nude pink lipstick. I had gold diamond earrings Tobias got for me with the matching watch, and a gold nose ring. Being nervous was an understatement. My new hair really looked more professional than the lavender hair. Max already told me that he didn't care about that, the piercings, or tattoo's. But, if I ever had to go on meetings with him I want to make him look good.

I grabbed a random black bag and made my way downstairs to the car to quickly get to my job, sending a text to Tobias when I got there. I ran my hands up and down my covered arms as the elevator doors open and I stepped out. Margret gives me a large smile and walks towards me, pulling me into a warm hug, "Nice to see you, welcome to the family!" I smile at her and before I could say anything, she grabs my hand and starts walking me around, "This is the main area of course. Lunch is at 1, and most of the time it's held on the 7th floor, they provide food but you can also get it from somewhere else and eat it there. It ends at 2:45." She talks fast and with her accent it's a bit harder for me to understand which makes me pity the people I talk to, "Now, this is your 'office' if you want to call that. It's pretty secluded because you handle more paperwork than actually talking to people. I work with people who need to schedule something with Mr. Bowling or new people in the building that needs help. You are his PA, which means you do more than me; get coffee, file papers, talk to important people, and schedule his appointments. Don't worry, he's a real lax person so don't sweat it."

I nod my head, relishing everything she's telling me, "I already have some things you need to start now, sweetie. These folders are for you to file in your computer―we provide you with the Macbook, I hope you like Rose Gold" She hands me an Apple laptop with 'Tris' printed out in big gold letters on the front. I smile and cradle it in my hands like a newborn child and she leads me to a small room with a door. Inside is a window with a view of New York, it's nice and relaxing. There is a single mahogany desk that sits in the middle of the room with my back faced to the window, there is a file cabinet and a few knockoff pictures on the wall. I guess I would have to buy supplies and decorations. Margret takes time showing me how to answer the phone, book appointments, and filling important things.

Soon, she was left and I was alone in there with a stack of papers and a wild imagination wondering what my boyfriend is doing blocks from here, or did Tyla finish sending her items people brought for her. Hell, I'm even thinking about what Lynn is doing at the tattoo parlor. I'm truly blessed and it's amazing to see that most of my family came from nothing, and it wasn't because of our ethnicity, but because they couldn't fight as hard as I am now. I'm proud that I'm making them proud.

I spun around in my chair and marveled at the view of the large city I call home.

* * *

Exhausted. _One word_. Nothing else.

I thought my first day would be smooth sailing and my boss would cut me some slack because it's my first day. _Hell. No_. He took it to me and made me do things that I wouldn't think about doing; picking up his dry-cleaner, getting him his lunch and getting my ear chewed off by his clients for the appointments he cancelled. And all I want to do now is eat some food and get my butt rubbed and hair played in by Tobias. I've never missed him so much and it's some days that I always think how fortunate we are since we don't argue a lot and I think I am going to jinx us and some days I curse at myself for thinking that we're going to live a perfect life.

My key fits perfectly into the keyhole and I can't help but to smile. Things moved so quickly, one moment I am bartending drinks to douche-bags and a second later I'm walking into my new apartment who I share with my boyfriend and come home from my new job that pays _really_ good. Tyla was right, this is a huge blessing. I push open the door and get smacked in the face with the smell basil and tomatoes. I guess I have to get used to walking into the house sometimes, and it smells like an Italian restaurant.

"Babe?" I question out loud as my feet saunter into the kitchen. A warm smile forms across my face as I see Tobias in a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a rag thrown over his shoulder like a professional cook. It feels so nice to see him relaxed and in some comfy clothes, not with his suit on and a mean-mug on his face like he will pummel anyone who peeps a word to him. I walk towards him, mindful to not let my heels crack against the tiled floor and I wrap my arms around his waist. He doesn't jump, instead he waits and then places his large hand over mind as I press my lips to the back of his shirt and inhale the beautiful scent of Tobias.

"Why are your hands so cold?" Is the first thing that flies out of his mouth. I roll my eyes and playfully groan at him. Of course, he wants to know why my hands are cold or why do I sound hurt. He always puts my needs first and make sure that I'm physically okay before we get playful. It's been in him since we first locked eyes when I walked in that bar.

I shrug my shoulders as he turns around and pulls me to his chest, "It's kind of cold out there, tonight." I tell him and he looks down at me, captivating me with his beautiful blue eyes, "Hi." He chuckles loudly and presses his lips to mine. Before either one of us could do anything, the timer goes off on one of the double ovens. He groans into my mouth and pulls away, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Hello babygirl," I release him to go and get whatever smells delicious out of the oven and I move back so he has room, "Dinner should be done very soon."

"Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be out in less than 10 minutes." I don't even want to see what he just pulled out of the screaming hot oven, I want it to be a surprise. So, I grab my stuff and quickly go to the bathroom to take a shower. In less than 10 minutes, I am walking out of the bedroom in just one of his t-shirts and my semi-dry curly hair cascading down my back.

Tobias whips around at the sound of me and gives me a smile, "You're so beautiful." I playfully roll my eyes at him and jump on one of the bar stools and rest my feet on the foot part of it. He places a cooling rack on the table and transfers a hot dish of cheesy goodness and brings over some salad, bruschetta, and wine, "I made Cannelloni's―dinner style. Their like a enchilada and taquito mixed together with an Italian flare." He dishes me up two of the stuffed pasta things that I've never seen or heard about, but I'm ready to try it. Hell, my stomach is eating my stomach, "So, tell me about your first day?"

I watch him move around the kitchen with ease, he once told me that he's never really cooked anything until he met me. He wants to keep me fed and went so far as to use old recipes from his grandmother, who I still have yet to meet, and cooks more often. It took a while to get this house stocked with stuff other than coffee and protein bars. We eat dinner together, and my first bite I almost slapped the hell out of him for making such good food. The ricotta, beef, and cheese mixed together in perfect sync and flowed right across my taste buds and into my waiting belly. _This is my new favorite dish_. The side salad was amazing along with the bread ―it was nice to get away from the usual garlic bread and the fresh tomatoes on top were just the perfect thing. I tell him all about my day and by the end of the night we're cuddled up in his large bed, watching Netflix and actually chilling for once.

* * *

 _Please! don't shoot me! I've been trying to do my best, but I've been really busy. I woke up at 6 in the morning just to make sure that you got an update. So, a nice thank you would be appreciated in the review section, : ), jk. But, I have school in less than an hour and I'm glad it's Friday which means more updates. . . hopefully._

THANKS FOR READING! NOT EDITED!


	31. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32: Previews_

* * *

I throw my head back with laughter as Tobias' large hands tickle my sides. I try my best to escape his grip on my waist with his hips, but I can't get far and let the tears fall out of my eyes that just show my happiness. Our Saturday consisted to us making out on the couch to to the bed, watching _Diner's Drive-ins and Dives_ , to ordering pizza for dinner and watching Suicide Squad. Now, time after us brushing our teeth and supposedly going in for the night early, he ends up tickling me. I'm in nothing but a pair of leggings and one of his sweatshirts and my hair in the world messiest bun. It amazes me how much he calls me beautiful in my comfy clothes―and my comfy clothes consists of t-shirts with random grease stains.

"Stop! Please!" I shout, feeling slightly bad at all the noise that we give Harrison. It's such a quiet apartment complex that I feel kind of bad when I laugh or moan loud. Even times when I blast music as I clean the house. This place is more Tobias; quiet, calm, and to itself. Then, I came here and shook everything up.

Tobias laughs into the corner of my neck as he restrains my body and continues his assault on my poor sides, "You have to look me in my eyes and tell me that you love me-" I laugh loudly, "-I love you." I tell him as he stops his hands and I take that advantage to breathe in. "-and you think that I am the hottest thing you've ever seen and I make you blush-" I throw my head back with laughter as he starts to tickle me once I don't answer him, "-okay! okay! You are the hottest thing I've ever seen and you make me blush." I smile at him and his lips land on mines.

I smile into the kiss and place my hands on the side of his face, deepening the kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist and cross my sock clad feet at the ankles to lock him to to rest on top of me. His lips work wonders like he's been preparing for this kiss forever, it makes me cower away but instantly push forward to show him my confidence. I find some strength in me that's left from laughing and I flip us over, this time he doesn't even fight back. Instead, his hands travel down my back and under my sweatshirt, a trail of desirable fire following behind them. I lick the bottom of his lower lip, finally finding courage to show him that I can take charge too. But, as soon as I do that there is a knock at the door and Tobias lets out a frustrated groan in my mouth as I slowly pull away, finding his lips shiny in the dim lighting.

"Who in the hell would be here at 1 in the morning?" Tobias places me off of him and stalks to the front door. I trail behind him, leaning against the wall in the living room to make sure that he doesn't choke who's ever at the door, "What?" I don't hear who's on the other side of the door but he pulls it open and someone steps in who I'd never expect to be here.

Nita steps inside with a tight dress on that comes down to her knees and trench coat that has water droplets on it. Her facial expression changes from happy to upset when she see's me as her eyebrows furrow deeply, "What are you doing here?" I almost burst into laughter at her.

"I should ask you the same thing." I take the turn to furrow my eyebrows, "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"Can I talk to Four. . . alone?"

"Hell no! What right _girlfriend_ leaves her _boyfriend_ alone to talk to his ex?"

She mutters something under her breath that I know has to be mean, and I raise my eyebrow about to open my mouth when Tobias gives me a look that sends shivers down my spine, "Tris." He warns, "What do you want Nita?" He turns to the doll who stands in front of us. It's too early in the morning for me to start an argument. All I want to do is sleep until noon with Tobias and then go out and get lunch, maybe hang with our friends and then go shopping before we have a busy week of work. Yet, we stand here listening to this girl who totally cockblocked me.

"I just want to speak to you, alone. It's been something I've been meaning to tell you. . . _please_." Tobias glances at me and I roll my eyes with a suck of my teeth and stalk to the bedroom, of course not closing the door because I'm a protective girlfriend.

[Tobias]

 _Damn_ , I was so close to getting-it-on with Tris and boom, here comes the devil herself. Waltzing into our apartment and asking to speak to me. _Why_? Couldn't give you the answer. Nita smiles at me and folds her arms over her chest, practically pushing her cleavage in my face but I ignore her, staring directly into her dark brown eyes. I raise my eyebrows at her impatiently and she lets out a sigh and lets her arms fall to her side, "Four. . . I miss you. And not just to ruin your love life," She sneers, glancing at the bedroom where Tris just went, "But, we didn't even have a chance to start whatever we had started. You left me so quick and almost didn't think of how I felt. Like you just _abused_ me. Like you didn't care and _left_ me."

Those words she says sparks something deep down inside me. Thoughts of seeing my mother cower back in the corner of the living room and Marcus' hand repeatedly slapping her across the face. _Abused_. He abused her mentally and physically, then she just left me when she died. My ears cut off every sound and all I hear is an eerie white noise and her pink coated lips moving. She snaps her fingers in my face and I leave my place from where I used to sit in my room and listen to her scream, "What?" My voice sounds strained like I lost it.

She grins at me almost like she won a battle, "You okay?" I nod my head and she purses her lips, "Well, I just wanted to tell you to not push me away. Y'know? I want to be friends and I'm throwing in the towel. I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to pop you a visit. Sorry if I interrupted something." She makes her way out of the apartment before I could even stop her. I'm stunned, she just came to my apartment and asked me if we could be friends and I need to stop pushing her away. I don't want to end up like Marcus and treat every woman like they're _trash_. I understand Nita, she is nice enough to know that I have a girlfriend and just wants to be friends. . . that's understandable. I step inside the bedroom and I expect Tris to be sitting there with her legs crossed ready to curse me out. Instead, she's laying on her side under the covers with the dim light of her phone in her face. I slide in behind her and watch her scroll through pictures in her camera log and I kiss her cheek when I see her looking at an off guard picture of me sitting in the car with my phone in my hand.

"What did she want?" She questions as she turns around and throws her bare leg over my waist, I'm grateful that she took off her leggings because I love the feeling of her smooth legs on mines, "Is she trying to take you away from me?"

I chuckle and kiss her lips briefly, before running my hands up and down the arch of her back, "No, she actually did the opposite. She wants me to befriend her instead of pushing her away." I feel Tris tense up under my fingertips, "I can see where she is coming from though, when I first met you we were kind of dating but nothing serious. We would go to bars and she would come over here and we would just sit here. She would try to do stuff but I would never let it happen because I was never feeling it. One night we got drunk and I slipped up," I confess, getting deeper into the conversation than I thought, "You came along and I just dumped her there like she was nothing and my father, Marcus, did that to my mother. And I don't want to end up like him, so I told her that I didn't see anything wrong with it."

I see her eyebrows furrow in the dim light of the city and I kiss away the wrinkle in the middle of her forehead, "Really? You're gonna fall for that?" She questions as I run my hand up and down her back, "Tobias-" I cut her off with my lips. Every time she tries to talk, I kiss her words away until she pushes me back with a giggle.

"Tris, calm down. I won't fall for whatever trick you think she has. _I promise_."

* * *

"We're going to get food!" I beam brightly at Tobias as I get dressed. Food makes me so excited, especially on my period. . . but, I don't get that for a while. Tobias and I decided to go get some brunch together before we meet our friends on the Brooklyn Bridge to take a nice long walk, then catch a cab to the old apartment and spend some time there before the lease goes up and we move out. We have most of the stuff packed but we just want to go there.

I have on a pair of ripped, boyfriend jeans that I got from topshop and the rips in them are a large gash in both legs that show most of my legs. Then I have on a loose, long sleeve, jersey that has the New York Jets on it. I took the time to pull my hair into a bun and then I started on my make up after I put my Timberlands on. I decided to be a little bit bolder today and I put some silver in the inner corners of my eyes. I lined my lips with nude and filled it in and put the rest of the silver under my eyes and put some black mascara on my eyes.

I put some earrings in my ear and some jewelry on and I took many pictures and video's before I leave the bathroom and find Tobias sitting on the couch with a bored look on his face, "I wasn't even taking that long!" I already know what he's thinking as we both leave the apartment. He gives me a look and I throw my head back with laughter.

"It's not you getting dressed what takes forever, it's you taking pictures and vlogging." I chuckle as we get into the Hummer. At some point of my life I would want to live in Rochester New York, even Chelsea because it's a little calmer. I want my kids to be able to still have that fast pace New York in them, but be able to have a yard to play in without getting ran over. Kids. . . I want them badly but part of me is terrified of screwing up their lives. Hell, it's even worse that their parent's aren't even really a touch of American and I wonder what side will they take on. My snappy Hispanic side of Tobias calmer, and charming Italian side? It's all mind-boggling and too much to think about, "Penny for your thoughts?" I feel his large hand encase over my half-exposed thigh and I smile, placing my hand over his.

"Nothing, just thinking about life." I lie. He gives me a weird look but doesn't press on which is a relief. We take the time to listen to music during traffic and fantasize of the delicious brunch we're about to indulge in. He pulls into a parking lot of one of our favorite brunch places, Cookshop. Of course it sells more than that, but we come here mostly for the brunch. We get out of the car and walk hand-in-hand to the inside where we instantly follow the worker to the roof for a beautiful view of the busy place below us. I decide to get a cute blackberry and ginger margarita that has sugar around the rim and a refreshing bite of ginger.

Tobias decides to get a cucumber soda and glass of water, he almost makes me pout when I realize that I'm drinking at such a early time. The homemade granola for starters is my life in a bowl and I can't seem to stop eating it once it gets here. Tobias and I talk about our jobs but mostly our future and funny things, we try to veer away from the stressful life and indulge in each other. We even don't address the Nita situation that happened last night even though it's burning a hole in my brain. When the main dish rolls around; oven baked french toast with macerated nectarines, heirloom mint, cinnamon pastry cream,and an almond crumble with oven baked sunny-side up eggs and turkey bacon for me, and a fried egg sandwich with two fried eggs, house-made Italian sausage, aged cheddar, brioche bun, potato hash, and jalapeno-cabbage slaw for Tobias, we talk about vacation coming up soon.

"What do you want to do, I'm pretty sure if you work hard enough you will have your vacation time soon enough for us to get out of the states for a while." I nearly choke on my bacon when Tobias talks about leaving the states. Yeah, my parent's love him but he's really pushing it when he wants me to leave the United States. The furthest I've been is back home in Puerto Rico. But, that's still on the Eastern Hemisphere. Who know's what my crazy boyfriend wants to do.

"Out of the states?" I question, tilting my head to the side to focus my eyes on him. He nods his head at me with a look of a 'duh' expression written across his face, "Where in the hell would you want to go?" I question.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He narrows his eyes and anticipation rises in my chest quickly, many questions fill my head and suddenly it flies away when we get our leftovers and head towards Brooklyn.

* * *

 _Quick chapter only because I'm working on many other books. Happy Monday!_


	32. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33: Jumble_

* * *

"Today is just not my day." I mutter to myself as I look in the mirror of the bathroom at work. Not only did my soda just spurt out on my shirt, but it's raining which means humid. So, my tamed, damp, curls were looking amazing this morning and once I got in the elevator of the building and I saw my reflection of the glass panel walls and my hair was poofier than a lion who just chased its dinner. So, once I pulled that into a bun I got to work. My phone dings telling me that my lunch break is over and I sigh and look at my reflection. Luckily, I had a backup outfit with me which so happened to be a pair of slacks with a blouse. I couldn't have loved myself more than dressing in that outfit.

I leave the bathroom and head towards my desk, I have to finish doing my reports, booking appointments, and organizing them. Soon, I will go home and Tobias won't be there because he told me that he has to work later. Things between us have been different since that day Nita came into our life and ruined everything. Well, not everything. But, ever since then he's told me that he's been getting coffee in the morning since they stop there at the same time before they go to their jobs. Then, I don't know what the hell he does for lunch and I feel kind of out of the loop and I don't like it. Soon, he will find out how pissed I am when I'll be spending time at Will and Christina's apartment.

I pack up my things once the day is over and I make my way downstairs when my body collides with a figure and I look up to see a tall figure. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes, a tattoo of some sort curves behind his ear and there is another dark one on his neck. His hair almost has a wet-look to it, but judging by the droplets of water on the shoulders of his suit, explains why. He gives me a smile and I give one back as he releases me, "Sorry." He says as I adjust my rain coat.

I nod my head, "It's fine." With that, I give him one final nod and continue to walk away. I reach outside and head towards the apartment that I share with my boyfriend. When I get there I don't do anything but scarf down some ramen noodles and fall asleep while watching Jeepers Creepers.

* * *

It. Feels. So. Good. To. Bartend.

I would have never guessed that I would think that or even say that, but I've missed the music blasting through the speakers, slinging drinks, and laughing with drunk customers. Saturday is the day that Christina and I officially started working and so many workers said that they missed us. We've been busy, so busy that we've forgotten about our social media life, I don't even recall when we last made a video.

Being an adult sucks.

So, while I waited for Tobias to get off I got dressed. I decided to put on a pair of ripped boyfriend jeans, my high-heel Timberlands, and a loose white crop top with long sleeves. I pulled my curly hair into a half-up half-down ponytail. My makeup couldn't have been more simple finished off with nude lipstick. And after texting Christina and a few friends back and forth, Tobias arrived and we went to the bar after he changed into something comfortable. I hate when he works on weekends but he had to finish up a few things and get organized.

Now, I'm serving Uriah a shot of bourbon while Child's Play by Drake plays loudly in the speakers. I glance at Christina who has a sad look on her face and I honestly don't know what's wrong with her. I thought she would be fine because we're doing what we love and she would dance to Drake, "Christina! Can I talk to you in the back for a second?" I question, tilting my head to the side. Megan fills in for us while we go to the back and I make Christina sit down on the couch, "What's wrong? Where is my bubbly baby at?"

"Tris, I'm pregnant." She doesn't waste any time jumping the gun which nearly knocks me off of my feet. My eyes widen like the size of quarters and my mouth drops down to the floor, "Damn it! Don't look at me like that!" She spits, angrier than ever. I shake my head, did I clearly just hear that my bestfriend since birth is expecting a child.

And everyone always thought it would be me first. . . "What are you going to do? Does Will know? Does your parent's know?"

"No, Will doesn't know anything about this and he can't know, Tris. At all, I don't know what I'm going to do and I went to the doctors and they told me that I am 2 weeks pregnant and I have 1 week to find out if I want the baby. Most doctors wait until you are 3-4 weeks for your last decision but he wants to get it out of me―if I decide to terminate it. So, he can avoid more symptoms." She bites her nails, something normal Christina would never do because she wouldn't want to chip her polish and ruin the tip of her nails. But, now, she is different and far from herself.

I sit down beside her, ignoring the thumping of the music outside of the room, "Well. . . are you going to?"

"I'm in no position for a baby. Tris, I'm only 24 years old! I just started my job, finally getting on my feet. Hell! Will and I almost eat take-out every night. There is no way in hell that we're ready for a baby, at all. I know I'm not. But, I just can't imagining killing a child for the sake of myself and family. I'm all mixed up right now." It's quiet for the moment as we sit there in silence, "Part of me really wants to do it and get it over with without telling Will and the other half just wants to keep it and go baby shopping with you and have cravings, and post pictures online. I just can't bring myself to know that I would be parent, I can't possibly bring this child into our hectic life. . . not yet." Tears fall out of her eyes, mascara making the usual clear tears darker than normal. She sniffles and I pull her into my side and kiss her cheek.

She's always been there for me and now it's time for me to be there for her, "It's going to be okay, Chris. Whatever decision you choose, I will be there for you." It doesn't seem like I'm the only one that's dealing with problems right now, "But, now, we're just going to act like this never happened even if it did and we are going to sling drinks and dance to music like we never have before." I fight hard for the tears to not come out of my eyes, because right now I need to be strong for her and can't cry because we would be a mess.

I help her cheer up with shaking my butt on her and then replying mascara on her eyes and then we leave the back room, Tobias gives me a questioning look and I just give him a masking smile. I know that Christina wouldn't want me to tell him, but right now I need to vent, "You alright?" He questions and I nod my head at him, furrowing my eyebrows as a flash of dark brown catches my eyes and slides right beside him.

"Hey buddy!" Her annoying, squeaky, voice nearly sends me into a rampage. I hold in my anger and walk down to the other side, ignoring the protest of Tobias calling my name. I help Christina make margaritas for a group of females who look like they are having a good time while listening to Belly and The Weeknd.

"Did Uriah tell you what happened at work today?" Marlene giggles as she takes a sip of beer from her bottle. It feels so inviting to have all of my friends here at the bar like old times to just listen to good music and relax. . . _kind of._ Last time I was worrying about Robert and starting a relationship with Tobias. Now, we're together and I quit my job with that creep. Life changes so quick and sometimes it's for the best, "Tell them! Tell them!" She tugs on Uriah's light brown arm who quickly finishes his short and clasps his hands together like he is going to tell a serious story but we all know it's far from it.

"Well, one of my patients just got back from base training for the army. While doing drills, he managed to have the whole weight bar collapse on top of him, crushing his ribs and nearly shattering his arm in half," We all wince at him, I can just imagine the type of pain this guy was in, "So, our motivate is to give them strength and let them do for themselves so they can have that sense of independence back. So, obviously this guy had a flashback in the midst of me helping him walk around and he started sweating, and shaking, and crying. All of a sudden, he projectile vomits everywhere. So, I was running around and screaming because he was trying to run towards me for help but he was too weak and ended up falling in his puddle of mess and we had to clean him up. I hid in the bathroom the whole time."

Tyla physically shudders as we all take a sip of our drinks, "Marlene, you are one weird girl. How do you find that funny?" She downs another shot as well as myself so I can get that horrible image out of my head.

"Because, Tyla, the funny part about is that I can imagine Uri running around and screaming like a little girl with some guy limping behind him while he vomits." She throws her head back with laughter, actual tears falling from her eyes, "Oh come on guys! It was funny!" She defends and I shake my head.

"Tris, can we talk for a second?" Tobias questions lowly as I walk past him, picking up a few glasses and wiping down the bar for the next crew to walk in, "Why are you upset?" He questions and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I'm not mad, Four." I clench my fist, totally doing the opposite of what I just told him, "We don't need to talk, it seems like your social life is doing just fine." I glance at Nita who is typing away at her phone. I take a deep breath and continue to walk towards the sink to place the glasses in there.

"Beatrice?" I hear my name being called again and I groan loudly. I whip around and my eyes―for the second time―almost gauge out my head as I see a splitting image of my father standing in front of me. Green eyes, deep dimples, super curly dark brown hair, tan skin, and that heritage look to him. I knew that it was going to be family or someone who wants to die if they call me Beatrice, "What are you doing still working here?" His deep and rich accent is almost like music to my ears, it takes me back home and I just want to curl up beside my mommy and eat some delicious food. It's like my friends are watching a tennis match as I shift the weight of my body to the other side of my leg and stare at him with disbelief.

" _Beatrice_? Have you _lost_ your mind?! _Don't_ call me that, and yes I still work here. Is there a problem with that?" I spread my accent on thicker than usual because even though I don't mind having people listen to us, I want him to only understand me because when we talk like this it means that we're having a good time or arguing, "What are you doing all the way from Maine? Where are Susan and the kids?"

Caleb furrows his eyebrows and slides into a seat beside Tobias, totally dismissing the fact that he just sat beside my pissed boyfriend, "They are fine and still in Maine. I am down here for some work business and I'm staying in a hotel in Manhattan. Have you talked to mom and dad?"

"Yes, almost everyday-" I go to continue a conversation when I stop myself, "Look, I have work to do. Do you want a drink or. . ."

* * *

Life seems to hate me at the moment. Not only is my brother in town, I am extremely pissed at Tobias, and my bestfriend is pregnant who most likely wants an abortion and I can't tell anyone about that. I feel like I have everyone's problem on my shoulders and I'm not even focusing on my own. The car ride from the Pit back to the apartment is very tense and quiet except for the quiet mix of music on the radio. Eventually after Caleb drank some drinks and got acquainted with my friends, he went back to his hotel and promised that we would meet up for brunch tomorrow―just the two of us. Then, Nita ended up leaving not after giving Tobias a not-so-subtle hug and kiss on the cheek and I nearly had to talk Christina out of going out behind the bar and choking her. But, Tobias isn't an idiot and pushed her away telling her it was enough and time for her to go.

The rest of the night went by as a blur and all I want to do is sleep until I have to meet up with my hermano tomorrow for some delicious food and get away from all of my troubles and for all I care Tobias can go have a dinner date with Nita! Just thinking that makes my blood start to simmer like soup on a hot stove, I get out of the car and shut the door quickly leaving Tobias behind and taking the steps, which was a bad idea. He's on the 10th floor and I have on heels, "Tris! What in the hell is your problem?!" I hear Tobias shout as I reach the top of the third flight of steps. He's at the bottom and I'm at the top.

I continue to run up the steps and I hear his large feet thundering on the steps. We stop at the fifth flight and he's at the bottom again, I take off one of my heels and throw them down at him, "Don't talk to me! Don't touch me! Don't even look at me! Why don't you go to your hoe, Nita!" I seethe, throwing my other shoe and he catches it in his hand and I start running up the steps again, being aware of the dirt and stuff, luckily I have on socks. "Leave me alone!" I shout as I hear him behind me and he throws me over his shoulder and I kick my legs in hopes of hitting him somewhere but my legs are too short. I pound my fist on his back and he only lets out a chuckle.

"Your hands are really tiny, you think this hurts?" He walks up the steps as I continue to thrash around, and before I could process it his hand crashes down on my butt and I let out a screech of pain, "Stop moving so much!" He scolds and I gasp as I realize that he's serious.

He did not just spank me. . . "Tobias, _seriously_ , put me down and I will leave. You can invite your _friend_ over and have her kiss all over you and drink tequila." Sadness and anger cascades my body as he opens the door to the apartment and steps inside, he continues to walk until we are in the bedroom and he throws me down on the bed, I glare up at him as I push my hair out of my face.

"Are you done?" He comments, bored. He throws my shoes in the corner of the room and steps towards me making me crawl backwards on the bed, "Are you seriously going to be childish, if I wanted to cheat on you I would have already. But, I'm not because you are my girlfriend who lets me kiss her and tell her that I love her. Not Nita. You should be able to trust me." He grunts as he grabs my leg and pulls me down the bed until my back is pushed against the mattress and he starts to unbutton my pants once he gets me some pajamas.

I cross my arms and pout, "I'm still pissed off." I turn my face up, kicking into petty mode, "I don't want to talk to you." Even after he puts a sweatshirt over my bra and leaves me in my socks and panties I am still ignoring him.

"So, that's how your going to be? _After_ I already told you what's up?" He crosses his arms and I glance at him, he has on nothing but a pair of boxers and the tan skin on his body. He's so handsome and I almost hate myself for falling into his smoldering looks that he so thickly puts on for me to forgive him, "Tris, babygirl. Don't be mad at me." He pouts and slowly lays on top of me, his minty breath fanning against my face.

"I honestly want you to pull away from her, you give her more attention than me it seems. She rubs me the wrong way and if you really love me like you say you do then you would pay attention to her closely with a third eye. I trust you enough to talk to her but I can't have her ruining our relationship." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss the corner of his mouth, teasing him.

"I will, Tris. And God forbid I go against our rules, slap me in the face as hard as you can. Hopefully I'm not putting my foot in my mouth." Tobias smiles and I nod my head, kissing his lips, becoming impatient. It's funny how he can make my feelings change so quick for him, one moment I want to choke the life out of his body and the other I am withering with want under him. It's almost scary how he does it.

"It's been a while." I whisper against his lips as I feel his cold hands start to creep up my warm skin.

"I know," He whispers back and kisses my lips, "But who's fault is that? Ms. I'm-not-in-the-mood-leave-me-the-hell-alone-Tobias-before-I-knee-you-in-the-crotch-I'm-not-playing."

I laugh and throw my head back, "Shut up." I chuckle, for someone who will get a first impression of Tobias will think that he's serious and doesn't know how to have fun. But he's really funny and I love being around him, maybe he just does that for me, but I love his sense of humor, "I'm in the mood now." I wrap my legs around his waist and his mouth slams against mines and that's all it takes.

* * *

 **Brooklyn 'M' Rated Scenes**

* * *

 _I'm. So. Tired._


	33. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34: Intentions_

* * *

"Damn, Tobias." I mutter to myself looking in the mirror. I just got out of the shower and when I actually took time to look at myself in the mirror I regretted it. Bruises of all shapes and sizes on my neck and by my breast, a light hand-print is on my neck from Tobias squeezing it too hard and marks of his hand on my hip bones and butt. Tobias is one true rough lover. I quickly dry off and put on my CK undergarments. The door swings open just as I clasp my bra on and I glare at Tobias through the foggy mirror as he opens the lid of the toilet and turns away from me.

"Good morning to you too." Tobias smiles at me once he's washed his hands and kisses me on the cheek but I continue to glare at him, "What? You should feel amazing, I know I do." He slaps my butt, hard, adding to the amount of prints on my body. I would be lying to myself that I didn't find it fascinating and a little bit sexy.

I shrug my wet curls over my shoulder, "Tobias, look at all these prints you left on me. This is so much to cover, you do know that I have to meet with my brother in an hour to eat brunch with him right?" Tobias shrugs his shoulders and I turn away from him, his warm hands wrap around my waist from behind and I relax into him embrace. Instantly chastising myself for falling for his tricks, "Great, so you'll take the lecture from him?"

"Babygirl, you shouldn't have to worry about him asking about these marks on you. He's married and a grown man, like you are a grown woman. He doesn't have to worry about you because you're in safe hands," He places a soft kiss on the sore mark that rests right on my shoulder and I instantly translate back to us in bed and know exactly when that happened, "Like allstate."

"For some odd reason, I knew you were going to say something cheesy." I throw my head back with laughter as Tobias' hands roam up and down my body but I push him away and look through my drawer that holds my makeup. I might say that I don't use a lot of makeup but I have many different shades of eyeliner and mascara, some days I like to look even better and highlight and contour. . . damn, I hang around with Christina too much. I find some foundation and concealer and add that on top of the dark purple marks to mask the sexual things that have happened behind these doors.

Tobias ends up leaving the bathroom and I hear rustling in the bedroom, most likely leaning up since he's a neat-freak. I hide the marks on my neck and a few on my shoulder, grateful that some of it blends in with my tattoos, and I do my makeup. I put some dark brown eyeliner under my eyes and then line my lips with red lipstick and fill it in with matte lipstick. Great, I'm gonna end up like those girls who claim they hate makeup but end up being a beauty guru in the end, but I like to look good when I go in public. Now, it's almost like a different standard because so many people know Tobias, through Marcus and his job so I might run into someone who know's me but I don't know them. I can't leave the house like I did in nothing but sweats and a crazy t-shirt.

I put on a nude off-the shoulder dress paired with a denim jacket over-top. Even though most of my marks are covered, if I were to wear something with a high-collar Caleb is smart enough to know that something is wrong with me. Wondering why am I wearing something with a high-collar in the middle of July. It's pretty warm outside and that is how people mess up. I pair my outfit with a pair of open-toed heels. Even though it's not formal, it still feels nice to look a little bit nice even though it's just my brother and we're eating brunch.

"No." Leaves Tobias' mouth as soon as I leave the closet. My face falls and I pout as I shrug my straight hair off of my shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

" _Hell_. _No_. That's what I mean." Tobias places his laptop on the bed and stands up walking towards me, he grabs my hand and twirls me around and when we meet again I give him an award-winning smile, "Nope, that smile isn't going to work. . . you pouting either. I mean no, Tris, do you know how many men will stare at you're amazing as-"

"Right, because I will just stop and go with them. Trust me," I smile and kiss his lips wrapping my arms around his neck, "Hopefully I'll be back soon." I wink at him, and walk away with my clutch in my hand. I leave him there stunned and I go out to the elevator. I take a picture of my outfit with me smiling at the camera and send it Christina.

 _Too much for a brunch with my brother?- Tris_

 _Hell no, in this century that's almost dressed down- Christina_

 _But, you look great- Christina_

 _Great. I was kind of thinking it was too much- Tris_

 _Not at all sugar-pie- Christina_

I take a deep breath and walk out of the elevator with a boost of confidence.

* * *

I spot his tall and lanky figure, his dirty blonde hair in a new up do and his vibrant green eyes that light up when he sees me. He smiles and his white teeth show and his dimples sink into his cheeks as he leans down and gives me a warm hug, it almost amazes me how much he looks like our parents, "I've missed you, Beatrice." So much happiness fills me that I don't even care that he's called me that simple name, I nod and we walk into the restaurant called Penelope. It doesn't take long to get a nice table at one of the many windows and we take a seat at the wooden tables and order our drinks while we both look at the fast-paced city outside.

"So, how's life been treating you?" He questions, taking a sip of his iced tea.

I stir my straw in my own as a small smile forms across my face, "Well, Christina and I both sold that apartment that was in Brooklyn and now we live in Manhattan with our boyfriends," His face is priceless but I continue to talk and I already know that I'm going to get a lecture on how I should be safe, no matter how old I am, "I have a job as a PT for my boss in a writing publisher spot in Manhattan and I recently started it, I still do part time to help Tori out at the bar but I'm not there as much. Life has been fine as far as I know, I have fun and I have a lot of friends. I visit mom and call her a lot, I'm not pregnant, and I'm fine."

"Beatrice, why in the hell do you have a boyfriend?" He questions, furrowing his eyebrows. His accent slides through and gets thicker and thicker the more he gets mad, I honestly hate when he tries to sound fully American for the sake of him being so called "professional", "Do you know the ups and down of a relationship that isn't serious? You can get your heart broken, diseases, and much more."

The waiter comes with our food and I take that moment to gain all of my thoughts together and as soon as she walks away I stuff my face with a bite of my Chorizo egg sandwich that has tomatoes, onions, peppers, and more. I bet I look like a complete fool as I give Caleb as smile and he cuts into his smoked salmon wrapped poached eggs, "Caleb," I start once I take a sip of my drink, "There is nothing to worry about, we've been dating for about a year now and he hasn't done anything to hurt me. Our relationship is fine and I even waited a while before I moved in with him. Does that make you feel better."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt and I have to fly out here and hurt him," He takes a deep breath and gives me a smile, "If you're happy and mom and dad know, then I guess I don't have a reason to push you away from him. What does he look like?"

"He was at the bar that night you walked in. . . he was tall and had slightly tan skin with curly dark hair. . ." I trail off hoping my brother will catch on, "He had on a short sleeved shirt and tattoos."

Caleb glares at me, "No, break up with him." He shakes his head as I gape at him with disbelief, "Tris, he looks like a heart breaker. I don't have enough strength for you crying to me because I can't leave my boys with Susan to go to jail."

"Caleb, I'm fine. And if he breaks my heart then it's going to be me going to jail." We both laugh and for once I forget everything. We spend time together at brunch and soon it rolls into lunch and we're leaving the place with leftover muffins, "Please call me and keep me updated before you go, maybe when you're free we can ride down to mom and dad's and surprise them with a dinner. You can come over my place and we can make the food there."

"That sounds great, and Susan told me to tell you that you need to call her. The kids miss you too," Caleb presses a kiss to my forehead, "I don't know why when you give them skittles for breakfast when they're with you."

"Oh let them live a little," I defend with a laugh. I give my brother one last hug and kiss before I drive off to the apartment.

When I get there I have high intentions with Tobias for a long afternoon with just him and it requires a bed and a lot of stamina. I open the door and look at him with complete shock, he and Nita are sitting on the couch kicking it like they're best friends with drinks in their hands. She's on the love seat while he's in the recliner and I'm relieved to see them not kissing like one would, but I still find it quite confusing, "Hello, Beatrice." She winks.


	34. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35: Tango_

* * *

[Nita]

I push my breast up and give myself a smile to see if I have any lipstick on my teeth that matches my pink dress, it looks beautiful on my tanned skin. I turn to the side and look at my butt and smile before the doors open. I step out and start walking to his apartment when I run into someone, looking at them like I'm crazy, I lift myself off of the ground, dusting myself off.

"Damn, stiff watch-" He starts and seems to cut himself off. He looks down at me slightly, courtesy to my tall height that I'm grateful for. He looks like he belongs to some type of gang and I continue to dust myself off as I look at the tattoo and piercings on his body. My eyebrows furrow at him waiting for him to walk past me, he shakes his head and gives me a glare before continuing down the hall. _And who the hell is a stiff?_

I take a look at my manicured hands before I bring my fist up and knock on the door of his apartment, the sound echo's in the long corridor as I wait patiently to open his door. I had this all calculated, she leaves with her brother and that gives me time to slip and and get a nice, friendly, _conversation_ , into play. I spent hours this morning waxing and preparing for this time and I'm going to be beyond pissed if he isn't even home. Just as I am about to knock again the door opens and there he stands, the man I never had but tend to get. He looks confused as I fold my arms and give him an award winning smile, "Hello, friend." I allow myself inside and I hear him shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" His deep voice sends shivers down my spine and if I were cruel I would have already gotten her out of the picture, but it's something about seeing my prey quiver and shake and anticipate what happens next, I am sending her on a roller coaster ride with playing his bestfriend for the time instead of being a lunatic and trying to instantly date him. . . it needs to build up to something before it hits the fan and hits her right in the face.

"Nothing, a friend can't check up on another?" I question, taking a seat on the love-seat and cross my legs, giving him a flirtatious grin. He gives me a cold stone look and stands there with his arms folded, "Is Tris here?" I play dumb, I can't let him know that this is all planned.

"Does it look like she's here?" He gestures towards the empty apartment, "No, what do you really want because I don't have all day and I intend on having a nice afternoon with my girlfriend when she returns home." Oh save me the sappy stories! I just want to tape him to the chair and let him listen to me.

I flip my hair over my shoulder and place my elbow on the edge of the couch, "Well isn't that just lovely?" I tilt my head to the side, mocking him, "I was in the neighborhood taking care of some business and I decided to pay you a visit. Of course, last time I was here we ran into a little bit of issues." I nearly gag at the thought of him shoving his tonuge down her throat and pushing her against that door. . .it was his birthday and I wanted to kill someone for witnessing that. . . it wasn't me!

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and stop my twitching, "That's very sweet of you, Nita." He deadpans, "But, I honestly don't remember you being one to just pop into someone's place wanting to. . . have a conversation."

"I've changed," I pur as I stand to my feet, walking towards him, having his cologne filling my nose, "How about you get us some drinks?"

* * *

[Tris]

"I wasn't invited to the party?" I question with a smile on my face. _Oh, two can play that game._

My main thing is to keep my cool instead of wondering why that b-tch is in our home, he doesn't have any respect for me, just bringing in some female without asking me. I take a cleansing deep breath before I take a seat on the ottoman and cross my legs, getting foreign looks from the both of them, "Continue talking," I trail off and furrow my eyebrows, "I'm not interrupting something am I? My apologies, I'll give you two some privacy."

I get up and grab my things, walking towards the bedroom when Tobias grabs my hand, "Tris." I shake Tobias' hand off of me, smiling at him, acting like nothing is wrong and I continue to walk to the bedroom and collapsing on the bed and start texting a few, _friends_.

Angry Tris wants to throw all of her stuff in a bag and go stay with my parents in Jersey for a few days, not before cursing Tobias the hell out. Then, I would sit down and have a professional talk with him before I throw my drink in his face and leave. But, petty Tris is coming through and I want to make him beg for answers why I'm not upset or acting like I'm mad. . . it's going to get under his skin and I can't wait to see it all unravel.

My phone is blowing up with texts from both, _friends_ , I'm texting. When I hear the front door shut, I cross my legs once more and stare down at my phone like I would never see it again, "Tris, baby-" Tobias clears his throat and sits beside me, pressing a kiss to my cheek, "What's wrong, why aren't you letting me touch you? Are you mad at me?" He asks, when I flinch away from his touch, angry Tris budging in and wanting to make herself known. But, I take one of my many cleansing breaths and sit up straight, looking him in the eyes.

"No, nothing is wrong with me." I stand to my feet, smoothing down my dress before I bend over and grab my bag, "I'm going out with a friend, I'll be back later." I walk out, my heels clicking against the floor. Honestly, I can't stand to see him and I need to get out and just relax and do some stuff to get my mind off of him before I blow up on him, and it's not going to be pretty. I hear him calling after him but we both know that it's dangerous right now to come after me. Instead, he lets me walk out.

* * *

"Drinking so early?" I hear his voice behind me as I take a shot of straight vodka, the burning of the liquid is better than the betrayal I've just encountered right now. I place the glass down on the wooden table, remembering myself behind that table and slinging drinks without a care in the world. Now, I'm older and have more problems, all because Tobias decided to visit that night. I turn around in my chair and I smile at Gabe who was more than willing to meet me at some bar downtown. I nod my head and encase him in a hug before I get my stuff and we retreat to a booth by the window and secluded from some people. It's not that packed, more so filled with people like me, people who are stressed, "How have you been?" He asks once we both order some tea and a small plate of nachos to share.

I shrug my shoulders, frowning slightly as I place my chin on top of my folded hands, "Alright I guess, I don't work as much at the bar because I have a new job as a P.A for this publishing company and I don't get around to the gym because I've been busy." I answer, taking a chip from the plate, "What about you?"

"Well, I moved officially in Brooklyn and I'm getting around there. My parents still live in Rhode Island so I spend time visiting them, and now that I'm in Brooklyn I'm looking for a permanent career instead of a job." He sits silent as he stares at me for a long time, "You alright? Things going okay. . . you seem a little upset."

I shake my head, laughing slightly, "I'm fine. . . just, my boyfriend is oblivious to some things." He looks slightly hurt but seems to shake it off, I know Gabe likes me but knows his boundaries. . . unlike Tobias.

"Wanna talk about it? I'm all for venting."

I spend time telling Gabe all about Tobias and I problems, and what we're going through including what I walked in on, "Well, I think you should just take some time to cool down and remain what you are doing until you are able to talk about it." He grabs my hands from across the table, we've spent time talking and drinking non-alcoholic drinks and I couldn't feel more grateful for having a guy friend who I can just talk to, "I'm always here for you to talk to, buddy. And if you need me to come kick some a-s, then that's fine too. . . I might just get mine kicked." He laughs.

"Thanks Gabe for coming out here," We stand up and I give him a long hug, "I'll be calling you more often."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

I take my time getting back to the apartment, taking the longer way home and sitting in traffic rather than dodging in and out of lanes like I normally would. I stop by White Castle and get some food while I go home and then I eat in the car, purposely driving to a trash can. Honestly, I took my time and nearing the time I get home it's dusk and I walk up the steps instead of taking the elevator. I slowly place my key in the door and step inside to face reality.

"Where were you? Have you been ignoring my calls." Is the first thing that tumbles out of his mouth as he shoots up from the couch and grabs ahold of me like me might lose me, almost like I'm fragile.

I shrug my shoulders, walking towards the bedroom, "I was out with a friend." I tell him sitting on the edge of the bed, Tobias standing in front of me.

"Tris, if this is about Nita then you don't have to worry-"

"-Who said this was about Nita? I understand if you want to have your little friends over, I mean, you are human and are going to have to talk to people." I tell him as I shrug off my jacket and kick off my heels, "So, if you think I'm mad. . . I'm not." Actually, f*cking fuming!

Tobias just stares at me intensely for a while before nodding his head and leaving me in the bedroom, making me let out a sigh of relief. I trudge my way into the bathroom and take a long needed, shower to wash away my anger and depression. When I leave the bathroom I see Tobias sitting on the bed, staring out of the window. He turns to me and holds his arms out, "If you're not mad would you mind giving me a hug?"

"I just want to go to bed."

* * *

I slowly peel my eyes open, looking to see if Tobias' broad, tattooed, back is facing me. Instead, I look at the skyline that peaks through our blinds. It's been like this for the past couple of days, we've been very awkward around each other and I try to avoid him as much as possible, still unable to wrap around my mind that he had that _slut_ in _our home_ and is too _naïve_ to see what she is trying to do. So, instead of blowing up on him like I want to do, I just give myself some time to hang out with Gabe more and friends, not stressing and letting him see how much that is hurting me. I'm starting to put pieces together to see that he still may have feelings for her or is too confused right now, it's not like I don't hear her bragging about how _great_ lunch was with him while I do part-time at the bar.

I swing myself out of the cold bed and start to get ready for work. Usually, I would miss his warm hugs and wishes of a good day. Hell, even a note for a simple f-ck you, but I don't get anything because he isn't here. I slip on my lavender pencil skirt and my lavender simple, off the shoulder, top. I decide to tuck my straight hair behind my ears and I go light and simple with my make up, dressing my lips in nude and putting on some silver pumps and pairing my jewelry with silver too, along with my silver nose ring. I am out the door with my stuff and a granola bar hanging out of my mouth in a matter of 30 minutes, of course after brushing my teeth and freshening up. I make it to work and just as I have a seat in my chair, Max walks out with a grin on his face.

I couldn't be more grateful to myself for actually doing something well last night, I avoided Tobias at all means and straightened my hair in the bathroom that normally takes an hour or so with my curly hair.

"Tris! What a pleasant surprise to see you this morning," What surprises me is the man that walks out from behind him, he looks very professional with a cold look that seems to thaw when he looks at me. He is tall, maybe a few inches below Tobias and he has his short dark brown hair pulled into one of those 'man-buns' that Christina calls it. I see a tattoo peaking out of the side of his neck by his tie and a few on his hands, he gives me a grin and stands taller, "This is Mr. Troy Galvanic, he is one of the top people in New York that puts readers on the map, he is the C.E.O of New York's Times. He does the review part of the books. Troy, this is my P.A. Tris Prior."

I stand to my feet as both of the men tower over me I reach my hand out to him, "Nice to meet you Mr. Galvanic."

"Please, call me Troy." He tells me in a deep voice, I nod my head and pull my hand away from him.

Max clears his throat, "You know, Troy will be around here for a while so that he see's what books we are publishing soon so that he can make sure he gets a head start on what to write," I remain standing as I look at Max and try my best to avoid looking at Troy. Yes, I may be royally pissed at Tobias but right now I can't deal with anymore lunatics; Robert. I know where I stand now, Robert is out of the picture because he is crazy and I can't work for him anymore, Gabe is one of my male friends who I can kick it with, and Tobias is my boyfriend who I want to strangle. Sometimes I wish that I was younger again, and thought boys were icky. Now, I have all of them after me, I'm sure Nita would love to take my spot, "So, you might see each other around. Troy, I'm working with Tris on being a drafter and publisher for books, I she is my assistant but I know she can do much more. She even writes her own self."

"Really?" Troy says shocked, "Why don't you join us for a big event I'm hosting right here in Manhattan for an upcoming writer to officially publish her book for the first time to viewers. We can discuss your writing skills with me there."

A gasp seems to get caught in my throat, at first I didn't know who the hell this man was and now he's giving me offers for my dream to come true?! To be able to be in the minds of other writers and be able to look over their stuff before publishing it, to be able to even dabble in the writing field myself? I nod my head and Max cuts through, "Bring a friend, or a date." Troy seems to glare at Max but I throw that over my shoulder as I nod my head.

"Yes, that sounds great!"

"Good, Max will give you the details later, I'm sure."

"Yes, I will."

* * *

I hear the front door shut as I lay in bed, I pretend to sleep but I hear Tobias walking into the bedroom and cutting on the light, "Hello." he greets me when my eye opens to see him taking off his suit jacket, "Did you have a good day?" He questions as I sit up against our headboard and my bun of straight hair on top of my head. I can't seem to be too mad at him if I still have one of his shirts on for bed.

"Yes, I had a nice one. Did you have a nice one?" I question like a child. It's like we're walking on eggshells for each other, there are so many things that I want to tell him. But, I don't want to stop a _lovely_ friendship. Tobias nods his head, "Well, I met the C.E.O of New York's Times paper. He works in the review part for the books and he offered me to come to a formal event to talk about my writing and job position. Do you want to come."

Anger flashes in his eyes but he takes a deep breath, "No, I'm sure if I can make it. There is a big case I'm working on and can't risk loosing it." He walks to the closet and I hear rustling in there. Tears of frustration and anger well up in my eyes, and not because I'm some weak and sad woman. It's because I really want to blow up on this fool without killing him.

"Is this about Nita?" I question, finally saying what I wanted to say after wiping the traitor tears out of my eyes, "Because if you want a good friendship with her then you go ahead and have that friendship, its fine with me. . . I don't need you and you can date her and kiss her all you want because it seems to me that you show her much more time than me.

"Where is all this coming from?" He walks out of the closet, his tie around his t-shirt undone and his socks and shoes off along with his pants, "Tris, it's nothing about her. I don't know where you are getting all of this from-"

"Tobias, I'm getting it from body language and the way you meet her up for lunch. One moment you didn't know who in the hell she was and gave her up for me, now it's seeming to back fire and your giving me up for her. We fought for this relationship and now your going back to the one who kept us away from each other in the first place!"

Something flashes in his eyes and I don't know what it was, almost like he's hiding something from me. Tobias sighs and squats in front of me, grabbing my hands, "Tris, baby, I want you to understand that I don't have any relations with that woman. . . whatsoever. I love you and only you, I hate seeing you upset with me but I'm just going through something right now that I'm trying to put pieces together." My heart softens for him and all of my anger seems to fly out of the window and my caring side peeks through.

"Do you want to talk about it." The look Tobias gives me is enough. He's not one to open up, and that's due to his past. In due time he will tell me, but he's going to figure out what's happening first.

"Not right now, just know that I avoid her at all means." That explains him being standoffish, "I'm sorry how I've been treating you lately, and I'm sorry I can't make it with you to that party." He takes a deep breath, "I trust you to be around that. . . whoever, and I'm sure Christina wouldn't mind going with you or someone. But, I've been stressed out." His voice is soothing and I nod my head, knowing that our relationship will have bumps in the road, and that this isn't over yet.

"I understand," I smile at him, "I love you." I reach out and connect our lips.

"I love you too." He murmurs against my lips before climbing on top of me and giving me a hug. That night we didn't have sex, or made out, we just simply laid in each others and I silently prayed that whatever both of us were going through was going to clear up. . . and soon.

* * *

 ** _Mmh! I wonder what's going on. Tell me your ideas in the comments below on what you think, personally, is going to happen. Your comments keep me on my toes and makes me smile even your criticizing ones and I totally keep them in mind! Also, I hate self-promo, but I have a new book out called Million Dollar Man, and I think you would like it. It has my other readers on their toes. . . I hope. Ps: Sorry for the wait, so I gave you a chapter that was almost 4k words._**


	35. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36: Realization_

* * *

My boyfriend carries me on his back as he runs around the apartment, my shrieks of joy bouncing off of the wall as Tobias does a fast spin. He runs into our bedroom and throws me on the bed, climbing on top of me and pressing his magnificent lips on mine. After working a few things out and getting back on track― _which was two days ago_ ― Tobias and I decided to just put that on the back burner and focus on the now. I smirk and push Tobias away from me, flipping us over and laying on top of him, "I want to do something today." I tell him. It's a nice, semi-sunny, Saturday here in the big apple and so much to do. Now with Christina and I in our own apartments with our boyfriends, who don't really have time to do our YouTube videos, but people understand. All of our friends are busy too, I still speak to Tori like on a daily basis but I haven't had the time nor energy to go visit her.

"I have a lot of stuff in mind to do." Tobias smirks at me, slapping me on the butt as I roll my eyes and push off of him. I walk to the bathroom and pull open one of my drawers in the marble counter-top, I look for my makeup and start to apply some eyeliner under my eyes after I pull my mess of curls into a bun, "Oh come on, Tris! It's been forever!" Tobias groans from the bedroom as I gape my mouth open and start to do my other eye.

I roll my eyes after I'm complete even if Tobias can't seem me, "That's all you ever want." I peak my head out of the door, "Take me shopping, please." I pout.

"No." Tobias shakes his head, sitting up. I sigh and roll my eyes into my head and in my mind my face turns into an evil grin as I walk out of the bathroom, "Please, _papí._ It's really rare that I ask to go shopping but I really need some new clothes and stuff." I whine, sitting in his lap with my legs around his waist.

All I have on is this grey dress with panties underneath them, it's pretty skin tight if you know what I mean. But, Tobias and I are in the middle of washing clothes so I don't have much to wear. Plus it's comfy and not really for outside wear, but the point is that I practically have Tobias under my command with this on, _and_ calling him 'papí' which I know he secretly loves so much, "Babygirl, all of a sudden you want to go shopping. You hang around Christina too much." He grabs my face in between his hands and presses a tender kiss to my lips. Tobias does have a point, before I met him I hated to go shopping and makeup. All of a sudden, he's into my life and showering me with gifts and whatnot. Now that we go on dates and I have to dress up, I'm starting to get accustomed to the makeup, which I am still trying to get used to. I still haven't got to that 'highlight' and 'concealer' part because I just feel icky underneath all of that stuff. But, now I like wearing dresses, which I always have, but more. Tobias is really changing me.

"People change." I shrug my shoulders, pouting, beating my eyelashes at him, " _Please_ , I won't take forever." His hands slide down my face to my backside and a devilish look appears in his eyes.

"You have to give me something in return."

"Like?"

"I think you know what I want."

"Tobias, you can't be serious."

"I'll take you shopping and pay for _everything_ you want, we can even get _any_ kind of food you want for dinner." My ears are open along with my mind but my heart still seems to pound as I hope Tobias doesn't say anything off the wall on what I need to do for him, "Hell, I'll even let you pick a TV show or movie for dinner. Just give me what I want."

"And what do you want?" I pester, leaning forward, our lips only inches apart. I can feel his _whole_ body react under my touch and I grin in his face, loving the scent of his body and his minty breath fanning over my face.

"You." Falls out of his lips.

A blush forms across my cheeks as Tobias bluntly tells me. I still have shy problems when it comes to Tobias and I having sex. I'm comfortable around him but sometimes it still hurts and I don't want to tell him. We don't have it often, but right now I have been blowing it off because I love having Tobias so pissed off and on edge. I like messing with him and I think he is starting to catch up with what I am doing. I have been in the mood, most defiantly but I just like seeing him glare at me because it's so hilarious.

"And how do you know that I'm in the mood?"

"Oh trust me, you will be."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both."

* * *

Eventually I gave in. Tobias and I pinkie promised that we would do something fun if I gave him something in return. In all honesty, it's a win-win situation for the both of us. I put on a pair of high waist black jeans, and my all black t-shirt that says 'Supreme' in the middle in red. I pair that with my black and red Adidas shoes and I put on some nude lipstick and finish my routine with some mascara. Nothing much. I leave my hair in it's bun and don't even bother with it because I don't have the patience for curly hair today.

"Absolutely not."

I swear Tobias never lets me wear anything! If I were dumb enough to leave the house in a trash bag, Tobias would throw all of my clothes out. I sigh and look down at my outfit, the shirt is a little snug but nothing like a hoe would wear. I shake my head and cross my arms at Tobias as I grab my phone, no need to bother for a wallet. I give him a look that makes him shut the hell up and get the keys to the Porsche. He takes me to Brookfield Place and when we arrive we head straight to Lush. I still really don't care much about clothes, but I like buying them. I still haven't reached my girly point yet, I still like getting jeans over a pencil skirt, and I'd rather spend an hour in lululemon than Forever 21.

I look at the different bath bombs on the shelf and start to pile some inside the half full tote bag of necessities such as face masks, toothpaste, shower bombs, and hair masks. When Tobias told me that he would let me have whatever I wanted, I am went into full throttle and now I am going to get some stuff that I have been meaning to get, "Babe, if I get some bath bombs will you get in with me?"

"No." He chuckles like its the funniest thing he has ever said. My face falls and I give him a sad playful look, "I'm just playing." He kisses my cheek.

We go to the cashier, "Thank you for shopping at Lush, your total comes up to 94.89." Tobias chokes on air making the cashier chuckle. Tobias gives me a side look as he hands the clerk his card. We go from here to Sephora so I can get some more eyeliner, mascara, and different lipsticks. Then, we go to Supreme for a few shirts and jackets. We finish our large shopping trip with Rue 21, lululemon, gymshark outlet, and a few other stores. Normally I would let Tobias carry my bags, but I help him this time because I'm not that cruel.

"Okay, what do you want for dinner?" He questions as we pull out of the mall parking lot. I can tell he's antsy for us to get home. He's probably going to make me scarf down my food and pick the shortest movie.

He taps his thumbs on the steering wheel as I bite my lip and think. The most complicated question in the world when you love food like myself. I take a deep breath and search for what I am in the mood for, "I want a sandwich." My eyes open wide as my stomach starts to grumble, "Like a good cold cut, authentic, deli sandwich."

"I got the perfect place for that"

Tobias drives through Manhattan with ease, I blast music and sing it in his face, recording videos and texting my friends― being an annoying girlfriend for once. I realized that we don't have time to be fake and try to be the same all the time. I want to step outside the box and annoy Tobias, put on makeup, and dresses. I want to test the waters with everything because you only life once and that type of realization hit me fully, "Ah, 2nd Avenue Deli. I grew up going here." Tobias smiles as he opens the door for me and grabs my hand so we can start making our way up the street to the slightly packed deli market, "It's quite a place to get a sandwich and think about life. Most people don't know about it, so I wouldn't really spread the word." Tobias leans down and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Tobias!" A loud, Italian, man walks from the back with his arms out wide. I am taken back when he calls Tobias by his real name in public. Tobias doesn't seem to care that much, but by the slight pink creeping up his neck I know it's still something to get used to for him, "It's about time you's come and visit ya' uncle Vinny!" His thick New York accent sends such a warmth throughout me I can't help but to smile.

A short lady, shorter than me walks from the back in pair of slacks, heels, and a t-shirt. She looks like she's around 75 maybe, her eyes seem to light up as she sees Tobias, "I knew I heard your name. It's about time you came to visit your auntie Isabella and uncle Vinny!" She reminds me a lot like 'Vinny' who is pulling Tobias into a rough hug.

"Hi Aunt Isabella." Tobias smiles sheepishly and leans down pressing a kiss down on the elderly ladies cheek making me smile, "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Tris."

"Welcome to the family! You can call my Auntie Isabella." I go to shake her hand but she pulls me into a warm hug, patting my back, "Oh Tobias, she's so beautiful. She's short." Slips out of her mouth and I try not to give her the 'you have got some nerve' look but I hold it back. Tobias looks at me and laughs silently because he knows what I'm thinking.

"And me, Uncle Vinny." He grabs my hand and presses a kiss to my hand making me smile, "What brings you's kids here?"

"We just want some dinner." Tobias says.

After ordering our sandwiches and fries, we stay and talk for a bit before we get our drinks and leave the deli. We head back to the apartment and we change into something comfortable, instead I wait for Tobias to finish getting dressed and I take my time to take off my makeup, "Can you set up the blankets and stuff?" I question with a smile, "Please?"

"Yup." Tobias kisses me on my lips before he leaves the bathroom in his sweatpants and t-shirt.

I wait until he is gone before I strip out of my clothes and freshen up, I put on a loose sweater dress, one similar to what I had on this morning just fresher. I touch up my curls and moisturize them. I spray a little bit of perfume on me and I walk out of the bathroom and go to the couch where Tobias has everything set up, "What movie are we going to watch?" I question.

"Anyone you want remember?"

"It doesn't matter."

We decide on watching Food Network instead of a movie while we eat dinner. We forgot to get dessert so I make us two bowls of ice cream and I slowly eat that, drawing out the night and I know that Tobias is waiting for my first move because he keeps glancing at me and it's pretty hilarious, "So, you never told me about 'Uncle Vinny and Auntie Isabella'." I tell Tobias as I lick my spoon of vanilla and cotton candy ice cream.

"Well, when I was having issues with my father I would go there to just sit and think. One day he saw me with my father and he said that he went to school with him. We grew closer and I told him about the abuse and to not tell anyone or hurt Marcus because that wasn't his place to," Tobias shrugs his shoulders, "I've been around them for a while. Aren't there sandwiches good?"

I nod my head, "Great." I cross my legs, showing Tobias my leg.

Tobias lets out a laugh before he pounces on me making me let out a loud shriek and joyful laughter. These are the moments that I can't take for granted, I can't let some crazy girl just come in and ruin our relationship because at the end of the day, _Tobias is mines_.

* * *

 **Brooklyn 'M' Rated Scenes**

* * *

 ** _Sorry for any errors, I was rushing this edit out and I am so tired. So, please forgive me for that and taking so long with this update._**


	36. Chapter 37

**_Here is Chapter 37, life has been very busy lately, so please bare with me in the mean time. this is a short chapter, but please be grateful. PSA: My winter break officially starts this Friday so you absolutely know that updates will be flowing like water._**

 _Chapter 37: Triumph_

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, soreness is throbbing everywhere, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Tobias knows my limits and even if it was teetering on the edge of too much, he was just still doing so well. My hand slides from under the warm pillow to Tobias' side of the bed, expecting for his warm skin to come in contact with my hand, instead I find nothing but cool sheets. I flip my head the other way, curls fanning my face. I rub my face to clear away the dizziness and see that Tobias is gone, but the sweet smell of pancakes calms my nerves.

I swing the covers off of me and stretch out my limbs before going to the bathroom to pee and take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I get out within 10 minutes, hair freshly washed and body squeaky clean. I know that today is going to be a lazy day for the both of us, since we did get to go out yesterday. So, I decide to put on a pair of shorts and a sports bra, its pretty warm in the apartment and I want to be free and comfortable. I walk to the kitchen where Tobias is humming to himself while flipping something over the stove.

I make my way over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his tattooed back. I feel his always tense body relax into my touch and his hand touches mines that rests on his waist, "Good morning, you smell good." His deep voice rumbles against my head and I smile, kissing the scales on his back that represent honesty. He turns around and presses his lips against mines, working wonders against my own and I can taste the sweetness on his lips and tonuge. He releases me briefly to turn around and his eyes instantly turn dark, for many more reasons that one, "Tris, your hurt." He reaches out for the red and purple hickies on my neck and the slight bruising of his hand on my neck and chest, nothing too bad.

"You didn't hurt me. I noticed them when I took a shower," I walk away from him, shrugging my shoulders and walking towards the fridge to fill up a glass of apple juice, "Oh and not to mention, what in the hell did I tell you about leaving your giant footprints of water on the floor, I almost bust my tail because of you." I shut the door and glare at him while he puts some cheesy eggs on both plates.

Tobias starts to build our plates up of food. I'm absolutely starving right now and fooling around with Tobias last night really made me hungry, so I _know_ I am going to devour my whole plate. He sits across from me, both of our steaming plates in front of us. He did a great job of making my favorite cinnamon and sugar pancakes, then he did his famous cheesy eggs with turkey bacon and toast on the side with fried potatoes. And to make me feel slightly better for eating such rich foods, he made a fruit salad of my favorite foods; blackberries, blueberries, strawberries, pineapple, and raspberries with a large mountain of whipped cream.

"You've seemed to have made my favorites." I point out, stabbing one of my square potatoes in some ketchup before bringing it up to my mouth and chewing on the seasoned goodness.

"Of course, I have to spoil you." He smiles at me, drinking some of his orange juice and I cringe at him. I don't understand how he can enjoy that bitterness mess, and just to prove his point he lets out a content sigh out loud and leaves a ring of juice around his lips making me burst out into laughter, "Tris, you must be drunk if you don't like orange juice."

I shrug my shoulders, nibbling on some bacon, "I'll drink it if it's the last thing in the house, but definitely not one of my first options." I sigh and lean back into the chair and start to eat some of my fruit, "What are the plans for today?"

"Well, for one, we aren't leaving the house because both of us just need to relax before our hectic week starts up and due to everything else that has been happening," I nod my head, "I don't know, maybe watch some movies, eat some more food, play games."

"What kind of games?" I raise my eyebrows teasingly, eating some of the fruit and letting some of the whip cream sit on the top of my lips.

Tobias eyes seem to turn black, darker than when he saw the bruises on my neck. His eyes flicker down to my lips and then to my top where my body seems to be totally excited, I can only image how he's feeling right now. I slowly lick the cream off of my lips, smiling at him. He shakes his head and sits up straighter, "Any kind of games," His voice cracks and he clears his throat, "Any kind of games you want to play."

"Okay, I have the dishes, why don't you go handle," My eyes shift down to his pants while I collect our plates, "the living room area. You can put some blankets and pillows."

* * *

"I can't believe that we're actually binge watching this show."

"I like it."

"It doesn't matter. You couldn't decide what movie or show we should watch, so I chose this."

"Still."

"There is no still."

"How are you complaining now that we're on season 3?"

Tobias laughs and pulls me into his lap and stares at me intently while Guy Fieri plays in the background at one of his many 'favorite' restaurants saying how the food has just flown into 'FlavorTown'. Tobias couldn't decide so we decided to watch this. Honestly it's been a lazy Sunday which is unusual for the both of us. We're either trying to get in some hours in at work, I'm helping Tori with the bar, or hanging out with the girls. So, this is the first Sunday that we've had together for a while. Especially with everything going on with Nita, we need this.

"What?" I giggle, seeing Tobias looking over all of my features. His hand lightly grabs my neck in between my shoulder blade and pulls me to his lips. They move like I'm in a movie and it's all fake, soon the director will call cut. His gifted tonuge slides past my lips and starts to explore the boundaries of my mouth that he's become so familiar with. I tilt my head, deepening the kiss as his hands start to roam up and down my back.

But suddenly, he pulls away quickly leaving me wanting more, "Tris, baby, I love you."

A giggle escapes my lips, "I love you, too." I go to lean in for more but he stops me, I soon start to become frustrated.

"Honestly, I really do love you. Tris, you are everything that I've always asked for and I want you to know that. I don't want to lose you because you are my rock and I know that I need you and hopefully you feel the same," I start to become confused with Tobias' actions but he smiles and pecks my lips, "I love you, not Nita. Not ever. I don't want you getting ideas about the both of us, there is only us. Tris and Tobias. Do you understand me?"

I nod my head and its as simple as that, he loves me and I love him, and there is no one that can come in between us.


	37. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38: Regret_

* * *

I find it so sad that Tobias can't come with me to the publishing event tonight. Christina was all for it. But, when Tobias told me he couldn't make it, I thought he was just saying that out of anger and bitterness, now the day is here and he still can't come. Christina has been down about the whole pregnancy thing, and I know my bestfriend, she doesn't do good under stress and when she's under stress she does the unexpected thing―like get an abortion.

But, to get our minds off of things going on now, we went shopping for a few new things that will go good with our outfits. I have my hair pulled back into a slick ponytail with a part on the side with a slim nude dress with a close crew neck collar, long sleeves, and matching shoes and makeup. Christina's outfit looks similar instead it's black and her makeup is red, her short hair is getting longer and left in her natural waves.

All I wanted was to spend this night with Tobias, but he does have to work still. Christina, and I decided to catch a cab rather than drive and it doesn't take us long to get there. The event is so formal and prestigious. Max is there and I don't find him with Troy which is great because I feel that if Tobias were here he would pull me away instantly and steer clear of any man near me.

"This is nice." Christina sips her water at the table. The new book has just been announced and we got to sit down and eat a little bit of hors d'oeuvre while we listened to the authors idea about the book and answering any questions. It does feel nice to just spend time with Christina and get her mind off of things. I know she needs to, "Well needed." It's like she can read my mind.

Honestly, too much has been going on and I wasn't prepared for this. It's like all my fun stuff goes out the windows, my youtube videos, and I barely spend time on social media because I am busting my ass at work and then coming home to a slightly rocky relationship with Tobias isn't helping. I just want a nice, long, vacation with no one but the ones I love with no worries.

She turns to me and gives me a grimacing look, "How are you and Four?"

"We're fine, you know. It's like we aren't trying to really get too deep into issues and just work through them when they come." I shrug my shoulders at her.

"Sex life still great?"

"Ugh, I wish. I mean we aren't as active since are pissed at each other at the moment, but I hope that soon we can just get our stuff together." I wink at her and she laughs. My mood is great until Troy walks around. He hasn't really rubbed me the wrong way but Tobias kept reminding me before we left that he doesn't want me around any men especially ones that give me 'the looks' like Tobias would put it.

"Tris, you look stunning tonight." Christina clears her throat and excuses herself before she gets up and walks towards the line of food. I want to throw my plate at her like a frisbee to her head for leaving me. Instead, I just cross my legs and watch Troy sit down beside me.

"Thanks." I smile at him, "Thanks for inviting us tonight. It was nice seeing something like this, we haven't seen anything like this before."

He laughs and glances down at his hands while meeting my eyes, "No problem, hopefully one day that will be you up there and we can be sitting in the audience listening to your lovely voice." Okay, now it seems that he is flirting with me. I just give him a smile and raise my eyebrows at him almost suggesting what the hell he wants, "I wanted to ask you if you can stop by my office Monday to help me with a few things. I will talk to Max and have Max give you the location if it's alright with him."

I think about Tobias. But, the real question is if he was thinking about me when he was with Nita. I nod my head at him, "I will."

* * *

 _ **Oou, it's a lot of fishy sh-stuff going on in this book. I know I haven't updated since December but is it still too late to say happy new years! Lol, but I am coming back with a schedule. I am going to update Brooklyn on Tuesdays and probably some bonus chapters in between. But I have many other books to work on and I hope you understand. Love all of you!**_


	38. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Even**

* * *

I unlock the door of the apartment and step inside. Once I made sure Christina got home safely I took the cab and went home, after paying him I went straight upstairs because I have never been so tired. The event was good and everything but having Troy breathe down my neck and "friendly" caressing me. Now, all I want to see is my boyfriend and hug him and kiss him until my life's content. I am pushing my thoughts back and just living in the moment.

Pushing open the door, I see Tobias laying on the sofa with his head thrown back asleep while the television plays and a box of less than half uneaten pizza on the table with a can of soda. I chuckle and shake my head as I softly shut the door, he promised me that he would stay up for me but as soon as it passed midnight I have a feeling that he fell asleep a long time ago. He usually looks so peaceful when he sleeps but his eyebrows are furrowed with a scowl on his face. I know for a fact that he isn't having a nightmare, but he isn't having a peaceful sleep because when I'm not around to comfort him he doesn't sleep well― at least that's what he said. I giggle and walk towards him, kicking off my heels and I slip myself on his lap, both of my legs on either side of his hips. He stirs and tosses his head slightly, I grasp the sides of his face and give him small pecks all over his face. He groans as his eyes start to slowly open until he tired eyes meet mines and he gives me a smile and kisses my lips.

"Wanna go to bed?" I suggest pecking him once more, "You look tired."

He sits up slightly and wraps his arms around my back, "I am but I can sleep in today. How was the event?"

"Fine." I don't really feel like telling him about Troy. He knows of him I just don't feel like spilling out everything about him up close on me. I do have to tell him about going to his office tomorrow, "I have to go to Troy's office tomorrow morning."

He wrinkles up his face and furrows his eyebrows in annoyance at me, "For what?" He spits. I roll my eyes at him, how can he possibly wake up and be pissed already. I sigh and get off of his lap taking the trash and pizza into the kitchen, "Where are you going?"

"Tobias, I am cleaning up. I am tired and ready to go to bed. I didn't want to tell you because I know you're gonna get pissed." I hear him behind me stretching.

"I'm not angry, I'm just asking."

Turning around, I give him a look as I sigh and shake my head, turning off the lights and he follows me around until we are in the bedroom, "Babe, I honestly don't know why he wants me there with him and helping him. Maybe with papers or something, I have a job now and it's not like we're an all female company." He sits on the bed and glances down at his hands, "I'm not trying to start a fight but you've talked to Nita plenty of times without me being there. Just trust me."

"I trust you baby, I don't trust him."

"Okay, I trust you too, I don't trust Nita." I take my dress over my head, glancing out the window at the beautiful skyline of New York at night, "You can't treat me like a baby, if you don't have trust in me to not kiss or have sex with Troy then why are we in a relationship?" I ask. I know he's jealous of everything I do with another guy, but there is a difference between trust and being paranoid.

He sighs and looks down at his feet, "You're right, I trust you. Go ahead with Troy."

* * *

A magical sensation is the only thing that I can describe how great my neck feels. I can't help but to moan and when I open my eyes I see Tobias kissing on my neck, I rub the sleep out of my eyes and giggle, running my hand through his hair, "Good Morning."

"Good morning, indeed." I stretch my arms before getting out of the bed, having Tobias playfully glare at me. Normally I would wake up pissed but seeing as Tobias is in a good mood and not even gone for work yet makes everything better. I walk to the bathroom to start the water in the shower, "You're not gone yet?"

"I worked really hard yesterday and day before, so I can come in late." I can just hear the cockiness in his voice, "I'm my own boss."

I roll my eyes, "Congratulations." I mutter. He chuckles which means he must have been close when I said it. I turn to the mirror and take off my clothes, sighing at the red mark on my neck. Tobias really must think I'm stupid. He would think that I would have just been content with him kissing my neck, thinking that he's so sweet. Now, I understand what he was doing the whole time, he wants to mark me before i go out so Troy will see my mark and 'leave me alone'.

30 minutes is left when I am out the shower and clean. I decide to wear a pair of slim fitting khaki work pants and a coral blouse with a matching blazer and coral heels. As I am slicking my curly hair back for a ponytail Tobias walks into the bathroom with a smug look on his face that instantly drops when he looks at my neck and that it's covered up with foundation, I can't help but to laugh at him. "Tobias, babe, sweetheart. You aren't slick, even if you are playing it nonchalant. I know you like the back of my hand, and just because I don't wear foundation on my face you're always supposed to keep some ready."

"What?" He says with a weird voice, "I don't know what you're talking about." After placing my last coat of mascara and lip gloss I give him one kiss on the lips before I am out the door with a granola bar.

Tobias has nothing to worry about. . . _right?_


	39. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Suspicioius

Walking into the large building, I look around me and see all of the fine stuff. Max's building is similar to this but more comforting. In here, it feels as if the whole thing is just made to showboat and not actually get the job done. The floors look like expensive marble and gold walls, there are some leather chairs with tables in the middle of them with a few boring magazines. Honestly, I don't really like how uptight it makes me feel instead of walking in and feeling comfortable.

I go up to the front desk and smile at the lady at the front desk, "I'm here to see Troy Galvanic--"

"--do you have an appointment?"

I shake my head, he actually didn't tell me a time. He just said the morning to come to his office, "No--" she cuts me off and that's when my guard goes up. What is it with these crazy ass secretary's who hate me. First Robert, now him!

"You need an appointment in order to talk with Mr. Galvanic."

"Well yesterday he told me to meet him in the morning--"

She glares at me, "Look, he has females up here all day asking to see him-"

"Tris? Is there a problem?" I hear his voice. That lady cowers back instantly and shoots a glare at me. He is only in a pair of slacks with his white button-up shirt and his shiny shoes. His dark brown hair is pulled into his usual bun and his shining watch on his wrist.

I glance at her as she sits there quietly. I be the bigger person and shake my head, "No, she was just about to come and get you for me." I swipe my palms across my pants and follow behind him into his office. His office is big and spacious, on his desk are piles of paper and looking out his window I see we are only a few feet up from the ground outside. His building isn't huge nor a skyscraper, but it's tall enough that you need steps instead of elevators. I guess it was less money to get a shorter building and have the inside all decked out.

"Max already informed me that you can't stay long, but my other P.A is out right now and she would usually help me. But you do something she can't do, revise. I just need you to look over some of these books that a friend of mine has sent through and help me out." At first this seems like a bunch of bull crap, but the excitement I have to do something I haven't really done before with someone not breathing over my shoulder is perfect. I take a seat in front of his desk and start to look over the papers, he excuses himself and I get to work.

I don't know why I was worrying and Tobias. Troy just wants to get work done, nothing else. Tobias is so overprotective of me and I just want him to know that I don't want nobody else but him. Each day the both of us are learning each other more and more and all I want is for him to just trust me and know that I won't leave him.

"This is helping me so much." Troy walks back into the room with a smile on his face and a box in his hands, "You're so helpful, now I know why Max loves you so much." I chuckle and playfully roll my eyes at him.

"No problem, I hope your P.A makes it back."

Actually helping him goes by faster than expected and I am handing him the papers and giving him my insight. Being here was great and I am glad that he isn't like what Tobias has in mind about other guys, "Bye Tris, thanks for helping me out." He wraps his arms around me and gives me a hug. I laugh and hug him back.

"No problem." Then I am out the door.

 _I know that you are going to kill me. But has an app to update your stories and write them on your phone. This is much better since I can't bring my laptop everywhere with me. I was supposed to update Tuesday and I have been working hard on this. And I am trying to get familiar with the app and how to type and stuff because it is a little glitchy. And autocorrect on my iPhone is pissing me off. So if this chapter is a little bit jumbled up, I AM going back on my laptop and fixing any errors. But, enjoy what I was able to dish up! Thanks!_


	40. Chapter 41

**_I know I come with the excuses and each chapter is starting to become boring but you just wait. I am in the process of moving, and some shit went down with my family. It's been rough so I am going to try and update with little chapters until I move and have one bomb ass chapter for you guys and they're about to go on vacation so some stuff will be happening before and after! Oh and I have a new book out called SHADES OF COOL! It's a rated M story so I am stepping out of my comfort zone a bit more in this book, go check it out._**

 _Chapter 41: Relief_

* * *

"How was the lunatic?"

I roll my eyes and sip my bottle of water, "Shut the hell up, Christina. He isn't a lunatic," I decided to meet Christina for lunch during my break, of course I had to push back my lunch break because I had to stay back a little bit due to being with Troy this morning. I did accidentally come back a little bit later than I should have, "He just didn't want anything fishy going on, but _Four_ was fine this morning."

"Okay." She says not totally believing me, its crazy how all of my friends know how Tobias is so overprotective of me, at first it was a little embarrassing but now I have gotten used to it and we know now to brush Tobias off. All of our relationships have come very far, I remember the simpler days where we all just were each others friends and went shopping. Now, we all are in relationships with one another and have our own problems coming up, so much that I don't even remember the last time we've visited Tori at the bar. Suddenly, the mood goes down when Christina's face fall and she clears her throat, "I told Will about me being pregnant."

I cough as my drink goes down the wrong pipe. Christina stares at me and waits for me to get myself together with an annoyed look on her face, "Really what did he say?" while she talks I try to stuff my face as much as possible because I have no control over my facial expressions and I can't have her get pissed at me. Christina tends to get easily offended when she is under pressure and I am not trying to get cursed the hell out.

"I swear he wanted to faint and throw up at the same time, he looked like his life ended, Tris." She whimpers and places her head in her hands. I place my hand on her back and rub in small circles, "He told me that we would work through it, but I know he doesn't want this baby. I just came to the decision of getting the abortion."

A white noise goes through my ears and my heart stops, "Well, let me know when you go because I am going with you." She looks up with tears rimming her eyes, smudging her black eyeliner. She would usually be so upset that she is crying in public, but I know this is hurting her. An abortion is killing the child, I know deep down that she wants this baby but right now isn't the right time. I would suggest adoption but I already know her, she has thought about it ten times and knows that she will fall in love with the baby like she's already have.

"Really?"

"Really." I nod my head, "Hermanas por siempre." She smiles and gives me a hug, repeating what I said and I widen my eyes in disbelief. What in the hell did she get herself into?

* * *

"What would you do if I was pregnant?" I question as I sit on the edge of the bed. Tobias sits in front of me on his laptop typing away, we called it early and ate dinner then took a shower together, "I mean, not to be out of the blue, but seriously, what would you do?" Sweet November by SZA plays in the background on the speakers softly, I cuddle up in the sweatshirt Tobias put on me after our shower and look at him.

He looks taken back, "Pregnant?" I nod my head at him, "It would be something. . . I would try and get things together as soon as possible. . . are you pregnant?"

"No!" A look of relief crosses his face and I am kind of hurt. What if I were really pregnant, would he panic? Would he leave me for Nita? I shake my head to get all of the bad thoughts out of my head and just stare at him with no type of emotion, "Would you leave me? You seemed so nervous now! _El cabrón_." I get off the bed and start walking to the kitchen as the song changes to Ivy by Frank Ocean.

I take the tie on my wrist and pull my curly hair into a ponytail and start to make some tea, I hear his heavy ass footsteps behind me and I sigh as his hands wrap around my waist, "What has gotten you into this baby talk?" I'll admit seeing Christina's life unfold has me thinking that I need to be extra careful, I'm not saying I don't want to end up like her, just I can't worry about a child right now, life's too stressful. I stare down at the kettle on the stove, as much as I would want to tell Tobias I know he would end up telling Zeke who would tell Uriah and Uriah being the idiot would go to Will. Tobias can hold all of his personal information in for himself, but tell him something top secret it's like holding water in his hands, "Nothing, I'm just wondering. I know we're starting to have sex more and I want to be prepared if any accidents would happen, y'know like my birth control stops working or something. . . just to be ready."

"Just know I'll be the greatest father ever, not like mines." His words of reassurance place my in a better mood as he places a kiss on my neck. Of course he's saying this now, we always say stuff like this before it happens and when it does happen we do the opposite of what we say. I turn around and stare in his face and he leans down and presses a chaste kiss on my lips, "It's time for us to have a vacation, we've been in the city too long."

I sigh and give him a hug, "That would be nice."

"Next weekend: Queensland, Australlia; Gold Coast." Tobias claims and I am truly taken back.

" _Next weekend?_ " I question with disbelief, "Baby, I just got a new job and-"

He leans down and kisses my lips for a long time and pulls away briefly, "I have all of this under control, you just sit there and be beautiful and wait until we leave? Okay?"

"Uh, okay..."


	41. Chapter 43

_Chapter 42: Calming_

* * *

To be honest, I didn't believe Tobias when he told me that we were going to Australia. . . _at all_. I remember him telling me when we first started dating that he would take me on trips when the time was right and now we are going to the sunny Gold Coast of Queensland, Australia. My mother was really excited for us and told us to send pictures of our adventures . Christina went crazy and took me shopping and we completely maxed out all of my gift cards for stores. Even though we're only staying for a week, I wanted to look good and enjoy myself here.

I can tell that Tobias put a lot of thought into this Vacation, by the way we both counted down the days and packed our bags for the week, he was just excited as I was. The morning of the trip he was up before me, taking a shower and I joined him to kill time. We sat in the airport at 5am, half dead as we waited for the plane to arrive. He informed me that we had the best plane with the best first class seats, Delta. The plane seemed like it arrived in no time and we got on it, and I was taken back asking myself how did I exactly deserve all of this. I'm just a girl who grew up in New York and all of a sudden I am taking first class trips to Australia.

"I love you so much." I reminded him as we were about two hours from our destination. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips and I was back to sleep. He woke me up earlier when we were landing and told me that we arrived, my tiredness instantly left and I was ready to get my party on even though it was Midnight when we arrived. The beautiful vacation started almost instantly when we showed up at our place we were staying my mouth dropped to the floor. The place we were staying in was so amazing, it was like we had our own private hut on the beach. We were directly on the beach, it was a resort and had more rooms scattered around the area. We got a tour of the place and I have never fell in love so quick with a house/resort/hotel, whatever they are.

When you first walked in, the smell of flowers and fresh air was so calming. The wooden floors were beautiful along with the walls, a table sat in the middle of the room and there were delicious little snacks like chocolate covered strawberries, cheese, crackers and mini sandwiches and a tub of ice with champagne in side of it chilling. Outside was the deck that shows the beautiful sparkling water and there was a canopy over top a sofa, there was also free range to the ocean. The bedroom and bathroom were my two favorite places. The bedroom was beautiful, it was clean all white lien on the bed and our window opened up right in front of the bed to be awoken with the smell of salt water, a view of puffy clouds and the sun. The bathroom had the same wood and white theme, the tub was huge and a glass shower was built into the wall. I felt so blessed, this is exactly what Tobias and I needed, time alone.

"Are you pleased?" Tobias turned towards me as soon as the front desk clerk left us alone with two key cards to the room. I stared at Tobias like he'd grown five other heads and leaped into his arms, kissing him on the mouth hard and sensuous.

"Pleased? I am beyond pleased, baby. This is the best ever, I've never left New York before." I giggled for once and just relaxed.

He kissed me back as I wrapped my legs around his waist, "Well, I have to spoil you."

Tobias and I have come so far, I remember first meeting him and absolutely thinking he was just like every other guy. In a sense, he was, but now with all of his walls down, he is my bestfriend and lover. We may argue over many things but at the end of the day, he's my man and I'm his girl and I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

* * *

I awoke to feathery kisses placed on my shoulder blades and my eyes shot open, looking down to see Tobias snuggled up against me, "Morning." I yawned and turned around to his embrace.

"It's actually noon." He told me and I raised my eyebrows in shock. We came in late last night and with the sudden time change. We're 15 ours ahead of them so while it's noon here it's just turning night time back at home, "Time to get up too, I want to take you out on a delicious brunch date and then we can do anything you want to do because I have so much stuff planned for us to do.

I nodded my head, my eyes still closed, "How long have you been planning this?" I questioned. He only told me last week so all of a sudden he has all of this planned out with fun stuff to do and everything ready. He couldn't have just got this done in a week.

"I've been planning it for a while, about a month or so. So, when we got in that argument, it was another reason for us to just get away and have fun together."

Catalina was the restaurant that I was taken to in a rented Jeep that Tobias got sent to the resort and went to go get brunch, when we arrived there the smell of fresh seafood and delicious fresh bread reached my nose and I was starving. My white sundress was whipping around in the wind while my curly hair was copying the motions. Our table was outside on the deck that faced the beautiful water moving around and it was so tranquilizing. I ordered the "Fresh Catalina" which was poached eggs with smoked salmon, toast, and spinach and tomato salad. Tobias got the "Full Aussie" and it was so much food that I don't know how he packed it all away, we both washed it down with delicious sparkling mimosas.

"The food was so fresh, It feels so weird eating food like this when all I'm used to is greasy, hustle n' bustle, New York styled pizza." I commented as we were both sharing how stuffed we were as we laid in the freshly made bed that smelled like fresh flowers. I wanted to go swimming in our "back-yard" ocean but we were too full and just wanted to relax.

He nodded, "It feels nice." He closed his eyes, "My dad has a house out here, he gave it to me when my mother died. Weird right, he just gave it to me and said when I turned 18 it was permanently mines. I guess it reminded him too much of mom. But I didn't want us to stay there, I wanted us to stay in a relaxing resort where it s relaxing.

"Anywhere with you is relaxing." I grabbed his face and gave him a peck on the lips. Sometime around 3 in the afternoon when we had awoken from our nap, we got dressed into our swimming gear. Mines was a sexy strapless all white top with matching high cut leg bottoms. I didn't plan on straightening my hair this break because I knew that getting it wet would just make it curly again but I still packed my iron just in case. We went out on the deck and went down a flight of wooden steps.

"Nice butt." Tobias slapped my butt as we finally made it to the bottom.

I posed for him and giggled, "Thank you."

His whole demeanor changed and he bit his lip, "We definitely needed this vacation." _Yes, yes we did._ I thought that as I turned away from him and let my face flush for a second, he knew how to get my hot and bother within seconds. I peered down at the crystal clear water and all I thought was Jaws and I was terrified of being pulled under water and get eaten by a shark, or worse, get held down by one and drown.

"I'm scared." I turned around to face Tobias and tried to hold the slobber in my mouth. He was so alluringly sexy with his abs and tan skin, the sun in his shimmering face, not like Twilight but a natural glow. The inklings on his body to his muscles and swimming trunks.

"Of what?" He laughed, "Don't tell me you forgot to swim!"

"No, I don't know if there are sharks." I covered my chest with his arms and he laughed again.

"Babe, there are no sharks." He peered in the water, "RAWR!" He turned to me like he found something in the water and I jumped and screamed.

"You suck." I slapped his back.

He chuckled again but began to step down the ladder into the water, "Look, I'm fine there are no-" He got pulled down in the water and I screamed and dived into the water to get him but when I resurfaced he was laughing at me. I stared at in disbelief as I peered around the water, there were no sharks indeed and he had all his limbs, "I had to get you in somehow."

"What if I went and called for help!" I splashed him with water.

"Then we would have one amused crowd." He grabbed me and slammed his lips against mines, I wrap my legs around his waist and we start to float with the rhythm of the waves and the movement of his lips and sensual tongue. We continued to drift out, kissing even more when we tested our lungs for the capacity of air they could hold. _Hell yeah, we definitely needed this._


	42. Chapter 44

**_Don't kill me, but this chapter will have errors. . . like the rest of my chapters. I honestly never have any energy to go through and check them, so I think when I finish the book I will go through and put it under my grammatical eye. Just know I try to get a chapter out as fast as I can. Enjoy! I know a lot of you are going to enjoy this chapter *smirk face*_**

 _Chapter 43: Paradise_

* * *

We're in true Paradise, to wake up every morning beside my beloved boyfriend and have the smell of fresh salt water hit my nose is such a relief. I don't get too many texts from our friends and family because they said that they want us to enjoy our self before we have to come back to the States and I agree with them wholeheartedly. Yesterday our trip to the beach got canceled because of unexpected rain so we hung out in the room with some wine and the huge bath tub and just to say that I am sore is an understatement. I'm pretty sure Christina and I will have a lot to talk about.

Today Tobias and I wanted to take a hike and hopefully we will stumble across some waterfalls. Before we left for our adventurous day we went and had some breakfast to fuel on and made our way on the trail. It wasn't too hot and being with him was great because we laughed over anything and goofy Tobias is the best! I actually ended up tripping over a branch and had a scrape on my ankle and we laughed about that for a while until we heard the roaring sound of the water and we took off towards the sound. There it was, beauty, the waterfall. The flowers were so bright and vibrant I didn't even know some of the names and the water was crystal clear, we took off our clothes and luckily I had remembered to put on my bathing suit while Tobias slipped on some trunks and we cooled down in the water.

"I love you." I told him swimming in the cool water.

"I love you too." He kissed me on the lips and we spent our afternoon just like that: swimming around and just relaxing together. Tonight he wants to take me on a very special date, sounds expensive but he told me to dress nice so we both decided to go to the spa to pamper ourselves. I got my eyebrows waxed while Tobias got a hair cut and relaxed in the hot tub waiting for me so we could get our massages, I already shaved before we had arrived so I was cleaner than a whistle. We both had the opposite of our sex to rub the tense muscles out of our skin and put some hot rocks on our back. We both didn't give a damn because we put trust into each other although my heart did tug a little when I glimpsed at the beautiful lady rubbing his back, I knew he had to feel the same. I got my toes and nails done while Tobias got his toes done from me begging, I told him that he would love it. It was quite hilarious seeing a lady scrub the dead skin off off his feet because he looked uncomfortable, he doesn't like people touching all over him so between this and the massage I am surprised, plus I hate when his rough feet skim mines under the cover because it always scrapes me. He's a hardworking man so it's not like his feet are going to feel like butter.

Our evening was topped off with going back to the Jacuzzi to drink some champagne and dine on some fruits, they're were different rooms for each tub because couples want their privacy like Tobias and I. We haven't had sex as much as I'd expected us to, but I have a feeling that Tobias has something in store for me later on before we leave because if we don't, then that wouldn't be like Tobias. We've gotten pretty close but always had to stop due to a reservation we had to go to, but it's okay because I've had so much fun so far.

We got home so relaxed, my face was nice and shiny from rose water and all of the facials and natural products. I never battled with blemishes but I'm not perfect, so every now and then I would get a pimple before my period. I know this will balance my skin. My hair was nice and flowy, when they washed it, I told them to straighten it for tonight because that would mean I wouldn't have to worry to do it tonight and I'm pretty sure they used less heat than I would've to get it straight with their high tech hair supplies. We ordered room service for our lunch instead of going out. I got Blackened Pineapple Grilled Chicken Breast with Pineapple Coconut Rice and Tomato Cucumber Salad. Tobias got Crispy Coconut Chicken with Grilled Mixed Vegetables and ate some of my rice with me. We got the worker to set our lunch up on the patio and he quickly made our drinks that we ordered. I got a huge margarita while Tobias stuck with some beer, we were drinking in the middle of the day but we didn't care

"I don't wanna go home." I pout, our plates discarded to one side of the table, neatly stacked for the room service, "Let's move out here with different identities and start over with life." I dream of that happening but I know I will miss my family terribly, even the busy streets of New York as it is my birth home. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would love to visit here often without a second thought.

Tobias laughs and looks at the water moving peacefully just a few feet away from us, "That would be nice, but then our friends would visit us and we would barley have time for ourselves, they'll still find a way to mess with us." He laughs again and shakes his head, "Or worse, they would blow our cover."

I pull my feet up to my chest and sit there totally mesmerized by the moment, "There would be some people we wouldn't have to worry about." I mention, it's the people I would mind never seeing; the Nita's, the Robert's, Marcus', and Troy's. I can meet so many chilled and wonderful people here and hang out with armadillos and kangaroos.

"We could think about moving out here if you want." Tobias says with all seriousness, and if I were drinking something I would choke.

"Tobias, it would be nice but we would miss everyone. We're so far." Tobias will give me everything, I didn't expect him to say we could think about moving away from everyone to a whole different continent, "I don't want to move."

The rest of the day goes by quickly and before I know it I am getting dressed for our date tonight. The outfit I have is very sexy and I know Tobias will like it a lot so I got dressed in the bathroom so it will be a surprise for him. I did my make up very nicely for once, I spent time to do my eye-shadow I used golds and shimmer. I wasn't a makeup artist but it looked pretty good, Christina would be proud and she even said so when I sent her a text of just my eyelashes, eyebrows, and eye-shadow. I put on some eyeliner and winged it before putting mascara on my lashes, matte burgundy lipstick covered my lips and I just ran through my hair with a brush.

My outfit is what made my whole mood change, I felt sexy and happy that I actually came up with a great idea. I had on black leggings that came up high on my waist, an olive green off the shoulder top was also on my body, forgoing my bra. It was cropped and ruffled tightly around my wrist with elastic and the same decorative fabric over the top and hem of the shirt, I paired that with some black pumps and perfume. I cleaned up the bathroom and walked out of it, seeing Tobias face from me, he had on a pair of blue slacks with a white button up shirt, rolled to his elbows and tucked in with a brown belt around his waist. His shoes were some regular black slide on Toms, for a second I thought he looked better than me to be dressed so simple.

I walked up to him as silently as I could and wrapped my arms around him from behind, not getting any lipstick on his crisp white shirt, "You smell good." I breathe in his natural scent through his shirt with the faint smell of his usual cologne, he always smelled good, that was one my drawings to him when I first met him at the bar. The bar, I haven't been in there forever. It felt like I just dropped it so suddenly after working there so long. I knew when I got back to New York I would visit Tori and the workers. Hell, I haven't even had time to shoot photos since I stopped talking to Robert, or even got a chance to continue to work on my book. I haven't forgotten about none of them, even our old YouTube Channel Christina and I weren't serious about at all. It feels like we've grown overnight and I am moving too quickly, I went from doing classes in stuffy libraries in Brooklyn to spending the week in Australia with my boyfriend.

"Something on your mind? I was talking to you." I snap back to reality as I see that Tobias is in front of me, his dark blue eyes piercing into my own. I blink and nod my head at him, "Are you okay?"

I nod again smiling at him, "I'm fine, I was just thinking about how everything is moving so quickly. I remember working at the bar and stuff," I lean on my toes and press a kiss on his lips, "It came on to me because I was thinking about when we first met. You were a pain in the ass." I giggle as he rolls his eyes and kiss my forehead.

"I was not, you were playing hard to get," He takes ahold of my hand, "You ready to go?"

"Yup."

"By the way you look stunning, babygirl."

* * *

We drove for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a 45 minute drive. I thought we would be driving into the city instead we went further away from the nightlife and more on a secluded road. The sun was going down and left the summer night in a beautiful pinkish orange color, some music played lowly in the background as Tobias and I had a good conversation about when we first met, to the times we spent at the mall and how much we've grown together as couple. I still didn't know where we were going, until he turned on a dirt road into some woods, he told me we were going on a romantic picnic by the waterfall we saw the other day.

I was beyond excited because I wanted to visit this very place before we had left and now we can go here, we have many days left but to see it so soon again made me butterflies form in my belly. I was very confused until I saw an opening at the end and Tobias parked the car, there the waterfall was, but there were lights all around the fluffy green grass. Lightning bugs were glimmering and the flowers were so beautiful. Tobias knew I liked simple stuff, but for him to go all out for me was overwhelming in a good way, "Tobias, how did you-"

"-I got this place reserved just for the night. . . just for us. It was so hard but I finally convinced them." I knew it had to cost him a pretty penny so I didn't even question him, I hated for him to spend so much money on me but at the same time it felt good to just be pampered for once especially since I didn't get this treatment when I was growing up, "Come on." He got out and ran to my side to open the door for me, he went in the backseat and grabbed a basket, "A night picnic by the waterfall for my babygirl." he kissed my cheek and led me to a patch of fluffy grass and laid out a checkered blanket and put the basket on the top, I slipped off my heels and got on it, folding my legs behind me as he joined me.

"I got to fix some of the food myself but most the hotel kitchen helped me too." He confessed and I smiled at him.

I let him pour me some wine into the glass and took a sip, "I wouldn't care if we had greasy bags of McDonalds." I told him and leaned over to press a kiss on his lips, he kissed me back and nibbled on my lower lip. I specifically brought kiss proof lipstick for moments like this, this is so romantic it but me in a romantic feeling and I know that I will be kissing him a lot tonight, "This is a lot baby, thank you so much."

For dinner we had cold pasta salad with dressing and plump tomatoes, and crunchy cucumbers. Alongside with that we had some grilled chicken that was so sweet, smoky, and savoury. I felt like a judge on Food Network but I had all great news, the rest of the sides were good and we had fruit and cheese and lastly a tray full of delicious chocolate covered fruits like melons, pineapples, cherries, and of course strawberries.

"Could this day get any better." I grinned like a mad man.

"Actually it can." Tobias grins like me and sits up, "Come here I want to show you something." I am completely stuffed after dinner and we were both laying up drinking our wine and staring up at the stars while the waterfall was the background noise, I'm pretty sure I cannot take any movement. Tobias has really outdid himself.

He reached behind a bush full of flowers and handed me one with a gift bag, I looked at him skeptically but looked inside to only find a camera and a box and I took both of them out and looked at him questionably, "Open the box first." I opened the box and he took the bag from me and folded it up. Inside the box were pictures of Tobias and I, there were some silly ones and romantic ones. The first picture was us at the bar, we were holding an LGBTQ Pride event and Tobias was there for support. I was completely taken back and laughed at my outfit, I had on a pair of rainbow shorts and an tie-dye crop top with some knee high socks and sneakers. It was fun and I met a lot of Lynn's friends, I even made a few, "Read them." He said.

"Here were one of the nights that I thought I was going to be super un-fucking-comfortable, but it was so much fun and expand my mind further to society. You and I met quite a few friends and had plenty of rainbow shots, this was also the night you let me walk you home and we had sex on your rusty fire escape. I'm surprised we didn't fall through, but this were one of the nights where I told you I love you over and over again, and I promised I would do it everyday. I love you." I smiled and looked at the other one, I kept reading them and some were the memories you forget of, some were simple others were detailed, "This was the day that I cursed the hell out of Robert for you, look at you. You looked so calm and happy and didn't know what was coming ahead. My reason for doing that to him is because I loved you and still do and it will never change. I will fight everyone on this earth for you."

I read one more and he stopped me, "Next go through this." He gave me the camera and I clicked it on and went to the gallery, he told me to choose the first one which was a minute long video and I watched it blend into Tobias, he was sitting in a chair with one of my favorite sweaters, that I loved on him. I grinned as the camera shook and I heard Zeke's voice.

"Don't get all mushy or else I'm gonna leave your ass with this tape still rolling." He cleared his throat as Tobias stuck his middle finger up at him and I laughed. The camera stood still and that's when the first question started.

"Tell me why do you love, Tris." This was like an interview and my heart started to thump against my chest adoringly as I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

"I love her because she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love her because she threatens me at least once everyday. I love her because she isn't judgmental. I love her because she can see through me and I love her because she is my everything. Without her my life would not be the same and I can't even imagine where I would be, how miserably single I would've been. I used to think love was fake and by the end everyone turns out to be the same. She showed me different." It switched to the next question.

"Do you think you deserve Tris?"

The questions were quick but so romantic, and the last question had me cheesing so hard, "If you could tell Tris one thing what would you tell her, right now?"

"That I wished I had met her sooner, we would have more time together. I want her to know that I will worship her until the end of the world and I would follow her there too. I don't want to be too cheesy. I do want her to know that we're going to go through many trials and error during our relationship but it's because we're not perfect and we are human, but that is the beauty of relationships is that you have realistic problems. Tris, I want you to know that no matter how mad you get at me, I will be there for you. _I want to be there for you._ I see myself growing old with you and having children run around us, I guess what I am trying to say is, I want a future with you."

I look up or should I say down and that is when my heart thumps louder than the roar of the water behind him, I gasp and feel tears fall out of my eyes. He is on one knee with a beautiful shining ring in a velvet box, he looks just as nervous as shocked as I am. He takes a deep breath and looks me directly in my eyes, "Will you marry me?"


	43. Chapter 45

_Sorry for the delay!_

 _Chapter 44: Life Long_

* * *

I think about life being a married woman, moving out of the apartment and settling down as a wife. Would I have to stay home from work and fold clothes, cook dinner and argue with Tobias about needing to get the car's oil changed. Then, he would want to impregnate me to have a happy family. Christina would come over when I'm heavily pregnant with the girls and help me prepare frozen dishes because soon the house would get "hectic". Am I ready for that type of commitment? I question myself as my hands start to shake. Being with him forever scares the hell out of me, I feel like I can ruin Tobias. What if we get into an argument and he suddenly decides he wants to leave me. I'm terrified.

"Tris?" He questions but I am still frozen, unable to move and think anymore as my mind goes a mile a minute. I take a deep breath and let more tears slip out of my eyes. I glance over life and tense up. But, I do what I know is right for the both of us, "Yes, yes Tobias I will marry you." He lets out a breath he's been holding in and looks down with a sigh of relief. I hold my shaking hand out and he steadies it and kisses my knuckles making me relax and smile. My mother would tell me that I cannot run away from life, so life in the moment. I know that marrying him is a really big commitment for me but I need to not only think of me, and the both of us. It'll take time for me to get used to it, but I know I made the right decision.

Looking down at the cool metal on my left ring finger, I gasp again as another set of tears slip from my eyes. I probably look like a crazy raccoon because I didn't put waterproof mascara on. So, I quickly wipe my cheeks and under my eyes. The ring was a vintage circular diamond with little small diamonds encrusted around the circle and band of the ring, stopping on the sides of my finger. It sparkles with every angle I look at it. I feel so overjoyed with a lot of emotions running on my mind but it gives me such a rush.

"I love you." I smile and kiss him right on the lips. He lifts me up in his arms kissing me with so much intensity it's painful in a delicious way. I gasp as I taste the wine and chocolate on his lips and enjoy the aphrodisiacs. Running my hands over his shoulder I feel him start to kiss on my neck. We really haven't had a lot of time for intimacy and I know that tonight that will change. I have never been so willing to have sex with Tobias. I am so overcome with emotions that I feel there is only one way to show him how much I appreciate him. But, he pulls away from my neck leaving me breathless, "I love you too." I smile and hug him once more.

We sit down for a little while longer to talk about how this all came together and how I am going to cherish that camera and box of pictures. I knew he could see the wanton in my eyes as I eyed him, sipping on some more of my wine. I wanted this to be one of the best nights ever for him to remember. The night he proposed to me. Soon we started to pack up our little picnic and we start to head home.

* * *

 **Brooklyn 'M' Rated Scenes**

* * *

I wake up with a loud groan and yawn, stretching out my sore muscles. Going to reach for Tobias, I find nothing but empty bed sheets. I sit up abruptly and see a note on his pillow. I reach for it and read it, instantly relaxing into our soft mattress.

 _Hi baby girl, I want you to do something for me. Follow the trail of roses on the floor. I love you - Tobias aka Daddy_

I laugh aloud to myself, Tobias is mostly serious but I love how goofy he is around me. I swing the covers off of my nude body and look down at the floor and see that are no longer any other roses on the floor, there is an all white trail of flowers of different kinds leading me to the bathroom. There, it stops right in front of the large oval wooden bathtub. Walking towards it, I see that there are some bottles of expensive looking bath products. I roll my eyes in my head at him and let the hot water start to fill the tub, grabbing the other note off of the table beside it.

 _Congratulations, you made it here with collapsing on your weak legs ;)_ I laugh again but continue to look at his beautiful handwriting on the resort's sticky notes, _take a nice bath, I got you some soaps and lotions, I know you are picky about your hair products so I left that out. But, there are is a basket full of roses on the side of the tub, put them in there and relax. Oh, and I left some stuff for mimosas in there for you babygirl. Enjoy! I'll be back soon. -Tobias aka Daddy_

I pour some of the delicious floral smelling soap into the hot water followed by the roses. I walk out of the room briefly to grab my phone and little speaker, I brush my teeth before I get in. I hook up my phone the first song on my playlist is Can I by Alina Baraz comes on and I sink into the water, moaning when it his my tender spots. I sink to the bottom of the tub and let my hair get wet, I want my curls back for the rest of the trip. I lean over the tub to wipe the suds and stuck flowers off my face with a towelette and I start to make my mimosas from the chilled champagne and OJ in the ice bucket. Once my glass is empty, I place it back on the tray and let the soothing music fill my ears as I stare out of the open window, feeling the slight breeze hit my warm skin giving me goosebumps. _I love it out here_ , I think to myself as I grab my rag and start to cleanse my body.

Last night was one of the best nights with Tobias. He handled me gentle but not too gentle, he showed me love and made love to me like he told me. Making love for everyone comes in different ways and forms, it can be slow and gentle or fast and rough. I got it somewhere in the middle and it was perfect. Magical even. Looking down at my ring I watch it under the water as it sparkles, I bring it up to my face and see it glimmer. What did I do to deserve it all?

[Tobias]

She is going to be the lady I will kiss, have sex with, laugh with, and be with for the rest of my life. It feels so good that she is finally mine, the diamond ring on her left finger telling the whole world she is mine. This morning I sent her to take a nice and relaxing bath while I went out and got her some flowers and fresh fruit from one of the stands. I also ordered us some cheese and turkey bacon frittatas with toast from the room service but I told them I would pick it up at the front desk on the way up to my room and a small bouquet of purple and white hydrangeas. I have showered her with roses this whole trip so I decided to change it up a little bit. These were more playful and fun.

I went in the room quietly and set the stuff on the table. I took off my shoes and walked to the bathroom where I heard soft music playing from there. I peaked through the door to see her faced from me and my breath hitched in my throat. She wasn't facing me, she was looking out of the window where the ocean was. Her hair cascaded in her natural curls down her back, flowers stuck in random places and the rest of her body submerged under leaving me to my imagination. The door creaked as I moved slightly and she turned her head around to see me "casually" leaning against the door as I was spying on her. A beautiful blush forms across her face and she glances down at me, I don't even bother to look down as I give her a smile.

"Hey daddy." She jokes, turning around but leaning against the tub so I wouldn't see her boobs. She sits her head on her tucked arms and smiles at me and I try my best to not ravish her right here, right now, "Thank you for then notes and soaps, they smell so good." I squat down to be eye level with her and I lean forward kissing her on her lips. The sweet taste of mint on her taste buds as I swipe my tongue in her mouth.

"Anything for you."

"Where did you go?" She questions, turning away from me so she can get ready to get out. I hate for to get out now but I also don't want her food getting cold so I let her stand up, soap suds and petals clinging to her body, hiding all of her delicious parts. I hold her head to steady her as she walks to the shower and I take a towel to wipe up her wet footsteps so no one would slip.

"I had to handle some things." I tell her as I lean against the sink counter, watching her through the foggy glass as she gets the soap off of her body and starts to wash her hair. She turns to me, soap foaming in her hair, she makes a little circle on the glass and playfully glares at me, "Stop staring."

"It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen." I think to last night and cherish that moment we had. One would look at it like regular sex, but it felt so different because she was now my fiance, "But I'll give you your privacy." She laughs as I walk out of the door, I do have to set our table up. I make our plates with the food, glad to see that it is warm. I get us some juice and straighten up the living room a bit more, I picked up her clothes I left in the living room this morning before I left. It wasn't much to clean, it just gave me time before she walked out to me. She had on an outfit similar to last night instead she had on blue jeans that hugged her body and butt perfectly, it was the same off the shoulder style top but was a little bit looser and stopped a couple inches away from her breast making it cropped more than last night. She only has on a single line of eyeliner under above her eye into a wing and some dark nude on her lips, with her curly hair now in two braids. Although she was stunning that ring on her finger made her complete, it fit so perfectly I couldn't help but to smile.

"Wow, hydrangeas." She smiled and walked towards the flowers and smelled them, "You just think of everything don't you." She joked standing back up and looking at the table of our food. I stepped closer to her and noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes yet which made me have to bend down even more to kiss her. So, I just ended up picking her up in my arms.

"I do think of everything." I kissed her again, nibbling on her bottom lip not caring that I'm probably messing up her lipstick. I hold her butt firmly in my hands as she wraps her legs around my waist, her arms mimicking it around my neck as she kisses me back with a lot of intensity. She feels so good in my arms, like it's she is perfect for me. We've had our rough times, and still have to talk some out but right now we're living in the moment.

She laughs as I hear her heart clamoring higher and higher I know she's nervous, "I guess you're going to have to lift me up like this for our wedding day."

"Relax, baby. Our wedding isn't tomorrow. We still have time for us to just be us." I reminded her and she nodded her head as I kissed her on her cheek, "We're gonna move at a good pace, Not any faster or slower than we were. We'll get there in due time." She nodded again and I kissed the hickey on her neck, she moaned and squeezed my shoulder, "I got us some breakfast and I don't want it to get cold."

"Okay." She murmured, but I didn't put her down and she didn't fight for me to put her down. We just stood there in each other's arm, savoring the moment and most importantly each other.


	44. Chapter 46

_Chapter 45: Newly_

* * *

"We're back in the city." I smiled at Tobias as we rode in the back of the cab back to our apartment. We arrived back at home super early in the morning, and made sure we didn't have any plans for this fine Sunday. A week and half in paradise was the best thing ever, I don't think I've ever been so relaxed in my life. A small part of me missed the city, although the open air with sandy beaches and salt water was relaxing it gave me too much time to think about stuff. I enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the moving traffic, I could keep my mind on one thing because once my mind gets moving on other things, I don't know where I will end up―probably somewhere on a mountain thinking I can fly.

Tobias lifted my hand and kissed it, "Time for us to make our own paradise." He looked down at the engagement ring resting proudly on my hand. My heart skipped a beat at how happy he looked and all my worries went out of the window. Seeing him so joyed to marry me just makes me thrilled for the future. The past couple of days have really been an eye opener for me to see how much he loves me and I can't lose that.

We arrived at the apartment after a few minutes in some downtown traffic and before I knew it we were in the elevator with our suitcases. We finally got on our floor and a sigh of relief escaped my lips when I saw our door at the middle of the hallway and when I opened the door to our cool apartment, I didn't realize how much I missed our home, "Home." I giggled when Tobias lifted me up once our luggage was in the corner, "The clothes! I gotta start laundry!" I reached out. I had a lot to do, I had to do our laundry and go shopping for some more groceries for the house since we got rid of most of it before we left.

He set me down on the edge of our comfy bed and bent down to take off my shoes, "No time for that, we just got home from a great vacation. You look tired, I want you to get some rest." He kissed me on the lips and pulled off my other shoe, "Only if you lay down with me." I smiled up at him, taking off my shirt so he can put on one of his shirts on me. I thought that being with this guy for that long time, I would get tired of him and I'm not even close of getting tired of him. I can't believe I took so long to get with him!

Once I was in my light clothes and he took off his shirt and pants, he got in the bed with me. I snuggled close to him and quickly found myself falling in a deep slumber.

* * *

I hummed to myself as I walked down the hallway to our apartment door. Tobias wasn't coming home until later because he was spending more time at the office with a new client about some fraud which would take some time to undo. The plan was for me to come home and get dinner straight for my husband-to-be, I was still getting used to the cooking and cleaning and making sure everything was right for my husband. He wasn't needy, but after telling my mom she kept on expressing to me how much I need to be there for him since he works so hard. I thought it was bullshit, but at the same time, he does a lot for me and I want to return the favor.

I came to a halt as my eyes lingered on the figure standing outside of our door. I stepped closer and the lady turned to me. I gasped as I saw Nita standing there looking at me. I haven't seen her since we've had that problem with Tobias. She was in a long trench coat and her lips were coated red, "Tris?" She let out a laugh when she saw me. I bit my lip and frowned at her, "Still trying to hang on?"

The shock left my body and I stood taller, glad I wore heels to work even though she towers over me it still gave me some more height, "I'm going to be hanging on for a while." I held up my hand and showed her the diamond ring on my hand, "So, you can go home now." I pointed to the elevator.

"Silly Tris, little do you know I've been having sex with him this whole time." She threw her head back with laughter, "A wedding ring? This is just a cover up for what we have been doing this whole time. You think he loves you? If he loved you he wouldn't call me on his lunch breaks. I have to give it to you, you move pretty quick for those little legs."

Sadness and anger caught in my chest and I tried to not show any emotion, "Well, you're lying, he wouldn't lie to me about some obsessed whore." She giggled and opened her jacket revealing some sexy lingerie and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Really? What do you think I am doing here now?" She placed her hand on her hip and glared at me, "Face it, he wants a nice woman who doesn't have a body of a child. A woman who can please him-" she couldn't even finished because I punched her square in the face. My knuckles burn as I continue to punch her, on her face that she loves so much. How could she? HOW COULD HE!? My heart is broken, I don't think I would have ever guessed he would turn his back on me. As much as he claimed he loved me and told me he wants a family, it was all a lie. She screams again as I slap her across the face, and that's when I hear shouting and someone pull me off of her. The usual smell of Tobias can calm me instantly, but the smell of his cologne ignites my flames even higher and I try to kick him in his nuts and exceed greatly. He groans but does not let his hold falter on me.

"Tris! What is wrong with you?!" He shouts. I pull away from him and glance around the spinning room, everyone is staring at me. Nita lays on the floor bleeding and crying while all of our neighbors stare at the event in horror. Everything is too much, I can't believe he would do this to me, "Tris!" He snaps at me and goes to help Nita off of the floor making me gasp and tears fill in my eyes.

"How could you do this to me?!" I shout at him, "Cheating on me? You humiliated me in front of everyone, you are a liar and I don't want to see you ever again!" I took off the ring and threw it at him, hitting him right in the chest, "I hate you." I ran away and went to the stairs, but each step I became dizzier. I felt myself falling, the last step I tumbled off of the railing and just before I reached the ground, I saw black.

* * *

I gasped and lurched forward, gripping the sheets in between my hands. My hand went up to my heaving chest and I felt my heart beating fast. That dream felt so realistic because I know Nita will try something like that. I feel a tear fall down my cheek and wipe it from my face again. I swing the covers off of my hot body and make my way to the bathroom, my legs shaking as I take each step. I glance at myself in the mirror and see my red cheeks and wild hair. Splashing my face with some cold water, I take one last look at myself and leave the bathroom to go to the vacant bedroom.

I bite my lip and glance around searching blindly for Tobias in the dark room. When I don't find him, I throw on a pair of shorts and leave the bedroom to find him. I let out a sigh of relief when I smell some food being cooked on the stove, _he's home_. I peek my head around the corner to see him stirring something rapidly on the stove and grunts in pain when he burns his finger on the hot pan. I let out a small laugh, my uneasiness leaving my body. He turns around suddenly with his hand shaking, meeting my eyes, "You're awake." He turns back to the oven and cuts off the fire, and steps towards me and I come from around the corner and smile sheepishly at him, "I went shopping for some food and dinner is almost done."

"You cooked?" I stand in front of him, looking over his side to see some risotto on the stove bubbling.

He nods his head and wraps his arms around me, pressing a kiss on my forehead, "Yes, I did. I wanted you to have a nice home cooked meal from me. Although greasy pizza or sandwich from my Uncle Vinny and Aunt Isabella." I smile at the memory of meeting his close family-friends at the shop where we had those delicious sandwiches and fries, that was the earlier time of our relationship and just thinking about losing him to some whore makes my heart clench and eyes water again. We have so many great memories, I have never thought I would make it this far in a relationship, let alone get married. . . I can't let this go down the drain, "Are you okay?" He places his hand on my shoulder and places his other one under my chin to look up at him, I hold back a sob as I look down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes.

"I had a dream, you were going behind my back and sleeping with Nita." I haven't even made it a whole week of being engaged and I'm already going crazy. His fingers tighten on my shoulders and sigh, pulling me to his chest and I hug him back, squeezing him tightly, "Everyone was looking at me like I was wrong, you weren't really concerned either."

"Tris, I would never leave you for anyone else. Even when we have our bad problems, you will always be the one for me, and if I can't have you then I will be very lonely and die with a thousand dogs running around." I chuckle and wipe the tears for my eyes. We stand there for a while, enjoying each other's company, "Did you kick my ass in the dream?" He questions.

I can't help but to laugh again, "Yeah, I kneed you in your balls." He winces but lets me go and kisses me on the lips, "I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, always."

* * *

 **PSA: I have not been updating because I have been very busy with helping my mom this summer and writers block. School is starting soon in September so I am going to try and update a lot before that horrible day comes and my friend is spending the week with me so I didn't want to be disrespectful and type away on my computer the whole time, she leaves Sunday so more updates coming soon. Until then, I am going to work hard and get some more chapters out. I don't know if this is going to be one book or do another book as a part 2. I know it's short and doesn't really make sense but it is something. Thank you for being so patient and if you read my book Million Dollar Man, than expect an update soon. As well as Shades of Cool. THANKS!**


	45. authors note

**Hey there Brooklyn fans!**

 **I know you're in your mind saying, "This bitch really hasn't updated since July." and you have every right to because I have been slacking. I really want to finish this book and start on another one. I have the name and some of the plot buried somewhere deep in my brain because I don't write shit down. But, there is going to be a part 2 and I plan on finishing Brooklyn and continuing on.**

 **Good news though, as of next year I will be graduating so I will hopefully have more time on my hands in the near future to dedicate more time to this book. 2 of my other books are my main concern right now because I don't have writers block on them. Million Dollar Man and Shades of Cool get regular updates at times and that is wrong on my part. I don't know when I will be updating but I am going to try and really think of some things that I can finesse into a good, original, book.**

 **So don't lose hope just yet! I do remember this book and I have plans with it. So keep an eye out for it!**

 **Thank you for your time and consideration!**

 **-S**


End file.
